


Midnight Sun

by The_PrincessCat, Xhidaka



Series: Midnight Sun [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 89,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/pseuds/Xhidaka
Summary: In Chapter one, we see all four boys getting ready to depart to city of Insomnia. They have been given the week off to explore the city, and many feelings that have been buried beneath the surface begin to come out.





	1. The Ever Regal Regalia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long hall FFXV AU. Eos works like our world, but other than that, it is Final Fantasy. With Prompto and Noctis going off to college at King Regis's request, what could possibly happen. The Shield and the Adviser to Prince Noctis are of course in tow.

The floor was completely covered in dirty clothing and empty ramen noodle cups. The bed along the far wall was mounded with slightly cleaner clothing and several crumpled blankets. It was a queen sized bed with just enough room carved out of the mess for one person to sleep on. 

The desk sat near the head of the bed, papers toppling over the edge. A tall stack of books leaned against one leg of the desk.

Gladiolus leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, a sly grin on his face. Ignis stood next to him in the only mess-free space on the floor, clipboard in one hand as the other pushed his glasses back up his nose. On the list of things to be packed, nothing was ticked off.

"You've had a month to pack. Everyone else's stuff is packed and ready to go." Gladio grumbled, a small smirk forming on his lips. His amber eyes moved, following Noctis’s every movement.

The prince was as much a mess as his bedroom. His hair still in perpetual behead mode and his t-shirt and shorts creased from sleep. He meandered across the room, pushing piles of laundry with his foot. "I know. Why do you think I haven't washed anything?"

Not exactly sound reasoning, if the cough from Ignis's direction was any indication. 

"It won't take me that long. I mean who moves with a checklist anyway?" Noctis eyed the pile of broken down moving boxes leaning against the wall beside Gladio's leg. For a moment he was silent, as if studying the cardboard flats in his head for a better answer. "Okay fine. What's on the list?"

Gladio let out a bark of a laugh. "Iggy knows best!"

"Clothing, furniture," Ignis spoke as two servants came in and started clearing off Noct's bed. "School textbooks, leisure goods. The Royal apartments have most of what we need already. But this needs to be done by noon so it'll reach Lestalium ahead of us."

Noctis responded with a click of his tongue. "Is it just you guys? Is Prompto coming?" 

It only took minutes for the servants to clear the bed. The clothes on the floor were next. "You should be focusing on packing your room." After which Ignis started scribbling something down on the clipboard. "Noon. It's nine. That's three hours. You already missed breakfast sleeping in."

Noct rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to Gladio. Ignis was no fun in business mode. "Hey Gladio, wanna help me with my books?"

Gladio grunted, but pushed himself from the wall. His hand grabbed a box as he moved to kneel in front of the desk. "What're ya taking?"

"School books? I think it's that whole stack." Noct scratched at his cheek. "Unless some of those are still from high school. Can't remember the last time I read a physical book."

With another exasperated sigh, Ignis unclipped a sheet of paper from the board in hand and thrust it over to Gladio. He then set the clipboard down and started organizing the papers on the desk into piles by importance. 

"Gladio make sure you don't do _ all _ the heavy lifting." Gladio grunted at Ignis's words, the box finally taped closed. He'd found, in the mess, all the curriculum books that Noct would need for his next degree.

A sidelong glance toward Noctis, however, revealed a knowing smirk on the corner of the prince's lips. Ignis looked down at his hands and realized what he was doing. Another, more minute sigh pushed from his lungs.

But before Ignis could verbalize his thoughts, a single bark came into the room. A white blob bound forward and fast. Pryna jumped onto the bed before leaping onto the desk and quickly running across the papers under Ignis’s touch. The papers went flying as Prompto entered the room. 

“Pyrna!” Prompto gasped, entering the room. He collapsed with his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths in. “Sorry guys, she’s been really extra today!”

Noctis let out a quick laugh before covering his mouth with his hand. The blank, frozen look on Iggy's face was absolutely too much. Noct scooped the white menace from her spot on the desk, tail still wagging vigorously.

"She just wants to help!" He pointed out, only releasing the wiggling canine into Prompto's arms after receiving a barrage of wet doggy kisses.

“It’s what she’s best at!” Prompto puffed out his chest, Pryna content in his arms. “Thanks for helping me catch her!” 

Prompto looked around the room, and noticed how little packing had been done. “You still aren’t packed?” 

The repetition of that question finally had Noct frowning and flushing a little. He turned and grabbed one of the empty boxes and began shoving handfuls of clothes into it. He looked a bit like a little kid dropped down on his knees among the mess. "I told you guys it's fine. See? Packing." 

"If you'd been done last week like everyone else--"

"Okay, mom. I got it." Noctis waved away Ignis's comment and looked up at Prompto. "You guys were _ all _packed up early?"

Prompto moved over to Noct, kneeling down next to his best friend. He let Pryna go, and she patiently moved to the corner, observing the whole room at large. Prompto smiled as he leaned in to Noct’s ear, whispering into it. “I finished this morning, but don’t tell mommy and daddy that! I don’t need a royal lashing too!”

Just as they were talking, the same servants came in and hoisted up Noct’s bed, carrying it over the two kneeling boys with ease. 

Noctis only chuckled, pushing closed the box he was working on only when it nearly split at the seams. With tape it would be fine. 

***

It was a beautiful day in Insomnia. The sun was shining, the breeze was crisp and the convertible top of the regalia was down as they cruised down the royal highway. The highway was the tallest structure that Insomnia had, bridging the only two entrances of the island capital. The massive pillars, 13 in total, that held the bridge up were all carved into the effigy of the great past kings. Of course, Noctis was to be the 114th king, but few remembered any except the 13. 

Gladiolus sat in the back, breeze blowing through his hair a book in one hand. Noctis sat to his left, his elbow on the door frame propped his head up as he looked, bored, into the horizon. Prompto was giddy in the front seat, knees digging into the cushion, elbows pivoting on the head rest, camera clicking away at everything around them. Ignis was driver, his bespectacled eyes glued on the road and driving gloves promptly at 10 and 2.

"Where did dad say we were going? I'm hungry!" Prompto whined, turning around and falling back into his seat. Big blue eyes looked expectantly at Ignis as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Cor wanted to meet for lunch. He didn't give me any other information, actually." Eyes never wavered from the road, even as his head tilted toward the blond at his side. "It's your last week in Insomnia for a while, best enjoy yourselves. His words." 

Noctis perked up a little at the suggestion before settling his chin back against his forearm. "Then can you drive any faster? I'm starving."

"Speed limit is 70 km per hour." Ignis replied, blandly.

"You'll get fed when you get fed." Gladiolus mumbled, flipping the page of his book nonchalantly. In truth, Gladio was hungry but unlike the other two, he was disciplined. Even if he had been up before the sun, he knew that food would come.

They both were enough to silence the prince, temporarily. Shortly thereafter Ignis turned on his signal and pulled off the highway. He had the directions to "Cafe Claire" plugged into the GPS on his phone, the lilting mechanical voice spewing directions over the classical music every now and then. The driver, himself, continued to focus mainly on the roads.

Prompto wiggled excitedly in his seat as the phone called off turns. The blond spun back around in his seat to talk across the car to Noctis. "I'm gonna order one of everything! I'm so hungry! You, Noct?"

"Probably eat twice that." 

Any snarky responses were stifled by one final turn into the parking lot. Noctis sat up in his seat for the first time the entire ride only to stretch out his arms and back. The others exited the car first, Prompto in the lead. The prince was only a few moments behind. 

Prompto rushed through the door, scrambling to right himself as his eyes scanned the restaurant. Before the waitress even had time to realize the group of young men, Prompto was across the dining room and slid into the both next to his dad. 

"I'm famished!"

The older man shifted back in his seat, filling the back of the booth practically on his own. His ice blue eyes followed Prompto, switching to the other boys once they had sat. Anyone who didn't know Cor would say that the look he gave them was cold. Those who could better read his expressions would find a slight softness to it, at the corners of his eyes and in the crease between his brows. 

"You sure took your time at Noctis's place. Something go wrong?"

The other three men squashed into the opposite side of the booth, realizing too late that they should have chosen their seat assignments more carefully.

"Noct wasn't packed. So we helped him! Pryna even helped. What've you been up to?" Cor rarely talked about work, being the Prime Minister was a relatively secretive job. 

Before Cor could respond the waitress came up. "Can I take your order?"

Considering they had only just sat down the response became one of scrambling to grab the menus. Cor was ready, of course, having been there a good twenty minutes before the others. 

He ordered first, then the others, one by one clockwise. If they could all manage one thing it was thinking on their feet. Besides, most of them knew it was just food. 

The waitress gave a sweet smile and a wink, then sauntered away back to the kitchen.

"Hey Noct!" Prompto leaned forward, trying to make it so only the prince could hear him. "Was she hitting on you?" Prompto winked, leaning back into his seat.

"I thought she was looking at you." Noct whispered across the way, lucky he'd gotten the other aisle seat. 

"She was winking at Gladio." Ignis said, full volume, leaning his head against his knuckles. He may have been a little salty about being the one smashed into the window, but he was also honest.

Gladio's eyes widened when a slight blush crossed his cheeks, if only for being called out and not having noticed the flirting first. Then, his eyes trailed to follow the waitress as she disappeared into the kitchen. Gladio stood slightly, his head nodded for a moment. "Mkay."

It was enough that he missed half the table rolling their eyes. 

"Boys." Cor shook his head. "You'll all have time for girls once you're in Lestallum. Until then, for _ all _your fathers' sakes, please act like gentlemen."

Gladio mumbled under his breath, leaning further back into the booth, arms crossed. 

Ignis crossed his arms as well, though he became smaller than normal by doing so, his gaze redirected to the window.

"Sorry dad..." Prompto looked into his lap. He might have been adopted but he couldn't remember his birth parents. It had always been Cor. 

"I understand. I was young once, too. Between Clarus, Cid and Weskham there was plenty of girl trouble." Cor waved his hand as if banishing the thought. "You just don't want to make a lady cry when you leave a week from now." 

It was tense, and uncomfortable. Noct shuffled in place. "Don't worry about it. Perfect gentlemen right here. Never done a lady wrong. Least I don't think."

Cor's intense eyes flicked to Noctis, raising a brow. "Not even Lady Lunafreya? I hear that situation shed quite a few tears."

Noct's lips pulled tight. "Sticking by what I said. After Tenebrae fell to Niflheim the dissolve of engagement was mutual." But his voice was still lower than normal. He still loved Luna, just not like that. It had been a complicated situation to begin with, their arranged marriage meant to join Tenebrae and Lucis as allies in the ongoing war. 

"So...." Prompto shuffled in his seat a new thought spurring the conversation onward. "I heard that we're gonna drive by a real live chocobo farm on our way to Lestallum when we go through the Leide."

"They're just fancy emu." Noct grumped sliding down in his seat. 

"But they're cuter than emus ...." Prompto looked down at his hands. 

"You boys should go." Cor righted himself, folding his hands on the table. "There's not much in Leide."

Gladio took his crossed arms and nudged them into Noctis's ribs, not enough to hurt but firm enough to know he was serious. "Well go see the chocobos, right Noct?"

"Nngh…. Right. Wouldn't wanna miss out on that chocobo smell."

"Really? Do you mean it Noct? Really mean it!"

Noctis huffed and shuffled under the sudden scrutiny. "Really. We'll go see the chocobos."

Prompto sat up, chest held high with a grin spread across his freckled face. Just as he opened his mouth to express his excitement, the waitress plus one returned with their food. She was still eyeing Gladio of course, but between Cor and the food they were able to keep it under the table. 

****

After lunch the group headed straight for the Regalia, looking forward to continuing their week of freedom outside Cor's steely grasp. It had been nice having lunch with him, but the conversation had gone awkward time and time again. Even Ignis seemed ready to peel out after all the 'girl talk' the older man had so subtly slapped on their plates.

At least he'd paid for lunch. There was that.

"Gladio. A moment." The minister gestured, letting the young man know it was more of a polite demand than a suggestion. 

"Uh, kay?" Gladio quirked his eyebrow, the deep scar making his muscles move oddly. 

"I'll be right up guys!" Gladio called out, hanging back as the others climbed into the car. He watched as they exchanged looks and the two younger boys began chatting, more than likely gossiping about what Cor wanted to talk about. 

"Sup?" Gladio asked, hands moving into the front pockets of his jeans as he leaned back on one leg.

And there was the lack of discipline Cor was concerned about. "Gladio?" He looked the young man up and down for a moment. He bore quite the resemblance to a young Clarus Amicitia, though there was a bit of his mother there. Something a bit harder to pinpoint. "Do you believe you have what it takes to be the prince's Shield?"

The question was straight forward. No room for error or hesitance. The smile dropped from Gladio's face as the question hit him. "Of course I do. What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you believe it, truly? Or is it simply a vestige of ego?" Cor humphed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I do not doubt that you are strong physically. I doubt that, should the time come, you will be able to give everything to protect your prince. Your life, your honor, your dignity."

"Protecting my Prince, my King, as his Shield; that is my everything." There was no humor left in Gladiolus's voice, no emotion on his face. "I've trained my entire life in his service. It's all I know. It's all I want. I will follow Prince Noctis into hell if I need to."

Gladio stepped forward, his fists clenched at his sides. "I don't know why this is coming on so suddenly. Are you hiding something from me? If you know of danger that'll befall him," Gladio clenched his teeth together, trying to keep a sudden rage at bay, "You will tell me now!"

"Whispers always come through our intelligence network. Though Niflheim's attacks haven't breached Lucis, there's no telling when it will go south or where you will be if it happens." Gladio was young, maybe that was really the worst of it. "You have to be able to flip that switch without thought or fail. Right now you're still green and your pride _ will _ get in the way. That's why I'm asking you, after we reach Lestallum, to come with me on a classified training session."

Gladio's eyes betrayed more than he realized and as much as Cor wanted to trust him, he also didn't want to see what would become of him if the worst were to happen. He cared about all of them as if they were his own children.

"Fine. I'll come to your training, if you can guarantee Noct's safety while I'm gone. I'm not as green as you think. You know who my father is.” Gladio paused, eyes flitting back to the car.

“I'm sure Iggy will be able to keep an eye on the mischievous Prince." Gladio growled, his good mood gone. Whatever Cor was thinking was just irritating the big brute. He'd put his life before his Prince many times before. He would do it again. Cor knew something he wasn't saying, and it was making Gladio stew.

****

Gladio held onto that foul mood, and the other three couldn't help but feel the energy of it trying to pull down the day. He brought it right into the car, slamming it in behind him and making Noct not want to sit so close. It was like sitting next to a time bomb waiting to be diffused.

After several hours, Prompto and Noctis decided that, to lighten the mood and to follow Cor's express orders to enjoy Insomnia, they'd go to their favorite bar for a drink. Noctis refused to go to the clubs on count of accidentally packing _ all _of his other clothes and deciding the ones he was wearing were definitely not suitable. 

A bar though. That was okay. After a couple beers Gladio would have no choice but to lighten up. 

The Armiger had been their favorite drinking haunt ever since Noctis and Prompto had been old enough. It was a small, sleek place with blue lighting and a retro scrolled interior that was reminiscent of the citadel, but far less stuffy. All of the decor was blacks, blues and purples and the music was an upbeat sort of electronica popular within the city. 

Without a word to the others, Gladio had gone straight up to the all too familiar bar keep and ordered a round of drinks to their usual table. He grabbed his beer and headed to their table. His eyes never left Noctis, Cor's words resonating strongly, still.

In the meantime, Prompto's eyes were atwinkle, looking at their favorite hang out space. This place had become popular since Noctis and company had started visiting and more so after Luna and Noctis dissolved their engagement. Girls would flock for a chance at becoming the next Queen. 

"Hey Noct!" Prompto grinned from ear to ear. "She looks like a good potential for the next queen." It was all in jest and hopes to lighten the mood, of course. 

Drinks were delivered within moments and Noct glanced over at the girl in question. He had resorted to ignoring Gladio and Ignis, both of whom were determined to be bumps on a log. 

"She's cute. Wanna go talk to her?" Noct couldn't fight the smirk. He glanced toward Prompto, watching his eyes. 

Prompto flushed, words failing him. "I am soooo not good with girls Noct!"

Gladio rolled his eyes, tossed his left arm over the booth and knocked back the beer, gripping the neck tightly. 

"Me either. Let's go figure it out!" Noct picked up his rum and coke in one hand and grabbed Prompto's wrist with the other. Prompto's ‘Gold Rush’ was firmly grasped in his white knuckles. 

Gladio's eyes were glued on Noctis as the two boys moved through the crowd. One beer and he'd be done. He needed to stay on his game. As he replayed the conversation with Cor over in his head again, a distinctive throat clear drew his attention..

His chin tipped onto folded hands, Ignis was gazing at him rather intently. "Something on your mind?" 

Gladio grunted, his eyes moving from Ignis back to Noct. Ignis could read him better than anyone. Better than Iris. He'd known the blond as long as Noct had, which made hiding emotions hard.

A slight breath from the nose and Ignis straightened his posture. "Was it Cor or Noctis?" He probed further, some portion not even expecting a response. "If you recall what I told you earlier, Cor expressed that we all take a bit of a break."

"Cor," Gladio immediately regretted his one beer decision as it didn't feel like anything. "I don't get breaks Ignis. I'm always working. You see that twerp?" 

Gladio flipped his thumb at Noctis. "Until I die. Until I can no longer stand. Until my last breath. That twerp is my charge. Not a scratch can befall him or I've failed."

Green eyes focused on Noctis, who was awkwardly chatting with a few girls, all the while keeping Prompto from fleeing. "I know your duty. Just like I know mine. But you've been doing a fine job thus far. In fact I would argue that coming to more friendly terms has strengthened your bond to the prince, and in turn your resolve to keep him safe." He was well aware Gladio wasn't going to listen to him. He rarely did. "Like your parents before you, really ."

"You tell Cor that for me, eh?" Gladio's fist came down onto the table, causing the water in Ignis's glass to shake. The people nearest to their table all stopped and stared but Gladio didn't care. He was angry, upset really. He looked up to Cor and their talk was eating away at him.

"Maybe I will." Ignis lowered his voice, a bit. "And I know that coming from me this will sound strange, but…. Can't you just forget about whatever Cor told you for tonight and go have fun with Noctis and Prompto like you normally do?"

"I can't Iggy. Not today." He leaned back, eyes finally leaving Noctis and Prompto. "I think something bad’s gonna happen. Really bad. The way Cor was talking ... I can't shake it."

Ignis hummed to himself and glanced away. 'I've been feeling that way too, though I dismissed it as my own paranoia…" For him it was the chain of events and the very calculated timeline they were currently following. "But you beating up on yourself or hovering too much can only make matters worse for Noct."

"That's a decision for me to make. Whatever happens it's on my head. Don't think Noct realizes it. I know my dad's ready to give his life for King Regis. I know King Regis understands he holds his life." Gladiolus shook his head, waving down a passing waitress. "Two more."

"Do you think Noctis understands what my life means to him?"

There was a longer pause than normal as Ignis carefully considered what to say. "I… am not sure he does, entirely." He had tried to remove the barbs attached to the words but realized he hadn't been entirely successful. "But I do. I'll do my best to advise him properly." 

"When we get to Lestallum," Gladio grabbed one of the ice cold beers and brought it to his lips. "Once you guys get to Lestallum, Cor and I are leaving."

A shock ran across Ignis's eyes, but he pushed it away, quickly. "How long? Have you told Noct?"

"No Idea, honestly. And not planning on it." Gladio sighed. "Not Until Lestallum. But you gotta keep an eye on him. I'm worried. Really badly. What happens if I'm not there and he needs me?" The last part was to himself, but he was sure Ignis heard him.

To which Ignis raised a single thin brow, barely noticeable behind the rim of his glasses. "You don't think I can handle it?"

"Noctis and Prompto in a brand new city?" Gladio smirked, the first time since lunch. "The Kingsglaive Parliament and the whole Royal army couldn't contain that mess."

Ignis chuckled, relaxing just enough to remember the glass of water on the table he had yet to touch. "If you knew how much I've had to put up with you wouldn't doubt me."

"Fair enough, mom."

….

On the other side of the bar Prompto put down his empty glass, which was quickly replaced by the bar keep. His cheeks were very pink as he stumbled through his words. "Uh, yeah. Her names Pryna. Cute little terrorist she is. But she's my little terrorist." 

His eyes kept flashing to Noct, who was also surrounded by girls.

"So your dad's the Prime Minister?"

"Yup." Prompto chuckled nervously, bringing the orange liquid to his lips. 

Noctis shuffled uncomfortably after a few minutes, energy visibly draining from his eyes even as he kept on his most charming smile. "Actually I have no idea what that ceremony is supposed to look like, it happened before I was born." 

He could barely keep up with the questions, the various drinks that had passed through his hands. Every time he looked up Prompto seemed to be having fun, so he kept pushing. 

The last flick of blue eyes met only his friend's profile. He paused for a moment and realized he felt a little sick. 

"N-no. I've only been engaged once…" actually he was really sick. Not good.

Prompto looked up just in time to see Noctis moving, almost as if he'd warped, to the restroom. The girls he left behind looked offended. 

"Noct?" The word slurred from Prompto’s mouth. In that same moment, Gladio was up and on Noctis's heels. 

Prompto made to stand, but the girls he'd been talking to grabbed into his wrists, "Don't go." Brown eyes pleaded.

Ignis, having been only a step behind Gladio, stalled when he saw the worried look in Prompto's eyes. Gladio could handle Noct on his own. Prompto was unlikely to escape without aid. 

"Ladies, if I may?" Ignis pushed his way between them, reaching for and grabbing Prompto's gloved hand with his own. 

The blush on Prompto's face immediately exploded trailing down his neck at the touch. In all his recollection, he never remembered being so close to Ignis. Between that and the alcohol, he was almost speechless. "Iggy..."

The girls around him were too stunned to do anything else as Prompto was lead, like an obedient puppy, out of the bar.

....

Meanwhile, in the men's restroom, Gladiolus stood outside the stall as Noctis wretched the contents of the past hour into the water. 

"Was it worth it?" Gladio laughed, back against the door frame of the stall as he eyed the only exit and entrance. 

Between gasping and gagging and hurling, Noct really didn't want to talk. He could feel his throat was ragged and the persistent burning from his stomach acid would not go away.

But yeah, it was worth it. Gladio wouldn't understand. "Fucking sucks." Noct managed to rasp, brushing sweat soaked locks of black hair in his face. "But 'm…. Not gonna leave my friends alone…"

His diaphragm tightened and he held his mouth shut. A bit of a dry heave.

"Iggy's got Prompto." Gladio felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see a text from the man himself. "They're in the car waiting for us. Ain't gotta worry 'bout them. Just worry 'bout yourself."

It was sad, watching the King to be hunched over and so vulnerable. Gladio had just started his third beer and he was sure by now it was whisked away by someone else. His duty was here. Pathetically vomiting his guts out.

It was a few minutes later that Noctis stumbled to his feet. He exited the stall with no semblance of grace, heavily leaning into any wall within his reach. Straight into Gladio.

"Sorry…." He mumbled, weakly. Even wasted he knew he was being a burden. "I shouldn't'a…. I shouldn't drink." His head tipped and wobbled as the world wouldn't stop spinning. "Sorry…."

Noctis reached up a hand and gripped the fabric of the taller man's tank top and once again waited for the spinning to slow. He felt miserable and could feel all the color had left his face despite how hot it was. "I don't-I don't want to go to…. Fucking Lestallum."

"Come on Noct." Gladio felt even worse now, the words weaving in with Cor's. Part of him craved to pry, but it wasn't his place as Shield. "Let's get you home."

"No you don't get it." The tone was shaky, even with as much as the young man had to drink. "I don't even have a bed to sleep on. This is so fucked."

Gladio sighed, feeling Noctis wobble against him. The car was still in the parking garage. Noctis wasn't making it. 

"I didn't get a choice. Never get a fucking choice. I just want to stay here with you guys." 

Gladio braced himself before he bent down and scooped Noctis up, bridal style. Of course there was protest, but Noct was too far gone for it to really matter.

"I will make it right." Gladio was trying not to take the words to heart, but it was hard. “I will always make it right for you. Always. No matter where you go. I'll follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story developed really quickly into something else. We had planned a short ten or twelve chapters, but we ended up writing almost forty. Well, I do hope you enjoy. We respond to all comments so feel free to tell us what you do or do not like!
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2 - Careless in a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto are both hung over from their previous nights fun: the Prince being especially out of commission. Prompto is given the keys to the Regalia because Noctis has packed away all but the clothing on his back. With this responsibility, only bad things are bound to happen. Prompto, excitedly, takes the money and the keys from a reluctant Ignis. There's a good reason why Ignis always drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said 2-3 weeks, but I am a horrible liar. It's my birthday (August 6) and I am feeling generous. So do enjoy Chapter 2! This is very fun and light chapter, I do hope you enjoy.

The morning came with the stinging sun behind his eyelids and a throbbing in his forehead that leaked back into his neck and shoulders. It was followed by an intense cramping of his guts. Noctis groaned and whimpered. He didn't want to open his eyes. All he wanted to do was snuggle deeper into the warm sheets and soft bedding around him and die. 

The last thing Noct remembered from the night before was looking over at Prompto, then being in a bathroom, then nothing. Now he was hungover and wasn't the least bit surprised. 

Hopefully Prompto had a better night than he did. 

Cracking his eyes, it took a few minutes for Noctis to figure out where he was. It was immediately familiar, and yet just alien enough that he couldn't grasp it with his hangover addled mind. 

Gladio's house. Or the Amicitia manor. He supposed it made sense, considering the state he'd been in. He took another moment, then pulled himself up and out of bed. He'd been dressed in a clean tee and shorts and there were a collection of hangover remedies littering the side table. 

Ginger ale, cup of noodles, aspirin, a glass of water. Next to the bed was a small bucket. 

He grunted and instead plodded his way to the door. Gladio was on the other side when he opened it, doing some sort of ridiculous one armed handstand push up. 

"18...19...20" Gladio exhaled as he lowered himself from his stance, sitting cross legged in the center of the room. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Gladio cocked a smile. Noct looked a mess, his hair was smooshed to the side, there was a bit of dried drool on his face, and even standing still he was wobbling and swaying. It was cute, and Gladio was one of the only people who got to see it. 

"Not the modifiers I would use." Noct kept his voice low in an effort to keep the pain at bay. "What time is it?"

Gladio looked up at the wall behind him where an old analog clock rested. "11:56."

Honestly, Gladio had expected Noct to sleep until around 15:00. He was planning on just working out until Noctis awoke. "You hungry?"

Noct tried to feel beyond the pain and discomfort, but it was easier said than done. "Mmm...nope." And his mouth tasted like bile to really top it off. "Just lots of pain…. I feel like I got wrecked."

"You did." Gladio smiled, reaching for a water bottle on the coffee table, which had been moved out of the way for Gladio's exercises. There was another ginger ale and a bottle of water next to a phone. "Sit down. Ignis will be over shortly. You also might want to tell your boyfriend that you're not dead."

There would be no argument from Noctis about sitting down. He'd forgotten about his phone, though. "Why's Ignis coming over? To yell at me?" 

He grabbed his phone and started flipping through the messages from Prompto, which all seemed to be a variant of 'hope you didn't die' and 'are you ok?'

_ Noctis 12:03: feel like my head caved in but o.k.  _

_ Noctis 12:04: you? _

_ Prompto 12:04: the prince has risen from the dead! _

_ Prompto 12:05: I'm better now. Iggy made breakfast. We're coming over. _

Noctis paused, his thumb hovering over his phone's keyboard. 

_ Noctis 12:06: what happened last night?  _

_ Prompto 12:06: you got drunk _

_ Prompto 12:07: i got drunk. You threw up dude! I think you got laid though. _

_ What the fuck? _

_ Noctis 12:08: dude you're kidding right? _

_ Prompto 12:08: she was hot. I'm jealous. How does it feel not being a virgin? _

Another long pause and Noct looked back at Gladio, uncertainly. He knew the man was focusing on his workout and not much else, but hopefully he'd spare a little attention. "Hey Gladio? I do anything weird last night?"

_ Prompto 12:09: well? _

"No." Gladio exhaled as he reached the bottom of his pushup. "Same old drunken Noctis."

_ Prompto 12:10: noct buddy? _

"You did throw up a bunch. Those girls really wanted you."

_ Prompto 12:11: okay. You got me. _

_ Prompto 12:11: I lied. Don't hurt me! _

_ Noctis 12:11: yur an ass _

"I'll send 'em to you next time." Noct clucked, bitterly. He reached for the unopened ginger ale. He'd get Gladio one back, later. "You can have Prompto, too."

_ Prompto 12:12: Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful! _

Noct huffed and tossed his phone back on the table. He cradled the soda in his hands and crumpled so that he could rest his head on the edge of the table. He wasn't in the mood, for obvious reasons. "Prompto likes seeing me suffer. Trade me."

"Ignis is way worse than anything Prompto could do." Gladio grunted, breathing even as he held a low plank. "But you're more than welcome to him. At least you'd be fed.

"On second thought," Gladio pulled out of his plank to return to crossed legged sitting. "I'll keep Ignis. Trades off."

The feeble groan that followed wasn't planned, though Noct did roll his head so he could see his friend. "Then you can have 'em both. Be my guest."

Eventually he picked his phone back off the table and went back to nursing the soda. He couldn't tell if it was helping or not, but he felt dry all over. 

_ Noctis 12:20: you remember getting home last night? _

_ Noctis 12:20: how i end up at Gladio's? _

_ Prompto 12:21: i don't even know how I got home .... Actually... _

He supposed he could just ask Gladio, but it didn't matter. Instead he just put the phone down again and laid on the rug until the doorbell rang on the floor below. He knew he looked pathetic, but he didn't care. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis probably couldn't think any worse of him than they did already. 

Gladio didn't move towards the door, but even from the second floor the door could be heard opening and shoes through the halls. It was quite the echo. 

"Gladdy! Your friends are here!" Sounded like Iris. 

"They know the way."

"NEVER FEAR! PROMPTO IS HERE!" The doors flung open and clattered as both Iris and Prompto jumped into the room and struck the superman pose. 

"Baduhduh duh duh baduhduduh!" {FF Fanfare}

Any other day, ANY other day, and Noctis wouldn't have rolled on his back and tried to hide his entire head behind his arms. It was official. Prompto wanted to murder him. 

"Looks like we should have forced more water in him before he went to sleep." Patronizing as he was, at least Ignis was speaking at a reasonable volume. "Nursing him back to health now will be more trouble than we anticipated."

A peek upwards showed Ignis and Prompto very well dressed. Vaguely Noctis wondered what happened to his own slightly less nice looking clothes.

"Don't want to hear it from a guy who drinks Shirley Temples." 

Surprisingly, Ignis actually laughed at that. "So for him water, something salty to eat and some aspirin."

"Already tried that." Gladio chimed in, wiping his brow of sweat.

"What did the rest of you have planned for the day? I'd like to suggest something more productive than drinking yourselves into a stupor. Preparing supplies for the road trip perhaps? This evening King Regis has asked an audience for dinner, and--"

"Prompto make him stop you owe me for setting off firecrackers in my skull." Noct didn't even care that he was being rude anymore.

"Dude!" Prompto chuckled. True, he felt awful too but Noct wretched badly. "I think the prince has made a command, Iggy. Might wanna obey or be thrown in the dungeon!"

"Don't think any dungeon can hold Iggy here." 

"That would require any of you to have access to a dungeon. From my recollection they call them jail cells nowadays." Ignis was unfazed by the banter. He kneeled beside Noctis to touch the younger man's forehead. 

"Is that why you guys came out here? Just to see me with a hangover?"

Ignis stood up, moving back toward the side of the room that wasn't taken up by Gladio or the wonder twins. "Hardly. Gladio sent me a text earlier to let me know you were all right and as a group we decided that, if this week were the last for a while, that we would leave no stone unturned."

"We just need a miracle remedy!" Prompto plopped on the ground arms and legs crossed in contemplation. Ignis's murmur that there was no such thing went entirely ignored.

"Oh! I know! Jared always gives me special medicine when I feel icky!" And without another word, Iris skipped from the room.

"Really, Noct. You should accept Gladio's hospitality. Like it or not you got out of bed so you should start taking care of yourself--or let others do it for you." The advisor's voice took a softer edge. "In the meantime I can pick up a change of clothes. Then it can be something easy. I know Prompto mentioned wanting to take photos together atop the citadel."

"His Royally Hungover has expressed himself prior to your arrival. He isn't hungry. Me, on the other hand," Gladio stood, his shirtless and sweaty self stretching. "I'm famished. And in need of a shower. You lot make yourself comfortable. Don't burn the place down."

Ignis lifted his eyes up Gladio's form and gave a quick nod. "I'll see if I can whip something up."

As Gladio turned around, Prompto crawled over to where Noct was. "Come on buddy. I know you wanna take pictures at the citadel. Everyone loves a good memory!"

After lingering until Gladio had left the room, Ignis turned toward Prompto and Noctis. "Prompto? Could you do me a favor?" 

When Noct seemed to not respond, Prompto hopped to his feet with a broad smile on his face. "'Sup?"

Ignis reached into his pocket with a jangle, then withdrew his gloved hand, hesitantly. In it were keys and a slim wallet. "You know what style and size Noct wears, don't you? I need you to procure something suitable for him to wear...since he decided to pack away all of his clothes."

Prompto's eyes were saucers. The keys to the Regalia! "You got it boss man!"

Prompto excitedly reached out for the keys, a physical bounce in his step. However, It was as though Ignis's fingers would not unlatch from the keys and he had to try very hard to drop them into the blond's waiting grasp. The bifold, however, he had a much easier time letting go. 

"Don't spend too much and be expedient." A trained eye could see a slight nervous swallow, but Ignis was otherwise straight faced. "And remember when you're picking out the clothes that if he looks bad your photographs look bad."

"Got it!" Prompto smiled, pocketing wallet and keys as he sped past Iris on her way back. Her arms were full to the brim with things. Talcott was a step behind, more hangover cures in tow.

"Uncle Jared says this'll help!"

....

About 45 minutes later, as Gladio, still wet from his shower, walked into the room, Ignis's phone buzzed in his pocket.

Gladio rubbed the towel into his damp hair, beads of water running down his tattooed chest and dancing through his abs. The coffee table was recentered in the room and the area rug rolled back in place underneath. 

Noct was softly napping on the couch, the previously folded blanket Gladio had used last night was draped over the fluffy black head. There was a half eaten cup of ramen as well as an empty bottle of electrolyte drink and many bottles of pain medication strewn across the table top. 

A large covered tray sat in the center of the table. Gladio's stomach grumbled at the smell and he went to fetch his plate.

Iris and Talcott were about an arm's length away from the television playing some super cartoonized fighting game. Two half eaten sandwiches sat at their sides.

Ignis's phone buzzed a second time when the bespectacled man finally pulled it to his ear. He had, admittedly, been a bit distracted.

"OmgImsosorryyournotgoingtobelieveitNoctisgoingtofreakImsosorryKingRegisisgoingtokillmeDontbemadIggy!" The words that came across the phone were quick and panicked. Prompto didn't even stop to breathe and it almost sounded like he was crying. "DontbemadDonttellNoctOMGIcantbelieveitIggyImsosorry!"

For a moment Ignis had to pull the phone away from his ear. He could barely discern words from the endless string, let alone make something intelligible of it. 

"Slow down Prompto. Take a breath and start over." He could feel his words drawing the attention of eyes in the room and took a few steps to the side. 

"The Regalia," Prompto let out a stuttering sigh. "She's..." But it was almost like he couldn't say the words.

"I'm sorry Iggy. Don't be mad," Prompto winced. "Ouchie! That hurt!"

Lips momentarily parted in worry and Ignis white knuckled his phone. "Are you hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?" 

Ignis's eyes flashed to the couch, noting with some relief that Noct had not woken up.

"No," Prompto winced. "Ambulance is already here. Ouchie. My arm doesn't bend that way!

"I'm sorry Ignis. King Regis is gonna kill me! "

It didn't answer if Prompto was okay but he let it go. Ignis was trying not to be too overbearing. Instead he tensed his jaw and grunted. "It's fine. I'll take care of it. Let me know if I need to send a cab or come pick you up."

Assuming, of course, they could borrow one of the Amicitias' cars.

"Please," Prompto whimpered over the phone.

As soon as Ignis hung up Gladio piped up. "Wha's that 'bout?" Gladio spoke between mouthfuls of noodles and chicken.

Ignis sighed and recollected himself. "Prompto…" he really couldn't think of a gentle way to say it. "It seems Prompto crashed the Regalia." 

"He did what?!?" Gladio just about choked on his food, his eyes immediately glancing at Noct, who let out the cutest little snore.

The fact Ignis could say it straight faced surprised even himself. Then again he was good at not letting feelings get in the way. "I'm sure there's a tow en route, but we also need to retrieve the boy. I can go if you--" there was a sudden and silent slip in his composure as he realized the irony of the situation. His voice dropped several notes. "If you would lend me one of your cars…."

"You skipping lunch to pick up tweedle dumb?"

Ignis shifted his glasses and looked away. "Don't have much of a choice, now. I can't with a clear conscience leave him out there on his own." Not to mention the blowback from Noctis once the Prince found out. It was better to collect him sooner rather than later.

"I'll get him. Sleeping beauty ain't waking any time soon." Gladio put his fork down on his half eaten plate. "And besides. I'll be quicker"

Gladio stood, giving a stern look to the younger man. "Eat and make sure those two don't hurt themselves."

Without another word he left the room. It was a quick jaunt to the basement and adjoined garage. He slipped his boots on, and reached for a leather jacket hanging on a peg. There were a couple other jackets hanging next to his. His helmet was sitting on a stool by the work bench along the far side of the garage. Gladio grabbed it and fished the keys out of the pockets of his leather jacket. 

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he logged into his tracking app, and scrolled down to Prompto's name. This app was a life saver, and had been a lucky find from Ignis. Since neither Prompto or Noctis ever went anywhere without their phones, it helped keep a fairly accurate location on them for Ignis and Gladio. The large man took Prompto's coordinates and typed them into his GPS. 

Gladio slipped on the helmet, and straddled the bike. His fingers scrolled through the pages on his phone, pressing the musical note on his apps. As he kicked on the motorbike the roaring screams of his favorite band came over the speakers in his helmet. After a few moments, he pressed the button for the automatic garage door. 

The heavily mechanical clicking pulled the garage door up, and Gladio sped off. Gladio took pride in his bike, and everyone in the Amicitia household knew that he was a speed devil. So as he zipped away, the path was cleared and the property's main gate already up. The motorbike purred under him. 

The GPS on his phone called out the turns, but Gladio knew where he was going without it. Insomnia Medical Hospital. With Prompto’s status, that was where he would be treated for any injuries. 

Gladio took the turns hard and fast, speeding around the cars on the Royal Highway. The metal music blared, keeping a steady beat to the ever climbing speed. 

Twice on the ten minute ride Ignis tried calling him. Both times Gladio ignored him. He was likely trying to caution him against being reckless. Too bad Gladio was intending on punishing the blond. Or at least scaring him a little. A high speed motorbike ride would do the trick.

Gladio pulled into the parking lot, and pulled his phone out. Two missed calls and a text from Ignis.

_ Ignis 15:07: Tell me you aren't going to pick up Prompto on a motorcycle. Cor will be furious. _

Right then came another.

_ Ignis 15:12: Gladiolus don't ignore me. _

Gladiolus chuckled, tipping a response before tucking his phone back into his pocket. 

_ Gladio 15:12 Don't worry Specs. Cor can have his revenge later. _

It hadn't even crossed his mind what Cor would do if he found out. But needless to say, Prompto crashing a car, the Regalia no less, would have his blood boiling, anyway. Perfect time to be reckless. And Cor was the one that told them to enjoy their last week in Insomnia. This was fun.

The motorcycle parking was close to the entrance, and after popping the kickstand down, Gladio approached the hospital. He pulled the helmet off his head, and ran his fingers through still damp hair. He nestled the helmet in place under one arm. The leather from both his jacket and pants stuck to his bare skin as he passed through the automatic doors. He hadn't put a shirt on, not that it bothered him, but in the summer sun he was sweating profusely.

A few long strides and Gladio was at the reception desk, a cocky smile on his lips. Leaning in with one elbow on the counter, the other running through his long hair, Gladio winked at the nurse behind the desk.

"My friend Prompto Leonis is here. Can you help me find him?" She giggled as she typed quickly on the keys. Every couple of seconds her hazel eyes flicked up at Gladio, and her smile grew just a little wider. 

"Looks like he's just getting out from having a cast fit," the smile on Gladio's face fell, "Room 218."

"Little fucker." Gladio huffed, thanking the lady before moving to the elevators. It was obvious that she had wanted to say something, but Gladio was now on a mission. The doors to the elevator dinged open as he pulled out his phone.

_ Gladio 15:14: fucker broke his arm. _

It was a quick ride up to the second floor, and soon he was standing outside a small room with a window. He glanced inside to see Prompto's shirtless back sitting on an examination table. 

_ Ignis 15:15: Already getting a headache. Damage control will not be easy. _

_ Gladio 15:16: agreed _

_ Ignis 15:16: By the way, sleeping beauty is awake. _

"What were you thinking?" Gladio growled, swinging the door out in front of him. When Prompto turned around, tears were brimming in his eyes. 

"Don't be mad, Gladdy..."

It looked worse than it had sounded, and seeing the boy in front of him made all the anger melt away. The doctor sat in front of him, writing a script. A bright green cast went from hand all the way to above his elbow. Prompto hadn’t just broken his arm, he had completely wrecked it. 

“How-” Gladio stopped, he felt like his eyes were betraying him. “You really did a number on yourself, kid.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Prompto shifted, tears falling from his eyes, as the doctor handed him the script and left the room wordlessly.

Gladio moved to stand in front of Prompto, his eyes moving over the naked flesh. He was already showing fresh bruising all over his chest and back, mostly from the seatbelt. Gladio’s hand moved to Prompto’s hand, holding it tenderly in his much larger hand. “Prompto. How could I be mad at you when you look so sad. You need to be careful. How can anyone protect you if you are so reckless?” 

“I know.” The tears continued to stream down his face. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Its okay, Prom.” Gladio sighed, and kneeled down in front of the smaller man. “I just need you to not hurt yourself. I may be Noct’s Shield but-” He paused, his hand reaching up to wipe the stream of tears from his eyes. “I will keep you safe too, if you let me. Noct’s happiness is my own and he cares about you. That does mean you're not allowed to crash cars.”

Prompto nodded, the pain in his body preventing much more. Soon, the pain meds would kick in and he would be able to get back to his happy-go-lucky self.

“Now,” Gladio stood, and found Prompto’s shirt. “Let’s get you dressed, get your meds and get you out of here before they find anything else wrong with you and make us stay.”

As they left the room, Gladio sent one last text. 

_ Gladio 15:16: inbound. Prom is really bad off _

****

Fifteen minutes later the roar of the motorbike could be heard rolling into the garage. Gladio parked his bike, turning around at Prompto who had been clutching to him with his one good arm. 

"You get to explain to Noct what happened." As Prompto released his grip and shuffled awkwardly off the back of the bike, Gladio turned around and removed the kid's helmet. 

As his large fingers moved delicately under Prompto's bruised chin, he sighed. "That and the way your dad is gonna rip into ya, I think that'll be plenty of punishment. Just ... Don't do it again."

Gladio swapped the bag of clothing for Noct and his passenger helmet under the seat. They then proceeded inside and back to Gladio's living quarters.

Ignis had been pacing for a few minutes before the others arrived. As they approached he was quick to open the door, knowing the heavy sound of Gladio's boots all too well. He opened his mouth to speak but instantly clamped it shut upon seeing the neon green cast over Prompto's left arm. Knowing and seeing were two completely different things. 

Prompto's eyes shifted around after making eye contact with Ignis. The sad look made him feel just as guilty if not more so than a tongue lashing. He quickly averted them looked at his best friend. 

"You're looking better ..." Prompto let the side of his lip curl up in a forced smile.

Usually narrow blue eyes doubled in size and Noctis scrambled from his comfortable place on the couch. "Holy shit, Prom! What happened!?" 

Despite not wanting to move only moments before Noctis was on his feet and almost colliding with his friend. One hand tightly gripped his right shoulder and the other hovered as though Prompto's entire left side were made of porcelain. 

Prompto bit his lip, as Gladio nudged his back encouragingly. "I uh ... Crashed the Regalia..." Prompto looked down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact. He felt like a disappointment. 

Noct's eyes moved up from the cast to meet eyes that were normally clearer than the sky to find them redder and puffier than they were supposed to be. 

"Yeah, okay, but your arm!"

Prompto blushed, but the words made him feel better. "Yeah. I gotta wear it for a while. It's gonna suck."

Prompto smiled, still in pain but feeling less weighed down. "You think Luna and Cindy'll sign it?"

"Course they will!" The temptation to tip his forehead against his friend's was pushed aside and Noctis instead let his hand drop to the side in a reflection of the blond in front of him.

Noct smiled, the best he could through the creeping hangover. "Your dad's gonna be mad, though…. Did you are least get a picture?"

"You know I did!" Prompto actually smiled. Big. He loved showing off his photos. "My cameras in the bag with your clothing."

Prompto gestured with his left shoulder, wincing as he did so. It was going to take some time to get used to that. And boy, was he sore.

"Clothes. Right." Noct remembered Ignis going on about clothes but at the time he'd been ignoring pretty much everything. "I'll go get it. You sit down."

Iris joined Prompto on the couch, apparently determined to be the  _ first  _ girl to sign his cast. She claimed doing so would make Luna and Cindy jealous and improve his shot with both of them.

Gladio handed the girl a pen and Iris went to work on her masterpiece. When she was finished, a perfect and cute iris flower. Talcott sat, patiently waiting for Iris to be done, so he could also sign Prompto's cast. 

Prompto in turn started telling the story, with cues from the pictures on his camera. Regardless of the fact that the Regalia now needed major repairs, everyone seemed in better spirits ... 

That was until dinner with the King ...

****

The air felt stale in the royal dining hall. Dim crystal chandeliers that normally brought a sense of comfort to the room seemed dark. 

It didn't help that the room was massive and the table set to only a third capacity. Every direction was expansive. Even the ceiling was a towering structure of intricate stone sculpture and elegant flying buttresses. 

The clinking of silverware was, as a result, amplified by the natural acoustics. Most of dinner, however, it was the only sound any of them had heard. 

News had spread about the Regalia's demise, immediately. Of course Cid had called Regis the moment the vehicle had started toward Hammerhead, which began the chain of events. Next the police had contacted the King. Then the hospital had contacted Cor. 

Ignis had barely a breather before the calls started coming his direction. The instant he had entered the room he had been informed of the private audience that was to follow dinner. 

Noctis stayed quiet, mostly due to the others' awkward silence and the air of doom. The seating arrangement had him to his father's right, across the table from Clarus. Cor sat to his left, large enough to block his sight of Prompto most of the night. He could see Gladio sitting stone still beside the current Shield and Ignis further down. Contrastingly, Ignis seemed to be squirming in his seat a lot more than normal. 

"You would think this was a funeral." Regis piped up, cutting through the thick layer of silence. "Or that none of you had dined in the Royal Hall before." 

When it warranted no response Regis hummed to himself.

"I'm sorry I crashed the Regalia!" Prompto blurted out, unable to take the silence any more. It was an elephant in the room he couldn't take any longer.

Cor only fixed the young man with a sigh and stern eyes. It was a warning not to speak out of turn, and not the first time Prompto had witnessed it. 

"Prompto…." It was Ignis that spoke next, sternly. "Now is not the time." He had been clear that he was handling it. Prompto could only serve to make matters worse. 

Prompto bit his lip uncomfortably. He nodded and continued to stare at his half eaten plate. It was odd for him to not have an appetite. 

"Nonsense." Regis waved a hand. "We're all aware of the situation with the Regalia and it's to be handled shortly. I didn't request this dinner to lay blame. It was meant to share together, family and friends. You never know what time you have. We should enjoy every moment we're able, yes?"

Prompto nodded, eyes looking up to meet Regis's. "Yes your Majesty."

Prompto was, however watching his words because his father was still sitting next to him and Ignis across from him. Many people thought he was constantly talking out of turn and he wasn't sure what else he'd be allowed to say.

Noctis shuffled in his seat before standing up. "This is stupid. Prompto it's just a hunk of metal and it's on its way to the shop. Who cares? I get it Gladio you're a statue when you think you have to be all formal or whatever. You don't gotta be. Ignis you're freaking out about the car, too. Get the stick out of your ass and relax." He glanced to the three older men, expecting harsh stares. "And you guys chill out too cause we're leaving in a week and none of this is gonna matter after that. 'S that what you're trying to say, dad?" 

The King simply blinked for a moment. Then broke out in a laugh. 

"Hey Noct." Gladio had a huge stupid grin on his face. If Noctis thought he needed to lighten up, well, that was as near a command as any in his eyes. 

Gladio looked down at his food, and he knew the idea coursing through his brain was a bad one. But twice now he'd been told to enjoy himself. He'd always wanted to start a food fight... 

Without another second of hesitation, Gladio grabbed a handful of beans and lobbed them at the standing prince. "You talk too much!"

Pelted with a barrage of tiny green projectiles, Noct was stunned. 

It wasn't Noct who retaliated, however. A spoon was lifted and it was Cor that catapulted a wad of mashed potatoes, nailing Clarus directly between the eyes.

"You sir have offended the Shield of the King!" Clarus was smiling, his eyes making contact with Gladiolus. In near perfect unison they grabbed their half eaten rolls and tossed it at the King. 

Regis slashed at the rolls with his steak knife, surprisingly blasting both rolls out of mid air. The offending rolls didn't lose velocity, but instead flew to the opposite end of the dining hall. One coming straight for Ignis. Ignis was able to barely dodge it.

Prompto's jaw hit the floor eyes growing huge as saucers. Without thinking, he ducked under the once white table cloth. None of the gods of old could get mashed potatoes out of a freshly casted arm.

"Prompto! Back me up!" Noct called out, pelted with even more offensive vegetables. 

Instead, under the table, Prompto scooted until he was at Noct's spot. He reached out and tugged on the prince's pants pleadingly.

"That's not backup!" Noctis laughed, falling back into his seat then rolling into cover, almost toppling into Prompto in the process.

Prompto fell backwards at the sudden appearance of Noct, a sharp laugh escaping his lungs.

"The prince is down!" Someone shouted from above.

Unwaveringly, the great food war of the citadel raged on. 

....

By the time the war had ended there was nothing left on the table. Food, dishes and napkins had been cleared away by staff. All that was left was the men and their food soiled clothes. 

At least some of the tension had eased away. 

"Well that was an interesting dinner, I have to say." King Regis brushed the remaining food from his jacket, then released a soft sigh. "But all things end some time, and this King is starting to tire. Boys?" 

"It was enjoyable" Gladio chuckled, proud of himself.

"Sir, your beard." Clarus smirked, holding a laugh in. There were mashed potatoes, stuck firmly in place. 

"My word it does get everywhere, doesn't it?" King Regis brushed fingers through his beard until he'd located and removed yet another chunk of potato. "Now, then. I will have the cars pulled around to escort you home if you wish it. Cor? Ignis? We'll finish up that pesky meeting and get you on your way."

A bit of a cloud fell over Ignis in remembering, but he nodded, nonetheless. 

"Gladiolus, Prompto. It was a pleasure. Perhaps we can do this again before your train to Lestallum." 

Gladiolus stood, bringing his right hand across his body over his left breast and gave a low bow. "Your majesty."

Prompto mimicked the larger man, wincing slightly at the movement. "You coming, Noct?"

"Uh, yeah." Noctis didn't repeat the gesture. 

Noct figured he'd ask to crash on someone's couch in a few, but clearing out of the room seemed to be a good idea. Leaving while the note remained high. In fact he went so far as to come up behind his friends and push a hand into each of their backs in gentle suggestion. Noct dropped his hands and peeked over his shoulder only once the other two were moving.

Ignis, Cor and Regis had moved through the head of the grand hall and towards the elevators in the back. That meant they were headed for a conference room. It also meant it wasn't going to be that quick, after all. 

"Hey you guys?" Noct pushed it away. Ignis would be all right. He was tougher than people gave him credit for and way better at talking his way out of things. "Wanna stay up all night playing video games or something? My head finally stopped hurting."

"I'm game! But I packed my systems away to send to Lestallum." Prompto chuckled, looking down at his arm. "Not like I'll be able to play with one arm though. Guess we can still play King's Night?"

"You know I whoop both your guys's asses! I'm game!" Gladio chuckled, the elevator opening up before them. 

"Shit, slipped my mind. Guess King's Night it is." He really had forgotten. "Shame though. You guys having to go down so hard! Wanted to give you a chance."

"Not in this lifetime!" Prompto chuckled.

****

The sky had gone dark by the time the sleek black vehicle pulled into the drive, parking in front of the doors to Cor's home and killing the engine. The tall man exited the driver's side first, having insisted on driving home without the aid of a secondary driver. Despite his title, Cor was not the sort of man to be doted upon by others. 

Ignis had occupied the passenger's seat. Without a car to drive of his own, he'd had no choice but to accept either Cor's invitation or a lift from Regis's personal driver. The latter felt even more unnatural an idea. 

It had been a while since Ignis was  _ not _ the one driving, though it didn't necessarily put him on edge. No, he was exhausted and simply followed the Minister like an obedient dog towards the house in which he assumed the others were congregating. It was his first instinct. Always his first instinct, even when he was feeling the weight of the day dragging on his shoulders. It was decently heavy today. 

They hadn't made any stops on their way, deciding it was too late to even consider.

Lights were still on inside the house, indicating that someone was home and probably awake. Wordlessly the two men approached the door and let themselves inside.

It was quiet on the inside. Surprising considering the clear trail of lights flicked on that led toward the living area.

"You mind if I use your laundry facilities?" Ignis pulled at his shirt here and there while Cor dumped his keys and jacket into their respective places in the foyer. 

"Sure. Want something clean to put on in the meantime?" There was nothing in Cor's tone that suggested the tension of the previous meeting and consecutive car ride. The man was an expert at compartmentalizing. 

"Please."

"You're quite a bit taller than Prompto." The older man pointed out. "But pretty skinny. If he hadn't sent off all his baggier clothes I'd suggest something like that. I'll see what I can find in my closet."

"Thank you."

One short bark came from deeper inside the house. Seconds later Pryna came bounding through the entryway, tail wagging like crazy. She sat and looked expectantly at the duo. Cor reached down, muttered praise and patted her on the head. Then he silently headed for the stairwell that led to the second floor. 

Ignis had to sit down anyway to remove his shoes and took a moment to scratch under Pryna's chin. It was strange there was no one else milling about and that the only audible sounds were Pryna's nails on the wood floor and the creaks of Cor walking about upstairs.

It was only a couple minutes before the Minister returned, bringing with a clean but well worn t-shirt and a pair of straight leg sweatpants… mostly because it was the only pair Cor could find with a drawstring. 

From there he took his dirty clothes to the wash, Pryna following at his heels until the point the clothes were closed into the washing machine. The little traitor seemed to lose interest the moment she couldn't smell food on him. 

Still he hadn't heard a peep from the rest of the house. Climbing up the stairs from the basement, Ignis decided his final task of the night would be locating the others, if they were indeed in the building at all. He was rather tired, but that had never stopped him before.

First choice was the living area, where the lights were still on. 

He didn't have to make a second guess.

All three boys were completely passed out, lights on and a movie playing on the television. Cor stood in the doorway when Ignis arrived, arms crossed but looking relatively calm as he watched the three sleep. 

Gladio was sitting shirtless on the floor, back against the couch. His head was slumped back, phone in hand. Noct and Prom sat on the couch, shoulders touching, heads leaning against each other. To Prompto's left, Pryna had curled into a ball, taking attention at the new presence in the room. 

"Help me get them upstairs." Cor was the one to break the silence, though he did so quietly. He moved forward to scoop Prompto up off the couch, more gentle in his motions than seemed possible for such a large man. He was careful to keep the boy's cast atop his chest as he carried him away. 

That left Noctis to Ignis, which he managed by arranging the younger man so that he could hook him into his back and carry him to the guest room. Noct was a heavy sleeper, but he also tended to clutch onto things in his sleep which made it easier. 

Upon Ignis’s returned, Gladio grunted, eyes closed. "Iggy," Gladio spoke in a half asleep state. 

Smiling lightly, Ignis approached the bigger man. He knew Gladio was only on the edge of consciousness, but it would still make moving him easier. He bent down and brushed a lock of hair from his cheek. He was definitely never this cute when he was fully awake. 

"Are you okay?" Gladio righted his head, but his eyes remained closed. His body reacting to the others soft touch. 

Ignis let out a sigh, but it was small, tired. Another touch lingered for a moment before he moved his hand away. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. You have too much to worry about, as is." 

Gladio opened his eyes, still half asleep. "I always have room for you Iggy."

He didn't know how to respond to that, though when Cor's heavy footsteps came up behind him he could feel his face flush. "Let's, uh, get you up on the couch."

Gladio grunted, rising his arm over Ignis's shoulders. It was a little difficult, Gladio being mostly asleep, but they did manage to both get seated by the time Cor came in. 

Cor paused in the doorway, taking a few slow steps with the pillow and blanket he'd brought tucked beneath his arms. The pillow was tossed to the end of the couch as he approached. "You should get some sleep. Ignis, you know where everything is. Hole up wherever you want."

Gladio's head hit the pillow, his eyes fluttering shut. "Stay with me." The words were muttered as Gladio drifted off to sleep. 

"If that's what you wish…."

Ignis shuffled to the end off the couch, making sure Gladio was as comfortable as possible and was covered. He'd be okay to sleep sitting, just to make sure Gladio had enough room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was a good read, as always, Xhidaka has created some awesome work for our story and I will post it here. 
> 
> https://the-princesscat.tumblr.com/post/186724853233/xhidaka-bumpy-ride-wip-by-midnightmuseart
> 
> So, there is only one for this chapter, but I thought it was good. Gladio looks good on a bike.
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have a feeling that I am going to be posting Chapter 3 in a week, so stay tuned for all the shenanigans!


	3. Cranky Crustaceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk that Gladio had with Cor is still bothering him, and it is putting him in a funk when it comes to everyone around him. Prompto's arm is still causing him problems, as well as his recent crash causing problems with pre-existing issues. While Ignis washes Prompto's hair, and the young blond finds himself having a dizzy spell. Can Ignis talk Gladio out of his grump? Does Noctis and Prompto's friendship strengthen?

Chapter 3 - Cranky Crustaceans

Every morning, like clockwork, Gladio was up before his alarm. Gladio stretched, and felt his toes hit something. He knew this couch was longer than that. He sat up, seeing that Ignis was still on one end of the couch. The memories from last night were beginning to come back to him. 

Ignis was peacefully asleep. He looked as though he were simply sitting if not for his neck slightly craned to the side and his eyes softly closed behind fogged glasses. It made him look very adorable.

After a long moment, Gladio got up, finding he had slept in his jeans. At some point someone had draped a blanket over him and given him a pillow. It had to have been Ignis. Last thing he remembered was a line from their movie as he poked at his phone game.

Gladio turned off his phone alarm and went to adjust Ignis into a lying position. Sleeping like that couldn’t be good for you, and he didn’t need to deal with Ignis’s complaints when he awoke. A couple cute grumbles escaped Ignis’s lips as his head nestled onto the pillow Gladio’s had recently occupied. "What kind of idiot sleeps sitting. And with glasses on, no less."

Gladio carefully removed said glasses from his face before pulling the blanket over the smaller shoulders. With one last look at the man, Gladio made silently for the front door.

It was easy slipping out of the Leonis's unnoticed. It was quieter than his own home, and Cor was against having an on site housekeeper, for some reason. Once outside, Gladio put his wireless earbuds in and started on his 4km morning run before the sun rose.

On his way back towards the house he passed Cor, also on his morning run. The two exchanged a nod. After all, Gladio and Cor had both been trained by his father. 

****

Back at the house, Prompto awoke. A headache split across his vision. Pryna whimpered, nuzzling her head against his. She knew when he was in a lot of pain. "Thanks."

Once his vision cleared, he found himself laying in his own bed. He was sure he'd fallen asleep on the couch with Noctis. But here he was. His hand reached for his phone when he remembered. "Stupid cast."

5:32 the bright screen read. "Ugh." 

As the dull throbbing stuck in the back of his consciousness, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. It was a stupid reality he lived with daily. He shoved his phone into his pj pockets and grabbed his camera. 

"Let's go," he mumbled and Pryna hopped off the bed to follow. Prompto had always suffered migraines, but he'd never told his friends. He wasn't intending to, either. It was just something he dealt with. 

Noctis was in the guest room, and quietly, Prompto snuck in and started taking pictures. He chuckled, finding a few of his favorites to save before shaking his friend with his good hand. The grumbles were common for the Prince, and eventually they were followed by the opening of bleary eyes. Prompto earned a very sleepy glare.

"Noct. The house is on fire."

Gears turned and then a loud grunt. "Let me burn…."

"Oh. Come on. Let's go." Prompto gave one more shake before moving over to turn on the light. "Iggy's gotta have food started by now."

Noct didn't remember if Ignis had mentioned coming over after his meeting or not. He certainly hadn't been around by the time they'd crashed. 

"Fine, I'm coming." The Prince conceded, struggling his way out of the cocoon of blankets. "Just 'cause I'm stupidly hungry though. Not 'cause you asked me to." 

"You know that's not true." Prompto smiled, taking the lead. He took the stairs down three at a time until he was in the kitchen. Where there was no one.

"That's odd." Prompto quirked his eyebrow at the empty room. No Cor. No Ignis. No Gladio. Had the world ended?

Without waiting for Noct, he rushed to the living room. The last place he'd seen Gladio. To his surprise, it was Ignis sleeping on the couch. Not the Shield.

Prompto wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Ignis not moving. Nonetheless sleeping. Without thinking, he started snapping pictures until he got the perfect angle. 

"Whaaat… bizarro world. Is this what it's like waking up this early?" Noct had caught up after a few seconds and poked his head up over Prompto's shoulder. "Like literally a different dimension. I think he only sleeps once every three to five days. Seen it only maybe a dozen times since we were kids."

But really, where was everyone? Noctis fished around for his phone, then once he'd found it sent a text to Gladio that consisted of a long string of emojis and question marks. He then snapped a picture of sleeping Ignis and sent him that, too. 

"Should we wake him up?" Or move closer even? Was that dangerous territory?

"Maybe he's dead? I didn't think the Ignis bot needed sleep." Prompto moved closer, taking even more pictures still.

"Hope not, or taking all those pictures is really weird." Noctis moved in closer, but not too close, and sat back on his heels. "Glasses are weird. You know he has eyebrows and eyelashes like everybody else?" Really this was kinda fun, though it was gonna suck once Ignis woke up and yelled at them. 

The front door opened and closed as Prompto attempted to inch his way closer. 

"He's actually kind of pretty…" Noct mused, though it was supposed to only be in his head. 

Loud footsteps echoed up the stairs and moments later, Gladio stood in the door frame. He pulled the wireless buds from his ears. "You two leave him alone. Don't cha have something better to do? Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

Noct toppled backwards, more surprised than he should have been with Gladio's voice. He landed on his butt, no harm done to anything other than his pride. "Damn, Gladio don't talk so loud you're gonna--" 

He was interrupted by a snort as Ignis was jostled out of sleep. His eyes snapped open, and for a moment there was panic. Between not knowing where his glasses were and the fact Noctis was awake and speaking it took him several heartbeats to calm down. 

"Morning Iggy," Gladio looked at Noct, blaming the Prince for waking Ignis. "Your glasses are on the table. I took them off you when I found you sleeping sitting up."

"Oh…" Ignis blinked and reached for his glasses. Before putting them on he cleaned the lenses on the oversized shirt he was still wearing. "What time is it?" 

Noctis and Prompto stayed perfectly still, hoping to avoid backlash. They were hoping that Ignis only saw things that moved, and their attempts to not get yelled at and still get breakfast seemed to be working.

"Little after six." Gladio walked into the room. "So what, you got a little bit of time to sleep in? Don't worry Specs. The world is still working."

"You lot shouldn't be out of bed for another hour." Ignis mumbled toward the boys. He wasn't including Gladio. The Shield was probably up at his usual. 

Ignis fixed his glasses to his face and pulled himself off of the couch, heading directly and without question to the basement laundry room.

Noctis stood up, finally, letting out a long sigh when he nearly tripped and tangled himself in Gladio's discarded shirt...which he hadn't seen moments before. He tossed a hand on his hip and pretended as though it never even happened. "I don't know if that was grumpy Iggy or normal one. Was a good snort though. Rivaled Prompto." 

"Not nice!" Prompto bantered back, sticking his tongue out and proceeding to look through his new pictures. 

Gladio was a step behind Ignis, not for any other reason than he knew where Cor's personal gym was and he wasn't nearly done with his morning routine. 

Ignis was quick to his switch the laundry and even quicker to return upstairs, staying entirely in his head until the point of hitting the kitchen. He was not nearly put together, still wearing Cor's clothes with undone hair but had managed to brush it aside to get the morning back on track.

The two in the living room had taken over the couch once again, still contemplating Prompto's ill gotten pictures.

It wasn't long before breakfast was cooked, Gladio and Cor finished their workouts and Noctis and Prompto resigned to playing phone games. 

"Food, food!" Prompto sung as Ignis, still disheveled, delivered individual rolled omelets from a large skillet. 

"What's the agenda today?" Gladiolus grunted, taking the food given to him.

"There is no agenda." Ignis grumbled. "King Regis took the liberty of clearing the entire schedule. I have specific instruction that Noctis and Prompto are to be in charge of the schedule from this point until the train to Lestallum."

Which was news to Noctis, who's eyes grew wide at the suggestion. He just wanted to eat his breakfast and not think about it. 

"Uh oh." Gladio chuckled, fork digging into the omelette. He was always famished after his workouts. "I fear for the safety of Insomnia. I mean we left Prompto alone for an hour and he broke his arm..." But there was a smile on the big guy's face. 

"In his defense I don't think Prompto went out to crash the car and break his arm." Ignis was still mumbling into the pan. "Sending him on that errand was my idea, if record serves. Maybe this was the correct choice." Not that Ignis would ever defy the King. 

The last of the food was put on plates. Once everyone else had settled Cor stood, smacking Ignis on the back of his head as he passed. And he wasn't gentle about it. Ignis almost lost his glasses in the process. 

Gladio almost choked, stifling a laugh as tried to swallow a mouth full of food.

"Don't be an idiot. His Highness was trying to make you lighten up."

"That'll happen when the Vesperpool dries up." Gladio laughed, grabbing his water to force the food down.

The whole conversation was making Noctis uncomfortable, especially when he saw the kicked puppy look on Iggy's face before he wandered back toward the kitchen to start cleaning up.

"Well, maybe we should start planning, then? Or not?" This was exactly why they normally deferred to Ignis. 

Cor waved it off. "You aren't good at planning. The other option is to live organically. With the moment."

"Live organically?" Prompto questioned. "But Iggy has planned everything since ... Like ... Forever!" 

Which technically was a facet of Ignis's job description, but that wasn't important. 

"So do you mean like waking up without an alarm or just screwing around and doing whatever?" Noctis finished his food and stuck the plate on the closest available surface. "Because I'm pretty sure you told us not to do that when that girl was flirting with Gladio at the restaurant the other day."

"I mean, I wasn't given control here." Gladio chuckled. For the most part, he did live in the moment. "I am simply here to serve you, Noct." The thought used to bother him, but that was long ago. 

Noct looked over at the larger man and frowned. "Okay. Then if it's up to me and Prompto to plan and all that, it also means we can plan to do whatever Gladio decides too, or Ignis for that matter."

"I vote shopping. There's some shops I'm gonna miss." Prompto eyed Ignis. The two shared an uncharacteristic love of shopping even if Iggy was more practical about it than himself. 

Cor remained silent as the boys discussed, pleased that despite their hesitance they were doing exactly as they should. They really didn't need him to give them advice. 

"It's been a while since we walked the downtown district. Might be fun." Gladio shrugged, calling into the other room. "Iggy?"

There was a clattering of dishes in the other room for a brief moment and no response for a another after that. "Sounds fine." 

He was listening. Good to know.

"Gladio you're gonna need a shirt. A lot of places don't let you in like that." Noctis was sure that Gladio could get away with it if he really wanted. "It's like bringing in food for some reason."

Off handedly Cor mentioned there were plenty of clothes upstairs before getting up and leaving the boys to it. He moved to the kitchen to replenish his empty cup of coffee and brew a new pot.

Ignis left the kitchen as Cor had entered. The expression Noctis had thought he'd seen before was nowhere on his features. "If that's the case I'll need to put myself together." The pause was brief, but it was there. "Apologies, everyone, for being so out line this morning. There's… no excuse."

Noctis waved a hand. "Disproves Prompto's robot theory. No worries. Go put on your face. You look downright casual." 

"I'm guessing no one brought their overnight bag," Ignis stumbled for a moment, restructuring his words as he remembered the King's directive. "I might have to ask to go back to my hotel room or borrow some product…"

"I got you Iggy!" Prompto hopped up, a smile on his face before frowning slightly. "Plus I don't think I can style my own right now."

"That's fine, I think I can do a passable job for you. Let me get my clothes from the basement, first." The thought of being useful seemed to put the lilt back in Ignis's voice. 

Gladio stood, making his way upstairs and into Cor's room to pick out clothing. It was a good thing that they were just about the same size and they had similar taste in casual wear. But first, a shower. 

Water pressure was compromised somewhat as Noctis conveniently decided to shower on the top floor at the exact same time.

Meanwhile, in Prompto's bathroom the young cameraman sat on the edge of the tub waiting for Ignis to get dressed. In fact, Prompto couldn't even do that alone. Fortunately it was a quick process and Ignis was back in minutes, looking his usual self. Minus the hair. He would handle that after he was done with Prompto. 

"Okay Prompto. Take off your shirt."

Prompto looked up at Ignis, a light blush gracing his cheeks. "I-uh..."

He brandished his cast, looking more pathetic than normal. "I can't."

"Oh, right." Ignis should have known, did know. It just slipped his mind. "Let me, then."

It was not a first for Ignis. He bunched the shirt at Prompto's waist and shimmied it upwards, never once tugging too hard on the fabric. Fortunately the shirt was a little loose and the sleeves were short. Factors that made it easier on both of them. 

Across Prompto's chest and abdomen a large bruise was beginning to form, causing most movements to be more painful than usual for the boy.

Ignis was always surprised how skinny Prompto was. Even he felt like Gladiolus in comparison. "If you are comfortable, I'm going to wash your hair. If you don't mind. Of course I would never do anything to you without your consent."

The blush was strong by the time Prompto was shirtless and for the first time his words failed him. He nodded after opening his mouth wordlessly. He knew, even if he had gotten out of that food fight with little contact that there had been a few stray hits. "Please."

Ignis turned on the water and removed the detachable shower head from its cradle. The water was getting warm fast despite the rest of the water already running in the house. 

"Tip your head back and close your eyes."

Prompto did as he was asked, closing his eyes and gripping the edge of the tub as Iggy leaned over him. His body shivered as the warm water hit his head and back. Then, Ignis's fingers, causing Prompto to bite his lip. The feeling and emotions were confusing him. It felt nice, relaxing, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. 

Though it looked unruly, Prompto's hair was obedient under Ignis's fingers, parting with ease as fingernails lightly grazed through down to the scalp. Ignis was always thorough.

Ignis was half leaning over Prompto's good side and was apologetic when he accidentally bumped the young man with any part of his body other than his fingertips. It didn't happen often. Two or three times they bumped knees. One time Ignis leaned too far and it was a chest to a shoulder. 

Once Ignis had finished he stepped back and gathered a towel from the counter. He took The liberty of drying Prompto's hair and back, assuming he couldn't do so himself. "Was that okay? I didn't hurt you?"

He looked over, concern flitting over emerald green eyes before he set to the task of locating a hair dryer.

"Not at all." Prompto finally opened his eyes, making eye contact, the blush erupting over freckled checks. "You'd make a nice hair dresser." 

The heat from the blow dryer sent goose bumps everywhere, the sensation from warm to cool to hot was confusing, but the forced air felt nice. It also made the hair drying process easy. 

"Oh," Ignis chuckled as he righted his glasses. The compliment had struck him a little and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the innocent sincerity in the smaller man's tone. "Thank you. It's entirely self taught and practiced… but at least I know there's a future for me if I'm ever relieved of my position."

He smiled. It was warm, though his lips just barely didn't part enough to show teeth. 

"Noct would never let that happen." Prompto also smiled. 

"Come over to the sink. We'll put some real clothes on you and then the hairdresser can continue his work."

Doing as he was told, they were quick to slip into a new shirt and his hair soon looked like his iconic swoop. He smiled in the mirror, feeling more like himself than he had since the crash. "Today's gonna be a good day!"

....

It took far longer for Ignis and Prompto to get ready than the other two. 

By the time they returned to the living room they were down another pot of coffee and Cor had left for work. Noctis sat on the couch, looking incredibly bored. He'd used up all his energy in every phone game he had downloaded.

He'd been so bored he'd resorted to talking to Gladio about training of all things.

"You're gonna need to really step up your game or next time we spar you'll spend the whole time on your back!" Gladio nursed at the last of a cup of coffee.

"I'm on my back every time we spar…." His eyes looked up at the others entering the room with faux-disinterest, though he cracked a smirk. "Next time let's go to the shooting range and I'll show you who's boss--hey look the peacocks are all on parade. Finally."

Gladio on the other hand simply smiled. He was also a better shot than the prince, but that was for another day.

"You know it!" Prompto entered the room with a little twirl. 

"Seriously guys, you look great." Noctis trying to get out of any more sparring talk.

"Ready to go?" Gladio grunted.

Noctis mumbled something about how screwed they'd be if they weren't ready but didn't really bring it to the forefront.

"Did you already phone a ride?" Ignis had already put on his gloves before remembering he didn't have to drive.

"Five minutes out," Gladio checked his phone with a nod. "That's called perfect timing."

"Indeed. With enough time for coffee… if there's any left." The look on Noct's face told Ignis everything he needed to know. "On the go then."

****

"Gladio, can I ask you a question?" Noctis stopped mid stride as he watched Prompto skip over to a rack of clothing outside a trendy store, carding through it with his single good hand.

Gladio had his arms crossed over his black tee shirt. His eyes flitted from Prompto to Noct. "Sup?"

"Okay, so this is probably really out of line, but…" Noct crossed his arms. Almost mimicking Gladio's posture. "You and Iggy hang out when me and Prom aren't around, right?"

"Uh," Gladio quirked his eyebrow, "yeah? Why?"

"You guys ever go shopping like this?" Noctis shuffled like there was something wrong with his feet.

"No." There was still a questioning tone to his voice as he shifted back on his heels. Gladio wasn't huge on shopping. 

Noctis paused, humming inwardly. "So then you never just stand here, watching your best friend shop kind of feeling like you're that boyfriend who just does this stuff to make your girlfriend happy? Only it's… you know. Your guy friend?"

It was a really good thing Gladio didn't have a soda because he woulda spit it out everywhere just then. "What? No. I mean-"

Gladio shifted to his left, eyes moving from Noct, a small blush on his cheek, to Ignis who was two shops down staring into the window and taking notes. To Prompto who was now shoulder deep in the store. 

"I always do this for you guys. Ignis has never asked me to go shopping. You and Prom, on the other hand. Constantly." But now didn't seem the time to mention it was more like babysitting than 'boyfriend' anything. 

Gladio's eyes moved back to Noct, seeing the still discomfort all over his face.

"Oh-okay." Noctis sucked in a deep breath and refused to look at Gladio. If he did there was no telling what the bigger man would see. "Yeah, I guess that's weird. Sorry I said anything."

"Spit it out." Gladio smiled, the blush fading entirely. His switch from mild embarrassment to teasing was quick. Noctis couldn't hide much from him. And now his curiosity was piqued.

Noctis focused on one or two breaths, then turned to his friend, finally. "Just a bad metaphor. That's all." He smiled with his eyes. "I don't really think you look at anyone here like your girlfriend. It was more like… parallels and relating…. And stuff. I know you dig girls it was just a joke between bros."

"Noct," Gladio put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "That was bullshit. Speak your mind not what you think I wanna hear."

It was enough to make Noct's ears go red. "I really shouldn't talk about this stuff. I haven't even talked to Iggy or dad about it…."

"Wait?! What!" The words staggered him as Gladio's eyes grew wide. His head jolted back towards Ignis. His heart beat accelerated as his mind tried to comprehend . "What does Ignis have to do with this?"

Noct bit his lip, realizing he'd long since made a horrible mistake and his exits were quickly snapping shut. "Iggy's gay, right?"

Gladio's face exploded in a vibrant red blush. "Wha'? I-uh" His eyes glued on Ignis. "I've never asked. He's never seemed interested in girls ... Or boys for that matter."

"He's been spending a-uh lot of time with Prompto lately. Ugh…." Noctis couldn't do this. He crushed his palm to his forehead and sighed. "Never mind! This is stupid!"

From across a stream of people Ignis caught sight of the two and their equally distressed expressions. "Noct? Gladio? Everything all right?"

For a moment Gladio was silent. He wasn't sure if Noctis was mentioning it because of Iggy or because of Prompto. 

"We're fine, Iggy." Gladio finally called out, throwing his hand to the sky as if waving him away.

"You like Iggy?" Gladio finally responded, unsure if the words were in his head or if they were in his mind. He also couldn't help how jealous it sounded.

Noct's jaw fell open. 

Ignis didn't move. "You're sure? If i didn't know better it would look like a lover's quarrel."

Noct wished Ignis would shut it. He had to…. "Ugh! Gods I can't do this. I need to buy…. Pants!"

And with that he headed toward the shop Prompto had disappeared into.

Gladio just stood there, not sure what to do. He wasn't sure if it had been something he'd said or if it was what Ignis said. Should he let it go? Or pursue it. 

"Hey," Gladio spoke as soon as Ignis was close by. "You ever been in a relationship?"

Ignis wasn't sure if it was a left field question or if it wasn't. He looked at his friend for a moment, cleared his throat and put away his notebook. 

"Gladio, I'm probably the last person in the world you should ask for relationship advice."

"What? No. Just ... Just answer it." Gladio shook his head. 

A confused look etched itself into the curve of Ignis's brows. Gladio was aware they were standing in a very public location, wasn't he? "You know me. Don't you think you would have known if I was? It's a complicated scenario to even consider..."

"Have you ever had the desire to ... be with someone" Gladio was normally one to talk about sex and relations. But he found the words sticking in his throat. 

And it seemed he wasn't the only one. Ignis's lips parted slightly and he seemed to have to catch his breath. "Gladio, when I said it's a complicated situation, it's exactly what I meant. It... doesn't matter what I want. It's a matter of--how do I put this--" he shifted and breathed out through his nose. "How could I possibly offer my heart to someone knowing that my life belongs to someone else?"

Ugh. Instantly Ignis regretted answering the question at all. 

"So" The deep blush was back but Gladio pushed through it. He had to mean Noct ... "You've never slept with anyone?"

And Ignis's regret deepened, as did the pink  
over the bridge of his nose. He dipped his head to try to hide it beneath his glasses. People were staring. 

"Uh-I-I never said that..."

Everyone knew Gladio wasn't a virgin. It wasn't a secret, in fact it was the opposite. But this was different. "Do I know this.... Person?"

Ignis crossed an arm over his chest, held onto his elbow and tried to hold up his chin with the palm of his hand. "Gladio, could we continue this conversation somewhere more private?"

"Fuck it. I'm going to get a pretzel." Gladio huffed and walked off, leaving Ignis behind.

That was a punch in the gut Ignis hadn't expected. It was his own fault. Entirely his fault. He knew better than to let himself talk about such private matters. Especially in a public place with someone who obviously did not understand....

Ignis let out a shuddered breath. He then wordlessly went to go sit on a bench outside the shop he'd seen Noct enter before the conversation had ever started. 

He didn't know why he'd thought Gladio would get it. If he was honest with himself, he probably just wanted Gladio to understand.

....

The store was completely packed with racks and people. Prompto was nowhere to be found in the colorful sale signs and promotions.

Noctis tried peeking over the racks and between the aisles, but no matter where he went he couldn't even find a similar shade of blond. 

After a few minutes of looking Noct stopped at the cashier's station and waved the attention of the woman behind the counter. "'Scuse me, you seen a blond guy, 'bout my height? Green cast on his arm?"

"Oh yeah. He went towards the dressing rooms about 10 minutes ago." The bubble gum chewing girl stopped. "You look familiar. I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh..." Noctis was backpedaling in the direction the girl had pointed, but he couldn't just not answer. "I get that a lot. Must look like someone famous, I guess."

At the far corner of the store Noctis finally skidded to a stop. There was an attendant, yes, but she seemed to be paying even less attention that the one at the cash register. 

"Hey Prom? You in there?"

The sound stirred Prompto from the corner he was sitting in. The pain from his migraine and the soreness from his body had peaked and he just had to get away. 

He quickly wiped the tear from his eye before standing with all his will and going to the door to peek out. "Here."

Prompto held the door open and waited for his best friend to enter the room. "I'm, uh, having a problem deciding..."

"Oh, uh...." Noctis looked around at the scattered clothes, most of which hadn't been removed from the hangers they came on. It was a little concerning but he didn't say anything. "Show me your favorites. I'll help you."

Prompto bent over and showed off a couple sleeveless button up shirts he'd found. After about twenty minutes they had been able to narrow it down to a couple shirts, but even still, Prompto was a little bit off. 

"Hey, bud?" Noct tilted his head, hanging up some of the discarded shirts, since Prompto couldn't possibly do it himself. "Is… your arm bothering you? Or is it--" 

Something else? He didn't know what to say about it.

"I left my pain meds at home!" Prompto forced out a laugh, taking his good arm up to the back of his neck. "Guess that was dumb."

Prompto was used to hiding his headaches from his friends. They normally didn't notice. So long as the nausea didn't get him. And besides, his whole body did ache from yesterday.

"Oh…" Noctis gathered up the last of the clothes in his arms, the ones Prompto had liked. "Okay. Maybe we should go back and get them."

"Nah. I'll be fine Noct. I'm feeling a lot better already. Promise." Prompto laughed again, looking at Noct's narrow blue eyes with his own. He hated being an inconvenience to his friends.

As he took a step towards Noctis and the exit, a sudden dizzy spell hit. Losing his balance midstep, Prompto found himself falling straight into Noctis.

Noct's reflexes were quick enough to catch Prompto but his balance wasn't good enough to keep them from crashing backwards into the changing room door. 

The cheap hardware buckled and the door flew open, landing Noct flat on his back with the wind knocked right out of him. He was still clutching Prompto. Hopefully it didn't make it worse. 

Prompto gasped, his cast wedged between him and Noct, surprisingly missing most of the bruises on his body. Even in pain, he didn't want Noctis to let him go. The world around them buzzed and he could barely hear the attendant girl asking if they were okay.

There was a wave from Noctis, accompanied by a wheezing assurance they would be fine. A few breaths later they remained in place but Noctis could breathe again. 

"Dude you're not okay. We need to go back. Or I'll do it. Can't see you like this…"

The attendant stepped around them, cautiously, to try to fix the broken door latch. Her eyes continued to snap to them but Noct was good at ignoring people.

"I'm fine. Just got dizzy." But Prompto's eyes were shut and his good arm was grabbing Noct's shirt. "I promise. This is nothing. No need to inconvenience everyone on my account."

"Prom…we don't have to tell them if you really don't want to but…. If you're not going to, at least let me slip out and get them. I could be back before anyone notices." The hand on Prompto's back slid back and forth, trying to calm the tense blond still laying on top of him. 

"Don't leave me." Prompto whimpered, he shook his head which only made the dizzy worse.

Despite himself, with his good arm, Prompto pushed himself up, a smile on his lips. He kneeled between Noct's legs trying to prove he'd be okay. He was going to have to watch himself better to make sure he didn't worry Noct too much.

"Kay I've got it. I won't leave." Noctis lifted himself up onto his elbows. "Let's just… buy this stuff and go find someplace you can relax."

"Deal." Prompto nodded, smiling as Noctis got up and waiting for the hand up. "And this'll make it so much easier to get dressed!"

Noctis kept a cautious eye on Prompto until they reached the cashier, figuring he was okay to walk if he could make it that far. He piled the clothes on the counter, where they were neatly folded into a handled paper bag and paid using Noctis's chip card. 

He didn't even notice the shocked look on the cashier's face before he collected his receipt, handed Prompto the bag and ushered him out of the shop.

What he didn't tell Prompto, however, was about the quick text he sent to Cor letting him know that Prompto was missing his meds and their location. He also didn't tell Prompto's adoptive father about the dizzy spell and subsequent spill.

Outside Gladio sat on the bench with Ignis, each munching on a fancy soft pretzel. Gladio dipped the last bite of the salted goodness into the cheese sauce just as the boys approached. Hopping up to let them sit, he shoved a small bag into Noct's hands. "Eat."

Noct accepted the food and seat, knowing Prompto needed just those two things as well. 

He still felt awkward about the conversation with Gladio, but for now he was doing a pretty good job of acting. Looking over at Ignis instead really didn't make it any better. He couldn't believe Gladio thought he had a crush on Ignis.

"You guys good? We bought some cool shirts for Prompto." Smalltalk. Better than bringing shit up.

Gladio grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're good."

"Mkay." They could do it this way. Was probably better. 

"Is there anywhere else you wanted to go? Or do?" Ignis had thus far been good about leaving things to Prompto and Noctis and he was determined to keep it that way.

"I saw they put in a new gun store." Gladio tossed the suggestion out. "I know Noct wants to prove he's a better shot than me."

"Cause I am." Noct wrinkled his nose at Gladio, wadding up the paper from his pretzel. "You know what? I say we make it a competition. Winner gets whatever he wants courtesy of the loser."

"Deal." Gladio chuckled. 

"I'm in! I can beat you all with one hand tied behind my back!" Prompto smiled ear to ear.

"You don't need one hand behind your back. It's already broken." Noct pointed out. 

"Yeah I know." Prompto chuckled, hopping up and taking a few steps away. He was feeling much better since the pretzel. Hopefully it held.

….

The gun shop was a large building at the edge of the complex, and was only a quick walk away. But Noctis kept the pace down enough to not push Prompto. 

"And you're sure you want a competition?" Ignis was lagging behind, but mostly because he didn't feel comfortable unless either he or Gladio flanked the other two. It was practically second nature. "Prompto? You really should consider your condition."

"Nah." Prompto smiled. Cor made sure he had been comfortable with a gun. "I'm good. Win or lose. It'll be fun!"

Lionheart. Yeah. It was definitely a new place. Noctis went in first, feeling as though he had to be the one to set up their spot on the shooting range. He booked handguns with silhouettes only, figuring shotguns would be too hard to gauge and too difficult for Prompto. 

Four shooters, one lane. The rest of the rules were to be of their own making. And of course Noctis wasn't entirely sure he could beat Gladio, but the first step was proving he was ready to try.

"Since Noct is the Prince, I vote he makes the rules. And sticks for order!" Prompto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Fine. But there's no sticks." Noctis took a step back out of the lanes and into his friends. He looked from left to right and started to point. "Iggy, me, Gladio, Prompto. Good?"

"That is the WORST stick draw I've ever seen!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Agreed."

"Royal decree. Deal with it." Not that Noct ever pulled that sort of thing for real. They told him to make the rules so he was starting with the rule of order. "Three shots, ten points per ring. Most points wins. Least loses. Easy. Anyone want a handicap?" He didn't wait for response. "Fuck it. We can all go one handed like Prompto. Only fair."

"Hey. I said I could win fair and square." Prompto stuck out his lip and wrinkled his nose. 

"This is fair." Noctis pointed out. 

"One handed shooting?" Gladio mumbled. "Mkay."

Noctis moved forward again, picking up the magnum he'd checked out, as well as the ear protection and handing them directly to Ignis. "Do I shoot all at once or take turns."

"I don't care. All at once?" Noctis shrugged.

Since Ignis was first no time was wasted with banter. His shots were surprisingly average, though they were also taken quickly and without fuss in either direction.

Noct wasn't too terribly much better. Though his shots were more accurate they were also slower. He'd actually underestimated how much harder it would be to shoot a pistol single handed. The recoil was stupid. He shrugged as he passed on the firearm, knowing that at least he'd beat Ignis.

"Watch this." Gladio grabbed the gun, the weight awkward in his hand. This was not his gun. With a grumble he aimed, and shot. Not good. "Damn it."

Prompto being last, someone had to help him into the earmuffs. He grabbed the gun, and his entire expression changed. Sliding from the happy-go-lucky Prompto into a serious shooter. Three consecutive shots, and as the paper pulled back, three perfect bullseyes.

Grinning from ear to ear he announced his victory. "Who's the loser?"

"You know…." Noct looked over the sheets, seeing pretty much the exact opposite of what he was expecting to see. "I'm starting to feel a lot less safe about you guys guarding me. Maybe dad shoulda hired Prompto to be my Shield instead."

Gladio grumbled, clenching his fists at his side. His conversation with Cor echoing through his head again. Maybe Noctis meant it as a joke but it shook him.

Ignis and Gladio were even when Noct tallied the points. 

"You guys are gonna have to do a tie breaker… unless you both wanna be at Prompto's mercy."

"Again." Gladiolus grumbled grabbing the earmuffs and heading to the fresh target. He steadied his hand, aiming as best he was able. He shot, the anger still pulsing through him. 

"Fuck." Gladio grumbled, knowing the moment the bullet left the chamber he'd not done well. It was the worst shot yet. Maybe Cor was right, and that thought pissed him off more.

He wasn't breathing properly, that was likely most of the issue. Ignis didn't mention it, though. He hadn't realized Gladio was so off kilter.

"It's a hard gun to adapt to." Ignis said, aiming, this time patiently. He nicked the edge of the bullseye.

Gladio didn't even watch as Ignis shot, his mind thinking of a million other things. He didn't care that Prompto now got whatever he wanted from him at his expense; the boy wasn't that creative. What he cared about was the fact that after all these years, he still wasn't good enough to protect Noctis. 

Prompto smiled, which slightly faded when he watched Gladio, who grabbed the gun from Ignis and removed the clip. As he left the back of the store, he took with him an air of grump. "Anyone know what's up with him?

"He's been like this on and off the last couple days." Noct mused, watching Gladio disappear into the shop section of the range. "Ever since that talk with your dad… I actually thought coming here would make him feel better, not…"

They hadn't spent long at the range, but it was apparent their time was up.

"Wonder what dad said to put him off? Wonder why this'd set him off?" Prompto looked from Noctis to Ignis.

"I dunno." But knowing Gladio and Cor… Noct looked upwards. "Probably dinged his skills or something. Cor's pretty serious about that stuff."

Ignis rolled his shoulders. "It can't have been anything less. Gladio is uncannily good at shrugging things off when he wants to. That means it was very serious. Probably on a personal honor level."

Had Gladio not asked, Ignis would have told them right then about the fact Gladio would be leaving them at Lestallum.

"Hmm," Prompto looked from Noctis to Ignis and back again. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea then. I've never seen Gladio like this..."

Knowing it was pointless to just talk about it, the other three followed Gladio to the other part of the shop, assuming the bigger man would be there. Noct returned the remaining gear they had checked out and closed the lane. When they saw no sign of him, they exited the store.

Gladio was standing outside the shop, a thick plastic bag in hand with the logo of the shop stamped on the side and a small cloth bag in his other hand. His foot quickly stomped the ground, twisting into something as he exhaled a puff of smoke. 

"For you," Gladio chucked the cloth bag at Noctis, pushing himself from the side of the building. "From Jared."

"Thanks?" Noctis paused. There was only one thing he'd been expecting, though not from the Amicitia's housekeeper. He peeked into the bag and let out a sigh of relief. He risked a glance over to Prompto before refocusing.

"I didn't know you ah-- you stressed dude?" Noct tucked the bag into his hand and glanced at the ground at Gladio's foot. He knew Ignis would be pissed if any of them even thought about smoking...

"Car's coming to pick us up. Where to next?" Gladio didn't want to talk about it. Short answer was yes. He was stressed. 

"My votes food!" Prompto piped up, but then again he was always hungry.

"Or a massage." Came the mumbled retort from Ignis. Though he really was aiming it specifically at Gladio. He very well knew Prompto was unable at the moment and that Noct didn't particularly like being touched by strangers. 

"Technically Prompto should get to decide since he whooped all of us but I'm open to whatever. Food sounds good." Noct paused, rocking on his heels, one hand hooked over the pocket of his jeans. "Gladio, isn't there that restaurant you really like right around this area?"

Gladio grunted, tipping into his phone. He knew where this was going. He wasn't in the mood to argue. "Yeah."

They were trying to help, and he was going to try and let them. Even if that was hard on him.

....

The restaurant was quiet and they seemed to be the only people there. They were seated next to a large flat screen TV where some random sports game was playing. Middle of the weekday, not much interesting was going on. They ordered their drinks but, after a long awkward car ride, they weren’t really talking much. 

Gladio was seated next to Ignis, and Prompto and Noctis were on the other side. They were all idly clicking on their phones. 

It was the longest stretch of silence in quite some time. And not the comfortable sort. It gave Noctis a lot of time to think. A little too much. He thought over the last couple of days. Events. Conversations. Faults.

He abysmally lost the pvp match he'd been playing and lowered his phone with a frown. "Maybe it's a good thing dad's sending us off to Lestallum."

"Why?" Prompto frowned putting down his phone as well. 

Gladio simply grunted, his eyes shifting outside. "It's gonna be a long time until we'll be back here. Gotta enjoy it while you can." 

Gladio wasn't really talking to anyone in particular, but he knew they'd hear him. Five days until they left Insomnia. He needed a long run or a cool swim. 

"And how much have you really been enjoying it?" Noctis stopped himself from saying more. 

Gladio's head snapped to Noctis. He was right, but that didn't make him feel better. He could feel Ignis's eyes boring into his side. "Plenty."

The last thing he needed was a tongue lashing from Ignis. "I gotta pee."

Standing he once again left the trio alone, just as lunch arrived. But instead of going to the restroom, he walked outside. He wasn't as subtle about it as he thought. The bathroom door sounded nothing like the clinking push mechanism for the exit and none of them were total idiots.

It was hot, as was typical for the summers of Insomnia. He moved over to the side of the building, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the pack of cigarettes Jared had brought him. 

He had been caught smoking once. His dad had grounded him hard, doubling his training and work load. He barely had time to sleep. Last time he was this stressed it was over Noctis. This time, it was virtually the same.

Gladio laughed, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. His father would kill him if he saw him now. 

A few drags in, the door to the back opened. From where Gladio leaned against the worn masonry he could distinctly hear the click of hard heels on concrete. It wasn't as though people normally walked around alleys or dumpsters in mid day Insomnia. 

There was an inaudible grumble as Ignis turned the corner, whipping his gloved hand in front of his nose in an attempt to banish something he obviously found very foul. 

Gladio didn't move his eyes from the wall, his hand pulling the cigarette away after he took a drag. He knew what Ignis sounded like. He breathed out, his head dropping as he stared at the ground next. "Say it Ignis."

"Say what?" It was curt, and Ignis momentarily crossed his arms, shifting to one hip. "That I thought I smelled something akin to a burning box of chocobo turds?"

Gladio laughed, coughing once before finally lifting his eyes up. "You don't even wanna know how they taste."

For a moment he smiled, before it fell and he flicked the cigarette against the opposite wall. It was still most of a cigarette, but Ignis would rightly stop him if he tried smoking more. He sighed, shaking his head. 

"You're right, but I was in high school once." The lingering smell would likely leave a light frown on Ignis's lips for the remainder of the conversation, but he would live. "So why reliving your angsty, frustrated teenage years, Gladio? This is unlike you."

"Last time I did this," Gladio waved the pack of Malboro cigarettes in front of himself. "I thought about quitting and running away from Noct and my duties. I hated him. Thought he was a conceited little brat.

"How the times changed." Gladio sighed, resisting the urge to light another cigarette. "You think my ego's too big to take care of Noct? You think I'm good enough? I was born to serve the royal line. Same as you. But you're good at everything you try. If I can't do my job, what good am I?" 

Gladiolus shook his head. Amber eyes stared straight into green eyes, pleading. "So tell me again like you did back then. Because I don't even know anymore."

Ignis blew a breath through his nose and shifted his stance. "The problem is… for gods sake Gladio… you're looking at this from a very limited point of view. The size of an ego only matters if you can't put it aside when it is necessary, and I quite think you're expressing the very opposite of that. Trying to turn your ego inside out and cling to other people's expectations. It's… limiting. You are best when you're honest to yourself, like all of us are. And if you lack the lens of introspection, of course you're going to miss what makes you unique and important. If you and your skills weren't necessary or even good enough they would have removed you from the Prince long ago. I'm not saying you've nothing more to learn or improve on. That would be a blatant lie. But this version of you? It's not helping anyone."

Ignis didn't know what more Gladio needed, but there was only so much he could do. "And also, I'm not good at everything I try. Not even close. Neither is Prompto. In fact his skills are a bit more of bullet list than you seem to realize."

Gladio chewed on it for a moment, his eyes unblinking. Finally, he let out a sigh, pushing back from the wall. His fist squeezed down on the carton, crushing them in his grasp as he walked over to Ignis. He pushed the destroyed box into Ignis's hands.

His eyes averted, embarrassment clear on his face. "You should keep these things away from me. They're bad for my health."

Ignis replayed the conversation in his head, trying to pinpoint the moment or moments in which he'd failed. To Gladio it would have only appeared as a nod as he disposed of the ruined cigarettes in one of the nearby bins. 

"I'm honestly concerned about you…" he spoke again, before Gladio could retreat. "Besides being Shield, understand that the things you say and do affect Noct. As your friend rather than your charge… In fact, we all care about you."

"Ignis." Gladio turned and looked down at Ignis. "Thank you. I promise you I'm okay. I need time. I need to be stronger. I need to figure out my shit. I'm sorry I'm letting it affect you guys. That's not my intention."

They were standing close together in the alley. Their bodies almost touching. "I care about you guys. More than my own life. I'm supposed to. Don't make that face Iggy ..." 

Ignis tilted his head to the side, trying to remove a bit of the concern that was currently betraying him.

"Let me put your needs above my own." His hand reached out to touch the side of Ignis's face, hesitating right before he'd actually touch him. 

Ignis's breath caught, lips parted and his face turned slightly as though to meet Gladio's fingertips. Just then he stopped, strained as though an invisible force had gotten between them. 

Ignis knew what he was supposed to say but instead remained silent. Gladio's hand fell, back to his side with a sigh.

"On my honor, I won't be a grump for the rest of the week." Because that's what was needed of him.

"So proper..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two pictures for this chapter, and it is really Prompto sentric. The Promptis was a hard drawing, but I think it finally turned out! 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart/art/Dizzy-Spell-Chap-3-WIP-811221625  
https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart/art/Ignis-and-Prompto-Getting-Clean-chapter-3-WIP-810200424
> 
> I think some of these bad boys are gonna need color. A new chapter might be out in another week. This fiction is turning out way easier to write than expected
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4 - Hunters of Secullam Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide it is time for a fun night in with drinks and a game. Ignis is forced to relax and finds himself drunker than he intended. It is also time for Gladio to make a decision, and two drunk boys are not making it easy on him.

"You think we'll ever see them again?" Prompto mused jokingly, nudging Noctis slightly.

"Has been a while." Their plates were already empty and even though he was full Noctis was tempted to take over Ignis and Gladio's plates as well. All they were doing was getting cold. Instead he rested his chin on his palm. "Oh-"

"You think they eloped? Or died?" Prompto too was eyeing their food. But again, they were both just giant stomachs.

"No, that would mean either they loosened up or gave an inch and I don't see either of those things happening." Noct was fumbling around under his seat, and after a few moments pulled out the cloth bag he'd gotten from Gladio.

"By the way, I guess Jared dropped this off for you." He held up the bag and offered it. "There's like… six or seven bottles of pills in here. You sure you need all that?"

Prompto turned tomato red as he grabbed the bag from Noctis. "Um, yeah. Thatswhattheygavemeyesterday."

Prompto fished through the bag until he found the right medications, one for pain one for the dizziness. Quickly, he popped the pills in his mouth and downed just enough water to swallow.

"All better! See?"

The pills were definitely prescription, but Noct didn't realize Prompto was that bad. "Dude, how messed up you get? I had a car accident when I was a kid, you know the one that messed up my leg and shoulder? And they didn't give me half that much stuff. It was like, painkillers, antibiotics…. Huh."

And he was in a wheelchair for a while but he didn't bring that up if he could help it.

"I guess bad enough for all this." How long could he keep this up without Noctis finding out? "I'll be good, dude. Just some meds is all. Just a broken arm. Ya know. In a couple places."

"Uh huh… can I see?" Noct had been good when he was holding onto them and not peeked beyond seeing the orange bottles. "I'm curious."

"Noct," Prompto held onto the bag not sure exactly what to say. "They're not all from the crash..."

"Oh, okay." Noct noticed the way Prompto was gripping the bag and it kind of made him feel bad for intruding. "There was a while, back in middle school I used to have to take mood stabilizers. I get it, man. You don't wanna talk about it it's okay I just don't want you to think there's gotta be secrets between us."

"It's," Prompto bit his lip, looking defeated. "I dunno. Not a secret. I don't want you to worry about me. You've got a lot of like royal stuff. I'm not that important." Prompto laughed nervously.

"You're worried about my 'royal stuff'?"

"I mean," Prompto sighed. "You're the Prince, dude. Like, I'm just a plebe. I'm not as important as ya know, diplomatic stuff."

Noct hated when Prompto said stuff like that. Really when anyone did, but it especially sucked coming from his best friend. "Once we get to college you can't pull that anymore, you know that, right? I really wish you wouldn't do that now, though. You don't see me hanging around with diplomats, do you? You see what I'm tryin' to say here?"

"Yeah. I know," Prompto didn't want Noctis to worry about him. Or any of the other guys, either. "If I tell you, you can't let it change the way you see me?"

"Why would it?" Noctis had already come to terms with the fact his friend was likely one of the most dense human beings on the planet, he didn't see how anything else could break them down. "Unless you're secretly a mass murder and carrot vendor combined you're gonna have a hard time making me hate you."

"Noct," Prompto laughed. But he couldn't be completely serious with Noctis being a dork.

Prompto handed the bag over, waiting for Noctis to look inside before explaining.

When he read off the names in his head, Noctis had expected to see the sort of stuff he remembered from his childhood injury and rough adolescence, but only one was even familiar at all. It was just prescription strength ibuprofen… "there's your pain killer. What happened that you need so much medicine? Is it, uh, depression? Anxiety?"

"Well," Prompto shifted. "One's for anxiety, two are for nausea, ones for my dizziness, ones for infection and now three different pain killers. Only 2 are from my crash..."

Just then the door opened and Prompto looked panicked towards Noct. He mouthed 'Please Don't tell them please.' Just before the other two scooted back into the booth.

Noctis shoved his arms beneath the table long enough to gently drop the bag of medicine without to much noise and push it over to Prompto with his boot.

"You guys took so long your food got cold. What did you guys do back there? Making out behind dumpsters is super unhygienic."

"We did things that were unapproving of virgin eyes. What we did you wouldn't know what to do with it." Gladio smirked and grabbed his burger, not caring if it was cold.

Ignis rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I've pretty much seen you naked so no surprises there." Noctis smirked and picked up his phone.

"And a glorious sight that is." Gladio smirked. This was their normal.

****

An Entire 12 pack of beer, a bottle of vodka and a 12 pack of soda sat on the table next to a board game. It was still in its box. The Box read ‘Hunters of Secullam Pass’, it was a simple card game that could easily be modified into a drinking game.

The game consisted of multiple sets of cards, each describing a topic, things from places to foods. Each round begins with dealing out a card to each player telling them if they are the The Coeurl or the Hunter. Two dice are rolled, giving the hunters the coordinates to a specific word on the Topic Card. This is the secret word that they are trying to hide from the Coeurl.

Each player has to use a single word to relate to the Secret word without giving the word away too much but describing it enough that the other hunters know you’re not the Coeurl. Based on the hints, the Coeurl must decide what the secret word is and blend in the best they can.

“So, this is one of my sisters games.” Gladiolus said, situating himself on the floor across from the couch after explaining the rules. “What we’re gonna do is if you are the Coeurl and we find you out you drink. If you fail to be hunted, we drink.”

"Sounds good to me. S' long as I don't have to leave this room the rest of the night." Noctis plopped down on the floor because the couch was just too far from the table and he didn't want to have to reach. "Not tired yet. Just done."

The one nice thing about being a Prince just so happened to be that when his apartment was emptied and he had to stoop to a couch surfing bum, his friends didn't have much of a choice but to let him sleep over.

"If anyone is hungry I can make something while the rest of you play." Ignis offered with absolutely no ulterior motive.

“I already ordered pizza. Sit your ass down and get drunk.” Gladio smirked. He knew his best friend too well. “You normally get out of being drunk, but remember. King said you were off for a week. That was meant as a punishment, pretty boy.”

Prompto burst out laughing, grabbing one of the craft beers Gladio so loved. He pouted when he realized he didn’t actually know how to get into it.

Noctis snorted a laugh at Ignis's expense, yet the taller man wordlessly continued to the kitchen as if he hadn't just been told not to. However, instead of hiding away he returned a few moments later to hand Prompto a bottle opener. He also had four plain shot glasses in hand.

"So then the plan is pizza, alcohol and board games. Is this going to be another incident like the bar the other evening or are we going to pace ourselves?" It was not so much 'we' as Noct but that much was obvious.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides if I throw up on Gladio's rug I'm sure his dad will make me sleep outside." Noctis really didn't want to get that smashed again for a long time. "Besides. Pizza. We're good."

The corners of his lips curled slightly as he tried to hide a glimmer of excitement.

As Prompto fumbled with the bottle opener, more than obvious that he had never used one, Gladio opened up the box the game came in. “Anyone have topic preferences?”

The choices were places, food, wildlife and weapons.

“Food,” Prompto spoke without hesitation. Of course food was always on the forefront of his mind.

There wasn't any opposition. Noctis helped Prompto finish fumbling open his beer by holding it still, then grabbed and opened another for himself. He didn't fumble so badly, but he'd figured it out from watching Prompto.

"Deal it, I'm ready!"

"It's best to wait for your food before drinking." Ignis found his place on the couch, rather than the floor, but he was still in line with the table.

Noctis wasn't going to have any of that tonight. "And also you're being punished, you heard Gladio. Shhhh."

Five cards on the table, one in front of each person and a topic card face up in the middle. Sixteen different foods were listed. Gladio eyed his card. In big bold words ‘You are the Coerul’ were printed. He smiled with a nod as everyone else looked at their cards. He took the two dice, rolling a five and a two. Those would be the coordinates for everyone else.

Prompto took his finger against the card, B3. His eyes flicked to the card in the center. High Tea. His brow furrowed, not sure he’d ever been to a high tea before. “Okay! I’m ready!”

“Okay Prom, you first then.” Gladio grunted, not wanting to go first.

“Uh, okay! Sweets.”

Ignis looked at his card once more, since it was his turn, then crossed his legs. "Kidney pie."

Noctis had to pause, not even sure what that was. "Doilies."

“What the Fuck is Kidney pie?” Gladio looked Ignis in the eyes, but the other man was straight faced. He was so fucked.

Ignis chuckled and reached for his glass of water. "I'll make it for you sometime."

“I’ll pass ...” Gladio grunted, trying to string the clues together. “Fancy. So I vote Ignis is the Traitor.”

Noctis nodded. "Yeah me too. He has those shifty eyes."

“Agreed.” Prompto nodded. “Who would say Kidney Pie?”

"Someone who knows what words actually mean." Ignis rolled his eyes knowing the round was lost. "My vote is irrelevant, but Prompto."

“What!” Prompto said, flipping his card. “Why would you pick me?"

"Because you were the last one to vote for me. Even though if it were you it would be written on your face." It was a bit of a smug smirk on Ignis's part.

“HEY! Flip your card meany!” Prompto stuck out his tongue. Gladio couldn’t contain the laughter any more, and as Ignis’s card flipped, he fell over.

“It was me. Drink fools.”

Noct grabbed the unopened vodka and unscrewed the cap. "Dammit guys, teamwork!" Three shots poured nearly to the brim. "I am not sleeping outside!"

He grabbed his and drank. Ignis hesitantly followed. Prompto downed his, quickly followed by the soda.

“Alright, I deal again. More food or?”

"Weapons." Noct called out, taking a swig of beer to chase.

Gladio tossed the weapons card down, and redealt the cards. A quick toss of the dice. C4 - Katana.

“Long.” Gladio commented, a big smile on his face.

“Sharp.”

"Silver." Noctis smirked.

"Folded."

“Explain, Ignis.” Gladio quirked his eyebrow. He had a feeling it wasn’t Ignis who was the Coeurl. But he was being too direct and indirect and ... Weird. Just weird.

"How am I supposed to properly play this game if no one else here knows what anything is?" Ignis sighed. "Folding is a process used when tempering metal. Have none of you ever read your history or weapons guides?"

“I have.” Gladio sipped off his drink. “I vote Noct.”

"Agreed."

"What?" Noct sounded slightly offended. "It's Gladio, he's just making innuendos."

“Pfft. What isn’t an innuendo?”

“Why’d you say Silver Noct?” Prompto didn’t want to vote for Noct, but I mean, a Katana was long.

He shrugged. "What other color would a blade be? Silver."

“It’s uh--” Prompto looked between Noct and Gladio. “Gladio.”

"Gladio, make your case." Ignis suggested.

“What the fuck guys. I spoke first. If I didn’t know what it was, would I have guessed it was long?” Gladio huffed.

"Yeah, but-" Noct pointed at his friend. "Most of the stuff on here is long. Rifles? Swords? Bows?"

"It could also be argued that most of it is silver as well." Ignis pointed out behind another sip of water.

“Fuck it. My alcohol tolerance surpasses most of you. It is Noctis. I know that for certain. With that stupid grin.” Gladio shrugged, “I mean, I think the only one in the clear here is Prompto.”

"If it's between Gladio and Noct obviously Prompto and I need to have a discussion." Ignis gestured to the blond to get him closer.

"Honestly we need a consensus between you and I, I'm not comfortable losing two rounds in a row." The Shield growled even as he took a swig of beer.

“Okay?” Prompto leaned in, just as the doorbell below chimed.

“Got it.” Gladio stood, and wandered from the room. Noctis didn't move, though instead he leaned on the table.

Ignis glanced back to Prompto. "Gladio is a poor liar. Almost as bad as you are…and he did speak first." He didn't mean it to sound so cruel, but there it was. "On the other hand Noct could very easily bounced off of either suggestion. Neither has made an incorrect statement, so it's down to circumstance. You know why I chose Noct. Why did you choose Gladio?"

“I guessed?” Prompto shrugged, it felt silly to say ‘Because Noct did.’ but that was for sure part of his reasoning.

Ignis was a little surprised. "You mean to tell me you aren't using deduction at all?"

“Well, I know its not me.” Prompto leaned closer and whispered out the next line. “And Katana’s are folded. But Long and Silver are both right. So? I mean. A little.”

"You may not know Gladio as well as I do, so you need to understand something." Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gladio has basically three modes, this mode, his upbeat carefree mode, and ‘thrives off of the reactions of others’. That's where you can see his tells. He makes an off the cuff innuendo, that means there no subterfuge. He tries to bide his time and calculate, that's when he's got you."

Prompto wasn’t sure he understood, but he shrugged. Gladio and Ignis were best friends, and if he were to think about it, Noct was a good liar. “Okay.”

Gladio returned into the room, four pizza’s, a bread stick and some wings in hand and a 2 Liter of soda balanced atop. “Foods here.”

“I’m voting for Noct. Final answer. Sorry bud.”

A long groan escaped Noct's lungs and he tipped back onto his hands. "You guys are the worst. Iggy your tongue is poison!"

Ignis vacated his seat to help Gladio with the food, not because it was too heavy but that he feared the weight would crush the pizzas and stick the cheese and toppings to the box.

"Prince Noctis, were I not able to deliberate and sway with words, what kind of advisor would I be?"

“He’s got a point, dude.” Prompto shrugged, eyeing the pizza with hungry eyes. “Politicians are like snakes!”

Gladio chuckled, a smile upon his lips. “Well, I told you I wasn’t the Coeurl.”

With a huff Noctis flipped his card and grabbed the bottle, taking it to his lips in a quick motion rather than using his shot glass.

"Get that pizza open. I need to drown my losses in grease…"

Gladio set down the pizzas and quickly fetched the paper plates and paper towels from the kitchen, returning to find that Noct had already fished his all-meat pizza from the bottom and was chowing into a piece. In honesty, there was a pizza there for everyone. A white sauce pizza for Ignis, Supreme for himself, and a fifty fifty cheese/pepperoni for Prompto.

They all took a moment away from the cards in favor of pizza and soda or water in place of liquor or beer. But it was nice and relaxed. After a slice of pizza Noct had even forgiven Ignis for turning his best friend against him.

At least mostly. He'd decided that he wasn't going to let it hit game over until Specs was actually and officially drunk.

“Alright,” Gladio said, pulling out the cards and tossing down a wildlife card and dealing out. Technically, it was Noct who was supposed to, but Gladio didn’t mind. A-5 Dual Horn.

“Tough.” Gladio smiled, swigging down some of his beer.

"Eh." Noctis glanced at Gladio trying to read if the older man was bluffing. "Let me go first. I'm gonna say… trample."

“Angry, kinda like Gladio!” Prompto chuckled, taking the first sip of the beer he’d opened.

Ignis looked over the card, trying to be less literal than normal. "Hnn. Heavy."

“I’m voting for Ignis.” Gladio said, without missing a beat.

“Seconding.” Prompto exclaimed quickly.

Ignis shifted his glasses. "Why do I feel you chose this game just to accuse me?" He wasn't serious, of course.

“Well, you didn’t give your typical Ignis response. So, obviously you are the Coeurl.” Prompto felt certain the reasoning was sound.

Ignis simply laughed. "And the fact you're not waiting for Noct to guess first means it's you, Prompto."

Prompto stuck his tongue out to Ignis, but kept silent otherwise.

Noctis didn't know what to say. He could either go with the majority or split the vote. Everyone's words were vague and stupid. "Fuck. Fine. If you guys are so sure I'll go with Iggy too."

Ignis tilted his head and dropped his card. He was not, in fact, the traitor. "Trying to play your game your way, fellows. Sorry it did not reach your expectations."

"We really suck at teamwork." Noct murmured.

“Ha!” Prompto was grinning. “Everyone said I was a bad liar. But look. I don’t have to drink!”

He was honestly too proud about that. Shots were poured, and everyone drank.

"Yeah, I'd like a round that I don't have to drink." Noct reached for his soda and finished off the rest of it. At this point he was going to get blasted long before everyone else.

But most of them drank fairly regularly, especially Gladio. Noct was pretty sure he'd only ever seen Ignis drink a glass of wine or two at royal galas. Two shots down had to be affecting him a little?

Didn't look like it, though.

“Alright. I don’t think we’ve done places.” Prompto announced. Urging Gladio to put the cards down. He was sure feeling the alcohol, but he was down a shot from the Prince.

Four cards dealt, two dice rolled, the place was The Vesperpool.

“Fish.” Prompto found that he was unable to keep his mouth shut. He finished the beer, and did not reach for another.

Noct grinned for a second with Prompto's response. "How about…. Cattails."

Ignis pursed his lips, something he didn't normally do. Noctis smirked at the realization of what that meant. "Stagnant."

“Massive.” Gladio grunted, grabbing another slice of pizza. There were a couple smirks in response.

Noctis followed suit, this time making a sandwich from one of the meat pizza slices and a pepperoni one. "It's Iggy."

"I'm guessing it's Gladio." Ignis gave a noncommittal wave. "Come now, so many innuendos in a row?"

“I am a giant innuendo, come on.” Gladio Smirked. “I vote Iggy.”

Prompto nodded in agreement. “Iggy.” And he was hoping that he was right because he was feeling the alcohol playing in his stomach.

"And why do you say that?"

Noct chuckled, realizing Ignis was unaware how transparent he was. "You pursed your lips when you were trying to figure out what to say. It was like… actually really cute. Totally unlike you."

The advisor scoffed at that. "That is not a tell. I was merely thinking. You aren't any different."

“For you, It is a tell. And yes. I agree. It's adorable.” Gladio smirked, opening up his second beer.

"Ugh. How condescending. I am neither 'cute' nor 'adorable'. If anyone is that it's Prompto." Ignis slapped down his card a little aggressively, though the aggression was more aimed toward the teasing than the game itself.

"This is ridiculous." He mumbled, still keeping with the rules of the game and pouring himself a shot and draining it with a fluid motion.

“I think Iggy is just upset because he is getting drunk for the first time since he was sixteen.” Gladio teased.

"I am not upset and I am not drunk." Ignis calmed his voice. "I may not have your fortitude, Gladio, but I'm fine, I assure you."

“Why am I the cute and adorable one?” No one had argued the fact because, well, Prompto was undoubtedly that.

Having had a few drinks and also on his second beer, Noct was at the point he could smile a little more easily. "Don't worry Prom, it's a compliment. Just like calling Gladio ruggedly handsome or me…." He had to think about it for a second. "Well adjectives don't do me justice but it's cool."

“I wanna be cool too!” Prompto bit his lip, reaching for the last breadstick and shoving it in his mouth.

“Another round so we can see what happens when Iggy loses again.” Gladio chuckled, reaching out to finish off his beer.

"This is childish. I will not end up disgorging my stomach contents like a drunken miscreant simply because you lot would find it amusing." Ignis was admittedly getting more riled up than usual, but other than heat in his face from the frustration and a little bit of an odd sensation on his lips he felt perfectly fine.

"Oh wow. Was hoping he'd be a fun drunk." Noct cracked a grin. "Another round Gladio I'm with you! Prompto, let's do it!"

Gladio tossed down another card, they were back to food, secret word, hamburgers.

Gladio laughed, finished the slice of pizza. “Lettuce.”

"Gross." Noct considered getting another drink just for the hell of it but he was already ahead of everyone. "How about… meat?"

Ignis was leaning back into his seat in a way that had Noctis nudging Prompto and whispering teases. The older blond breathed slowly. "Processed."

Prompto chuckled, trying to think of a word. But the hints from the others gave him zero clue as to what was going on. His eyes moved to Ignis, who looked relaxed, and felt a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked at Noct, who was grinning from ear to ear. Gladio was sitting cross legged. But none of their faces helped the poor boy either.

“Tomato.” The only thing coming to his mind being a Salad, but that made little sense with Ignis’s hint. “Wait, no. Cheese. Hold on.”

Prompto sputtered, puffing out his cheeks. “Damn it!”

"Dammit, Prompto!" But it was mirthful and Noctis poured the shot in front of him, not thinking they had to guess. "It's me and you, Gladio's not even buzzed and Iggy still has a stick in his butt."

"Noct. Honestly…"

“What was it?” Prompto smacked his lips together, reaching for the soda chaser.

“Burger,” Gladio laughed, pulling out another card, and setting up round six. Weapons - Rifle.

“What in a Burger is Processed Ignis!?” Prompto huffed.

"Everything. Except the lettuce and tomatoes. Unless You're Noct, then--everything." Ignis really had relaxed, despite Noct's rude commentary.

“You’re ruining burgers, Ignis.” Prompto huffed.

“Long.” Gladio chuckled, Starting his fourth beer.

"Someone needs to get laid." Noct rolled his eyes at the big guy. "Loud." He grinned.

"Is it on cue to say hard?" Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Not my guess though. How about cocked?"

“Accurate.” Prompto didn’t want to lose again. Two shots in that close succession would not end well for the small man.

“Everyone knows that I have an open invite for sex, but I think that Iggy is the one who needs help here.” Gladio chuckled, looking between the boys. “Since Prompto answered with a straight face, I am going with Iggy.”

"Me too." Noctis didn't pause. Yet again.

“Sweet,I I want to see Iggy drink!” Prompto was for sure blushing, but maybe not just from the drinks? It was hard to tell at this point.

Ignis grunted, not bothering to accuse as his card stated he was, in fact, the coeurl. "Gentlemen I think this is… quite my limit." He offered his glass and Noct happily poured him the drink. Over filled in fact.

"I'm still like three or four from mine. Such a lightweight." Noct teased. "And still a bump on a log after four shots. I was hoping for goofy. Like what happens to Prompto."

“Not nice!” Prompto stuck his tongue out. His bruises were finally not the main focus of his pain.

“So,” Gladio smirked, eyeing the half empty bottle of liquor. “What do we do now if Iggy is bowing out?”

Noct rolled his head, tearing his mental state a little. "Iggy had his chance to hang with the cool kids. Guess I could hold him down if that would help. I don't wanna go to bed yet. Everyone should have three more drinks with me. Even Specs."

Though everyone knew he'd hit the pillow and be out.

"I'm in! For the wrestling AND the booze!" Prompto exclaimed but then remembered his arm was still very much so broken. He stopped trying to stand up, sitting down defeated.

"On second thought, it's all you buddy."

Gladio barked a laugh. "I'd join but it's a slight disadvantage considering I'm a) stronger and b) far less drunk than any of you at this junction." Being large and a regular beer drinker did up his tolerances quite a bit.

"And I don't think I have the uh--manual dexterity to wrestle anyone, right now." Ignis moved to stand and stumbled, catching himself with fingertips on the edge of the sofa. "Drat, what a nuisance."

"Well," Gladio grinned wide. "If your asking to be wrestled, that can easily be arranged!"

"Uh oh. Horny Gladio's out!" Prompto's tease caused a visible blush upon the Shield's cheeks.

"Cute, Gladio. That blush is a good look for you." Noctis wiggled his eyebrows.

"Horny boys all around. Seems like a recipe for disaster. I think I'll just be finding a pillow and curling up on the balcony where it's not so sultry." Ignis managed to stand up straight, though he still looked off. Maybe it was that second shirt button that had come undone at some point in their game or it was the way his eyes flickered about behind his glasses. Either way he'd gotten past tipsy for sure.

"I'd be okay just piling up on the floor or the couch. Or I bet Gladio's got a huge bed…." Okay, so Noctis had a couple drinks that he shouldn't have.

"I could change any of you more shades of red than this." Gladio huffed, the flush on his face stubbornly remaining. "Or I could help Ignis find that balcony."

"I've never seen Gladio's bedroom." Prompto quirked his eyebrow towards the only door he'd never been through.

"Right? It's a mystery." Noct met Prompto's side. "Can you imagine how many girls have seen the inside of that room and you haven't?"

Prompto's freckled checks erupted red.

Ignis had gone back to his water, though it was unlikely to do him much good now. He'd forgotten about it. "It's a bedroom. Not a sex dungeon."

"You think my dad would have let me bring girls home? I find it amazing none of you think I've been with guys either." But the moment it left his mouth, it was too late. The blush grew.

Eyes were on Gladio, that much was unmistakable. "Dude. I've never seen you flirt with a guy or anything." The look on Noctis's face was nothing short of amazement. "How'd you get such a crazy rep and we never heard this part?"

Gladio stood up, not sure what to say. "Hey. It's nothing. I uh-slip of the tongue." But the blush persistently pressed on. He'd had just enough to drink to have loose lips.

"Aww. See, Gladdy is cute!" Prompto smiled.

"So cute."

Ignis moved behind the two younger men and tapped their shoulders. "Be nice. No one wants to come out with a slip of the tongue. You should both be more supportive of your friends."

Gladio shifted awkwardly, looking between the boys. His eyes lingering on each of them. "I need .... Water."

Prompto bit his lip, leaning further into Noctis. "I mean. We could go back to teasing Ignis. Is your bedroom a sex dungeon? Or do you even think about stuff like that?"

The words only furthered Prompto's blush, whose eyes were still watching Gladio disappear into the kitchen.

They should probably give him a moment. It had to be quite the sobering accident. Ignis stepped back to give himself some room as well. It was still warm. "Like Noct, I don't have a bedroom right now. And no, I've never thought about keeping a sex dungeon."

It wasn't enough alcohol to get Ignis to slip that hard. Or maybe it was but he was catching himself thus far.

"Wow, drunk Iggy, still a verbal gymnast." Like Prompto, Noct was having trouble keeping his eyes off the location Gladio had disappeared to.

Prompto giggled. "Verbal gymnast."

"Words are barely forming." Ignis felt foggy and it was making him sleepy.

"And you still sound smarter than me." Noct was leaning on Prompto a bit, forgetting the poor guy was injured. "We should go get Gladio. Let him know it's okay…"

"Normally I'm the one doing that…" Ignis moved slowly but was not stumbling. He was always worried about the others. "You're right, we should check on him."

Gladio stood in the kitchen, the small room was more like a bar, a kitchen meant for entertaining and not living. A mini fridge sat under a countertop and a sink to the right. Gladiolus was gripping the edge of the sink when the others came in.

"You okay?" Noct was supporting Prompto now instead of the other way around. He tilted his head at the way Gladio was standing and bit his lip. "You gonna puke?"

Gladio turned around, eyebrow raised. "I'm not drunk Noct."

His amber eyes moved over the others. They all looked a hot mess and it was him who'd made the slip. Yeah. Gladio had his own theories but all the attention was on him. At least he wasn't blushing anymore.

"If I were sober right now I'd come over there and be like… dude it's okay, you're still the best, in fact my respect for you totally just went up." Noct paused. "Way brave compared to me even if you fucked up is why you said it."

"Alright." Gladio stepped towards the others. It was odd with the other two were being uncharacteristically silent. "I think it's time for drunk boys to go to bed."

Gladio moved to Noctis, and once again lifted him up, after signalling to Ignis to keep Prompto steady. Gladio knew where Prompto was bruised and battered. He could be rougher with the prince. "I'll be back for that one. Just don't fall over you two."

Prompto was left clutching to Ignis as Gladio carried the prince back to his bedroom. Again.

Ignis did as instructed, gripping the smaller man by the shoulders against his chest, feet shoulder width apart in an attempt to not fall. He'd wanted to say something but his voice hadn't been quick enough.

Noct grumbled, demanding to be put down.

It wasn't until Gladio had opened his bedroom door, one handed with squirming Noctis, did he put the prince down. "Go to bed. If sober you wants to talk in the morning, we'll talk. But you're drunk."

"Gladio, just 'cause I had some drinks doesn't mean I'm not honest!" He tried to grab onto Gladio and pull him down but there wasn't much to grab onto. He wore too little and his limbs were too big. He was left looking silly, pawing at the bigger man.

"Yes. You are honest." Gladio sighed as he pressed a single knee into the bed. He leaned in towards Noct, his face hovering right in front of the others. "But your making a fool of yourself. And regardless how cute it makes you, I can't in good conscience let you or myself continue."

Gladio pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead. "I care about you. Probably too much."

Noctis really wanted an explanation, but couldn't figure out how to voice it. Instead his lips curled into a pout and his free hand reached up and gently tugged a handful of Gladio's loose locks.

"Noct." Gladio gasped, not expecting the reaction from the other man. The cute pout was almost too much to handle. "You ah."

"I can't, Noct." Gladio's hand reached up to the other man's, which was further entangling itself In his hair. Even if he did want it, he had to show restraint.

"You never can… all duty all the time." The young man's brow knit and his lip wobbled. "Nobody can…never."

"Noctis," Gladio sighed. He was drunk, and Gladio knew that he wasn't not showing some true side of himself. "My duty is to you. Your happiness. Right now. You want it. But sober you, that's a different story. I'm not making any move while your drunk. Noctis. I would love to, but-"

"Go to bed." Gladio removed the man's fingers from his hair, and pressed his other hand into Noct's chest forcing him Down into the bed. "I'm bringing you Prompto. Maybe you two can do whatever it is you two do."

The look on Noct's face shifted again. "He's broken. I don't want him hurt anymore. Why don't you get Iggy to take care of him." His voice shook, unable to control it.

"Then be gentle." Gladio stood up, every muscle in his body forcing him to do what was right. He let out a sigh, and moved away. "I know you can be gentle Noct. And he needs you right now. He is very broken."

Gladio left the room, only to find that Ignis was bracing against the wall as if an earthquake had just hit. The sight was, undoubtedly hilarious, but he decided to save the man from untimely demise.

"Here we go." Gladio sighed, grabbing Prompto gently under the legs, lifting him bridal style away from Ignis.

"Maybe my sense of time is skewed but--you were in there for quite a moment." Ignis managed to straighten against the wall enough that he stood closer to height. "Is Noct okay?"

"It was only a moment. And yes. He's fine. I think the asshole was sneaking shots. He's drunk. I'll be right back. Stay put if you need to or make it to the couch if you can. We uh-- need to talk."

With that, Gladio left, Prompto mumbling something about potatoes into his chest. He'd left the bedroom door open, to find Noct had crawled under the covers and was also mumbling something about never getting laid.

"You two behave now." Gladio placed Prompto in the large bed next to Noct, noticing the blond was blushing.

Gladio moved out of the room, his room, and closed the door behind him. The irony of someone else getting laid in there before him actually made him chuckle. Those boys were too drunk for that.

Gladio was honestly surprised to see Ignis sitting, albeit not gracefully, on the couch. "Ah. I was wondering how the King of Grace would move, drunk as he is."

Gladio plopped down next to Ignis, immediately leaning his elbows into his knees.

"Jack at best." Ignis commented, idly, discomfort clear in the way he shifted on the couch. It had deepened when he saw the crumpled way Gladio decided to sit. "Is… everything all right?"

"We're in private now? Right?" Gladio reached over to the now almost empty box of beer, grabbed one and popped the cap off. They weren't cold any more but he felt too sober for any of this.

"Um, yes. It doesn't get much more private than this." Was that nerves in his voice? Mentally Ignis kicked himself.

"Who was it?" Gladio sat up straight, drinking from the beer gently. "Who did you sleep with. Do I know this person?" Jealousy was lightly weaved between the words. "I need to know Iggy."

Of course. It was that conversation. "Right I did insinuate that I would tell you."

Gladio grunted, eyes rolling as he leaned back. "Yeah."

"You want a list or a rough idea?" Ignis clapped his hands together and looked away. "For the second part of your question, yes. At least a couple of them."

"How long is this list?" Gladio was sitting at attention now. He had believed one, maybe two. But a list was longer than that. "When do you have time for this?"

Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose a little, giving a long pause. "I'm not sure why it's so important or where to start but… yes, it's a list. Seventeen people. I only know fourteen of their names and I think two of them were in your crownsguard squadron…"

"Seventeen?" The word felt odd in his mouth. Gladio took a drink to wash it away, but still it lingered. "Who were the two?"

There was another long pause, but then it was followed by an exaggerated sigh. "They specifically told me not to tell, but... ()" the names rattled from Ignis's lips like bullets. He still didn't look back at Gladio.

Gladio let out a sigh, finding at some point during the last few moments his beer had emptied itself. "I see." Gladio eyed the last remaining beers, but thought better about it. Instead he reached for Ignis's water.

"Who is it that you care for? And don't politician your way out of it. I mean who would you date but can't. You said it earlier. There was someone. I need to know who." Gladio was confused. Too much had happened and not enough time to process it. Hopefully Ignis was drunk enough to answer.

Ignis's face softened, but he still didn't meet Gladio's gaze. "I-those men were all a means to an end. None of them meant anything to me nor I to them." But that wasn't the question, was it?

Gladio shifted on the couch to face Ignis, who was still not making eye contact with him. His large hand moved to the side of Ignis's face, forcing the other to look at him. He swallowed hard as he tried to find the words. "What about me? Or is it someone else?"

The surprise on Ignis's face was total and consuming. His emerald eyes themselves looked like they wanted to pop out and run away. A light pink started to appear quickly across his entire face. "Gladio I-I um…."

"Ignis," Gladio leaned in closer, his eyes level with Ignis's. He moved his free left hand to the other man's shoulder. Pushing into it, daring the man to push back or give in. "I've made a decent fool of myself today. I need to know where your feelings lie because otherwise..." Otherwise he was bound to make a decision that would hurt someone.

At a loss for words was not a normal state for Ignis and he highly blamed the alcohol for that. And his inability to think coherently. He had realized he'd been pressing his face against Gladio's hand, but only once it dropped away. Then he felt himself move backwards a bit.

"You haven't made a fool of yourself…" his tone remained quiet but audible. "You're just an emotional beast and we wouldn't have you otherwise."

Gladio continued to push down, forcing Ignis onto his back. As he did so, Gladio adjusted, making room for Ignis's legs under him. "That doesn't answer the question." Gladio said, leaning over Ignis, his face inching closer.

Lips parted, and Ignis let out a small laugh. "You're right, I've been elusive." His heart was pounding fast enough he was certain Gladio could hear it. "If I weren't impaired right now I--" he stopped himself, trying to stifle the elusiveness that came so naturally to him. He reached between them and made a handhold of Gladio's shirt, twisting it beneath his fist as though he were trying to keep him in place. His knee moved upwards, nearly brushing Gladio's side. "You have no idea how you look right now I--"

"I have every idea how I look." Gladio smirked, the smaller man moving under him. "It's hot, right?" Gladio's lips were inches from Ignis's as he spoke. Their breath was the only thing that was between them.

"But still, you didn't answer my question."

Impaired indeed, as neither heard the garage door open or the footsteps up the stairs.it wasn't until the door opened that either noticed that Clarus had gotten home.

"Gladio, I brought you--" the door to Gladio's living quarters opened and his father stood there holding a bag in his hand.

Immediately Gladio felt his heart stop and he fell off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud. His face was a bright magenta as his father stood in the doorway with a big grin over his lips. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"DAD!" Gladio stood up, running his hands Down his sides to brush himself clean. "Knock? Maybe?"

Ignis had pulled his knees up and covered his face with his hand. It was doing a poor job covering his embarrassment. He looked like a strawberry. His only hope was that Clarus hadn't noticed the other embarrassing situation.

"Come on Gladio, you're a young man, it's not like I don't hear about your conquests from the Crownsguard." He glanced between the two boys and laughed.

"DAD!" Gladio was now walking, albeit awkwardly, towards Clarus, who was still laughing. "Out. We'll talk about it later! Or never."

"Give me that pizza and you've got a deal."

"Fine" Gladio moved back to grab the pizza on top, not caring which pizza he was giving away. Back to his dad, he shoved the box into greedy hands and pushed him from the room.

"Oh, these are for you. Remember to use protection." After shoving the bag into Gladio's hands, the door slammed shut behind him and Gladio slid down the wall, the bag of cup noodles spilling at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our 'Gladdy-hoe' series. I really enjoy these and the last one is my favorite, but I really love the look on Clarus's face and he is fast becoming one of my favorite older guys. 
> 
> http://fav.me/ddg4u3j  
http://fav.me/ddg4ud4  
http://fav.me/ddg4ukv
> 
> I am hoping to have our next chapter out soon, it is a cute one. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter is fun. If you loved it comments are appreciated, one of us will respond <3
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	5. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftereffects of drinking way too much. In the early morning hours, Gladio is nowhere to be found. After he reappears, it seems that Noctis has sworn off drinking and has decided to be responsible. A day full of training ends in a relaxing movie. But when Noctis and Prompto decide that isn't enough, they end up getting into more trouble and scaring the retainers. How will Gladio and Ignis react?

Chapter 5- Search and Rescue

Prompto woke up to find Noctis was glued, literally to his side, and his whole body ached. Noctis's arms were holding him in place, and if it hadn't been for the car accident, it wouldn't have been very painful. The alcohol had dulled it last night, but this morning was a different story. Noct's arm was resting directly over his abdomen and right over the bruises from the seatbelt.

"Noctis," when wiggling away didn't work, he resorted to waking the Prince. "Dude. You're squeezing too tight!"

Waking Noctis was never an easy task, but Prompto always seemed to manage. After a few moments of shaking the Prince's eyes cracked open. The room was dark and Noctis felt a bit of cottonmouth, but otherwise all there was was Prompto. 

Upon waking he lessened his grip, instead nuzzling against Prompto's shoulder subconsciously. "Mm awake."

Prompto flushed, the cute outweighed the pain as Noctis cuddled into him. "You're uh," Prompto couldn't find his words. "Sleepy head?"

"Mmyep." Noctis rolled over, suddenly realizing he was crushing his injured friend. He could feel the alcohol's remains prodding him, dully, but it would be bearable. "Sorry bout that…"

"Bout what?" Prompto blushed more, sitting up to turn and look at his friend. "It was nice. Made me wanna go back to sleep. You're really warm."

"This bed is amazing." Noctis smiled softly, eyes still dreamy as he looked up towards Prompto. "Need one like this in Lestallum. My bed wasn't nearly this big, or soft." It was almost a purr. 

Prompto was having a hard time thinking straight with Noctis being so cute right here next to him. His heart was throbbing quickly in his chest as he pulled himself onto his knees. "This bed is really comfy. Cor was never nice enough to get me a bed like this."

A stray strand of hair fell into Noct's face. Prompto carefully took his hand and moved it from his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "I think you're getting your old bed though. Might have to switch with Gladio."

Noct groaned and buried his face into the pillow, withdrawing when he realized it smelled a lot like Gladio. "You saying you guys aren't getting new ones? 'N why haven't they moved your beds yet?" He didn't sound cranky yet, but it was obvious he was slowly waking up to it.

"I dunno actually." Prompto remembered Noct's bed being taken, but everyone else's beds remained. "Did Iggy's bed go?" 

Noct pulled himself up. Thinking was still hard. "Uh yeah, think so. Didn't he say something about staying in a hotel for the week?" Though if that was true Noct hadn't seen him go back there for the night. 

"Maybe." Prompto shrugged, not really sure. Cor had explained it all at one point but he hadn't really been listening. "So, you had a really good time last night."

"Mostly I think." Noct pulled himself up to a sitting position. He really needed to start being able to recall the end of his nights. He hadn't even blacked out and he could still not remember what happened after Gladio confessed to being bisexual. "Wow I can't believe Gladio is bi."

"Yeah. And when he took you to bed," Prompto blushed, the thought of what he was saying was embarrassing. "You guys were in here for a long time! He was really happy when he came out. You were totally passed out. I didn't think you liked Gladio like that. How was it?"

Noctis scoffed. This had to be one of Prompto's stupid jokes. "Me and Gladio didn't--" a memory flashed through his mind, Gladio over him on the bed, his hand tugging on brown locks and…. A way too aroused look in Gladio's caramel eyes. His face went crimson.

Prompto was watching Noct's expressions and the moment Noctis blushed, Prompto tore his eyes away from his friend. It kinda felt like his heart had stopped, but just for a moment. He bit his lip and laughed. 

"Guess that answers that question." Prompto shuffled out of the bed, trying to escape the room. He also needed his meds and a bite to eat. "Come on. I can smell Iggy's cooking this time!" And he was trying really hard to be upbeat. 

It didn't answer much for Noct. He shuffled out of the bed and awkwardly followed Prompto, head hanging just a bit. He could smell it, too, and normally it would have been a much stronger motivator.

Why did he feel so fucking bad?

"Good morning." Came the typical Ignis greeting from the kitchenette. He looked put together more than Noct's memory.

Noctis found the pizza had made it to the fridge and that the table in the living area had already been cleared of bottles for breakfast. He didn't like the normalcy of it, right now. 

"Hey Iggy, you remember last night how I got to bed?" 

Ignis turned from the stove, giving Noctis a bit of a look. "Yes. Gladio carried you to bed, then a while later Prompto."

Noct frowned, which earned him a raised brow from the man at the stove. "You had a lot to drink, again, Noct. Gladio was trying to help but you were being stubborn."

Head drooping more, Noctis didn't want to anymore and collapsed with his head and arms lamely draped on the table.

"Noct," Prompto whined from his seat on the couch. "I don't think anything happened, dude. I was just" he stopped his voice stuck in his throat. "I was being dumb."

And he regretted it instantly. 

Noctis didn't move, though Ignis had definitely heard Prompto's high pitched whines. He took a step back and peeked out of the kitchen. "Are the two of you all right? This sounds concerning."

Prompto flushed, the sudden pressure forcing the feeling inside him to well. "I'm stupid." A tear fell from his eye.

Ignis abandoned the kitchen for a moment, a choked sound coming from his lungs. "Something happened last night that I'm not aware of?"

Noctis shrugging his shoulders on the table was doubly concerning.

"One of you will have to spit it out." 

"I told Noct he slept with Gladio. I didn't mean it. It was dumb." Another tear forced its way out of blue eyes. 

"What?" Confusion struck Ignis's features.

Cor 8:01: just ran into Gladiolus. Thought you were staying at the manor?  
Ignis 8:01: We are. What is he doing out there's that's nearly 10km from here!?  
Cor 8:01: running.

Ignis sighed and tried to figure what the hell was so bad Gladio felt he needed to kill himself first thing in the morning. His lips tightened and he looked up at Prompto, sending a quick message to Jared that Gladio was in need of a pickup, then tucked his phone in his back pocket. 

"I don't remember Gladio being in that room long enough for anything really serious to have happened. Unless your backside hurts or there's an odd taste in your mouth I wouldn't worry about it." Ignis then went back to make sure the hash browns weren't burning. 

Apparently he'd forgotten to turn on the burner. Maybe all of them were a little frazzled.

"Psyche!" Prompto rubbed his leaking eye before the prince noticed. "Funny right?" But not even Prompto believed that. Didn't even sound convincing.

Noct rolled his head toward his friend, still red faced but looking like the scales had tipped from embarrassed to upset. He might not have done that sort of thing, but he couldn't deny that something had happened. "When Gladio gets here… I dunno Prom. If something happened I didn't mean it to…" hopefully it was just something stupid but his heart wouldn't stop pounding against the table.

"Noct," if Prompto had known the gravity of his words, it never would have happened. Wincing slightly, he wiggled off the couch next to Noctis. 

"Why are you apologizing to me? If you did do something," there it was again. The wrenching feeling that his heart was being pulled into his stomach, "then I'd be happy for you." 

Prompto laid his head on Noct's back, trying to comfort himself and Noct simultaneously.

Noctis welcomed the feeling of Prompto's warmth but hated the confusing feelings that welled in his guts. It hurt and felt like regret, but it didn't feel wrong and that was the worst part. "I think I need to stop drinking…"

"You've said that before." Prompto sighed, nuzzling into Noct's back more. He felt broken and it wasn't helping. "But I don't think that's gonna help the situation." 

Prompto moved his good arm, fishing it around Noct attempting to locate his hand. Eventually doing such, he pulled, willing Noct off the table. The prince conceded and sat upright, knowing that Prompto was, unless he was doing one of his stupid jokes, usually pretty on point. 

"But I should. Feels better at the time but I fuck shit up when I do it." Especially Prompto related shit. Seemed he was always getting the blond in trouble or sick or just upsetting him. "Just because I don't wanna face my shit…you're the hurt one and I'm here acting like a pathetic baby who needs someone to take care of me."

But wasn't that how he'd always been? He could hear food sizzling in the kitchenette again and hoped Ignis had decided to ignore their talk.

"Oh," Prompto bit his lip. "Why are you worried about me so much?" 

It was a conversation Prompto was used to having. He liked being cared for, but didn't necessarily need it. He'd gotten far without it. Cor had made sure of it. Cor was always testing him and pushing him. "I'm worried about you. Where's my happy carefree Noct?"

Just then the sound of a car pulled in, and the garage door opened. Seconds later a flushed and shirtless Gladio plodded through the door, collapsing in between the coffee table and the T.V. 

He smelled strong of sweat and was visibly slick with it. He'd obviously been running for a long, long time. Noctis gave him the briefest glance but turned away when he felt his cheeks flush. 

Gladio was a good looking, well built guy, that wasn't a doubt on anyone's mind, but Noctis still couldn't get the nerve to look at him. After a few moments Ignis started to bring in plates of hash browns, eggs and sausage and cups of black coffee. Good distraction. 

Gladio stared over at the plates, trying to decide if he was hungry enough to move from his death pile on the floor. He was.

Grunting, he crawled over to the table. His plate noticeably had three times the amount of food as everyone else's plate. Without another word, he began shoveling food into his face.

Like usual, Ignis kept his plate balanced on his thigh as he sat back on the couch with his mug in one hand. He looked relatively relaxed, if not a bit lost in his thoughts.

Noctis watched the others eat for a moment before going ahead to his own food. 

Ugh. Why did Ignis have to make sausage, of all things? Noctis pushed the meat away and focused instead on the eggs and potatoes.

The only one blissfully unaware of any implications of the food was Prompto, who happily dipped the large sausage into the yolk of his eggs and smothered his hash browns in ketchup.

After a moment, Ignis was the one to break the silence. He knew enough about Gladio to realize any extra long run or workout was usually a sign of mental distress. "So, Gladio. Had a bit of a run this morning? You must have had a lot on your mind."

"I got lost." Gladio spoke with a mouthful of food, already almost done with his plate. He grabbed at the cup of black coffee and used it to wash the food down.

Which was Gladio speak for 'I don't want to talk about it'. And with a hard head like his there would be no forcing it out of him. Ignis hummed and let it drop, returning to the endless reel of his own thoughts.

Noctis, having left the meat untouched on his plate, finished first and pushed the plate onto the table. He didn't care if someone else wanted his leftovers. He was still mentally wrestling with how he was going to ask Gladio about the previous night when he couldn't even look at him without going red. 

Finally he cleared his throat. "H-hey Gladio? I can't remember what happened after the kitchen last night? Can ya fill a guy in?"

Gladio sighed, glad that Noct didn't remember much. "You were really drunk. You were being stupid, telling me I was" he stopped and grit his teeth together "cute ... For coming out. Then I took you to bed and you got upset that no one ever gives you what you want. Then --"

Gladio let out a sigh, trying hard to make this not as embarrassing as it really was. "I kissed your forehead, told you to sleep. You protested ... Then passed out." 

So he skipped some things, but it sounded fine otherwise.

Prompto let out a sigh of relief, finding his food had become about ten times more enjoyable than it had been just seconds before. "Compliments to the chef!"

To which Ignis lifted his mug. 

Noctis still decided against the sausage, though, and went ahead to refill his coffee. When he returned he actually looked more awake, lips attached to the edge of the white porcelain cup. 

He had to detach to speak. "You guys think it's okay if we, you know? Do the responsible thing and do some solo training or something today?" It would definitely help him clear his mind. Also he felt a little squishy after all the food and liquor and general laziness. 

"I guess I'll skip the shower." Gladio sighed. Today was gonna be killer. 

"I'm out. I'll take pictures though!" Prompto smiled.

"I would need to borrow training gear from the citadel. I've sent mine to Lestallum." Ignis hadn't expected Noctis to ever want to 'do the responsible thing'. 

"Eh fine. Don't have to. I'll just… go to the pool for an hour or something. Unless you guys have a better idea." Noctis needed to expend physical energy. Everything else was up for debate. 

"You don't think we have extras?" Gladio laughed. "This is the Amcitia household you're in. We are trained Shields to the King for a hundred generations. I think Noct needs a good throw down!"

Noct wasn't going to say that, but in a way he did. Right now he was still a little uncomfortable with the whole innuendo thing. "Just need to blow off some steam in a way that I'm not gonna regret in the morning. Tired of these hangover headaches."

That and training would probably actually work instead of creating more problems. 

"I wasn't aware the Amicitias even dealt with light weapons." Ignis started clearing the table out of habit. "But even so I suppose hand to hand is an acceptable way to keep in top shape. Though, Gladio, do take care not to overexert yourself just because Noct brought up the idea of training. We all know you're tired. There's no shame in shouting commands from the sidelines."

Ignis passed Prompto and gave the younger man a look. "There's no harm in photography either. Probably a good idea to keep some photos for later down the line when you're feeling homesick."

"I'm tougher than you think, so long as we're not running a mile, I'll be fine." Gladio stood, his legs shook slightly in protest. Gladio grunted, but said nothing. An amino drink and a gallon of water and he'd be fine. “Have I ever shown you our armoury?"

The shake of Gladio's legs was duly noted, though the others got up to follow anyway. 

****

The Amicitia training grounds consisted of most of the land in the back of the house. Several acres in fact. There was a track that surrounded three separate sparring rings, and target ranges. There was also an obstacle course and an olympic sized swimming pool as well as a basketball court, and a volleyball court. That didn’t include the indoor gym and the shooting range. 

In the center of the track and the center of the three separate sparring rings, a raised mound with a door was present. That was the armoury, and it was near impossible to pull Prompto and Ignis away. After pulling out the weapons they were going to use, Gladio locked the armoury back up, and headed to a sparring ring. The ring was comprised of mostly dirt, and, while it would hurt to fall on, today was not a sand day. 

“Warm up. I will not go easy on you.” Gladio grunted. His legs were still complaining, but less so. After a few arm stretches, he waited for Noct. 

Ignis did his warm-up separate from the other two, but Noctis warmed up much the way he always did, which was very similar to what Gladio would have since he'd been the one to teach him. After a good few minutes he was ready. 

He had a shit ton of energy and he'd burn Gladio and Iggy both at once if he had to. "Hey Gladio, think you can best me with your rubber band legs?"

“I know I can best you, even in my state.” Gladio smirked. They were going to start with a regular sparring match and then move on to weapons. Ignis was waiting in the wings to spar when Gladio couldn’t any more, because he obviously thought he would need that. As it was he continued his own stretches, which encompassed about half of his routine. 

Gladio took stance, his wrapped hands in boxing position. And then he waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Cocky fucker. I'm better than I used to be." Noct's plan was to go for the legs, knowing it was currently Gladio's weak point. Also he was well aware that keeping low and dodging was going to be his best friend.

Even slowed down by the previous night's drinking, Noct was quick, dodging around to try and get Gladio from the side with a short chain of punches.

Gladio was taking care to make sure Noct didn't get too close to his legs, he was already feeling the strain. Being so much bigger than Noct, he had to keep an eye on him. Noct was fast and strong and after years of practice, he was finally starting to understand that he could surpass Gladio. But he'd have to be on the top of his game.

"Is that all you've got?"

When all he struck was air and the back of Gladio's forearm, Noct clucked and hopped back a step, not at all pleased with himself. He had to go in stronger, harder and with all the frustration in his body, channeled. 

"Not even close!" Noctis growled. This time he was going to strike from behind and at Gladio's legs.

The taunting seemed to be only fueling the frustration that Noct was feeling. His movements picked up and Gladio was having a hard time keeping Noct in front of him. He blinked, trying to turn and keep up with him as felt a stern kick to the back of the knee. 

Gladio felt his leg buckle, falling forward and catching himself on the ground. It hurt like hell but had been a good smart blow. "Nice one Noct." 

Gladio wasn't done though. Regaining his footing, he goaded him again. "But you can do better." Noctis was sweating, as he moved. Perfect.

"So can you, slowpoke." There was a smirk and Noct continued to dart around Gladio. This time, if he managed to get the big guy down, he was going to continue the assault until he tapped out. He feigned the same attack as before, but this time as Gladio went to guard his leg he slid beneath. Using Gladio's wide stance and long legs to his advantage. 

Once he was back front side he took the moment of surprise for a roundhouse to the gut, hoping to throw off his balance.

Gladio stumbled, completely winded and surprised. Gasping for air, Gladio tried rebalancing himself. Finding his footing, hopefully not too late. 

Noct decided to mix it up, a momentary pause he pushed his footing back. A couple steps and he launched forward into an aerial somersault, intending to connect with a heel to the chest.

"Learning from Iggy?" Gladio laughed. That was not something he was capable of, so it had to be Iggy. Gladio's fingers wrapped around Noct's ankle, using the momentum to toss the prince. 

Noct landed on both feet some six feet back, skidding soundly into a crouch. "You can't teach me everything." Noctis was incredibly adaptable, after all. 

He had to sprint back to the fray, and he was quick, but he also knew it would leave him open. He attempted a strike anyway, with a forearm slam to the core.

Gladio smirked, tightening his core. "You're getting a little cocky, Noct." Gladio grunted as he shifted is body into Noctis, his forearm coming straight for Noct's head. However, he stopped just before contact. 

Instead, he shifted his heel into Noct's legs hoping to catch him off balance. 

And it worked. Noct took a tumble, but didn't stay down for more than a split second. As he rolled to his feet he tried a sweep.

Gladio simply dodged. He laughed, stepping back and recentering himself. "Are you even trying?"

Growling, Noct launched forward, an unplanned barrage of quick strikes. His frustration was getting the best of him and win or lose he needed some serious hits.

The hits landed, but Gladio didn't seem at all fazed. Instead, he lunged forward, securing Noctis in a head lock as they fell to the ground. As he fell, he wrapped one leg around one of Noct's and his other free hand grabbed one of Noct's, pulling it away from his body. 

Struggling did nothing, and after a few moments Noctis went limp. He cursed when he noticed Prompto snapping a few shots, but only because that meant his loss was on record.

Not enough discipline. His head wasn't in it. He needed to train harder. He was just waiting for Gladio to start lecturing him. 

After a moment Gladio released him. He sat cross legged, waiting for Noctis to do the same, or at least get up. "What'd ya do wrong?"

Noct propped up rather immediately, letting out a sigh. "Same as always. Went in too fast and let my head get a mess."

"Exactly. What's bugging you today?" Gladio knew that Ignis was too far away and Prompto had lost interest and they were alone. At least enough. 

Noct frowned, knowing if he told Gladio things would probably just get messier. "This morning Prompto tried to convince me that you and me slept together last night. But I know it's not true. Not after what Iggy said…"

And definitely not considering how frustrated he still felt. He wasn't upset anymore. There was that. 

"No," Gladio sighed. "We didn't. You were very drunk. You wanted me to though." 

Gladio let out a centered sigh. This was half the issue. "You don't remember what we talked about? Do you?" 

Noctis wasn't sure how to feel about this new information. Instead he filed it amongst the shit he had to sort out and tried not to get too flustered. It did make his stomach feel weird and somehow he didn't doubt it. 

"Don't remember anything after you came out." He sighed, looking over to make sure Prompto and Iggy were still out of earshot. He couldn't even see where Prompto had gone off to and Ignis seemed to be working on some very uncomfortable looking sort of stretch or handstand or… hell he didn't know but he wasn't paying attention. 

"Except apparently grabbing you by the hair. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Gladiolus sighed. "I'm not sure if it's gonna make you feel better. Hell, I'm not sure if it's gonna make me feel better, but I need sober Noctis to hear this.

"I care about you. Yes, it's my duty to protect you but it's not my duty to care. I learned a long time ago that I can protect you better if I care about you. I care about you. Probably too much. But that's how it is. I'm not sure what's best, but from what I can tell, you're not 100% sure what you want. And honestly, neither am I. I will always, no matter what, do my best for you. I will always be by your side, no matter the choices you make. I'm not here to lecture your choices, that's Ignis's job. I'm here to keep you safe and happy. As best as I can."

Gladio paused, trying to read the Prince.

"Yeah, I'm…. Really not sure, you're right. Figure I'm gonna screw a lot more stuff up along the way. Sorry to drag you guys through all this even though I guess it's your job." He realized what Gladio said meant more than that but just as he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted, he also wasn't sure he was ready to make all the hard choices that would affect the people he cared about. 

"I'm...glad you're gonna hang in this with me even if you have to. I know we haven't always been on the same page, but I'm really trying to get us there. I do like you Gladiolus. Even when you're tough on me."

"Good. You need it. You're improving. You ready for swords?" Gladio smirked, and he was feeling better already. That was half the problem solved. The other was about thirty feet behind him doing yoga.

"Yeah I'm ready. Got some new skills to show off there, too. Gotta keep my head in the game." Noctis scrambled to his feet and lightly knocked himself once on the skull. "I'm gonna keep up till I can barely walk or lunchtime. Whichever comes first."

For Gladio, it'd be the former. 

....

Gladio and Noct had gone one more round before Noctis had taken out Gladio with an impressive display of both aerial and ground maneuvers, some of which he had to have learned from more than just Gladio or Ignis. Part of it was likely that Gladio had to use a smaller blade than he was comfortable with, but between Noct's drastically increased resolve and his sore legs there were plenty of reasons he had been the one to come out on bottom. He was proud of the guy.

After that Gladio remained on the sidelines watching the acrobatics of the other two since Noct had not yet met either of his concession conditions. The two went fifty fifty out of four matches, Ignis winning with superior maneuverability while Noctis won based off his utilization of harder hitting moves that limited the taller man's range of movement. The matches were more graceful than the ones with Gladio, but equally important for making sure Noctis was a rounded fighter should the need arise. 

When lunch came and Prompto still hadn't turned up, they decide to head back to the house, as his phone was telling them he was in the manor somewhere. Turned out, he was napping on the bed, and while Ignis cooked and Gladio finally showered, Noct went to wake up the sleepy head.

Lucky bastard had gotten more sleep, though there wasn't all that much that Prompto could do with his injuries. He'd been a bit left out while the others trained and Noctis knew that hadn't been fair to him, either.

Noctis woke him up with gentle shakes to his good shoulder, whispering promises of a lunch soon to come.

Prompto smiled as he let his eyes open. Noct was so close and the room was so dark. Fluttering blond lashes tried focusing on Noct’s face. He'd been getting up too early and staying up too late. But he didn't want to get up even still. 

With his good hand, Prompto reached up to grab at Noct's shirt to keep him close. "Mm sleepy." He spoke with a yawn. "You're warm"

Noctis chuckled, always one to enjoy a sleepy Prompto. "Yeah, you're not even worried about lunch? That's new." He straightened out a couple of stray hairs from Prompto's do, which was getting messy from his nap.

Prompto closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Uhuh." Prompto shook his head. "Breakfast was big." Prompto yawned, his grip remaining loose on the Prince's sweaty tee shirt. "You smell mmhmm. You workout good?"

"Yep." Noct leaned onto the bed and remembered how soft it was. Doing so probably got dirt on Gladio's sheets but he pretended not to notice. "Won half the matches. One v Gladio and two v Iggy."

"Mmm" Prompto wiggled into the bed further "Saw you lose to Gladdy." Prompto pulled a little harder on the tee shirt. His eyes closed contently. 

"First time. Whipped him good the next one." Noct shuffled a little, trying to move the blond to a position he'd have an easier time waking up from. "Come on to the kitchen. Gladio's gonna eat everything if we're late. And if you get up for me I'll get up for you next time you ask?"

"You get up every time I ask." Prompto yawned big, gripping onto the Prince's shirt harder. "But okay."

Prompto pulled on Noctis, but finding he was having a difficult time doing so. "I mean. We could stay in bed all day."

He was already waking up more but he did know how much his friend loved sleeping.

"I'd love that but… then I'd have to figure out how to keep mom and dad out of the room." Noctis linked an arm around Prompto's waist to help him up, hoping that he wasn't bumping any of the bruises in the process. 

"Mmhmm." Prompto yawned attempting to stretch both arms, but pouting when he realized how long his arm muscle would be in that position. 

"Lock the door." Prompto blushed though, being held so close to Noctis. 

"I think Gladio can break locks with his bare hands." Noct grinned, though it faded when he felt his sweaty shirt press between himself and Prompto. "Sorry I'm gross. I'll change before lunch."

Prompto bit his lower lip. He was 100% awake now and 100% aware that Noct was holding him very close. "Is it weird that I don't care?"

It was a good thing it was dark or the beet red blush would have given Prompto away. His one good arm grabbed onto Noct's shirt while the other rested outside the loop of Noctis's arms.

"Um--I don't know, maybe?" Noct's cheeks felt a little warm but it was easy enough to ignore. "But okay, if it doesn't bother you I'll deal with it later." He led Prompto towards the door, keeping one arm around his waist until they'd entered the hallway.

It wasn't a long hallway, and if he tried Noct was pretty sure he could hear others at the far end. "Maybe we can go somewhere to relax later, just the two of us?"

Prompto nodded, not wanting to let go but knowing he had to. It wasn't often he got Noct to himself. He hated that it was so. The moments alone were something special. 

The pace to the end of the hall was slow. Noct didn't mind, even if he was oblivious to the fading red on Prompto's cheeks or anything else that might be amiss.

"Brought Prompto." Noct went to find an open plate at the table and scooted so Prompto could sit beside him. Really he rather enjoyed Gladio's house and hoped the new apartment would be even half as cozy.

Gladio raised an eyebrow, watching the two younger boys enter the room. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but it seemed like Prompto was flushing. Easily could have been from the several hour nap the boy just took. Not thinking much of it, and feeling much better after his shower, he simply dug into the meal.

He wasn't the only one to notice and ignore Prompto's condition. Ignis was also not going to mention it. From where he was standing it looked like a good thing. 

"Noct did you decide what to so with the rest of the day?"

Yeah He had. But he was yet to tell anybody. "Nope. Food first. Then thinking." 

Lunch was quick and silent, but after their workout, no one was talking much. After Prompto woke up, he started noticing that his hair had begun to fall. He had purposefully been avoiding showering because of his arm but it soon would be hard to avoid.

After lunch Noctis grumbled something about a shower and Gladio and Ignis agreed on a movie. Prompto suggested something long, and neither of the other two seemed opposed. But Prompto was listening to the water biding his time. 

After what seemed like forever, the water finally clicked off. 

Prompto 14:24: meet me downstairs

Prompto mumbled something about going downstairs. Luckily neither noticed as Prompto slipped out. Downstairs, Prompto was pacing, waiting for Noctis.

Prompto received only a thumbs up emoji. A few minutes later Noctis came directly from the shower, fresh and clean in the same clothes he'd been rewashing all week. Water still dripped from his hair but it obviously didn't bother him. 

He gave Prompto a thumbs up. "You're good at this. If I hadn't been in a different room they would have heard me leave."

"It probably helps Gladio is exhausted." Prompto smiled, looking around the bottom of the manor. "So we just leave our phones and run off?"

"Somewhere…. Not too obvious. But not somewhere that it will seem like we're hiding them." Noctis looked around, trying to decide on the best option. "Maybe in the bathroom shower? No…."

"The fridge?" Prompto laughed, looking over at Noctis a big grin on his face. This was fun, at least until they were found out. When that did happen, Gladio was going to kill them.

Noctis looked around, then it came to him. "In the coat closet. In the pockets. Do you have a jacket in there?"

Prompto racked his brain, trying to think. "I think I left a winter jacket here once. Maybe it's still here? You?"

"Yeah think so." Noct went ahead and opened the closet that was at the side of the entryway and started rifling around inside. It was a deep closet, holding more coats and shoes than Noct had seen anywhere short of a department store. 

Sure enough, all the way in the back was a plain black hoodie Noct recognized as his from a long time ago. It looked like it would be a little snug now, but it would still do. He pulled it to the front and stuck his phone in the pocket.

Prompto found his jacket as well, and put the jacket next to Noct's. He paused, momentarily, with one hand on his hip. He was satisfied.

It was going to be weird not having their phones on them, even for a couple hours. They were always on their phone. But Prompto made sure his camera was on hand.

"Well." Prompto smiled looking overly pleased with himself. "Shall we before our absence is noticed?"

Prompto offered up his good arm and looped it with Noctis's, smiling at the freedom which had never been granted them. Even if they were only planning on wandering the grounds of the Amicitia estate.

Noct grinned and put his hand over their arms as if mimicking a proper gentleman at a formal ball. "Yes. Let's."

Quickly, the boys scuffled through the house to the back, the sliding glass door beaconing their escape. While it had only been a few hours since their last escape out here, it felt different. No watching eyes.

"Let's go that way!" Prompto pointed straight ahead, a big adventurous smile on his lips 

…..

After about 15 minutes, Gladio had mumbled something to Ignis about needing to lie down. He had physically exhausted himself and his body desperately need to recuperate. His head fell into Ignis's lap and within minutes he was snoring. Ignis did not complain, though neither did he do much other than gently rub a thumb across the stubble of Gladio's chin.

Noctis and Prompto had chosen the movie, and it was mildly amusing even if the plot had a multitude of holes and made little sense. Ignis had zoned out for a bit when thinking about the boys' movie choice had him snapping back into reality. 

Noct had been in the shower, Prompto had gone to get something to drink and he was realizing now that he hadn't heard either of them come back. Over where Prompto had been sitting was a bright orange, oversized beanbag covered with pillows and blankets. (They had borrowed it from Iris's room claiming she wouldn't mind) But no boys whatsoever. 

Panic set in and Ignis shook Gladio, knowing it wouldn't take too much to wake him. 

"Hmm. Wha?" Gladio grumbled, blinking his eyes and opening his mouth. It was dry. 

"It's been-" Ignis checked his phone, "over an hour and the prince and Prompto haven't come back."

"What!?" Gladio bolted up, quickly standing, before remembering that his legs were not agreeing with him today. "Where are they? Call them!"

Gladio stumbled back onto the couch, reaching for his phone on the coffee table.

Ignis had thought to call before waking Gladio, but he'd decided on the alternate order of importance. When he hit the call button on his phone Noctis was the third number to come up. 

After several rings it faded to voicemail. "Noct, you know who this is. Pick up your phone."

Gladio grumbled, fingers typing away. 

Gladio 15:32: where are you two?

It was a group chat message between the four of them. After a minute, and Ignis calling Prompto with no response, Gladio grit his teeth. 

"Either they're dead or someone kidnapped them." Gladio stood, moving towards the bathroom. "And if they're playing a joke, Im gonna kill em!" His heart was pounding a million miles an hour. How could they lose the Prince?

Immediately Ignis took the next step to ping the gps on their phones. To his surprise it was… at their same location? He turned his phone so Gladio could see the coordinates. 

"According to this they're still in the house."

"Bathroom and bedroom are brat free. I'll check upstairs, you check down. Keep calling their phones. We're bound to hear them." The Amicitia house was big but if they were here, they'd find them. 

Ignis didn't waste any time, moving swiftly to the bottom floor, his thumb ready to call again when it clicked to voicemail. 

Ignis 15:47: Downstairs. Haven't located it but I hear the tone.

Gladio 15:47: brt

Gladio flew through that house so quickly that he was sure he hadn't touched the ground. He let out a breath as he came up behind Iggy. "Where are they?" Gladio was out of breath.

Ignis shook his head, barely turning from the open closet door. He lifted his phone and punched call. Immediately the sound of the prince's ringtone echoed, but Noctis was definitely not in the closet.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Gladio growled. His hand reached into a jacket he hadn't seen the prince wear in years. Inside the pocket was the slim black phone.

"Check Prompto." Gladio eyed the winter jacket that was Prompto's.

A few moments of silence, then a jaunty tune filtered through the air. It was that stupid chocobo song he was always singing. The source was the winter jacket.

Ignis's lips went thin, but he was still cool headed in comparison to Gladio. "How comprehensive is the video surveillance on your estate?"

"Very." Gladio let out a breath. Of course. He needed to center himself and that wasn't going to happen in his current state. 

"Basement." Gladio grunted, his legs were wobbling. The adrenaline pumping through his body the only reason he was standing. "If they're not dead or kidnapped I swear I'm gonna kill em." 

Regardless what Gladio's body protested, he pushed on. "Iggy. Keys in my jacket in the garage?" He was trying to limit his walking.

As instructed Ignis disappeared toward the garage, returning with the keys as though he'd known exactly where they were. "You want me to take care of the cameras? It might be easier for you to drive the perimeter."

"You're gonna need me to get into the cameras." Gladio grunted, wishing there was an elevator down instead of the massive amount of stairs that normally weren't a problem. 

"Then I'll grab em ... Or kill em." 

"All right, then. Lead the way." Ignis understood that the layered security was necessary. It was lucky Gladio had access. Ignis was not ready to get Clarus involved. 

The Basement was mostly a private gym for the Amicitia household. It was where the laundry room was as well as Jared's personal room. It also held the security room. 

Gladio shoved a strange looking key into a keyhole. The pinpad beeped and Gladio typed in a six digit number before placing his finger on the reader. After a few seconds a mechanical clicking and rumbling came. A hiss as the door popped open. 

The room inside was large enough for several people. About thirty screens lined the walls as they flicked through the multiple security cameras that were plastered all over the Amicitia estate.

Ignis flashed his eyes across the monitors, hoping to get a lucky break. "If we don't see them on here we may need to pull up records at any points of exit or entry for the last two hours…"

Gladio had sat down in one of the many chairs, typing and staring intensely at the screen. He left the broad work to Ignis. He had eyes that would rival an eagles. 

Most of the cameras were clustered in the areas most frequented, but no area was left unseen entirely. Several monitors rotated over empty tracks and well manicured grassy hills.

"Wait, what was that?" He'd barely caught sight of something dark on one of the perimeter cameras before it had switched to the next view.

"Camera number?" Gladio looked up, but he'd missed whatever Ignis had seen. 

"Twelve."

Gladio typed for a minute until four screens right in front of Ignis filled with camera twelve. It wasn't the clearest image, but it was undoubtedly people lying on the ground. One of them had dark hair.

"That May be the culprits…" Ignis sighed, actually relieved.

Gladio zoomed in on the spot that Ignis pointed out, and it most definitely was the two missing boys.

"Far north side of the property. I know where they are. It's a hike."

"We could take one of the security carts. I don't think they're going anywhere." Ignis knew Gladio was still spent, physically.

"A hearse would save us some trouble." Gladio groaned, finding his legs disagreed. "I don't think Jared keeps one though."

"One broken Prompto is enough. You may want to keep your lashings of the verbal end this round." Especially since it was Ignis's job to care for the prince and he could only imagine how bad he would be now that he was a twenty year old with an attitude instead of a six year old who barely spoke.

Gladio grumbled something inaudible, but let out a sigh. "What were they thinking?"

The adrenaline was dying down, finally, and he was realizing just how badly his body was hurting. Honestly, he didn't didn't have the energy to even lecture the Prince nonetheless discipline him. "They know what their safety means, right?" 

Ignis didn't know how strongly he believed they did. "Freedom is something Noct has always craved. It's curbed in recent years, but when we were children he used to do things like this all the time… back then he didn't seem to mind when I tagged along. I suppose he has Prompto now, someone who shares his need for freedom." 

The wistful memory quickly passed. Ignis had always hoped Noct was becoming more responsible, but apparently he wasn't quite there.

It didn't matter in retrospect. The estate was fortified and although it was questionable as to if either of the boys had considered this, Ignis was right. But he hated it. Standing, Gladio moved back up the stairs and towards the outdoor holding structure for the security carts.

"I get it." Gladio at one point had debated running away. It was at the height of his teenage years. Right when he despised Noctis. "But we're here to keep him safe. He does this, were going to be replaced with people who wouldn't care about his feelings. He'll be alone again." That right there was what made Gladio the most upset. 

"Maybe you should lead with that…" Ignis was unsure why, but the words made him smile a bit. He waited until they'd reached the carts and Gladio had found the correct keys to speak again. 

"My apologies if it seems I'm ever underestimating you."

Gladio leaned into his seat, turning to look at the other man. "Hmm?" The little security cart was almost entirely silent as it kicked on. 

"Not sure I understand."

"It's all right. Don't concern yourself." Instead Ignis focused back on the task at hand. "We've some rascals to wrangle. Probably given them enough leeway as it is." They'd probably look comical riding around in the little cart, but it was the most practical option. 

"Might want to put that stern face of yours back on." 

"I'm good at that." Gladio smiled, sighed, and shifted the go cart into gear. But he still couldn't quite shake Ignis’s words.

….

The afternoon sun was warm on Noct's eyelids, contrasting the cool grass beneath him and the slight breeze that played his hair across his face. It was nice. Quiet. He and Prompto had barely spoken since they'd lied down to watch the clouds, but it was all right. Comfortable. The half an arms length between them was occasionally broken by the tips of their fingers bumping, but not much more. They'd hiked from the house to the edge of the property, taken some snaps then finally relaxed. It was a long hike.

Couldn't have been more than thirty or forty minutes that they'd been lying down.

But the warm silence was eventually broken by a soft puttering and creaking of an approaching vehicle, a sign that they'd finally been found out and the rescue had been launched. A shame. He'd hoped they'd get a little longer. He reached out for Prompto and patted at his arm in case the blond had fallen asleep.

"Cavalry's here."

Prompto mumbled and yawned big, feeling the breeze rolling across his face. "Uhuh." Prompto complained, opening his eyes and listening as heavy boots crunched into the crisp grass. 

"Boys." Gladio's angry growl voice broke the serene scene and Prompto braced for the lecture. 

"What's wrong with you two? And before you answer just think about what you made me and Ignis go through. Ignis is already on the hook for the Regalia. If we hadn't found you, and we had to call your parents..." Gladio trailed off, sighing.

There it was. Noct groaned but had braced. Next came wave two. 

"Do you want to replace us? I get that you want your freedom. But you know you're a Prince. You know there's a war outside these walls. How many people want to kill the crown prince? If me and Ignis failed to keep you safe ... You'd get someone whose far stricter than either of us. I-" Gladio's voice wavered, from anger or sorrow it wasn't clear. "I don't want to lose either of you. So. Stop being fucking idiots!"

The intimidating stance Gladio had when he was pissed never failed to stagger Noctis, and as he sat up, grass in his hair he struggled for his footing. "O-okay chill out. We didn't think it'd be a big deal." A little white lie, sure. "We figured your family's place was safe. Nobody's gonna break in here with the rep your family's got!"

Gladio stepped forward for a moment, the Prince's words stirring the anger back up again. Ignis' voice stifled him for a moment, but if Noctis didn't watch his words ...

Ignis took a step forward, moving to a position almost beside Gladio but behind enough to show he was there to back up the larger man. "Noct. Responsibility is a two way street. We're responsible for your well-being, but you as Prince are also responsible for every person beneath you. If you fail, we fail as well."

Noctis groaned and flopped back onto the grass. 

Prompto sat up, eyes moving from the older two, back to Noctis. "You know it wasn't just Noct, right?"

Eyes moved to Prompto. Noctis shook his head. 

"Right now, Prompto, you're an accessory. " Ignis crossed his arms. "I would rather not elevate the situation. Though if you'd like to be punished by Gladio so be it."

"Fine. But it's not fair that you guys are always dogging on Noct. It was half my idea!" 

"Prompto, are you," Gladio did step forward this time, Prompto swallowed hard, but determined to hold his ground. "Stupid? You're not held to his expectations. He's a Prince. You're-"

Prompto shrunk back, right fist balling into the grass. Noctis moved up to his knees. "Leave him alone! You're yelling at me, remember?"

It was Ignis who once again put a foot forward and a hand to Gladio's chest. Gladio moved, turning his back and taking several steps away. He needed to cool his head.

Ignis had meant punishment but not total ego annihilation. "Prompto, you have to answer to Cor Leonis. Noct has to answer to us. Do not pity Noctis unless you want to deal with both punishments. As I assumed you would have realized before."

"So you told dad?" Prompto deflated, from Gladio's words to the possibility of him being in more trouble, the car incident had been one thing, this ... 

"Not yet." Ignis said, simply. 

"I get it." Noctis quickly made it to his feet. "I do. I get it. But still you guys have to realize that I'm not a kid. Sometimes I want to go places without chaperones. It's not because I don't like you guys, it's because when we all go places you still act like babysitters. Just put us on an equal playing field. We can all handle ourselves, and I know if shit goes south you guys will back me up but you don't have to treat me like a burden because I'm not!"

Gladio turned around and moved back towards the Prince. "You don't get that choice Noctis! You never have and you never will. It's a fact of life. Your life. Our life. You are a Prince first. You don't get to be normal. We let you be more normal than any other protectors ever would. And you treat us like this?"

Gladio continued to move forward. "You act like we would have said no to you and Prompto napping on the lawn? It's a matter of principle. Yes. You are safe here. But you scared the SHIT out of us. Noctis. This wasn't about freedom. This was you and that twerp giving us the middle finger. You want time away from Ignis and I? We can arrange it. This? This is fucked."

There was no way to respond to that. Noctis stood, eyes averted, jaw clenched and arms crossed. 

Ignis was the next to move forward, guiding Prompto to his feet. He ushered the boy towards the cart, though when he went to do the same for Noctis, the Prince batted his hand away and stomped towards the cart to take his place next to the blond.

"I'll walk." Gladio grumbled already moving in the opposite direction. The Keys were in the ignition. Ignis would be fine driving them.

"Gladio." Ignis flipped on his own stern voice. When the man didn't respond he fast walked until he could grab his wrist. "Don't be foolhardy. You'd never make it. I won't have you collapsed in a field."

"I don't care." Gladio grumbled. He knew Ignis was right. Gladio tugged at Ignis's grip, he was upset and even if it meant him lying in a field, he needed to burn off the energy. 

"You will." Ignis tugged back, though he knew he couldn't overpower the much larger and stronger man. "There's no reason to kill yourself over this. What good will you be? All this talk about duty and you let a brat Prince turn you into a reckless child? Put the ego aside." He reminded.

Gladio opened his mouth and closed it. "Damnit Ignis." He paused again. "I don't like that you're right. But him-" Gladio made a fist with his hand, flexing the muscle under Ignis's touch. "He just doesn't listen. All that, and he doesn't care. He's a spoiled brat."

"Gladio…"

But the word that resonated with him was 'ego'. "Fuck. Let's go." But he didn't move. 

Ignis hadn't let go of Gladio's wrist but the tug this time was gentle and he then released the tattooed wrist. "Then you'll have to use your legs a little longer, unless you intend for me to carry you to the cart."

Gladio sighed and turned. He hated how Ignis could deflate him like that. Gladio tilted his head up in the direction of the cart. Not moving until Ignis did. 

Ignis wasn't good at the 'cheering up' part of the job, that was usually Prompto, but at least he was confident in his ability to diffuse. He would deal with the consequences later. 

When the last two made it to the cart they finally started back towards the manor. It was likely one of the quietest rides the four of them had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, and it is so fluffy cute. We started writing the story to let the characters pick who that wanted, hence the last Chapter where Gladio was a Gladi-hoe. But at this point, you can kinda start to tell who the boys are starting to gravitate towards. 
> 
> All comments are appreciated and will be responded to. Pictures to come but I wanted to get these chapters out. Enjoy <3
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	6. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must finally come to an end, and with college just around the corner, it is time for the boys to head out of Insomnia. They have their final farewell, and a goodbye breakfast before it is off to the train. They are gifted with someone personal from King Regis's own stash, and Cor the Immortal gets to escort them out of the city and onto the train.

The last day in Insomnia was one of hesitation. It was one of the few times throughout the week that everyone woke in separate homes. Even Noctis spent his final night in the citadel. He stayed in his childhood room in an attempt to stave off the homesickness already swirling in his guts. It didn't help. He hadn't been sleeping well since the fight with Gladio a couple days prior.

They met early in the citadel dining hall, where breakfast was already waiting their arrival. Some feelings were still a little sore, though a lot of thinking and reflecting had been done as well.

When Cor arrived with Prompto he immediately sent the boy for a bath, complaining under his breath that he needed to be cleaned up for a day spent with the King. They all knew Prompto's cast was still giving him trouble and this was the easiest way for him to get clean.

Clarus was at the citadel before his children, though he managed to be present for their arrival and made smalltalk while they waited for the others.

Ignis arrived last, by cab. He was confused by the wink he received from Clarus as he passed the Amicitias on the way to the dining hall but managed to brush it aside.

"Dad!" Gladio nudged his father seeing the wink out of the corner of his eye.

It wasn't long after that Prompto finally rejoined them, an awkward smile forming on his lips as he saw everyone waiting on him in the dining hall. It was obvious he was uncomfortable as he waved at Noct.

"Dude. That was weird!" He mumbled after making his way across the hall.

Noct glanced over at Prompto, who looked very much clean and put together. Even his hair was expertly styled, just the way he liked it. "What's weird? A bath?"

"Like four people just bathed me Noct. When did you start getting baths on your own?" Prompto blushed, trying to keep his voice down.

"After my leg healed I guess." Noct raised a brow, realizing it probably wasn't that normal outside the citadel. "Would you rather Iggy did it again?"

"What! No!" Prompto squeaked, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Every eye in the room was on him. "Noct. Ignis never bathed me." But his cheeks were flushing again at the thought.

Noct hummed and glanced away. Yep, the week had been chock full of weird shit. "Guess that's true, he would have been bathing you daily if it had been his task."

"Stop," Prompto pushed Noctis just as a bell rung from one of the doorways. Breakfast.

"Sure but the image will be stuck in your head all day." Came the teasing retort as Noctis jogged ahead toward the dining hall.

…..

Breakfast actually went smoothly this morning. The clinking of silverware and the happy hum of conversation filled the dining hall. There were even a few jokes that broke up the chatter.

After the heavy and elaborate meal of eggs, breakfast meats, potatoes and coffee, they'd all been invited to the lounge for yet more coffee and gifts. All before they were to board the train.

King Regis sat in a large plush chair at the head of the room. Clarus stood behind and to the right of him, a smile as he watched his children banter.

Cor sat at the opposite side of the room, his arm propping his head as he lounged into his chair. His eyes moved about the room as he engaged in conversation with a very pleased Ignis, an Ebony in hand.

Noctis and Prompto sat close to each other poking fun at one another, like always. The air of the room was light and held no resemblance to their last get together.

Regis cleared his voice after a moment. "I have taken the liberty to get you all parting gifts, before your farewell picture atop the citadel, which dear Prompto has been insistent upon."

Four attendants came into the room, each holding a box of varying sizes and shapes. Each one was delivered to one of the boys, and as they expectantly looked up at the King, who simply smiled down on them. "Go on."

Prompto looked around the room. After receiving a nod from Cor, he excitedly ripped into the brightly colored paper. Underneath was a camera bag, with a custom engraved motif of an eagle, the same one that was tattooed over Gladio's body.

Greedily, he opened the camera case, his jaw dropping to the floor. Inside snuggly sat a Lokton camera, the same camera he'd been asking his dad for, for months. Cor kept telling him no, it was too expensive.

"Shut up!" Prompto's eyes sparkled with a smile as he first looked at his father who, uncharacteristically, was smiling, to King Regis who smirked down at him. "Thank you, your majesty!"

"To make sure your parting photograph is crystal clear."

The next gift was for Gladio. Underneath the wrapping paper was a very hard rectangular object that was also surprisingly heavy.

Inside was a wooden chest that looked incredibly old. Inside the chest were three hefty leather bound books with richly colored covers. The lettering on each was hand stamped and painted with gold leaf. They were books. Not just books, poetry books. They appeared to be Altissian in origin and very old.

A smirk formed on Gladio's lips as he ran his fingers across the tomes. "Thank you, your Majesty." His amber eyes lifted up and give a quick nod, before he carefully pulled out one and tenderly thumbed through.

"These are some of my favorites, from the citadel library. First edition. Take care of them."

"I will your majesty."

The next was Ignis. His box was significantly smaller than the other two and comparatively lighter in weight. Upon removing the paper, an unmarked box lay beneath.

Ignis looked up at the King who urged him on. Inside the box was a slim tablet, an engraved eagle on the back and on the tablet cover.

"Thank you, your Majesty. A very practical gift." Ignis nodded his appreciation and carefully tucked the tablet back in the box to avoid damage.

"I know you don't need help staying organized, Ignis. But perhaps this will keep the clutter in check."

Last was Noctis, who looked at the small square box with a bit of hesitance. Not because it was yet the smallest of gifts, but because the King was his father and he didn't know what could possibly be inside. The gifts seemed to be personalized very specifically.

He sucked in a breath and unwrapped the box to find two items inside. First was on old photograph in a simple golden frame… but it was a posed picture of his father, his mother and himself. The last picture of all three of them together before his mother had succumbed to illness. In the photograph he was still an infant.

He was silent.

A small black jewelry box remained inside. Noctis's fingers hesitated before opening the box. Inside, a necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a pointed teardrop cage. Inside the slender twisting metal a single, polished, purple stone was cradled. It was entrancing and beautiful.

"It belonged to your mother." The king spoke through the silence. It felt like no one wanted to even breathe. "It was one of her favorites."

Noctis couldn't feel his heart or his breath as he lifted the necklace and it twisted on its own, catching the light from the chandelier. It was the same necklace in the photograph.

Noctis silently slipped the chain around his neck and fastened it, the pendant falling comfortably to his chest.

After a long silence, King Regis finally stood. "Well, who is ready for that picture?"

….

It was a quick ride to the top of the citadel via the elevators. The idle chatter continued until the doors once again opened and family and friends spilled onto the large courtyard atop the citadel that overlooked Insomnia.

The sight was breathtaking in the afternoon light. Buildings and roads in the distance striking to the sky, still and graceful. The clear blue sky above brought color, contrast and sparkling light.

Regis turned to Prompto, his fingertips brushing the young man's shoulder with an honest smile. "All right, lad. Direct us where you think the lighting is best for your shot."

Prompto nodded, his twinkling eyes taking on the scene before him. He double checked the sun's positioning before directing everyone stand. As he adjusted his tripod, and put his brand new camera upon it, taking a couple test photos to make sure everything would turn out perfectly.

From left to right it went Clarus, with Iris and Gladio standing in front of their father, King Regis with his hand upon Noct's shoulder, Cor stood with an empty place in front of him for Prompto, and Ignis would be to his right.

"Everyone ready?"

When they all responded, Prompto readied the timer and ran to his spot. Perfect timing and a perfect picture.

....

The courtyard in front of the citadel was deserted except for the group at large. They'd drive two cars to the train station because between all their things and them, it was too tight a squeeze for a single car. Cor stood by his car. Prompto was headed to his father’s car, a step ahead of Ignis, who would ride in back.

Gladio had started heading to the second car. He paused as Noctis was a step behind him. However, King Regis called at Noctis to hold back.

“What now?” Noct was starting to feel the weight pressing against his shoulders. If he didn't get in the car soon he'd lose his nerve to.

His father paused halfway down the stairs, favoring his weak knee. It was bad enough Clarus almost stepped in. “I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”

“You’re one to talk…" Noct stopped and turned. Gladio and Ignis, who'd been walking to either side of the prince, turned as well. Prompto paused further down the steps.

“Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side” Regis had meant to speak more before the boys headed out, and time had simply caught up to him.

“Indeed your Grace.” Ignis gave a quick bow.

“We’ll keep the prince safe if it's the last thing we do.” Gladio followed Ignis's example.

“Yeah, what he said” Prompto chimed from the back, eager to be part of the conversation.

Noct let out a sigh. “Hate to break this up, but Cor’s got the motor running. Clarus, he’s in your hands.” Noct turned again as the others descended the steps before him.

“Noctis, I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind." Had Noctis been facing his father, he would have seen the concern in his eyes and the deep crease that formed between his brows. The king descended a few more steps, desperately trying to come closer to his son.

“Don’t know about you, but I am as ready as I’ll ever be.” Not that it meant much, considering the circumstances.

Regis took a few more steps, reaching the level on which Noctis stood. “Take care on the long road. Wherever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.” He placed a hand gently on the Prince's shoulder. “... Walk tall, my son.”

….

It was a pain getting through security at the train station, mostly because they had three concealed carry permits, and Gladio’s motor bike. While Noctis and Prompto happily boarded the train, it took almost an entire 45 extra minutes for the others. But, once they were aboard, they all settled into the dining cart for some less than satisfactory lunch.

All in all, the first two days of the train ride were completely uneventful. Ignis had taken to throwing darts at the dart board on the wall, Gladiolus ended up reading through an entire tome of poetry, Noctis was starting to complain about not having anything to do, and Prompto had completely filled up the storage on his new camera. Twice. Cor had been all but invisible, but that being said, the four boys had all been shoved onto two bunk beds in one room.

It was on one such moment, that Gladio was lounging on the bed, reading a long verse and Ignis was throwing darts. Noctis and Prompto had said they were going to head to the dining cart to pick at the same chicken nuggets and slop that they’d been eating for the past couple meals. They'd have packed something had they known how bland the food would be.

Ignis had been thinking about his words for three days, over thinking probably. But he tended to do that. "Gladiolus, I've been meaning to ask you about that extended run you took the other day."

"Hmm?" Gladio looked up from his book and shifted on the bed to face Ignis. "The other day? That was ... I needed to think."

"Indeed. I had figured as much, though two hours is an awful long thinking run. Did you at least find the answers you were looking for?" Another dart loosed from his grip. Hitting at a slight angle and dislodging the previous one.

"I'm not sure, honestly." Gladio sighed, flipping the book closed. "It's--It's complicated."

Ignis paused then picked up the dart that had fallen to the floor. He flipped it between his fingers. "Is there any way I could help? I can't help feeling it may partially have been my fault…"

Gladio quirked his eyebrow, actually finding that he was enjoying watching the other man move. No matter how hard he tried, Gladio would never be that dexterous. "It is all my fault. My feelings. My confusions. How could you help?"

And that was the loaded question of the evening. He finally turned toward Gladio, flicking the last dart to the board effortlessly. "Do you want to talk about them? It's your choice of course."

"My feelings?" Gladio had known it would come down to this, and it was inevitable with them being stuck on a train with nothing to do. But the thought of telling Ignis everything or even a small portion thereof, well, it caught in his throat.

Ignis let out a slight grunt and wandered to the adjacent bed. He sat down, crossed his legs and settled his hands on his knee. "I would never pry, Gladio. If you want me to drop the subject I will drop it and never mention it again… if that is what you want. Otherwise my ears are open."

"Iggy," Gladio's amber eyes never blinking. "This needs to happen or else it'll never go away. Whether or not I want to talk about it."

"All right." Ignis let out a long breath. He uncrossed his legs, and propped his chin on his hand, one slim finger outlining his jaw. "Fire when ready."

What better place to start than the beginning? "I want you. I want to see you get flustered in that cute way you get when you don't know what to say. I want all of it," Gladio shifted again as his mind thought about everything he physically wanted to do to the other man.

"But ... You're not the only one. And it's confusing. I don't know what to do. I care about you Iggy. And outside of obligation, I would die for you. I don't want to lead you on, because I care about you but ..." Gladio stopped, finding himself rambling and not making as much sense as he wanted.

It was obviously not the sort of confession Ignis was expecting. He supposed it was one of the many possible routes. He looked up to meet Gladio's eyes without hesitation, though his chin tilted upwards just enough to signify he was remaining composed.

"I would like to say I understand," he paused, choosing his phrasing. "It's the 'buts' that concern me." Though the tension in his chest was probably a clue.

Gladio felt his breath catching in his throat as he tried to continue. Ignis was in business mode. He was trying to distance himself from everything, and that was only going to make this harder. "That's the part that concerns me too."

Ignis sighed, his eyes and hand dropping to his lap. "Well don't rush yourself on my account. I- have been distant as it is. As is habit. If there is someone else… that's okay."

And it felt like a thousand daggers stabbed at him I a thousand different spots. "Ignis."

Gladio pulled himself off the bed to sit on the floor in front of Ignis. "I-" he was frustrated. He wanted to run but there was nowhere to go. He had resorted to small workouts to relieve his tension. "Iggy. Don't do that."

Gladio moved his hand to the side of Ignis's face, trying to comfort him in some way. "Don't talk like that."

Ignis's lips pulled slightly and half lidded eyes looked softly at the large man. "How would you like me to speak, Gladio?" His voice was softer as well, deeper. "You know I've made my peace will a solitary existence. I-it's okay, I promise I will be fine no matter what, or who, you decide. And if you need physical attention in the meantime I--" he couldn't even finish the sentence and cursed himself for it.

"Iggy," Gladio bit his tongue, watching the other man squirm. "You don't have to live a solitary life." Seeing Ignis like this pulled at Gladio. It made his breath catch in his chest. "You don't look fine." Gladio pushed himself up on one knee, his face coming closer to Ignis's.

Ignis lifted his hands, cupping Gladio's jaw. When his head came forward he pressed their foreheads together and sighed. "This other person… must be very important to you. I've never seen you use this much restraint…"

Gladio's other hand moved to the back of Ignis's neck, the tips of his fingers brushing through the short hair. "I-" it felt nice. In the moment, Ignis's breath on his flesh, fingers cupping his face.

Gladio wanted to move in. Force Ignis backwards onto the bed and kiss him. Make him blush as many colors of red as was possible. Gladio's breath hitched in his throat, the grip on Ignis's neck tightening as he thought of the repercussions.

"Don't do anything you'll regret…" came the soft rebuttal to Gladio's touch.

"Mmm," Gladio groaned, knowing that Ignis was right. And he was feeling it. But did the Prince really know what he was doing?

"I'm worried about leaving you." Gladio refused to loosen his grip, fighting off the desires in him, but he wasn't done with this moment. Just one tip of the head and they'd be kissing. One wrong bump, and ...

"You have to do what's best for the Prince." Ignis knew that, despite the fire alight inside him, that Gladio could not stay. This, whatever it was or wasn't, would be put on hold. There were only a couple of days to untangle this feeling before then. "Nothing will happen to me… I'll be here...we'll all be fine."

And that was it. What was best for the Prince. But what was that? Gladio sighed, pressing his forehead harder into the other before loosening his grip and pulling away. "I'm going to hold you to that Ignis."

Gladio's hand fell from Ignis's face, untangling from his hair. The feeling from the other man's touch on his face lingered as he leaned back and sat on the ground.

"It's the one thing I'm certain." Ignis's hands felt empty as they settled in his lap. Right now he felt like a hypocrite among other less than savory things. His own words only days ago were all carefully constructed lies he told himself to bury this. He hated how different his true colors really were. "Take your time with everything else. When I said we-I wasn't going anywhere, I meant indefinitely. No matter what you do, what you decide. Regardless of duty. I'll always be your friend."

It felt like a goodbye speech. Ignis sighed.

Gladio hated the sorrow behind those glasses. He'd fucked up. He bit his lip. "You lot are stuck with me, until my last dying breath."

Standing, Gladio sighed. "It's hot. I'm gonna .... I need a shower." A cold shower which was the only kind of shower this train provided. "Make sure the other two haven't burned down the train yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not having posted something for a long time, so I am getting two out today. This chapter was kinda a boring inbetweener, but I kinda enjoyed watching the opening scene to get the farewell exactly perfect. I know I enjoyed that and we have a couple more instances like this. Look forward to more nods to our favorite video game. 
> 
> Pictures to come, because Inktober is a thing.
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Midnight Muse Art on Diviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart)


	7. Chase that Chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto loves himself a Chocobo, and of course, they just so happened to have a manditory stop at the chocobo post on their way to Lestalum. What kind of friends would they be if they didn't let Prompto have his Chocobo Day. But, as with everything, there is a hitch. Will Noct's jealousy get the better of him as he continues to see Ignis come to the rescue? What will happen next and will their friendships be able to withstand the whims of the heart?

**Chapter 7 - Chase That Chocobo!**

Prompto was up before the break of dawn, so excited about the day he hardly slept. The closer they got, the more anxious the boy became.

Prompto stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of everyone else sleeping. He was waiting for the others, because he'd been given strict instructions not to wake them. Or at least from Gladiolus.

_ "You wake me up, I'm gonna skin you."  _ Seemed like pretty clear instructions, so instead of sharing his excitement, Prompto clutched the thin blanket to his chest.

Gladio snored softly in the bunk across from him, every now and again he'd make a soft grumble. Above him he could hear the soft breathing of Noctis, even and calm. Ignis was silent as far as Prompto could tell over the noise of the other two.

Light barely peeked over the horizon as the conductor started from the loud speaker. In a muffled monotone he began calling out the stop in rural Leide. 

The crackling announcement was enough to jostle most from their slumber. Even Noctis had trouble sleeping through it. Prompto took this as his cue as the train seemed to come alive. 

If it hadn't been the announcement, maybe it was Prompto bouncing around their cabin. Either way Noctis was awake. The others were already awake. Ignis was dressed and freshened up as well as he was able, though he mumbled something about going to the dining cart for coffee. Gladio was doing crunches on the floor in front of his bunk. 

The train was to stay in Leide until 3pm while they cleaned, restocked and switched up passengers. Cor had informed them he'd be staying on the train for a conference call he couldn't miss. He also had sternly warned them not to miss the train or the consequences would be dire.

Prompto grinned, pulling at Noct's shirt, who was still grumbling about it being too early. "Chocobos!" 

Noctis pulled himself out of the bunk, which was pretty uncomfortable, but still more comfortable than being awake. "I'm ready. Can I just get a pot of coffee to go?"

"They already announced that all breakfast items will have to be purchased prepackaged this morning due to a shortage in staffing."Ignis knew Noct had slept through the majority of the announcements. "But on the bright side, they still have Ebony if you'd like to try it."

"The way you down that stuff like water? I'll pass…"

Prompto chuckled, grabbing Noct's hand and moving out of the cabin. "We'll grab something on the farm. Can't miss the Chocobos!"

There was little other protest as the group headed for the outpost, which was only a short hike from the train station. Quickly the air transformed from the stale smell of sweat and public transportation to that of hay and farm animals. Noct wasn't sure it was much better.

Prompto's insistence made the group move faster, though they refused to pick up the jogging pace the young blond pushed for.

At the end of the heavily traversed dirt road was a large painted yellow sign, cutout in the shape of a fat bird. It read "Wiz’s Chocobo Post" in giant blue letters. The sign was weathered and old, but the fence behind it was in good condition, and open wide. Ahead was a large barn with several tables and umbrellas beside it. 

In the distance came a chorus of gentle "kweh’s” and clucks. 

"Omg!" Prompto's eyes were the size of dinner plates. He nudged Noctis excitedly, a skip to every step. "You see that! Look! Look! Guys," he pulled at Noct's wrist. When Noctis refused to move faster, Prompto bolted through the gates.

They were the only people around, except for one man. He was an older rotund man, wearing a gray flat cap. His light gray shirt had the sleeves rolled up, and a brown vest, dirty from the hard work of farm life. Regardless of the heat, he wore a yellow scarf around his neck. His fat thumbs were stuck into white trousers. 

"Welcome to Wiz's Chocobo post. Names Wiz Forlane. What can I do yous for?"

Noct looked at his friends but found nothing. Other than Prompto's excitement. "Uh, to see the chocobos I guess." He looked over to Prompto, who looked like he was going to pop.

Wiz laughed. "We got Chocobos."

"Where?" Prompto was almost vibrating with excitement. 

"You have food?" Gladio eyed the many small tables with the yellow umbrellas, and then back to Wiz. 

"That we do. Let me grab you fellas a menu." Wiz moved back towards the larger building before returning. 

"Prompto. Food first. Chocobos later." Gladio grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulder, directing him towards the table. 

"But Choooocccccooooobbbooooos!" Prompto whined, but he couldn't fight the bigger man so he hung his head as he sat down.

Wiz returned to the table, placing the laminated menus in front of them. Prompto quickly scanned the menu and pointed at a sandwich, a chocobo club sandwich, which came with a side of gysahl greens. Noctis ordered the same. There wasn't that much variety on the menu, after all. But anything was better than train slop.

Gladio ordered a fat chocobo triple decker sandwich, a massive towering beast of a sandwich.

Ignis looked over the menu, then simply ordered a salad and a round of coffee for the whole table. 

Prompto shifted in his seat, just about tipping the flimsy table as he tried to contain his excitement.

Noct jumped back in his seat when he was nearly rammed in the chest by the wobbling table. "Dude! Prompto doesn't need coffee!"

More travelers began to show up just as their coffee was placed in front of them, along with four mugs, cream and sugar. 

Ignis didn't seem that concerned, instead the first to start pouring coffee into each mug. "Oh, he couldn't be any worse with coffee."

"I'm gonna die guys!" Prompto grabbed the cream and sugar and doctored his cup to perfection. "The food is taking fooooorevvvveeer!"

"Really," Ignis pulled his coffee to his lips and took a sip. "As I said, the peak of annoyance has already been reached."

Prompto huffed, pulling the cup to his lips. "Not nice!"

It was definitely nice not to be stuffed on the train, eating previously frozen meals from paper trays. They took their time long as they could, until Prompto's whining got the best of them. 

The actual chocobos lived in pens on the eastern side of the property, along stretches of yellowed grasslands and coniferous groves. Some of them were currently held within short, individual runs while others wandered together through the expansive fields. 

Wiz had noted the birds were mostly friendly but that care should be taken when feeding them by hand. They were still animals, after all, and their beaks and talons were sharp.

Ignis walked behind a bounding Prompto, though Noctis and Gladiolus were only a few steps behind. Noctis was really more intrigued by the rustic scenery than the birds.

"You know, I don't know about you guys…. But this is pretty much the first time I've been to a farm…" Noctis didn't even know what the purpose was of raising animals that weren't for food. "Closest I ever got to nature was pretty much fishing trips."

"Never been to a farm?" Gladio thought for a moment. "Ya know. Me either."

Prompto was bounding ahead out of earshot of the others while he seemed to be playing a game with one of the Chocobos on the other side of the fence. 

Gladio's eyes continued to watch the two blonds, even Ignis seemed to be enjoying himself, which was surprising. 

"I think this is it." Gladio pointed at Prompto, who had squealed when he'd come across a fat baby choco chick. He kneeled down as he fed it Gysahl chips and it kweh'd happily.

Prompto giggled, grabbing the baby choco chick, and resting it on his cast. He continued feeding gysahl chips, the smile widening on his lips. "Ignis! Isn't this the cutest?"

It was cute, in a way. Ignis chuckled and patted the younger blond's hairdo, though gently enough not to ruin it. "Is that why you do your hair this way? Trying to go for cuteness points?"

"What! My hair does NOT look like a Chocobo butt!" Prompto flushed, the choco chick fluttered back down to the ground. But there was a faint smile on his lips.

Ignis motioned 'a little' by gesturing with his fingers. "Noct once accused me of having cockatoo hair, so perhaps bird metaphors and hair just go hand in hand." 

"You know," Prompto laughed " You do have cockatoo hair!"

"Please." Ignis waved the suggestion, though he'd been the one to bring it up in the first place. "Perhaps we should go see the show class chocobo. That way there can be no hair comparisons." He wasn't going to say he found the birds fascinating, but the smirk on his face was evidence enough. 

"Show class?" If Prompto could have been more excited, this was it. "Yes!"

If the others wished to keep up they would, but for now it was nice to not have to think for a change. Prompto and Ignis went on ahead, following the signage that occasionally appeared on stakes throughout the farm. While they were no longer alone on the farm it was still easy to move about and the atmosphere was light. It helped that it was clear skies with the temperature rising.

The show class chocobos were on the back side of the property. The birds here were individually penned in larger enclosures, each with a covered nesting area. The birds themselves were brilliantly colored, from cream whites to rich purples and neon greens. Their feathers were carefully tended, breaks smooth and their crests high on their heads. 

"Magnificent."

"Oh wow!" Prompto ogled at them from behind the fence. "Omg! Ignis, look at this one!"

Prompto ran straight up to one of the pens, leaning over the side with his right hand grabbing onto the wooden fence. He brandished his cast upwards, comparing the color to the bird. "Look! We match!"

The tall brightly colored bird puffed out its chest as its head quirked to the side. It cautiously took a step forward, extending its long neck out towards Prompto with a soft kweh. It extended its small wings outward, in small flapping motions.

“How do they get them so vibrantly colored?” The words came out of Prompto’s mouth as the Chocobo’s beak clenched down on his cast. It took mere seconds for the bird to pull backwards, easily dragging Prompto up and over the railing. 

Shock spread over Prompto’s face as the 54 kilogram bird yanked him backwards, and he struggled to keep standing inside the pen. The ground was covered with hay, and he couldn’t keep his balance. The Chocobo shook it's head to and fro, pulling Prompto along with it. His body was still recovering from his crash, and the rough maneuvers of the bird were making it hard for him to react.

Without a moment's hesitation Ignis vaulted over the railing. He knew not to hurt the bird, but he couldn't in good conscience leave Prompto to fend for himself. It was several long strides to the center of the birds pen, Prompto continuing to be pulled back.

“Ignis!” Prompto called, as Ignis came to the rescue.

Ignis kneeled over Prompto, hand reaching out to grip the cast on Prompto's arm and push it towards the birds mouth. It put a bit of strain on the man but Ignis was relatively certain he knew what he was doing. 

"Trust me, push towards her." Ignis’s soothing voice called. There were tears in Prompto’s eyes as he helped push forward. A small whimper escaped his lips, feeling the strain on his body. Together they continued to push forward. 

It was certainly not a safe maneuver. At the risk of being bitten or stomped Ignis launched further forward, grasping around the chocobo's leg, Ignis tugged until the bird tipped, flapping its wings to keep from losing balance completely. The bird gave a 'kweh' and released its grip. She backed away, ruffling her feathers and preening.

Ignis was covered head to toe in dirt and straw, but still moved over to Prompto, flopping next to him with a heaving sigh. "You alright?"

Prompto nodded with a whimper. “Better than ever.” He half smiled, the short few seconds that had just past couldn’t have done good things, and he could feel his arm and shoulder throbbing. Prompto let out a sigh, leaning into the older man. 

A crowd of many had begun to form. The sounds of Gladio and Noctis fighting to get to the front could be heard. Prompto knew he needed to move, but he just wanted to sit here until the pain was not as bad. A tension in his neck was forming, and that meant bad things for his migraine.

Ignis held Prompto close to his chest for a moment, feeling their respective heartbeats finally starting to normalize. "We should get out of this pen. If you can stand up I can lift you out from the other side."

“I can stand.” Physically Prompto was only hurting from the waist up, his legs weren’t the problem. “But climbing is another story.” 

"I can support your weight. You'll just have to find footholds. I know you can do that." Ignis stood first, pulling Prompto up with his good hand. He ignored the crowd and even Wiz's frantic concern, pushing himself up with his arms and over the fence.

Once he was over, Ignis turned and offered his arms to the smaller man. Prompto accepted, and with a little pain as was able, he was still battered from his car accident, Prompto was helped up and over the fence. He frowned, after a moment. 

“Did anyone manage to get a picture?” Prompto blushed, remembering exactly what that would have looked like if someone had indeed gotten the picture.

Ignis let out a short laugh and adjusted his glasses, which were rimmed with strawdust. 

"Prompto… what--are you alright?" Noct was the first to make it to the front, though he paused in his approach when he saw that Ignis still had an arm wrapped around his best friend. He frowned. "Prom…."

“Noct.” Prompto didn’t move, he wasn’t feeling much up to moving at all, and he was hoping Noctis would come to him. It was also nice to have someone to lean on. He blushed more, remembering just how close he was to Ignis. 

“I think the chocobo wanted to be cool like me and was trying to steal my cast.” Prompto started to raise his arm, but winced as his now very sore muscles protested. 

Gladiolus appeared right behind Noctis, eyes fixed on the other two, expression as flat as he could manage. 

"I think we should rest a bit before we have to get back on the train." Ignis pointed out, in no hurry to remove the young man at his side. 

His mind was on what to say to Cor when he found out. The others' minds were somewhere else entirely. 

Wiz had buzzed around them like a brooding chocobo, as if at any moment Prompto was an egg about to hatch. He had gifted them a whole crate of Gysahl chips and would not take no as an answer when Ignis insisted that they did not need anything. He also let them have a credit in the gift shop as an apology for the way Belinda had acted. 

After they had all been treated to a round of Green Smoothie, and Prompto had taken his pain meds, they went into the massive Chocobo Outpost Gift Shop. The same child-like excitement that had filled Prompto this morning had returned as he moved about the store looking for his prize.

Noct followed Prompto around the shop idly, not really looking at much, but eyeing the new and irritated marks on the blond's shoulders and neck. He had also made it his job to wave off all of the concerned strangers that tried to strike up conversation, knowing that Prompto just wanted to shop.

Ignis had been hovering as well, though much quieter in his inclusion. Gladio was but a step behind. Since the incident, he had not said a single word. He was watching, and thinking.

“Hey Noct!” Prompto shouted from a foot away. There was a cute chibi Choco Chick Plush on a shelf just out of Prompto’s reach. “You think you can grab that?”

Noctis wasn't much taller than Prompto, but he still stood on his tippy toes to reach the doll with the highest of his reach. He managed to pull it down after a few tries and clutch it to his chest.

"Prompto?" Ignis spoke up from a few feet away, looking over some small bins on an adjacent counter. "Take a look at this."

Prompto turned around, moving the couple paces away. His eyes fell on a cute little Chocobo charm in Ignis’s gloved hands. “That is adorable!” Prompto moved to take the charm from Ignis. 

Noct had moved in close to see what the two blonds were looking at. Ignis had placed the charm into Prompto's hand, his gloved fingers brushing the smaller man's palms. Before he even realized what he was doing his chest thumped and he caught himself, tightly gripping Ignis's wrist.

Emerald eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Noct..." The word slipped from Prompto's lips, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

Gladio shifted uncomfortably, bumping into a rack to his left. He immediately grabbed the rack, preventing all the chocobo post t shirts from falling to the ground.

Ignis seemed lost for words, and so did Noct. He stared at his hand on the advisor's wrist but could not for the life of him let go. His eyes moved up to meet Ignis's and he frowned. After a moment he pushed Ignis's hand away and backed up a few paces. People were starting.

"Noct!"

Turning on his heels, Noctis fled from the shop with heavy steps and a very red face. 

Without hesitating Prompto turned, charm still in hand as he ran after Noctis. Gladio hesitated for a moment, the temptation to follow strong, but he resisted. 

"Noct!" Prompto yelled, trying to keep up with the black haired boy. "Wait up!"

When Noctis continued on, Prompto stopped, watching as the Prince disappear into a throng of people, a chocobo plush clung tightly in his arm. "Noctis..."

Prompto felt like a hole had been punched in the center of his chest. It hurt more than his car accident, more than the broken arm, more than the chocobo fiasco ... This feeling. This feeling sucked.

….

Curled under the blanket on the top bunk of their cabin was the closest thing Noctis could get to hiding. He'd always hidden as a child, whenever he was sad or angry or didn't know what else to do. He especially turned to hiding when his chest hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. 

It was one of those times. It hurt. It wasn't fair. He was an idiot. Among other things that built the ferris wheel of negativity in his mind. He was going to lose everyone he cared about just because he was stupid. At this point he'd hurt everyone, and had it not been for duty he figured they would all leave. 

Prompto still might.

The thought had him curling the blanket tighter. Being a prince never fixed anything for him and he'd never been taught how to deal with bullshit like emotions.

The cabin door slid open and the sound of heavy boots entered the room. The door slid shut and there was a click. 

For a moment there was silence, Gladiolus eyes scanning the room. He knew Noctis too well, as this was the norm. He let out a sigh. "You can't hide forever."

A soft grunt, though Noct knew he'd be found. He always was. He was never all that good at hiding. Normally Ignis was the one to find him. The fact it was Gladio didn't make it easier. Ignis let him keep things to himself. Gladio was annoyingly persistent. "Leave me in the woods… no one has to know…"

"You made Prompto cry." Gladio moved over to the beds. He easily reached the top bunk. He could see the curled up ball that was the Prince. Hid hands grabbed the covers, pulling them down to the foot of the bed. 

The attempt at anger or irritation, or whatever it was supposed to be, was drowned by the deep dark wells around his eyes and the pathetic excuse for a glare. Noctis hugged his knees feeling ridiculously small from the fact Gladiolus didn't even have to get on his toes to do all of this.

"That's what I do. Really good at hurting people or pissing them off. It's my one and only talent." Noct let his knees go and rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face in the pillow. Really he was the worst kind of villain.

"Get up." Gladio's voice was stern but not unkind. His hand rested on the edge of the bunk. He hated seeing Noct like this. It meant he'd failed. "You need to face it. Please Noct. I want to talk, but not to this side of you. You're good at a lot of things.

"Your Majesty." Gladio spoke, trying to distance his emotions. The switch from friend to Sheild was hard. "I can't make you get out of bed. I can't make you explain yourself. I don't expect it. But ... a Prince must be able to face the consequences of his actions."

Noctis grumbled but pulled himself up, dropping off the bunk without use of a ladder. He didn't like business Gladio. Felt like his dad. "Normally Iggy comes and gets me."

"Ignis is dealing with Prompto." Gladio felt a stab in his chest. He swallowed trying to forget that conversation Noctis had had with him in Insomnia. Noct liked Ignis. It wasn't Gladio's place to stop him.

"Course he is." Noctis looked down and couldn't stop the slight waver in his voice. He was an idiot and he was driving Prompto and Ignis right into each other's arms… if they weren't there already. Cut out his heart and throw it on the fire. That was the best solution. "Fuck feelings…if I'd just…" 

Gladio's hand went to Noct's shoulder. He couldn't keep up the facade of the Shield. "What Noct?" 

Gone ahead and married Luna like he was supposed to? Would that really have fixed anything? From the way this was going he doubted it. 

"Guess it doesn't matter what I want…. If I have friends. Duty and honor. Just like dad."

Gladio was good with pain, but this was too much. He tugged on Noctis, making the man face him. Coming down on one knee, he pulled Noct into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. He wasn't sure if he was out of line or if Noctis even wanted a hug, but it's all he could do from losing it. 

Noctis didn't move, letting the hug happen half because it grounded him and half because he did need it. It was different than when he was little and Iggy held him until he felt better. It was larger, warmer and a little confusing, but he needed it. After a few shaky moments he pulled his arms out from between them to wrap around Gladio's neck. It was actually better than an Ignis hug, though he'd never say it out loud. 

It was a good alternative to crying. Way better.

....

Prompto found his feet were glued to the ground. The world was swimming around him. He saw Gladio take off towards where Noctis had vanished and still, his feet wouldn't move. 

Tears brimmed, threatening to spill forward. Someone was saying his name, but it felt so far away. Was it ... Ignis? His breathing was sharp and it wasn't until Ignis came to meet his eyes that he could really hear him. 

"Prompto. Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Ignis shook the younger man gently, trying to snap him out of his daze.

Prompto nodded, trying to find himself. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He didn't look okay. Noctis had shaken him severely, if his out of sorts look was any indication. "Unfortunately I don't believe you. Come on, let's put you under some shade."

Hand remaining on Prompto's… better shoulder, Ignis led the younger man back towards the cafe. People had nervously begun to thin, though they were still met with various expressions as they moved. He was trusting Gladiolus to find Noct.

Prompto was amazed that his feet moved even though he wasn't telling them where to go. "I'm fine. Really." It was a lie he told often. But even now, he didn't believe himself.

Sitting at a table, Prompto's eyes fell into the charm still clutched in his hand. The tiny Chocobo phone charm stared back up at him. "I think I took this." Prompto lifted his hand toward Ignis.

"And I think Noct ran off with a plush doll. I'll take care of it. You just need to sort your thoughts." Though Ignis was brutally aware of what too much introspection could do to a person. "Hold for a moment."

Ignis made sure Prompto was seated, then kept walking, toward the gift shop since he couldn't spot Wiz amongst the heavy gathering of people at the cafe. He was gone for no more than three minutes, though when he returned he had in his hands a glass of water and a mug.

Obviously, from how busy the cafe was and how quickly he had moved he had not stood in line. Ignis had his ways. 

Upon returning to the table he set both cups in front of Prompto. The mug, rather than coffee, was filled with hot chocolate. He sat, then pulled a travel pack of tissues from his chest pocket and offered them to Prompto. "All taken care of. You don't have to worry about anything outside of your feelings."

But even Ignis's mind wandered. What was Noct thinking? Damned human hurricane, that boy.

"I-" Prompto's mouth was dry as he blinked. He placed the charm on the table and replaced it with the hot chocolate. "I am fine. Really. Don't need to worry about Prompto."

Everything Ignis knew about handling these situations he'd learned dealing with Noctis when they were growing up. Noctis had a tendency to be emotional, and eventually Ignis had come up with a script to help him feel better. So far it wasn't working.

Prompto was definitely not Noctis. 

"Then rather than worry, how about you tell me what happened in your own words? From the gift shop forward." Perhaps hearing the tale from Prompto's lips would help Ignis glean some new method to fix the situation.

"Uh-" Prompto's eyes moved downward. He seemed suddenly interested in the swirling of melting marshmallows in his cup. His voice was stuck in his throat as the scene played over in his head. The hole in his chest ached when he thought about it.

"Noct is mad at me." The words were quiet, and brought the tears back to the surface once more.

"That's not much of a story." Ignis leaned back in the chair, carefully examining Prompto's subtle changes of expression. "Besides, from what I recall, it was  _ my _ arm Noct gripped as though it were an offense." He'd like to hear Prompto's explanation for that.

Prompto swallowed hard, his head spinning as he tried to figure out what he had seen. "I wanted a chocobo plushie. Noct grabbed it for me. And then you called me over. And then Noct grabbed you. Andthenheranoutandleftmeandhewouldntstopand-" Prompto couldn't control his breathing and a panic started to roll over him. 

"Prompto. Look at me. Breathe." He gave the young man a few moments, urged him to breathe slowly and stay focused. It had not been his intention to set off a panic attack. 

"Prompto. He-Noct isn't mad at you. I've dealt with him nearly my entire life. This is simply how he reacts when he's emotional. Were it anger he'd be reacting in an entirely different way." And he still had the plush when they'd seen him disappear. Unless it appeared in the mud somewhere, it was not anger.

Prompto sighed. Eyes wandering to the side in the direction Noctis had disappeared. "He's-"

The words didn't come to him, getting stuck on his tongue. "I've never seen Noct like this. Not ever."

Even Ignis knew there was something a bit different about the situation, something he had only ever seen in himself and hated profusely. The rest was normal. "I haven't ever seen him jealous before either, but I can't figure it out…"

"Jealous?" Prompto felt his grip loosen on the cup, and he was certain his heart had just stopped. The cup clattered on the tabletop, the hot chocolate spilling everywhere. 

Ignis leapt up from his seat as the warm chocolate flooded the table. And spilled over the sides. He was quick enough to save the phone charm, but not to keep it from his pants and shoes.

"I'm sorry Iggy!" Prompto tried getting up, grabbing the cup as if that would keep the liquid in place. 

Ignis stammered for a moment, trying to wipe away the liquid. When it went nowhere he gave up. "I-it's quite all right. Already a mess."

"Maybe we should...." Prompto let out a sigh as someone came to clean up the mess. "Call it a day?" After all Chocobo day had been thoroughly ruined.

....

Ignis had disappeared when they'd gotten to the security entrance to the train station. Ignis had told Prompto to wait on the other side of security, but when he'd arrived, Cor was waiting for him. 

The news of a blond boy with a cast who got dragged into a Chocobo pen had reached Cor's ears a mere fifteen minutes earlier. Worry overtaking him, he had come to make sure his son was okay.

_ Cor 12:44: i have Prompto _

The message was quick, sent to Ignis as he took his son back to his private room. In high contrast the room the four boys had been staying in, Cor's room only held one bed and a desk instead of two bunk beds. 

Prompto decided he needed a nap, and after he took his meds, with heavy insistence from Cor he fell asleep on the large bed while his father went back to work. 

….

Prompto jolted awake, the sound of the train powering down the tracks reminding him where he was. He grabbed his phone from the side table. 

0:15. It was midnight. Cor had fallen asleep in his chair. 

But beside the familiar form of Cor sleeping with folded arms, there was another in the room, at the end of the bed. 

Noctis had fallen asleep sitting, head propped on his right palm. In his left arm was clutched a plush yellow bird, its soft head squashed under Noct's chin. He may have been drooling a little bit, too. It was hard to tell.

Prompto's heart jumped in his chest as he looked at Noctis. How long had he been sitting there? Quietly, he moved over to Noct, placing his hand on his face. He was so cute and peaceful..

A moment later Noct's cheek slipped and he bolted upright for a moment. He seemed bleary, not sure if the hand touching him was his own or not. He blinked through the darkness. "Prom?" Voice almost a whisper.

"Noct." Prompto felt a blush run over his face, but he refused to move. Their faces were close in the darkness, a blinking LED from Cor's laptop the only form of light in the room. 

The longer Noct blinked, the easier outlines became and the more aware he became that Prompto was the one touching him. He was afraid if he moved he'd ruin things again. Just like he had at the chocobo farm. 

"I, uh, took your chocobo on accident…." Unconsciously Noctis squeezed the plush animal. It was a shitty apology. More a non apology. He'd been an ass. Why couldn't he just say it?

Prompto didn't care. He threw his arms around Noct's neck, burying his face into the crook. He felt tears spill from his eyes and he couldn't help himself. 

"You're not mad at me?" Prompto tried to be quite over the tears but it was proving difficult as he nuzzled into Noct. 

Fortunately the doll squashed between them was marshmallowy and didn't cause any awkwardness between the two of them. "Never was…not at you. Or Ignis. I'm an asshole."

"Boys." Cor was stirring out of nowhere. Prompto went rigid. 

Prompto wasn't the only one to freeze. Noctis also became a statue, relieved without words that the chocobo had been there to put distance between them. "Uh-hah, good morning-night-something, sir…"

Cor had known Noct was there. It wasn't that. "You boys mind giving an old man his bed back?"

Prompto peeled away from Noct, his hand moving to Noct's hand, grabbing it. "Yes sir." And without another word, they left. 

The dining cart was empty at such a late hour. Not even an attendant was around, though there were still vending machines, hot water and small packets of salted nuts and crackers. Noctis propped the fat chocobo on the end of the table and allowed Prompto to tug him over to the vending machines.

It wasn't perfect, but Noctis helped Prompto purchase two packets of hot chocolate that they could prepare with the provided mugs and hot water from the machine. Noct did most of the work, since Prompto was still physically impaired, and brought the two mugs to the table. The little freeze dried marshmallows bobbed happily atop the molten beverages. 

Prompto smooshed himself against Noctis. He held the flimsy paper cup in his hand, looking at the Chocobo. "What should we name it?"

Noct looked at the stuffed creature and crinkled his nose. He was really bad at stuff like this, but it was making Prompto happy, so that's all that mattered in the current moment. "I don't know, Prompto Junior?"

"Noooct!" Prompto pushed up against him slightly harder, but there was a smile on his face. "We're not calling him Prompto Junior. Maybe Noct Junior!" 

"Maybe if it was a black one." Noct gave a smug smirk. "This one's yellow like you, blondie. Maybe I'll even put little freckles on it." 

"Hey!" Prompto turned around, placing his half drunk hot chocolate on the table. He pulled his legs under him onto the booth bench. "You leave Prompto Junior and my freckles out if it!"

The smirk grew to a grin. "Maybe I wish I had freckles, too."

"I can arrange that!" Prompto leaned in and brought his finger to Noct's face. "Get me a sharpie. Here. Here. Here-" Their faces were very close together.

"Freckles aren't black, Prompto." Noct chuckled, scrunching his face under the touches. He tipped his head and their noses bumped.

"Nope. They're the best." Prompto's heart accelerated, his hands moving to Noct's shirt. 

Heart thumping so hard he could feel it in his fingertips, Noctis slid his hand across Prompto's thigh, shyly settling on his hip. He was waiting for something, anything to tell him to stop.

Prompto pulled on Noct's shirt pulling him closer. There was a definite blush across his face. "Mmhmm." 

Noctis tipped his chin the rest of the way and his lips brushed Prompto's, his nerves causing his breath to stutter.

Prompto pushed back, eyes closing. Prompto's first kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was easily one of my favorite chapters to write because letting Prompto have his fun is always good, right? If you haven't noticed by now, we also had a lot of fun naming the chapters of our stories as we used the quests, and titles from the game to name the chapters. While some, like this one, came easy, others were not so easy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did (and of course, Prompto's first kiss is ADORABLE!).
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	8. Episode Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the train ride to Lestallum is finished, Gladio starts his journey to face Gilgamesh. The trial that young Cor himself finished. Is he really worthy to be at Noct's side? Or was his whole life a mistake?

**Chapter 8 - Episode Gladiolus**

After five days of train travel. They were finally at Lestallum. However, the moment they were off the train, Gladio pulled Noctis aside. 

"Got a minute?" It wasn't a request, but it wasn't pushy. Gladio watched as Cor pulled Ignis away from Prompto. With a pout the young man sat by their bags, playing on his phone. 

He'd be fine. It was just a minute. 

Noctis glanced back to see where Prompto and Ignis were. Once he was certain they were cool he focused back on Gladio with a confident nod. "Sure, what's up?"

"So," Gladio sighed, leaning back on one foot. "The reason Cor came with us isn't just to escort us here." 

Gladio let out a huff, trying to just get it out. "So yeah, gonna have to ask you to handle settling in without me. Got some business of my own to deal with.”

"Business…? What kind of business that you gotta run out right when we hit sold ground?" Noctis was feeling a bit wounded by the fact Gladio was just choosing now to bring this up when there was a good chance he'd known at least since they'd set off.

“Yeah,” Gladio glanced at Cor and Ignis and their straight faced conversation. “I don’t think it’ll be for long. But, I gotta do this. I know you’ll be fine...” Even if it was the first time in their whole lives they would have been separated. “Ignis will take care of you, make sure you don’t, you know, die?” 

He was digging a hole. Someone needed to take the shovel away. Unfortunately for him, Noctis didn't know how to use one, either. 

"What's gonna kill us in Lestallum? That's not even what I'm worried about." Noctis should have felt a surge of freedom with one of his two babysitters taking a sabbatical, but he actually felt uneasy and apprehensive. "Gladio, you and Cor going on some sort of field trip to someplace you're not saying to do something you're not saying…. Sorry if I don't feel super psyched about that…"

“It’s not my choice.” Gladio grunted. “I don’t know where I am going. I don’t know what I am doing. Cor says its ‘confidential.’ You know I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t have to.” For his pride, to prove to himself he was fit to be Shield; Gladio had to do this.

“Do your thing. Not like we can stop you anyway.” Noct gave a shrug and a sigh. "But you're gonna miss out on us finding all the hotspots around town. That and the girls will have to hit on me for a change."

“You know me too well. You’ll have to show me around. Save some tail for me.” Gladio Glanced over his shoulder, glancing back at Cor as his name was called out. 

  
“Gladio. We have a train to catch.” 

“What?” Prompto stood up, taking a step forward, but he was waved down by Ignis. 

“So. Yeah. See ya ‘round.” Gladio grabbed a small bag and lifted it over his shoulder. 

“Oh yeah.” Gladio pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at it with a sigh. “I need you to watch this while I’m gone. Cor says I won’t need it.” 

Gladio dumped the large phone into Noct’s hands, and turned around, quick to catch up with Cor before he made them miss their train. 

****

Gladiolus collapsed onto a cot in the middle of a dirt floored room. It was completely dark, spare for one lantern about fifteen feet away. Five more cots were set up, three of which were across the room. All others were currently unoccupied.

Gladio panted heavily, reaching for a water bottle. He down the contents as he stretched out. Every muscle in his body ached, and it was only day three. 

Cor walked in several steps behind, coming to drop down on a bed beside Gladio's, though he had no intention of lying down. "Sit up, mess hall in twenty."

Gladio grumbled, not moving as he stared up at the ceiling. "I feel like I'm gonna vomit. How are you hungry?" 

"That'll go away once you eat something." Cor pointed out, though it was obvious he wasn't in as rough shape as Gladio was. "I'm a bit disappointed in your father if you're already this winded a third of the way through."

"Excuse me?" Gladio sat up, even if his body was protesting. "This is nothing."

"I remember Clarus was tough as nails when I trained under him. But I suppose that was over twenty years ago, he was in his prime then. Also had your mother pushing him back then, she was tough as nails too, but a lot prettier."

"What are you trying to say?" Gladiolus stood, pushing back through the aching muscles. "Youngest Shield in history. When'd my father get that title?"

"Not much later. Two, three years maybe." Cor didn't move, though his eyes pierced right into Gladio's. "What I'm saying is I completed this trial before that and I hold you to the same standard as I hold myself."

"And I'm here kicking ass. So. What of it?" Gladio didn't back down. "How long'd it take you to beat the Gilgamesh trials?"

The older man hummed, back straight and shoulders rigid. "The first time? To be fair I was reckless and stupid back then, it took me nine days, but was never included on my official record. The commander said I had enough skill but that I wasn't ready, mentally and emotionally. That's why I want you to keep your head without losing your fire. You're going to surpass me one day and this is how you do it."

Gladio grinned, nodding his head. "Hot head Cor? I'd pay to see that." Gladio laughed, instantly regretting it as his abs screamed their complaints. 

Cor smirked and started to stand. He knew Gladio could make it, it was a matter of if he truly wanted to. "Unfortunately he died a long time ago, and from his ashes came Cor 'the Immortal' or whatever it is the Crownsguard call me these days. But the two of you would have gotten along a little too well. You're too much like your father."

"I've been told that before. Possibly the only reason I'm good at what I do." Gladio smirked. "You know, for Prompto's dad, you're kinda cool."

Cor actually laughed at that, a rare sight, really. It didn't last and the stoic mask slipped down into place. "Give that boy a chance, it's been hard for him to be raised as he is with such different mental and physical capabilities than you or I. I wish I could have given him the proper training he really needs."

Gladio stepped back. "What'd ya mean? I've never taken it easy on the kid. He takes it as well as Noct ever does."

"He's finally getting to that point, but he was nearly handicapped as a child, though I can't exactly explain the details. He wasn't allowed to run or exercise until he was about twelve. Fortunately he liked to read and take pictures to make up for it. Once we fixed his eyesight he started to get better, and by the time he met you he was ready to be more or less normal. That's why I let him train with you and Noctis and why I'm letting him go to school in Lestallum." Cor sighed a bit. "I've already spoken to Ignis about everything necessary to keep him moving up."

"I would never have guessed. Kid seems ... Adjusted." Gladio frowned, thinking back on everything. "Makes sense though I guess. You know I'll keep an eye out for him. So long as I'm able."

Cor nodded and gestured towards the door at the end of the long room. "Good. I'm counting on you. But the mess isn't going to wait for us and you need to load or the morning exercises will be the end of you."

….

"Why are you here?" A voice came from a headset in Gladiolus's ear. The man who went by the name Gilgamesh. 

Gladio huffed as he climbed a long rope wall. It was raining, and he was tired. But he kept pushing on. "You know why I'm here. We went over this yesterday. And the day before. And the day before." 

Day seven and Gladio was done with it. He was tired and Gilgamesh was starting to grind on him. 

"Of course. Who can forget a Shield of the King who just doesn't cut it?" The voice crackled out, though it was not silent for long. "Who are you trying to protect? Your Prince or your pride?"

Gladio made it to the top of the platform, only to look out in every direction and see endless expanses of training courses, wilderness and nothing. "For my Prince and nothing more. I am here for him, to protect him and die for him. I'm his to use. My body, his. I'm His Majesty's Shield and my strength, his."

In a basket beside him was a note, a protein bar and a bottle of water. Gladio didn't need any instruction to know he needed this. 

"Sounds like your basic Crownsguard drivel. Do you actually believe it? Here you are, unable to see your Prince. Unable to protect him. Doesn't your mind reel to think what could befall him at this very moment while you are so very far away?" And a click.

"With every fiber of my being." Gladio took a huge bite out of the dried meats, taking in the water in gulps. "I worry about Noctis now, more than you'll ever know. His safety is my top priority. Which is why I'm here. I'm useless to him if I can't protect him. 

"So bring on the next challenge!" Gladio yelled into everything, it echoing among the trees. 

Through the earpiece came a deep chuckle. "Soon enough. Careful not to give your life for the Prince too soon."

"That is my decision to make. To save his life, I'll give my own." Gladio read the note left for him, and sighed. Following the instructions, he hopped down the other side of the platform and continued through an obstacle course, on the other side of which was his final task of the day. 

The end of the course opened up into a rough dirt circle, surrounded by trees and wooden barricades that had seen a lot of abuse since being installed. Two weapons racks held various wooden arms, as well as airsoft artillery. In the center of the ring were two red circles drawn with spraypaint on a mixture of dirt and sand that covered the entire ring.

In the center stood Cor, who tipped his head back in surprise as Gladio entered. Under folded hands he leaned against his bokken. 

"Really? This is an interesting turn of events." The blue eyed man nodded his approval. 

"Good. I get to prove to you I'm worthy." Gladio moved to the sword rack, picking up a large two handed sword. He was used to training with this and he could wield the heavy weapon one handed. "You ready to lose?"

"Only if you are." Cor lifted the wooden weapon over his shoulder, hand outstretched, settling into a dueling position that put him at half his height but was intended more for speed than power. Though, with Cor's style of fighting, he would use both. "If it's alright with you, I've forgone firearms this time. Though my advice for Gilgamesh is to cover all your bases."

"I can beat you with just a sword. I'm not afraid of this Gilgamesh guy, either." Gladio centered himself, taking a wide stance, a huge smile on his lips. "Ready whenever you are!"

Without another word Cor lunged forward, his first strike an immediate attempt to disarm the younger swordsman. His weapon came down hard and fast, hitting Gladio's with precision, directly above his hands. It was not a typical disarm, nor did it work, but Gladio seemed shaken enough and Cor had gotten within his strike range.

Gladio reacted well, side stepping just enough to bring down a hard and fast blow, right where Cor was. Gladio's tactic, power over speed, his wide stance giving him stability. 

Cor dodged easily, though it left him open for a second swing, which came at Cor more quickly than he'd anticipated. He eventually retaliated, but found himself pushing harder and faster.

Gladio grinned, finding that he was landing more blows time and time again. He wasn't coming away unscathed, but Cor wasn't doing nearly as much damage as Gladio'd expected. "You're losing your grip, old man."

"And you've improved." A bead of sweat rolled down Cor's nose. He was feeling the strain of the battle, even a few minutes in. The issue was when their swords clashed, the extra strength of Gladio's downstrike was taking out Cor's energy in chunks. 

It was close, and Cor was nothing if not unrelenting. A flurry of quick strikes pushed Gladio back towards the wooden barricade, managing to keep the other from lifting his sword from defensive position.

Gladio grunted, finding his movement restricted. He flipped the blade, placing the flat portion against his left forearm as he used it as a shield from Cor's incoming barrage of strikes. 

He kicked up his foot, pushing against the barricade and propelling himself forward. The wooden wall wobbled, but in doing so, Gladio gave himself enough momentum for a final downward strike. 

Firstly, Cor skidded backwards, using his forearms to protect from Gladio's weight. His sword arm came up to deflect the giant wooden weapon, but he had been worn down and his speed had suffered. He was caught in the ribs, spinning to the ground.

There was no air in his lungs. Cor coughed and got to his knees. His sword was several feet away.

With a smile, Gladio flipped his sword over his shoulder and moved over to Cor. He offered up a hand to the man. “Good fight.” 

Even without breath Cor managed to reach up and pull himself to his feet with the aid of Gladio's hand. He didn't say anything but nodded. It would be a minute. He felt up his side to see if anything was broken. There was a sharp wince.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Hope I didn’t get ya too badly.” He offered up his shoulder to Cor. It was time for them to make their way back to base camp, which still meant there was a ways to go. “Unless you need a breather?”

"Not on your life…" it was a bit wheezy, but even now Cor refused to show any further weakness. "It was a lesson we both needed."

“Seems like this Gilgamesh,” Gladio knew the fucker was listening, “Knows exactly what a person needs. As messed up as that sounds.”

Gladio felt Cor leaning more of his weight onto his shoulder than a simple injury would imply, but he didn’t push it. It was to be a long walk, and there were medics waiting back at camp. 

"It's true. And I expect you'll be ready to face him in the next few days." Cor hadn't told Gladio everything, but he knew this was the end of his own trial. Gladio would have to go alone after this. "You can't keep Prince Noctis waiting too long."

“Yeah,” Gladio sighed. He hadn’t forgotten about Noctis, not for a second. “After all, what good is a Shield with no one to protect?” 

"You've managed to get yourself a whole menagerie to help protect. The Prince is first, of course, but it's important to remember everyone else as well. Your father has done a good job keeping everyone he cares about safe and none of you even realize the extent." Cor held his tongue for a moment, taking the next few steps a bit easier, though even he would have to concede to medical treatment before his departure.

“I will always keep them safe. I know Ignis knows,” Gladio trailed off for a moment, as they maneuvered over a felled tree. “I don’t believe that Noctis or Prompto fully understand though. Especially Noct. I feel as if he thinks of me as more of a burden than a tool to use.” And the sad part was, it wasn’t that far off.    
  


“You were a candidate for Shield before me, correct?” Gladiolus let his eyes drift to the side for a moment. 

An affirmative grunt came in response. "I didn't qualify. That makes this the second time you've bested me. And you were a child when that decision was made. They believed you would be good for the Prince, and His Majesty and Clarus were determined to push you to be that man they needed you to be." Cor was neither upset nor jealous. It was best that an Amicitia took the position. It was the way it was supposed to be. 

A part of Cor wished the road back was shorter and more clear of rocks and debris. The rest of him called that part weak and forced him through the pain that was amplified now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

“So,” Gladiolus was struggling to find the right words, as they worked together to maneuver the landscape. “You think Noctis knows what weight he holds on his shoulders? Do you think that he knows that his life is my responsibility?” It was a conversation he'd had had with Ignis, but even Ignis didn’t know, appropriately. “You know, from an outsiders opinion...”

"Not yet. He's still immature. But he will. I do not doubt that." Cor almost tripped over a rock and cursed under his breath. He did not stumble, but to him it was proof he was definitely at the end of the line for a while. "And when he doesn't rise to the occasion I'm sure you and Ignis will be there to shove him back on the right track. No one is infallible, or we wouldn't need Shields or Hands."

“Right.” Gladiolus let the words sink in for a while, trying to pay more attention to the scenery as the sun started to hide over the horizon. They needed to pick up their pace or they might miss dinner at this rate and it being their only meal for the day, well, it was reason enough to rush. 

Cor felt the pickup in pace and matched. While he wasn't worried about his own dinner, as his round was done, he wasn't about to make Gladiolus suffer. 

"One more thing, before I catch my train tonight… your father wanted me to have a word with you about your personal life as well, since he was busy and unable to find a moment…" though the thought also made Cor visibly uncomfortable. 

“What?” Gladio was hesitant to stop, but found his feet slowing before he took his pace back up. “You’re leaving? My father wanted me to know something about ... my personal life?” The later topic he would have preferred his father knew absolutely nothing about. 

"Right. Two unrelated topics. I couldn't figure out how to bring either one up. One of my pitfalls as a father too, I'm afraid." Cor sighed but urged Gladio forward. He'd herd the man if he had to. Eyes forward. "I'm catching the train back to Insomnia as soon as possible. You were my last challenge. Whether or not I failed has yet to be reported."

“Hmm,” Gladio grunted. “Maybe I am biased, but I don’t seem like a fair final test.” 

But he laughed, as they regained their speed and continued through. “How does this all knowing ‘blademaster’ know when the test is done? I thought he was always the final challenge.”

Cor shook his head. "That's well above my knowledge. He chooses the tests and the challenges. He decides everything without question. It's not my place to say what is involved." There was a pause and growl under his breath as Cor rolled some thoughts in his head.

“Then how do you know that he is done with you?” Gladio quirked his brow, gladly pushing the other topic as long as possible. 

"When he's done you know." Cor had fought the Blademaster before and he was certain that Gladiolus would be fighting him, as well. "And what would you like me to tell your father about the Scientia boy?"

“About who?” Gladio blushed heavily as they continued. “Right. Ignis. I uh. What does he ... what does he think is going on?”

Cor grunted again. "He seems to be fine with it, from what he told the rest of us, but he's also heard rumors. Wants to know how serious you are. Make sure that unless it's  _ not  _ serious that one of you isn't playing games with the other one."

“I am not doing anything. What rumors? I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Gladio was trying hard to not stop walking. 

Cor didn't want to talk about it either. All Gladiolus had to do was give a simple answer and he'd made it more complicated. "Dammit. You have to know everyone thinks you're a playboy. That's not news. Ignis has a different reputation, mostly of being sharp in every way, but certain circles say he's the sort that hmm… doesn't commit."

"Oh my god, Cor. I'm not sleeping with Ignis. I mean not yet. But I'm not even dating him. Oh my god. What does my father think we're doing!?" Gladio stopped walking. He just couldn't.

"Keep walking, Gladio." Cor shoved him with one hand. "I'm just relaying what he said. I don't care who you're sharing a bed with or not so long as you're respectful. Your father is the one that wants you to settle down."

"Oh my god." Gladio just was done. "NOTHING HAPPENED! And if it did ...

"I like him. But just tell my dad I'm not doing anything stupid. How does he know I'm a playboy!?"

"People talk." Cor picked up the pace more. He could see the main compound in the distance and wanted to get there as soon as possible. "Especially women. And if Clarus heard about Ignis's affairs, it's almost impossible he hadn't heard about yours."

"Okay. He walked in on ...This is embarrassing! It doesn't matter." Gladio let out a sigh, pushing through his exhaustion and the conversation. "I'm not gonna do him wrong. My feelings ain’t the same as with everyone else. I'll be fine. I think I really like Ignis. But just... Ugh! Why are dads gross?"

"You sound just like Prompto." Cor chuckled. "But it's just how Clarus shows he cares. He's proud of you, yanno. The man you've become. He wants the best for you."

"I know." Gladio sighed. The compound was feet away and he could feel his stomach rumbling. "Are you coming to eat?"

Cor gave a nod, favoring his ribs with his right arm. He was going to skip the medical tent. He was moving far too slowly to make the first train otherwise. "Food. Then I must depart."

****

The next three days dragged on painfully. While he hadn’t seen Cor very often, it had been a relief to not be alone. But now, it was all him. The tormenting from Gilgamesh seemed relentless, and he regretted his conversation with Cor. He had forgotten that the Blademaster was always listening. 

So, with new fuel for the fire, the Shield pressed on. Through more combat, more training, more. Gladio started to question things, and he was forced to keep himself silent about them. His body was tiring, and he was beaten and bruised. He could feel himself getting stronger, at least physically. Their morning warm ups, to the, what felt like, hundred tasks. It was working, but at what cost?

Gladio huffed, covered in mud from his last obstacle. He could hear a stream nearby, and as he ate his snack, he wandered over. 

The reflection of the man staring back at him through the clear water looked tired. He was. He was dirty, he was hairy. But under that, he looked determined. This test, as Cor had warned him, would drain him. It was pushing every limit that he knew of himself. He was at his breaking point, and he knew he needed to get back to Noctis. 

“How much longer?” Gladio mused with himself, not speaking to anyone in particular. His hands dipped into the cool water, and he washed his face and torso from the quickly drying mud. 

His next instructions had him moving further North. Gladio grunted, following the note, until he came across an unfamiliar scene. While at first, Gladio knew he had come to the end of his day because of the wooden wall. But as he entered, it was different. 

Instead of a rough dirt circle, it was completely made of sand. It appeared as if someone had taken the time to do gardening; a hundred lines swirled artistically through the sand. Hundreds of swords and guns were stuck around the fighting ring. But unlike the ones they had been using, they were all real. Gladio knew a real weapon when he saw them. There were still two weapon racks to Gladio’s side of the ring, but not on the other. 

On the other, a tall man stood. He was completely covered, from the mask on his face to the flowing robes. One Sword, long and glimmering, was stuck in the sand before him. He was unmoving as if he was a statue. This was Gilgamesh. He had no doubt about it. 

“You’ve come to prove yourself worthy of my mantel” The voice from under the mask sounded distant. While it seemed the mask held the primary function of hiding this man’s identity, it also seemed to also distort his voice. 

“I do. I am here to undertake the trial of Gilgamesh.” Gladio moved onto the sand pit, grabbing a large broadsword, feeling satisfied with the heft of it. Many times he had practiced with large wooden swords to build muscle strength. But after his fight with Cor, he believed it was now good luck.

“Countless failures come here to meet their end.” Gilgamesh moved for the first time gesturing at all the fallen weapons around them.

“I didn’t come to fail here. I came here to prove to you I’m worthy.” Gladio grunted, taking his stance. 

Letting out one breath, Gladio charged forward, taking his blade before him as both a shield and a weapon. Using his momentum, Gladio leaped and came down with a devastating downward blow. 

Amber eyes watched as the cloaked man shifted. Long blade connected with his own. Easily, Gladio was pushed backwards. He landed on his feet. 

Gilgamesh pressed forward. His long sword brandished. It was almost as if he was floating. Swinging downward, Gladio was forced to block. The weight of it pushed him into the sand. But he was able to push back. 

Grunting, Gladio kicked his leg out. Twisting, he connected with Gilgamesh. Staggered, Gladio shifted sideways. He pulled the heavy sword sideways. He felt a connect. Gilgamesh stepped backwards. 

A moment of hesitation was all that was needed. Gilgamesh quickly swung across. Contact occurred, and Gladio felt a sting on his forehead. Seconds later, blood dripped into his vision. His hand moved upwards, stinging as he felt the fresh wound. 

“Hmph,” Gladio grunted, pressing forward. He would not be bested here. No, he came so far. Cor had told him that Gilgamesh was the final trial. That meant he was ready to beat this and return to his duties. 

Gladio rushed to the edge of the battle field, keeping a wide berth from the other man. He was also searching for something. With a smirk, he found it. He pulled out a long sword from the sand. He was ready, long sword in one hand, broadsword in the other. 

Gladio smirked, charging back into the fray. Two swords at once gave Gilgamesh only one option, and that was to block and harden his stance. It was tricky in the ring of sand as Gladio was only able to push Gilgamesh about two feet despite the ferocity of his strikes.

One of Gladio's swords was forced back and Gilgamesh momentarily retreated, though as he reached the opposite side of the ring was holding a large pistol in one hand, his sword in the other. 

"Strength is not enough. You will die before you even have a chance to do so for your King."

“I die for no one except my Prince.” Gladio stumbled. He felt a rush of fear roll over him, staring at the other man to make a move. He couldn’t die here. Cor had told him that no one had ever died here, but had he been mistaken?

Gladio shook the thought off, and moved in for another charge. He was more cautious than before, his eyes locked onto the pistol. 

And the pistol was not a bluff. The instant Gladio moved Gilgamesh let off two rounds before rolling off to the side and using his sword to block both of Gladio's swords at once. The man let out a grunt and once again turned his firearm toward Gladio, aiming not for his exposed stomach, but for his knee.

Glaido pushed forward with all his weight, dropping the heavy broad sword. He shifted sideways, and with his newly free hand, he swung hard into the other man’s head. 

The sound of fist to helmet emanated with a loud crack. The firearm discharged and Gilgamesh's head whipped to the side. The broadsword stuck at an angle in the sand.

For a moment there was a pause, as if the entire world stopped. Gladio didn’t hesitate. Long sword connected with the man’s arm. At the last second, he turned it to its side. Both hands and all his strength sent Gilgamesh flying, even if only a few feet.

Gladio towered above him, sword at the ready. “I kneel before no man.” 

When Gilgamesh didn’t respond, Gladio continued. “It took me a while, but I realized something -- Yeah. You're right. I am afraid.” After days of being tormented by the man, being called weak and a coward. 

“But here it is, I’m afraid of accepting the fact that maybe I am not really cut out to do the job I’m expected to do.” He had been trained for so long to die for Noct. Noct’s happiness and safety always coming before his own. “But hey, at least I’m not walking away empty handed.”

Gladio sighed, dropping his sword in the sand next to Gilgamesh. “I’d better get going. I may be all muscle, no mettle, but I’m going to keep protecting Noct the only way I know how.”

“Hmm. Spoken like a true shield of the king” Gilgamesh’s voice changed, from the filtered garble it had been, to something much softer. He stood, facing the other. The side of his mask was cracked, and Gladio now could feel how badly his hand was hurting. It might be broken.

“Fear and doubt beget death alone. He who averts his gaze from his own faults cannot himself a true Shield call. But you having made peace with your inner self have proven you are worthy. Your King should be so fortunate as to have a man such as you serving by his side.”

Gladio was taken aback. “You mean?”

Gilgamesh nodded, moving backwards towards where he started. He picked up his own discarded weapon, and offered it to Gladio. “And with this glaive I entrust my power to you. Now hasten forth with mind unclouded by doubt and will unmoved by fear. Your King needs you more than ever now. Go now.”

“Thanks again.”

****

The train jostled Gladio from his sleep. After his match with Gilgamesh, he had traveled back to the main compound where he had been given a real meal, and patched up. His hand was x-rayed and wrapped up and the cut on his forehead sutured. 

He was then sent out with escort to the train station. It had been late when he arrived and immediately retired to his private room. He was to be on route to Lestallum for two days, and then everything would be back to normal. Gladio grumbled, realizing he didn’t need to get up this morning. After ten straight days of near torture, he was allowing himself a sleep in day. 

By the time he finally got out of bed, it was around nine in the morning. Without his phone, he could only tell because of the clock in the dining cart. Gladio grumbled, ordering the crappy frozen meal from over the counter before sitting down. He sipped at his coffee as he watched the flat land scenery around him dash quickly by. 

“Did you hear what happened in Insomnia?” 

Gladio’s head jerked towards the two passersby, his eyes wide. 

“Heard they blew a hole in the side of the citadel.” 

“What!?” Gladio stood, every eye in the cart now staring at him. Gladio’s eyes scanned around, until he found a newspaper sitting on the table next to him, abandoned from the previous person. The headline read ‘Insomnia Falls - Nifelheim Invasion Causes Devastation to Lucis’. 

Gladio’s head spun. What in the world happened? 

“I need to borrow a phone” He had to get ahold of Ignis. 

An older lady at the end of the dining cart stood, offering the tall man her phone. With a thank you, Gladio tipped out the number to Ignis’s phone. 

_ Please be okay. Please be okay. _

“The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. If you feel you have reached this recording as an error, please try again.”

_ Fuck.  _ Gladio dialed again, only to receive the same response.  _ No. Not good. _

Two more numbers. First Noctis. 

Nothing. Disconnected. 

Prompto? Also disconnected. 

He was alone with no way of knowing if his boys were okay. He had gone off and recklessly endangered his charge, his friends. Everything. And all he got out of it was a stupid sword and a scar. 

Gladio thanked the old woman again, panic washing over him. He grabbed his meal, and retired to his room. A day and a half until Lestallum. He would have to wait, there was nothing more to it. 

It wasn’t but 40 minutes later that Gladio heard the sound of a low flying aircraft nearby. His hand went to the sword he had just received, it being his only real possession. He went to the window, glancing out to see if he could figure out what was going on. 

Gladio could feel his heart hammering in his chest. As his hand went up to the curtain, a loud explosion filled his senses. 

Everything that happened next went quickly. The train stopped in its tracks. Gladio was thrown forward, his vision swimming. But he was quick to respond. 

Another explosion rocked the train, Gladio pushed from his room. Niff soldiers were flooding the hallways already, and they were slaughtering everyone in their way. “Fuck.” 

Was it because he’d called Ignis? 

There was no time to respond as he took a step backwards. With a deep breath, he crossed his arms over his chest and catapulted himself across the train and through the glass window opposite his room. 

He felt the glass cut deep, but he didn’t care. Gladio knew that they were after him. They were looking for Noctis, or maybe just covering all their bases. He would be classified as enemy number one. 

Gladio rolled when he hit the ground, quick to his feet. He was alert as he looked into the sky. He knew which way Lestallum was, but first, he had to shake the Niffs. 

“There.” Several Niflheim soldiers pointed at Gladio and they were on his tail, hopping from the train and pulling out machine guns. 

Gladio rushed forward, running as fast as he could across the empty field. It was the worst tactical place for him to be. He needed to find cover, and fast. 

The rain of machine gun fire was thick, but he was somehow able to avoid any shots. He could hear the stomping of the heavy boots behind him, but there was no time to stop. A loud roar of a Niff engine was heard above, and a voice called out from the loud speaker. 

“Surrender now. You are marked as an enemy of Niflheim. There is no escape.” 

Multiple military personal dropped from the sky above him, surrounding him. Gladio gritted his teeth, unsheathing the long broadsword-like Katana. He gripped the maroon leather tightly in his grasp. The silver of the intricately detailed blade glistened in the sunlight. 

“If I’m going down, you are coming with me to hell.” Gladio gritted his teeth, and took a defensive position. 

The troopers began to close in on him, Gladiolus shifting to keep eyes on as many of them as possible. A single trooper from behind him shot off his machine gun, and Gladio felt the bullets rip up his shirt. It was only luck for him that he was wearing a loose fitting tee. 

A breeze pulled through the field, and Gladio sighed. Hand still gripping the sheath of the sword, he pulled the shirt forward, removing it entirely. 

“The Shield of the King.” The word echoed from soldier to soldier. “Bring him in alive.” 

_ Good. _ That would give him a fighting chance. Gladio smiled, as several of the troopers pulled out what appeared to be electrified batons. They rushed him, and Gladio easily slashed them down. 

He had never killed another person before. He had been trained his whole life to do so. And it was easy. The sharp blade piercing and slashing, leaving his enemies on the ground, bleeding.    
  


It took only mere moments for Gladio to clear a path, and then he was running again. 

He could hear the calling of the men he’d left behind, as he looked down at the blade in his hand. It was dripping red with blood. Gladio shook his head. How many men had he just cut down? It was a blur. 

A small town came into view, and Gladio pushed himself harder. It looked like an old run down place, not uncommon around these parts. Gladio ducked into the first alley, catching his breath and leaning against the cool bricks. 

Gladio’s eyes went to the electrical wires over head. Maybe there were people here. Maybe they could help him get to Lestallum. Maybe it was abandoned? 

A loud rumbling came to Gladio’s ears as the earth shook. Thud. Thud. Something large and mechanical was moving towards him. Gladiolus didn’t want to wait around to find out what that was. 

One deep breath in, and he charged out into the street. Adrenaline pushing him forward until ...

The last thing he remembered was a flash of light crossing his vision, a loud explosion that rocked the ground, and he had tossed his hands over his eyes. 

Gladio lay on the ground, a severe and sharp pain ran across his torso. It was hard to breathe. An electrical line lay next to him, sparking and dancing as if it was alive. Gladio forced his amber eyes to focus. 

His large hand moved up to his torso, and when it pulled away, he was covered in blood. “Fuck.” 

The only upside seemed to be that he was all alone. The downside, he was going to bleed out.    
  


“I am not ready to die.” Gladiolus pushed himself up, the adrenaline forcing the pain away. But his cognition was getting fuzzy. How long had he been laying there. Thirty seconds? Five minutes?

Using the now sheathed blade as a walking stick, Gladio stumbled forward. He needed to get to Lestallum. He had to get to Noctis, Ignis, Prompto. “I am not going to die.” 

It was getting harder to breathe. Harder to move. He was losing too much blood. 

A road. Gladiolus moved up the small hill, staggering and almost falling over. “Noct.” 

The small dirt road had to be a way back to Lestallum. 

Gladio took a knee, the Genji blade the only thing keeping him upright. “Please don’t be mad.”

The blood loss overtook him, and as he leaned his head into the handle of the blade, the picture of everyone atop the citadel flooded his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very interesting to write, and I ended up watching the play through to Episode Gladiolus multiple times to get the dialogue right. It isn't the first time we ended up doing this, and I found it kinda fun to take the cannon and twist it into a more modern and realistic setting. It might not be the most original idea, but it gave me a lot more grounding for Gladio and really brought out a love for Cor and how much of a bad ass he is. Can't believe Gladio ended up breaking his ribs .... Whoops. 
> 
> While most of the fiction is cowritten by myself and Xhidaka, once Cor left, I was writing this by myself. I have written many things on my own, but because I knew where I was going with it, it was really hard to write. This section took me way too long to write, as I love Gladio. It was so draining and I was physically exausted by the time I finished, and I feel like it came out really well and I hate myself for where I left this chapter, but not really. Oops. What is going to happen to our beloved Shield?
> 
> If anyone is enjoying the fic, I would love to talk to you or comment. You can find either of us on Tumblr <3 Xhidaka is currently swamped with Inktober as well as the Lion Sigil Zine (which is 100% all about Cor) and will be back to getting lines and colors of the chapters. I am going to post out a bunch of these quickly, so if anyone is watching, they are coming <3
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	9. Declaration of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gladio is away, the other three will play. But what kind of trouble and mischief can Noctis and Prompto get into while Ignis is in charge? Well, they find a gay pride shop and find some awesome LGBT merchandise. Did you know that most Clubs required a dress code? The crowned prince of Lucis isn't as popular when everyone doesn't know who he is? 
> 
> When the news finally reach them of the fall of Insomnia, everything starts to take a turn for the worse. Will everything fall apart when it was starting to feel like home?

_ 12 Days Ago _

_ Day 1 _

Taking Gladio's motorcycle from the train to the apartment was probably the second best thing that had happened to Noctis all week. 

By the time Ignis and Prompto made it to the flat, Noct was nowhere to be found, though he should have beaten them there, considerably. It irritated Ignis to a minor degree, though he busied himself around the apartment instead. 

The penthouse was a custom build, commissioned by the royal family. They had taken the whole top level and transformed it into a single unit with four separate living quarters. The center of the unit had been gutted and turned into a massive open living/dining and kitchen space. Each bedroom was about 40 sq m and had an attached 20 sq m den. All of their things had been unpacked and their bedrooms resembled their rooms from Insomnia. Well, except Noct's. It was clean for once. 

Ignis had a good idea why Noctis hadn't beaten them and was  _ trying _ not to assume the worst.

Especially since Noctis had been the one to decree he had a specific shop he already wanted to visit with Prompto, and he was late on his own timeline.

But he was sending automated text responses. It was better than nothing. 

By the time Noctis finally showed he'd just missed their breakfast and subsequent cleanup, though he didn't seem to care. It had been about an hour.

Ignis was silently glad he'd returned, though he flashed the young prince a glare as he passed through the door. 

"Hey, sorry for the delay. Got uh-lost on the way over." Noct wasn't expecting anyone to believe him, though he nonchalantly found Prompto on the couch and plopped next to him. 

"Joyriding Gladio's motorcycle." Ignis went over to greet his old friend-his coffeemaker. "You're lucky he's not here or you'd be pinned to the nearest wall."

“Was it worth it?” Prompto smiled. There was no way after his last bike ride that he was getting on that thing any time soon.

"Oh yeah." Noct slipped his arm around Prompto's neck and chuckled. "Shame your arm's broken. You might like it if you gave it another chance. Makes you feel sexy. Probably why he rides it so much."

Prompto smiled, snaking his good arm around Noct’s waist. “Might be better with you, too. Gladio is scary on that thing.” 

"It goes pretty fast. But unlike Gladio I've got more than one setting."

From the kitchen Ignis brought back three coffees, two black and one cream and sugar. "I wouldn't count on it if I were you. Once he comes back from training you'll likely never touch these keys again."

"Spoilsport." Noct snorted, his attention back to Prompto. "I did drive by that shop I found online if you still wanna go. It's close. We could hop a cab. I wanna buy you guys some welcome to Lestallum gifts…. Or whatever."

Prompto smiled coyly, squeezing Noct close to him. “Yeah. Lets go! Do we have to bring this one with?”

"Can we not? I think he'd ruin the surprise."

"Unfortunately for you, 'this one' doesn't have much of a choice." Ignis sat in the singular leather chair brought from his old apartment, which he had moved from his own den area into the main living space directly after they'd arrived. It matched the new couch well enough. "It's bad enough 'that one' already used up both of your free reign for the day."

“Awww! I didn’t get any free time. Noct. You better make it up to me later!” Just then, Pyrna came bounding out from Prompto’s bedroom. She must have finally realized that Noct was here, one of her favorite people!

The two didn't have time to untangle before Pryna bounced on their laps and knocked the air from their lungs. 

Ignis laughed under his breath. "Whenever the two of you are ready we can call a ride. There's a nearby tea shop I'd like to try."

"Wait, what? How did you?" Noctis hadn't told Ignis about the shop's location. "You looked at my phone, you sneak!"

"It's not my fault you left the map on your phone, open, on the table on the train." 

Prompto smushed himself and laid his head against Noctis’s shoulder. “I am ready to not be locked up any more. We spent soooooooo long on that train I thought we would die!”

After rolling his eyes at the whining, Ignis picked up his phone and dialed a ride. "You were not locked up. If I recall you were aloud to wander the train at your leisure. Now that we're here it's back to escorting our dear prince." He set down his phone, ignoring the puppy dog eyes being thrown at him from the couch. "Oh, and Pryna will have to stay here. No dogs allowed in the car."

"Ugh. We need a car…." Noctis flopped against the back of the couch, managing not to move Prompto in the process. 

“No fair.” Prompto grumbled, reaching for the white puppy, giving her a good squeeze.

"Three minute estimated wait time. Get yourselves prepared." And with that the taller blond stood to put away his empty mug.

....

When they reached the jewelry shop, Ignis gave Noctis and Prompto a forty minute time limit before he would be back to collect them. He explained that there was still much to do in the following days to get the boys ready for school. Just because they would be free from directly dealing with politics and 'royal stuff' didn't mean they could sleep lightly. 

But Ignis still gave them a bit of privacy for now, admitting that it was important they had fun while they could. 

Noctis led Prompto by the hand towards the shop, which was a small but brightly colored establishment called Carbuncles. It boasted, in bright rainbow bubble letters, a variety of men and women's jewelry and accessories. Noctis wordlessly entered the shop, trying not to lose his nerve. 

The shopkeep was a bright eyed man in his mid thirties, wearing all manner of rainbow colored attire. It was sort of over the top in Noct's opinion, but according to what he'd read online it was a proclamation of pride in his sexuality. It was an idea new to Noct, but apparently it was a very popular thing for the youths of Lestallum.

“What is this place, Noct?” Prompto grabbed tighter on Noctis’s hand. “It is so colorful!”

Prompto took the lead, dragging Noctis into the shop. He had never seen anything like it, and it was like Christmas all over again. “Do we get to buy this stuff? What does it mean?”

Noctis motioned for Prompto to lower his voice a little, since he was getting really excitable. "It's a pride shop.” Noct pulled out his phone and scrolled to a screenshot he'd taken of various pride flags and their meanings. "I thought we could, yanno…"

“Aww.” Prompto released Noctis’s hand and grabbed his phone. “That’s cool dude. We could match. I mean, Gladio’s bi. I’m like ... ya know ... You are also ... uh ... bi? And like, Ignis .... do we know what Ignis likes? Does he even have a sexuality?”

"They have stuff for that." Noct pointed at a flag on the screen sporting black, gray, white and purple. "I dunno. You think so? He might get mad if we get the wrong one."

"Can I help you boys?" Came the cheery voice behind the counter.

“Why don’t we ask him?” Prompto quirked his eyebrow. “Hmm.”

Prompto looked at the man behind the counter. “How can you tell what sexuality your friend is?”

The man raised both brows and grinned, coming out from behind the desk to join the two boys, who were the only customers in the store so early. "Of course you could always ask but I suppose it's not always that easy." He put a hand on his hip. "If you had to guess for this friend, what's your instinct say?"

"Even his best friend doesn't know." Noct pointed out, recalling his conversation with Gladio a week ago. 

“Hmm. Well, I’m pretty sure he’s not straight.” Prompto spoke with the utmost certainty. “Wait. I know. Did you see the guy we were with when we came here?”

The clerk glanced about, trying to remember. "Not really, since I noticed he didn't come into the store. But you're sure he's not straight, so that's something." 

Noct turned to Prompto. "Don't you have pictures of everybody? He could help us pick something out for Gladio, too."

“Duh!” Prompto pulled the camera bag up, and removed the camera. He didn’t go anywhere without it. “Let me see if I can find a good one --- oh here we go.” 

Prompto leaned over the counter top and showed the man the picture. Ignis was square in the frame, wearing his favorite purple spotted shirt. His gloved hand was up, adjusting his glasses. “Classic Ignis!”

The man hummed, gazing at the picture for a few moments. "Oh one end of the spectrum or the other, I'm not entirely sure. Nice photograph though, you're very talented."

Noct paused and grinned. "I have an idea. Let's shop for the rest of us and pick out a few things for Iggy. Then if we take too long he'll have to come in here to get us."

“Sounds like a plan!” Prompto smiled. “Oh, wait.”

Prompto pulled his camera back to himself and scrolled through some more photos until he found a good picture of Gladio. He was wearing his leather Jacket and it was unzipped, with no shirt on underneath. He was wearing his leather motor biking pants, and a few beads of sweat were present on his brow. “He’s bi. What would look good on him?”

"Oh everything or nothing." The clerk chuckled. "You didn't bring him with too, did you?" Already the man was stepping over to a jewelry case and picking out a few things.

Noctis had already diverted his attention, looking into the same case from which the clerk was pulling a few chainmail and leather articles. But Noct was looking at the rings. Some were colorful and adorned with stones, but he liked the black tungsten ones with the more subtle tones down the middle.

“What about this one?” Prompto scooped up a thick banded bracelet that was composed of multiple metal loops, he had also noticed that Noct had been eyeing it too. It was five rows thick, alternating black, blue, purple, pink, and black again. But the colors were subtle and it would look very fitting on Gladio. “I like it!”

"That's perfect. He'll probably actually wear something like this." Noct was pleased. It had been his one worry getting jewelry, not being able to find something masculine enough. 

For him and Prompto it wasn't going to be all that hard. 

Noctis looked at a few of the pieces of jewelry. Some of it had rings similar to the one they picked for Gladio, but there were a couple others he liked as well. There was a thin leather band with the colors wrapped around he thought would look really good with Prompto's other bracelets. They could both pull that one off.

Then of course were the rings, but even the thought made his face feel hot. His eyes lingered for a moment, then he looked up to Prompto. "How about this one? Looks totally your style. We could, yanno, match." 

Prompto smiled, grabbing the bracelet and holding it up. “I like it. Very stylish!” Prompto’s eyes scanned over the rings, debating for a moment before shaking his head. It had been three days, that might be moving too quickly. “Now. For Ignis. Does he even wear jewelry? I’ve only ever seen him wear that skull necklace. Does that even count?”

"Yeah, but he  _ always  _ wears it." Noctis wasn't sure if that meant he liked it or it meant something or what. "So I mean, if we do it right he'll probably wear it."

Now on the opposite side of the counter, the clerk gave a warm smile. "He likes skulls, we have those. Or go for something that will compliment the jewelry he does wear. You could go bracelets so all of you match. Sharp dressed men seem to like rings, too. Or you mentioned he wears a necklace all the time…"

Noct flattened his eyes a bit. Not helping. "No, I think it's risky to try a necklace." He glanced at Prompto, who had gathered up everything they'd decided upon so far. "But is it weird to give a guy friend a ring?"

“Naw.” Prompto grabbed a silver banded ring with a thin rainbow in the middle. Smiling, he showed it to Noct. “And my final choice iiiiiissssss!

“But I want a shirt too! Let's find me and Glady matching tanks!”

Noctis left the jewelry to be wrapped up and followed after Prompto to the clothing section. Apparently it wouldn't be that hard to spend more than forty five minutes there, after all.

….

At fifty four minutes Ignis was waiting outside of Carbuncles, arms crossed with a small bag in one hand. He shifted his weight to the side and sighed. He'd showed up precisely at forty five, but when he'd still seem them shopping he'd given it a few more. 

Now they were testing his patience. He shifted his weight one last time then finally stood up straight, making up his mind to march inside the obscenely bright colored store and yank the boys out by their collars. 

There were only a couple other people when Ignis walked in, milling about as customers do. No one paid him any mind, of course, though he knew Noctis and Prompto were doing their best to ignore him. 

He spotted them among some odd looking headwear and began his approach. When Noct's eyes pinned on him, the black haired youth smiled and waved. "Heya, Iggs. Long time no see."

"Omg! What time is it?" Prompto pulled out his phone, glancing down at the big bold white letters! "Shit Iggy. I'm sorry. I lost track of time! Have you ever seen a place like this? Isn't it awesome?"

"I have never been, but yes, I have heard of them." Ignis corralled the boys to the cash register to pay for the pile of things they were accumulating. 

Neither seemed all that upset about being dragged out of the store, and the rainbow clad clerk behind the counter gave them a wink a nod and a thumbs up. Ignis didn't seem to notice or care.

  
  


_ 11 Days Ago _

_ Day 2 _

They hadn’t really spent much time in the penthouse the day of their arrival. Between exploring the city, getting ready for college, Carbuncles, by the time they had gotten home, Ignis had made them dinner and they had gone to bed. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that they really had a good look at their space. Prompto stretched on his bed, feeling Noctis laying next time him. With a yawn, the boy flipped over, pressing his forehead to Noct’s. 

“Morning sleepy head.”

Yawning deeply, it was a good ten seconds before Noctis had the capability to speak. His arm lazily flopped over Prompto’s shoulder. “Morning? Already?” Then he grunted. “Why does every morning start with waking up… ugh…”

“Would you like them to start another way?” Prompto chuckled, and felt a slight blush run over his face at the other options allowed him. “I mean, I could find a, uh, more relaxing way to wake you instead?”

Noct smiled but couldn't respond to the question without stumbling. Instead he shifted until he caught Prompto's lips in a long, lazy kiss. 

When he broke the kiss he pulled away quickly and rolled off the bed, unable to ever get out of bed if he didn't at that very moment. "I smell breakfast."

"Umm." Prompto moaned, grabbing around Noct's neck. "Who needs food?"

Noctis pulled Prompto out off the bed with him, though he managed not to fall to the floor. He was proud of himself for the catch, even chuckling out loud. "I do." He purred. 

After an awkward stumble that somewhat resembled a dance the two separated, Noct taking the lead. 

The flat was roomy, comfortable and Noctis already felt at home there. From the door to Prompto's room he could see the entire living area and part of the kitchen from the opposite side of the breakfast bar. Ignis could be heard in the kitchen but didn't even note their presence. 

"Hey," Prompto looked from Ignis back to Noct. "Have you been in your room yet?" Prompto then glanced across the hallway to an unopened door. Had to be Noct's room. 

Noctis eyed the door and gave a rolling shrug. "Yeeeah, I have. Got some clothes out of my dresser yesterday…" though he didn't look around, really. "Maybe I should take a look for reals. It's supposed to be my space and all. Okay. Let's check it out."

Prompto nodded as they headed across the way, straight to the door. With a smirk as if they were doing something wrong, Prompto opened the door, looking around from the doorway.

The room was the same size as Prompto's, Noct's old bed made up in the corner. For the most part it looked exactly like his old room, without the clutter or the desk. He stepped past the bed and dresser to peek in his closet. Yep. Clothes were already hung up and clean. The bathroom was not a surprise either. The last room was going to be the study, probably where his desk and books ended up. He moved to it and glanced back at Prompto, hand on the knob.

"You know I haven't looked in your study either."

When the blond only shrugged, Noctis turned back to the door and pushed it open. It was exactly as he'd expected at first glance. Desk. Books. Laptop. File cabinet. Then he noticed one particular bit of decoration, mounted directly above his desk.

His father's ceremonial sword. 

Prompto followed obediently, only then realizing Pryna was at his heels. His eyes followed Noctis's, landing on the sword mounted on the wall. "Oh wow."

"Yeah .." Noctis couldn't pull his eyes off it.

  
  


_ 5 Days Ago _

_ Day 7 _

There were dozens of nightclubs and bars in central Lestallum. Something that Prompto and Noctis didn't realize was that bars and clubs had dress codes. 

The past three days they'd been cumulatively rejected from eight different clubs and bars. So Ignis had picked them each out an outfit and a club they were 'guaranteed' to get into. He berated them for not doing their research before waiting in the long lines only to get rejected. It was 'best to be prepared instead of rolling the dice'.

"I don't even want to any more Noct. We found a cute gay bar yesterday. Let's just go have a drink there." Bars didn't have dress codes, at least not to the same extent.

But regardless, the other two had convinced him one more time. Mostly because Ignis said he wouldn't be caught dead at a bar called 'the Prickly Cactuar'.

So, again, they stood in line, another novelty they'd never experienced, to get into some place called Jormungand. After what seemed like forever, the bouncer looked them up and down, ran his wand over them, taking extra time on Prompto's cast, and they were all allowed entrance. 

Jormungand was a trendier place, the colors were blues and golds. It was decently crowded, and the music was loud and thumping. The smile on Prompto's face was wide, squeezing Noct's hand as he dragged him to the bar. 

Ignis followed a few steps behind, as per usual. Not to be left behind but not sharing the smaller blond's enthusiasm.

Noct went right along to the bar, where they waited to order drinks. It was bizarre to him, the subtle differences. This had to be what it was like to be a normal person rather than a Prince. 

It was kind of nice not to be surrounded by people. "Hey Prompto, you gonna talk to any girls tonight? See if you still got it? Might be able to play the pity card with your cast."

"Only if you do! Bet I get a girls number before you!" They ordered their drinks, looking behind them at Iggy. "You drinking Iggs? Don't have to drive."

Ignis pondered it for a moment. "One, maybe two. Don't want to lose my wits." He still had a job to do. With Gladio gone he was having to take on the role of bodyguard on top of his normal duties. 

Noct laughed. "You were still a pain in the butt after four. But whatever." He spun his stool back to Prompto. "You're on. Let me get a drink first!"

"Deal!" Prompto smiled, scanning the room and looking for targets. "There's plenty of candidates. Wonder why they haven't noticed you yet, dude."

"Because I'm not famous?" Noct snorted. "Gonna have to rely on my charm and good looks."

Their drinks showed up, Prompto happily shoving an apple martini into Ignis's reluctant hands. 

"Now." Ocean blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a potential dates. However a particularly thumping song came on and Prompto hopped to his feet. 

"I love this song. Come on Ignis, let me show you how to dance!" Prompto grabbed Ignis's wrist, winking at Noct as Ignis complained. 

Noctis took this as more of a chance than anything, pushing down any remaining shred of jealousy that might have lingered. He didn't have to worry about it anymore. He watched for a moment as Ignis tried to struggle away, then lost them in the crowd. 

Then Noctis decided to scan the edges of the club. He really did like flirting and talking with girls, sometimes, though he didn't feel he was particularly good at it. 

A few seats down, a woman stood up, having kept an eye on Noctis since they entered the bar. She wore a long skirt that hiked up to her upper thigh on one side. Three inch heeled boots went over her knee, as she walked gracefully towards the prince. She wore a very revealing top, barely holding her endowments in and showing off the majority of her midsection. Her silver hair, spare her bangs, was pulled away from her face in a low ponytail.

"What's the crown prince of Lucis doing in Lestallum? And where's the ruggedly handsome bodyguard of yours?"

Noctis took a moment longer than he should have to process. At first he'd assumed he'd misheard, but then it all clicked. Damn. He turned towards her and leaned against the bar. 

"The Prince? Naw, I'm way more handsome than that guy. And the closest thing I have to a bodyguard is uh…." He still couldn't see Ignis or Prompto. "Never mind. Just a normal guy doing normal things."

Aranea laughed, taking a seat next to Noctis. She smiled, looking down at him trying to act nonchalant. "Don't take me for a fool, your Majesty."

Pink lipsticked lips met her glass, as she took a drink. Her gray eyes never left Noctis's face. 

He wasn't sure what to do with the information, so instead followed her lead in filling the silence with alcohol until he could think of a proper response. Noct's eyes stayed diverted. "Right, and who are you? Not cool to come up to a guy, saying you know all about 'im and not introduce yourself."

"How rude of me, your Majesty." While there was still a coy tone in her voice, she was quiet enough to not draw unwanted attention. "Aranea Highwind. Niffelheim's hired bounty hunter." 

Aranea gave a small bow, a small smile curling the edges of her lips. 

Noctis sucked in a breath at the admission, spines running the length of his back. She was working for the Niffs, who had a long standing reputation of on and off skirmishes with not only Lucis but all of the neighboring countries. The same people who destroyed Luna's homeland.

He wanted to leave. Now. 

"Yeah? And what do you want with me?" There was an undeniable bite to Noct's words. It was better than showing fear.

"Oh calm yourself Prince Charming." Aranea chuckled. "I have no interest in the Niff agenda. I'm in it for the money. And besides. Tonight, I'm here to have fun."

The words didn't really calm Noctis down, he still felt entirely on edge and wished Ignis would do his random appearing from the cracks thing he always did. 

"Well then shouldn't you be out there on the dance floor instead of bothering with me?" Or if Prompto showed up he could be the one disappearing on the dance floor. Seemed like an easy place to get lost. 

"What girl in her right mind would pass up an opportunity to chat one on one with the future King?" Aranea let out a sigh, gesturing over the bar keep. She ordered two more drinks and looked back down at Noctis. 

"I've never been turned down for a conversation. Am I really that unappealing to you?" She was teasing him, but it seemed he was determined to stay tense. 

Sure, Aranea was pretty, but it kind of detracted from it when all he could see was the giant "Niff mercenary" tattooed on her forehead. He grunted at her question.

Just at that moment the song ended and there was the briefest pause before another began. Almost with precision timing Ignis emerged from the crowd, heading straight for the bar. His eyes locked on Noctis with a relieved sigh. He hadn't moved. Then he noticed the woman sitting next to him and regarded her with hidden caution. 

"Oh look." Aranea smirked wider. "Your knight in shining armour." With a wink, she invited the tall blond to join them.

Lifting a brow at the way she addressed him, Ignis found a stool, eyes locked on Aranea. "Noct, you all right over here?"

The prince looked between the two. "Yeah, I think so…"

"You didn't mention he was cute up close. Not too bad from behind, either. Future Hand of the future King... Oh but your name escapes me ..." Aranea smirked, offering her hand to Ignis.

Ignis immediately shot a look to Noctis as though asking him what he'd done. The confused shrug didn't make matters better. But instead he tipped his chin and accepted her hand. "Ignis Scientia. And you, who knows so much?" 

This was not a formal situation, so he then released her hand. Beside him Noctis stiffened. 

"Must I introduce myself again," she smiled, grabbing the drinks that the bar keep had just brought them. She handed one to Noctis as she drank from one herself. "Aranea Highwind. Niffelheim mercenary. And before you go there, no. I'm not here to kill any of you. Nor do I care who you are."

Ignis looked her over once, trying to detect any sort of subterfuge in her words or actions. In response he felt her words were a little rude but not murderous. "Well, if that is true, shouldn't you be drinking in a bar in Niflheim rather than here?"

Noctis could see the steel bars come down, yet Ignis showed no physical sign that the words bothered him. He wished he knew how Ignis did that. He looked at the drink he'd been offered, but when Ignis didn't stop him from lifting it decided it was safe.

"Goodness, you boys are hostile." Aranea smirked, now making eye contact with Ignis. "My orders were to come to Lestallum. Two days ago. Haven't gotten word of what I'm doing here or why. Now, come on boys. Lighten up! What do you drink Ignis Scientia?"

"Normally he doesn't." Noctis interjected, though he was quickly cut off when Ignis raised a hand. 

"Whiskey, your choice of origin." He gave a smirk. It was actually his uncle's drink of choice, but since he didn't have one of his own it seemed sensible and it was something he was accustomed to. "After all, hostility simply will not do. Let's separate ourselves from all that, shall we?"

"Finally." Aranea smirked, beckoning the bar keep back over. "Altissian Whiskey. Single brew." 

Aranea gestured to the seat next to her in hopes Ignis would sit. "Unless you're more comfortable standing?""

Noct gave them both a look, though Ignis politely took the offered seat. "Of course not. It's not exactly common knowledge that either of us are here in Lestallum so you must forgive any mistrust. Lucis and Niflheim have not been on the best of terms in recent years, even the very mention gives rise to caution."

"Understandably so." Aranea listened, nursing her drink tenderly.

At that point Noctis stood up. "Hey, uh, can you excuse me? I gotta find Prom..."

Ignis didn't move but instead waved the Prince away. "Make sure to be no more than fifteen." He warned. 

_ 2 Days Ago _

_ Day 10 _

Prompto was so excited that he could barely contain his excitement. When Ignis had gotten the call late last night that the Regalia was done, Noctis had a difficult time convincing him to sleep. 

It was almost as exciting as Chocobo day. Almost.

Hammerhead Auto shop didn't open until 10:00. So from 7:00 until 9:30, Prompto was following Ignis around asking him a million and one questions. It wasn't until Ignis requested a ride that Prompto left him alone.

"Are we there yet?"

"We haven't even left the apartment yet, Prompto." 

Hammerhead wasn't too far from their apartment, but with traffic it took twenty minutes to reach the auto shop. Twenty minutes being a long time when one of the three couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. All of that changed the moment they pulled into the lot. At that very moment Prompto seemed to go deathly quiet.

Cindy was already outside the shop when they arrived, having just flipped the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'. She spotted the boys through the car windows and gave them a friendly wave.

Prompto visibly shrunk in his seat as the driver expectantly waited for the trio to get out of the car. It took a moment until Prompto felt he could move, seeing Ignis already engaged with the pretty, thin ... Scantily clad blonde.

Taking in a deep breath, he hurried over to join Noctis but not before his excitement caused him to slip and slide on his ass just inches from Cindy "Morning!" Prompto smiled trying to save his blunder.

It made her laugh, that was something. And Noctis was quick to pull him up as though the entire display were intentional. 

"Gramps said all the repairs are covered, thanks to yer pops, but if there's anything else I can do for ya?" In Cindy's gloved hands were the usual papers detailing the repairs as well as an envelope. She passed these on to Ignis, though she was still smiling at the other two boys.

Funny thing was, before the train ride, Noctis had been thinking of ways to help Prompto hook up with Cindy. But that had been when he was at a 'never gonna happen between us' kind of mindset. 

"Sign Prompto's cast?" He asked instead.

Prompto blushed deeply as a huge awkward grin spread over his lips. He thrust his cast towards her as if it was attacking him. He fished the sharpie from his pocket trying to speak. "Yeah, please Ms Cindy."

There were currently a total of eight signatures on his cast. Right up front was Iris's large flower, Gladio, Noct and Ignis had all scribbled on it as well. Talcott had signed behind his elbow and he'd even gotten King Regis and Clarus to sign it. Oh, and Wiz had been kind enough to do a picture of a Chocobo. 

"Of course, sweetie." She plucked the marker from Prompto's fingers and leaned in to quickly draw out the Hammerhead logo, then sign across the bottom of it. "Sorry gramps can't come down and sign it too, he's having a bit of a back day but he'll be right as rain in a couple'a days. If yer in the neighborhood, swing on by, he'd love to talk to y'all."

Prompto smiled, watching as Cindy got super close to him, turning away as she tipped forward, almost falling out of her top. "Thank you Ms Cindy." Prompto blushed and couldn't look her in the eyes. Besides that, he was at a loss for words.

Noct laughed at the reaction. Prompto's reaction to girls always ended up this way, especially pretty blonde girls. "All right. So can I drive? I know Prompto's a no go, but I'm cool?"

"Not on your life." Ignis shook his head, papers tucked under his arm as he walked with Cindy towards the garage.

"One minute I'll have 'er right out."

"Ignis won't let you drive. Gladio's gonna kill you already when he finds out you drove his bike!" Prompto leaned into Noct, starting at his new autograph from Cindy.

_ 12 hours Ago _

_ Day 12 _

At exactly 4:15, a phone call echoed through Ignis’s room. It was early even for Ignis’s standards, by almost 45 minutes. It took the bespectacled man too long to reach for his phone, missing the call in a shaking state.

Unknown number.

4:16 a series of beeps, dings and messages came across every single electronic device in Ignis’s room followed by a secondary phone call. 

This time he caught the call and was greeted by an automated voice. 

“ _ This is an emergency alert from Insomnia. Emergency code 11523 is now in effect _ .” The line went dead. 

He mouthed the numbers for a moment before his brain clicked on and he bolted out of bed. His mind outlined the steps he would have to take next, even as he stumbled to his laptop and keyed into his emails. It was exactly as he feared. Other than the expected emergency protocols, there were a string of emails directly from King Regis himself. 

The messages were snippets. Most was in code or incomplete. Ignis couldn’t breathe, but still he read through each and every message. 

_ Please keep Noctis safe… _

It was the last message in his box. He could only afford a few moments to force himself to breathe. He pushed himself off of his chair and into the main area of the flat. From Noct’s room he heard the same alert going off. Again he paused before pushing open the already ajar door. The room was empty, but from the bedside table the sound continued to reverberate.

Gladio’s phone.

Ignis scooped up the phone and continued to Prompto’s room. “Noct, Prompto.” 

Pryna barked the moment the door swung open. She jumped off the bed to greet Ignis, her tail wagging as the two boys under the covers groaned. They both seemed to have taken to burying their heads under their pillows instead of answering the phone that was going off on what could only be assumed was Noct’s side of the bed. 

“Boys, you know I wouldn’t normally barge in like this. It’s important.” Ignis barely paid attention to the excitable dog at his feet. “Insomnia has been attacked.”

….

Prompto was pacing in the same five feet, over and over. They had gotten news that King Regis and Clarus had been imprisoned. It hadn’t been the best of news but it was news. Prompto was waiting on word about Cor. They were not certain if he was still with Gladio or if he had been back in Insomnia. 

Just then the radio chimed up, after an extended period of inactivity. “This just in. We are getting reports of confirmed death of Crowned Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and the former Duchess Lunafreya Nox Flueret.” 

The broadcast repeated itself several times before it cut out. 

Internet access and their phones had been disabled by Ignis, leaving the radio as the only means of news from this point looking forward. He didn’t have the means to encrypt their signals, so it was easiest to disable the devices entirely. 

“Prompto, stop pacing.” Ignis had sat down with his head in his hand. All he had were questions, and no means of deducing any answers. They had heard nothing from any of their contacts before communications were severed. 

Prompto whimpered, finding it hard to keep himself still. “I understand why Gladio goes on runs when he’s stressed.”

On the other hand, Noctis hadn’t said a word, hadn’t moved a muscle since making it to the living room couch. His hands were folded in his lap, though he hadn’t stopped twiddling his own fingers. 

“Right now the only thing we can do is wait. I would rather we not split up, in case something should happen.” Ignis could tell the communications from the radio were not accurate, but he had to wonder how much of it was being covered up and how much was simply misconstrued. “Gladio could be back at any time.” 

“If he’s not dead too.” Prompto paused his pacing, the words even surprising him. They had no idea where he was or what he was doing. “It’s only a matter of time until his name comes up as one of the dead.”

At some point, Ignis had gotten up, and Prompto had moved to sit next to Noctis. He nestled right into Noct’s side, intertwining his fingers with the others. It felt like the day was never going to end, as the list of names continued to stream over the radio and the news of what was going on, although very limited, was reported. Noct’s hands were shaking.

“The Citadel has been reported to have undertaken a severe amount of damage from this mornings bombings.”

“Carpet bombing took place in various locations around Insomnia.”

“The Royal Highway is currently in shambles. All transportation in or out of Insomnia has been cut off.” 

It was around noon when the radio crackled back on. Still none of them had eaten.

“We have new reports of casualties from inside the Citadel. Parliament had been called late last night for an emergency meeting. New names are: Libertus Ostium, Caligo Ulldor, Monica Elshett, Crowe Altius, Pruvia Colpus, Petra Fortis, Pelna Khara and Prime Minister Cor Leonis.”

As the names repeated, Prompto froze. His hand gripped Noctis’s hand and a tear ran down his face. The second time Cor’s name appeared, there were many tears flooding the freckled face. For the first time in a while Noctis moved, curling his arms around Prompto and burying his head in the blond’s neck. 

Ignis fully understood Prompto’s earlier need to pace but stopped himself. It wouldn’t do anyone any good. He kept his pistol close and a knife at the tip of his fingers, and headed to the kitchen. If nothing else, he would keep busy until they heard something new. Hopefully some good news for a change.

Prompto cried until he fell asleep, not caring about anything else that was going on. With his best friends, minus one, and his father accounted for, what more was there to listen to. 

For the remainder of the day only the same loop came through the radio.

  
  


_ Day 13 _

  
  


Time was a blur. Without leaving the apartment, it was difficult to determine how much time had passed. When day turned to night the trio slept, though this time instead of on their beds they crashed in the living area. They woke up and barely moved, all save for Ignis, who busied himself around the apartment… mostly in the kitchen, though he also tidied up their barely lived in belongings. 

Around 16:00 Ignis seemed to have brought out a tray of food. Prompto blinked his eyes open, not really sure he was hungry. “Eat.” Was all that Ignis could seem to manage. 

Noctis took the initiative to try to get Prompto to eat, though he himself was lacking in appetite. Nothing more had happened on the radio in hours. “Prompto. Eating might help. Keep up your strength? I mean… they said I was dead and I’m not--” 

Prompto nodded. It was hard to find where his head was or what he was supposed to think about. “Food. Yeah.” 

It wasn’t but two bites into what Prompto believed was a grilled cheese sandwich when the radio clicked back on. 

“There has been an attack on the railways running between Insomnia and Lestalum. The military bombing occurred just after 15:40. We can confirm 50 casualties and 12 in critical care. The reasons behind the bombing is still unknown. However, reliable sources are claiming one of the confirmed dead is cause for the sudden military action; Sworn Shield of the Deceased Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum ... Gladiolus Amicitia. He was seen fleeing from the train, taking out an entire platoon of Niflheim MP’s in the process. However, he was overrun when he fled into a nearby town and has been confirmed dead. Multiple explosions have been seen coming from neighboring towns, the result of military intervention.” 

There was a crash from the kitchen but otherwise, as the news report repeated itself there was absolute silence in the apartment.

  
  


_ Day 14 _

  
  


No one had hardly moved from the couch in two days. No one cared. They had run out of food for Ignis to cook, and had taken turns staying up to listen to the radio, although it was just the same information over and over. Nothing had changed.

It was Ignis’s turn to listen, an entire pot of Ebony sitting on the table in front of him. The soft snores of the other two were the only noise coming to his ears. 

Then, in the darkness, around 2:15, a knock came from the door. The sound struck through to Ignis’s core and his body stiffened. At first he hurried to the knob, then recoiled and regained his bearings. There was no telling who it was and he had to be careful. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his pistol and unlocked the deadbolt. 

The knock returned upon hearing the latch unhook, this time more fervent.

Ignis pulled the door open and held his breath. 

The door was pushed forward as it swung in. A frantic and wide eyed Lunafreya toppled into Ignis’s arms. “Ignis!” 

He caught her without thinking, shocked as she was one of the last people he expected to see. “L-luna?” 

“We need your help, Ignis!” Wide blue eyes seemed to brim with tears.

Ignis was stuck for words and grasped her shoulders, as lightly as he could manage. “What’s wrong, show me.” 

Luna nodded, grabbing Ignis by the wrist. “Libertus is going to need your help. We are going to need a bed asap.”

“Right. Don't worry, we have three.” Ignis placed his pistol in his hip holster and nodded. They walked from the door to the elevator on the landing, Luna keeping her grip tightly around Ignis’s thin wrist. 

“It's bad Ignis. Really bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun and hard chapter to write. We had so many things we needed to get out before Episode Gladiolus, and we kinda just mushed it together. Super fun and light hearted, until it wasn't. I hate to leave you guys on a cliff hanger .... again ... but we are almost to the final part of this section. We have decided to put this out in 4 sections, all about 10 chapters long. As we are just about done writing it. I will try to get through editing it so I can post it here. 
> 
> As always, all comments will be responded to as we love comments and every kuddo and share is appreciated <3
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	10. Footfalls in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio wakes up from his injury to find that he isn't dead, but is in fact safe in his own bed. But what has he missed and how are they going to pick up the pieces of Niflheim's invasion. With Gladio not being the only injured person and Luna playing medic to a miniature army, everything is looking grim.

**** It was dark, and cold. And everything hurt. It was silent. 

The last thing Gladio remembered was an explosion. And blood. Lots of blood. 

Suddenly, panic spread over the large man, and he threw his eyes open. The ceiling was unfamiliar, the smells not ones he recalled. His heart began to hammer in his chest, as he sat up quickly, but not before a sharp pain tore through his body. 

“Fuck.” Gladio grunted, his eyes moving around the room. The surroundings were far too friendly for him to be captured. His entire torso was bandaged, along with a majority of his arms, and as he flexed his legs, many places there were wrapped as well. 

What had happened, and where was he? 

But the questions were quickly answered as a small black blob forced itself in his vision, and slender arms were wrapped around his neck. “Wha-”

”Gladio…” Noctis gripped the big man harder than he knew he should, but he couldn’t stop it. “I’m so glad, they--we didn’t know if you were gonna wake up….” 

"I actually--can’t--breathe" Gladio's arms wrapped loosely around Noctis as he gasped in pain. It felt like someone was twisting a lance in his chest.

Noct backed up suddenly with a small gasp. “Sorry. I just--the reports said you were dead.” His head was lowered and he let out a long breath. “They said I was too but damn. You were off on that thing and we didn’t hear from you it was hard not to think the worst. Gladio… what happened to you?”

"I-" One hand rested on Noctis's shoulder as the smaller man leaned over him on the bed, the other moved up to his head. There was also a bandage around Gladio's head. 

"I don't know." Gladio was struggling to breath, the pain from his chest and abdomen piercing. "Fuck. This hurts."

His large hand came down to his chest, the lightning from where Noctis had pressed into him still fresh. His whole chest was tender. "I bled ... a lot ..." And as Gladio removed his hand from the bandages, he was honestly expecting blood to coat it.

"Yeah….that's what Luna said. Something about a transfusion? I dunno..." It took a lot for Noctis to keep his composure, but he was doing well enough. His slim body sagged but he didn't lean down into his friend. "You're really fucked up…"

"Yeah," Gladio grunted, letting his hand fall as everything became clear. There was an IV in his wrist, likely to keep him hydrated after his ordeal. 

"Wait. You said Luna?" Gladio blinked, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. It didn't happen.

A smile creased Noct's lips, but it didn't entirely wash away the worry. "Yeah. You wanna see her? I can send her in. There's sorta… all kinds of people here now. We're running short on beds."

Gladio quirked his brow, looking at Noctis. "Everyone else is okay? I need to pee. I wanna see for myself. I can tell you all what I remember."

Noct nodded, feeling a wave of relief. He was sure Gladio was still weak but it was better than the alternative. He separated himself from Gladio's side and stood up. "I dunno what I--we would have done if you didn't come back."

"I told you I'd come back. One way or another." Although it was painful, Gladio stood with a little assistance from Noct. He placed a quick peck on the smaller boys forehead. "Send reinforcements if I'm not out in ten."

Noct laughed, getting him toward the bathroom easily enough. "Even better, I'll send Ignis."

The first thing Gladio did as soon as he closed the door was look at himself in the mirror. Big circles were around his eyes, his entire face was pale and his usually full face was sallow. He looked dead. 

He gripped the edge of the sink, cursing. Had it been worth it? He'd almost died. And for what? Not for his Prince. He'd almost failed Noct.

Big fingers removed the IV from his hand, leaving the half full bag of fluid in the sink and turning the flow off. They'd probably need this for someone else. 

Gladio stumbled to the toilet, arm bracing the wall. He grumbled, finding he'd been using a catheter for however long. With a slight wince, he removed that too, untaping the bag from his leg. He was seriously fucked up. How long had he been out?

He took one last look at himself, shaking his head, before he left the bathroom. Noctis was waiting for him outside the door, aimlessly looking about the bedroom. "Lead the way. I don't know where I'm at."

"It's our apartment. Can you walk okay? Wanna lean on me?" 

Gladio grunted and shook his head. He was feeling a little uncertain on his feet, but more like the idea of moving in general was foreign to him. He saw the worry pass behind Noct's eyes and he could feel him ready to catch him if he fell. 

The smaller man led them across the large bedroom and out the door. Gladio did note the door on the far wall, but didn't think anything of it. There'd be time. 

Gladio threw his arms up as the door opened in front of him. It was bright, especially in comparison to the darkness of his room and bathroom. So much so that he was blinded. 

Before he could adjust, a squeal pierced his eardrums and yet another tiny body threw itself at him. Gladio wobbled, bracing himself against the doorframe as a familiar voice spoke.

"Gladdy! Omg! I'm so glad to see you up!" Iris squeezed tightly, which forced a gasp and shudder from the tall man.

"As much as I love you," Gladio's eyes focused on the small girl. A sigh of relief and a smile pushed through the pain. "We're putting Gladiolus on a hug hiatus until it doesn't feel like ya’ll are trying to kill me with your love."

A quick glance around the room placed Jared on the leather recliner, Talcott cross legged on the floor, Ignis leaning on the wall and Prompto, Pryna and Libertus sitting on opposite ends of the couch. 

Noctis moved Gladio towards the center of the living room with Iris's help, since she'd refused to let go entirely despite his protest. "Sorry." Iris had a loose hold on her brother, barely pressing to his side. "Lady Luna would be all sorts of mad at me if I messed up your stitches…"

"You and that one," He thumbed at Noct who was still hovering "are putting these stitches to the test."

At that point Jared vacated the chair he'd been sitting in and Noctis hesitantly released Gladio to go and join Prompto and Libertus on the couch, immediately snuggling into Prompto and giving him a quick kiss. Pryna moved to snuggle under Prompto's legs.

Gladio stepped forward but it seemed his brain had failed him. His eyes were glued to Noctis as his fingers intertwined with Prompto. His knees gave in as Iris reacted, struggling to keep Gladio on his feet. With a gasp, one knee hit the carpeted floor, as Ignis's arm wrapped behind his back, catching his weight. 

"Gladio, don't push yourself." Ignis said softly, and with Iris's aid helped the large man to his feet. All eyes were glued to Gladiolus.

"When did that happen?" Gladio whispered into Ignis's ear as they moved toward the couch. Neither released him again until he had been moved to the recently vacated seat. 

Ignis glanced up, taking a moment to figure out exactly what ' _ that' _ was referencing. "Noct and Prompto? Right after the train. Apologies, I think I'd already gotten used to it. Not exactly subtle, as you can see." He kneeled at the side off Gladio's seat, making sure he stayed steady. 

Gladio grunted, eyes shifting from Ignis back to the boys who had settled back down after his stumble. Sighing, his hand went to Ignis's arm. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Ignis patted Gladio's hand and moved to stand. Gladio's hand fell back down, his eyes looking over everyone. 

"Is this everyone?" Fear hit Gladio hard. How many people managed to make it out of Insomnia or the citadel. 

"Luna and Nyx are in my room right now. He's not in good shape either." Ignis sighed, knowing exactly what Gladio had to be feeling. "Four of the Kingsglaive that didn't defect are out in the town doing legwork as we speak. Other than that… this is everyone."

"Defect?" The words sounded stale in his mouth. "What exactly happened while I've been out?"

"Apparently it started with Drautos." Libertus spoke first, but of everyone in the room he had the most firsthand knowledge. "Dunno how long he was working for the Niffs but… he had long enough to sway almost half of our guys. That's why there wasn't any warning about the troop drops or bomber planes."

"First bomb was dropped at four in the morning." Ignis added, solemnly. "The King and Shield were arrested shortly after. Anyone who hasn't evacuated by now is likely unable. We don't know what's gone on in the city since, nor how many of the casualty reports are true."

"Drautos?" Gladio shook his head. "I trained with him. Hell. I trained with or trained straight out all of the Kingsglaive. I'm guessing it's bad outside the city too. Otherwise-"

Gladio shook his head letting a pained breath escape his lungs. "You know. I'll explain my story when everyone's here. Don't want to retell. I'm too tired.

"Anything else?"

"Well," Libertus looked over across the room, toward one of the rooms. "Nyx has his story too, but the cocky bastard would never forgive me if I told it for him."

Speak of the devil. The very door Libertus had been eyeing cracked open and Luna emerged, followed by a sluggish Nyx, who was wrapped, torso to neck in bandages, his left arm in a sling and the left side of his face looking like a giant gauze pad. What was visible of his face looked miserable and his skin a bit redder than it should be. 

Gladio tried standing with a start, recoiling with a gasp when he found it too painful to do such. "The fuck happened to you? I thought I got off bad!"

There was a pained grin from the wrecked brunet, who managed to flip Gladio off with his good hand. 

"I woulda questioned you guys if that was Nyx because of how ugly he is but undoubtedly that's the same asshole." Gladio laughed, but it was short and painful as the muscles in his body pulled at the wound. 

"Don't worry, there, buddy." Nyx laughed, but apparently that hurt him as well. "I'll be hotter than you again in no time." 

"Not in this lifetime." Gladio mumbled.

Luna quietly told Nyx to be careful and he listened, though he also continued to walk towards the others. "Hey, someone clear me a seat…"

Libertus moved, allowing Luna to gently guide Nyx into a seated position. Once he was situated, Luna flitted over to Gladio, starting to look him over now that he was awake. 

At some point Ignis had excused himself to the kitchen with Jared to show him how to start reheating food for everyone. When he returned Luna called him over, needing help to guide Gladio back to his room for a more comprehensive examination. 

"In a bit then." Nyx called after them. "We can compare stories, should be fun."

….

Gladio was not fine, he hated how they were treating him like he was broken. Maybe he was as bad off, but he wanted to be given the chance to try. 

With a grumble, Ignis lowered him back onto the bed, his bed. The touches were deliberate but careful though it was obvious he was not trying to be coddling. 

Gladio's breathing came as sharp inhales while Luna stood before him. 

"I want a good and proper look at your wounds." She smiled softly, and then began undressing his bandages, starting at his hand. "Keep him steady, Ignis, otherwise he will hurt himself more."

Ignis remained quiet, doing as he was told. His hands putting gentle pressure on Gladio in case he accidentally jerked or got frustrated with the process. 

"I can keep steady fine on my own." Gladio mumbled as the cloth was unwrapped from his elbow down. The blond man did not remove the pressure on his good shoulder.

Many cuts and bruises littered his arms. Some Gladio recognized from his challenge. Others were newer. But his fist, he knew it was broken and hopefully setting well as they had been properly cared for.

Big scabs on his knuckles were surrounded by a big ugly green and brown bruise. But it wasn't swollen nor infected so Luna paid it little mind as she moved up his arm. 

"I'm worried about shrapnel that I may have missed. Don't be a macho man. Tell me what hurts and how. I need to know because shrapnel could kill you if not taken care of." Gladio knew that in part Luna was saying that to scare him. But he'd do as she said.

Ignis mostly looked away as she worked, unable to stop the feeling of uncoiling that came with the reveal of every new bump and bruise. Throughout the week he'd mulled over a lot of things, written several speeches in his head but this--this left him without words and unable to stave the massive pit of regret welling inside him. 

There was a lot of wincing that came from Luna's poking but nothing that seemed to concern her. After a little Gladio shook his head. 

"You haven't said anything, Iggy. That's unlike you." Gladio shifted to look at the other man as far as his sore neck would allow. 

"Apologies." Ignis said quietly in reply. He didn't like the situation any more than Gladio, he was certain. "Simply trying not to get in the way or make you uncomfortable. This can't be easy for you."

"It'd be easier," Gladio winced as Luna lifted his arm. "If you'd say something. Like ... 'glad you're not dead' or 'I was worried about you' or-"

Ignis's gaze fell at that. Gladio was right, entirely. "It's--hard for me to find words right now. I spent almost two weeks thinking about what to say to you when you came back. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen." And since the report of his supposed death? Ignis had been unable to think or act properly since. He was mad at himself for it. 

"I know." Gladio sighed as Luna started unwrapping the bandages above his elbow. "I was just hoping for ... You remember the conversation we had on the train?"

"What else did I have to think about when Noctis and Prompto were concerning themselves with one another and not much else?" It was exactly why Ignis had thought so hard on what to say upon Gladio's return. And now the bastard had to bring it up… while injured and in front of Luna. 

"Have you figured out who? Who the other person is?" Luna continued to unwrap the cloth, humming to herself as if to signify that she didn't care. 

Holding his breath, Ignis wanted nothing more than to stand up and leave. Luna didn't need his help and he was starting to feel irrational. All the anger, frustration and staggering inadequacy rolled back in waves. "No, Gladio. How could I when you were however far away and entirely out of contact? Why are you doing this now? How is this fair?"

Gladio recoiled, letting out a shuddered sigh. "Seeing Noct-" Gladio shook his head, Luna seemed to pause at the mention of Noctis but it was brief.

"I'm sorry Ignis. I never wanted you to feel this way. I-" had Ignis even wanted Gladio to come back?

"It was Noct." Gladio's voice was quiet, he wasn't sure if the pain in his chest was from what was going on or if it was from the fresh air on his wound stinging. It looked like he had ripped a few sutures. 

Ignis looked at him for the first time, then opened his mouth to speak. But instead of words there was a break, a shudder and a choke. His head tipped, and despite his every attempt tears fell down his cheeks and his hands clenched into fists.

Luna gasped as Gladio stood from his position on the bed. He moved against every fiber of his body, reacting before his brain caught up with him. Gladio winced as he pulled Ignis's head into his battered chest, which was only slightly exposed. "Iggy."

Ignis couldn't speak, but his hands moved, still balled in fists, but now pressed lightly against Gladio's sides. He felt absolutely weak. Idiotic. Pathetic. Blind.

"I'm sorry Iggy. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Gladio pressed Ignis into his torso, feeling his body scream in protest.

"Gladiolus!" Luna's voice was still soft but there was a strictness to it. "That's enough."

"Gladio… y-you have to sit down you're… hurting yourself." The sound of Luna's voice helped Ignis anchor just a little. Enough to regain his ability to speak. "I--everything makes sense. I'm-I'm sorry."

It took a moment before Luna was able to pry Gladio from Ignis, making him sit again. He was bleeding through the bandages. As Luna glared at him, finishing her unwrapping of his bandages Gladio moved his hand to Ignis's side. 

"We cool?"

A small, almost surprised laugh escaped Ignis's lips. His hand moved and wrapped around Gladio's larger one. "Yes, Gladio. We are…"

Had it been anyone else… but both of them knew, had always known that no matter what Noctis always came first. 

….

They spent so long in Gladio’s room that by the time they returned the living room was far more crowded. Luna had deemed that the wounds on his arms were healed enough to not need to be wrapped, and his legs were relatively unscathed spare some bruising and potential sprains and strains.

She did mention that she would be coming back the next day with the proper material to restitch the wound. Gladio shook his head, disagreeing with it. But she had insisted since the thread she had used was just removed from the hem of the dress she had fled Insomnia in. 

She had rewrapped his torso from the waist up, and just over his left shoulder. The massive wound went down his left collar bone, straight through the eagle’s head, down to above his waistline. The wound was approximately 60 cm and it was 2 cm at its widest point. 

Gladio let Ignis guide him into the living room this time, and sat down. Luna flitted into the kitchen, only to return with two bottles of water. She first stopped at Nyx, giving him a peck on the cheek. She shoved the water and a few pills into his hands. He had gone a bit paler since his wound had been redressed. “Take these.”

Luna moved next to Gladio, giving him the other water and a different assortment of pills. “Take.” Luna kissed his cheek as well and disappeared into the kitchen to have a chat with Jared. 

Crowe, Pruvia, Petra and Pelna all sat on the floor in the center of the room, filling in Libertis on the day. 

“We found a guy in Galdin Quay who is the best in the field at forging authentic identification and documentation. He charges quite a bit, but he’s a penchant for rare gemstones and is willing to barter, if currency’s an issue and the gems are unmarked.”

“Also, we were looking into the tech situation. We’re having issues finding someone reliable…”

Though there were no longer any spaces to sit, what with the sudden influx of bodies, Ignis still seemed to look casual leaning against the closest wall. He listened to Crowe speak, and once she paused he raised a hand to speak. “Perhaps tomorrow we should look at sending someone down to Weskham’s bar. I can’t recall the name, but he was a friend to King Regis, always loyal to the Crown and always a purveyor of… interesting knowledge.”

“Bars…” Nyx was a little glassy eyed from the pain, but he would pull through. “Sounds like something Petra would be good at, unless one of yours is a bar rat.”

Ignis scoffed. “No. I’m not letting  _ those two  _ out of my sight.” 

“Hey!” Prompto chimed in, scrunching his nose up. “I am good at a bar!

“And I could use a drink ...” Prompto smushed himself against Noctis, saying the later part more muffled into Nocts side. 

“Also don’t think any of the four of us should be leaving the house for a while. You saw what happens when the Niffs find you.” Gladio grunted, his eyes shifting to Ignis.    
  
“You know, big brother,” Iris chimed in. “You were going to tell us what happened to you. Everyone is here. It’s all on you!” 

Gladio let out a sigh, hearing Jared and Luna returning from the kitchen. A liquid beverage was shoved, once again, into Gladio’s hands and Luna gave him the sternest of looks. “Drink all of it. I do not care if it is unpalatable.”

Then she brought a plate over the Nyx, and began helping the man eat the food that had been made for him. 

“Well,” Gladio let out a sigh, and made eye contact with Ignis. “It all started with ‘The Trials of Gilgamesh’.” 

Gladio went into explaining what he went through in the trials, each day, having to undertake a different challenge and being met with some sort of beast or foe. Of course, in epic detail. He did pause when he went onto the match he had with Cor, glazing over the fact that he broke Cor’s ribs and the fact that they had a ‘girl talk’ about Ignis, courtesy of his father. But that was where the paraphrasing ended. 

The story of his escape from the train was a shorter one, and far less lighthearted. He recalled the phone call that had started everything, then the ensuing battle and chase. It was a more difficult tale, not only because of the content, but the details became blurrier the farther he went. It was hard to recall through the adrenaline and the speed at which everything happened. 

“I remember stumbling alone, bleeding, for a long time. I was using my sword as a walking stick. There were cars driving by. I don’t remember much else. And then, waking up here.” 

Libertus, who had taken up the final space between Nyx and the arm of the couch, decided to chime in. “I don’t know how long you were out, but by the time Luna saw you on the side of the road you were practically roadkill, clinging to that blade of yours. We weren’t even sure you were alive but uh… glad we stopped, obviously.”

“Uh, I would have come back from the dead and killed you, if you’d left me there.” Gladio smirked, looking around at everyone, and their final reactions. 

“Well, when we found you, I pulled the hem out of my dress, and stitched you up the best I could. I am glad I was able to help. You looked a right mess, Gladiolus.” Luna chimed, a soft smile on her lips. “And we were able to set you up with a blood transfusion through Libertus. Probably what saved your life.”

“Well, not-so-pretty boy,” Gladio’s eyes shifted to Nyx, “You’re up. Fill us in."

By the time Gladio called on him, Nyx's painkillers had finally kicked in and the glassy look in his gray blue eyes had all but faded. He shuffled in his spot, careful not to lean on his left side in any way.

"Right. So my story. Hey, Gladio, remember how I told you I was going to be a hero? Well guess what?" Nyx chuckled, mostly to himself. Though, if Gladio's story had struck anyone as long winded, Nyx certainly had him beat. 

But more importantly that theatrics and heroism, Nyx had a first hand account of the fall of the citadel. He had been in contact with both King Regis and Clarus before their capture at the hands of the Niflheim military. He and the others that had come with him had fought, though enemies wore not only Niff uniforms but their own. Many of the names rattled off by the radio broadcasts were confirmed in Nyx's story.

The last thing King Regis had asked him to do was keep Lady Lunafreya safe and get her out of the city. Though inevitably Libertus had been the one to actually evacuate her, he had done that duty to his fullest capability. Even in the end, his gripping battle against defected Titus Drautos, had been to keep that promise to the Crown. 

However, in just as much ambiguity as Gladio's story, the mortar or grenade or bomb that had burnt half of Nyx's body had knocked him unconscious. He'd had no idea how he'd gotten out of the citadel wreckage.

"Last thing I remember thinking was that it wasn't such a bad way to go."

Prompto remained quiet through the retelling, and as the room grew eerie, Prompto grabbed Noct's hand and squeezed it tight. "Did uh- you see my dad?" His eyes fell to his hands and he waited for the recoil. The question was tossed among the whole of the former Kingsglaive not just Nyx. Cor's death was weighing on Prompto bad.

Nyx was first to respond. "He was working remotely. Last correspondence was an update on some classified documents and a schedule change for a meeting that was supposed to take place… today actually. No one in the Kingsglaive has high enough clearance to know what mission he was on but no one saw him for a couple weeks…"

Prompto nodded, not sure if it made him feel better or not. He squeezed Noct's hand, leaning into it the others shoulder. "Thanks."

"I saw Cor ... A week ago today. He would have made it to Insomnia," Gladio tried thinking through it. "The day of the attack attack at earliest. Prompto, keep your chin up, kid. There's no way Cor the Immortal went down that way. He's a badass, that dad of yours."

"It's likely, since the attack happened in the early hours of the day, that Cor never actually made it to the Insomnia train station." Given the information and timeline, Ignis knew that a train stopping at four in the morning was not usual. "It's more likely the trains were stopped outside the city and either evacuated or searched."

And if the Niflheim army showed face? There's no way Cor was dumb enough to stand and fight with nothing but himself to protect. Too many people's lives would have been at stake.

"I just-" Prompto buried his face into Noctis. After everything that's been going on, after everything everyone else had been through. It was selfish. They knew where Noctis's father was. They knew where Gladio and Iris's dad was. "I want to know he's okay."

Tears brimmed through as the thought on his mind finally spilled. None of it was fair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fiction was supposed to be a short and kinda light hearted thing. If you are an author, you know that sometimes this doesn't always happen. It was also supposed to be a college AU and well, that also didn't work. Oh well. I have really enjoyed this series and it is not over yet. Stay tuned for parts 2-4 (yeah, it is really gonna be a long haul). 
> 
> We are going to be starting NaNo tomorrow but will be updating as we have all of part 2 and 3 written and just need to do some editing. 
> 
> We appreciate all comments and kudos and will respond to all that we get. Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoy the rest of the series as well.
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	11. Mind The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gladio wakes up he must now deal with the repercussions of what the Empire has done to him. There finally seems to be a break in the ‘war efforts’ as an unlikely ally steps forth with some very important information. Now, the Boys must decided where to go and how they are to get their homes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post more today, but life keeps getting in the way. This is second part of a four part series. Please read chapters 1-10 of Sunshine days, because this is a direct continuation of that story. We have a lot more of this written but getting it edited is taking longer than we wanted.
> 
> The last section of this chapter has the first bit of adult content. Can you guess who?

Gladiolus woke with a start. It was still dark. It was warm, comfortable. He was laying in his own bed. Instinct kicked in through the pain and he reached for his phone. 

There was a slight tug from around his waist. Right. Ignis had spent the night in his room at his request. Gladiolus remembered falling asleep on his back, unable to find any other comfortable position. They had talked until Gladio's pain and sleeping meds, that Luna had no doubt gotten through illegal channels, kicked in. 

It had been very nice. If he hadn't been in so much pain right now, he might've just tried going back to sleep. Ignis's grip was gentle, tender… new. Gladio had never brought a girl home to spend the night. Never intended to spend the night after a fling, himself. He was never there in the morning. Never.

Gently, Gladio tried to peel Ignis's fingers from around his waist. However, Ignis seemed to have other ideas. The other's hand tightened his grip.

Ignis had started to groan, evidence that he too was being jostled from sleep. Green eyes fluttered open to only darkness and he removed one arm from Gladio to reach for his glasses, only to find his arm was not nearly long enough. 

It had been just as much a surprise to Ignis as it had been for Gladio. When they had fallen asleep it had been on distinct sides of the bed. Never had he expected for them both to migrate to the center, and he certainly didn't expect that he was still a sleep cuddler. That had been Noct's fault, from back when they were both small.

But that just meant it was time for Ignis to pull on another of his many skills: acting. And not because it wasn't nice, but Gladio didn't need to know he was both surprised and flustered to be waking entwined with that large, beautiful body. 

"Where do you think you're running off to?" His hand replaced itself on Gladio's side.

"My morning run." Gladio had attempted to right himself but fell back down, defeated, with the weight of Ignis's hand. Everything hurt and the more awake he became, the more aware Gladio was that he had in fact survived.

"Hmm… no high impact activity. Doctor's orders." Ignis's words were still sleep slurred, something that would not change until after his first coffee. He tipped his forehead against Gladio's good shoulder, but otherwise did not move.

"Hmm," If Ignis didn't stop being so warm it was going to be impossible to leave the room. "I don't remember seeing a doctor for said orders."

"Lady Lunafreya is as good as you're to get." Ignis reminded. "And never out alone."

"Whose gonna attack me at 5:00?" Gladio still hadn't moved. In fact, he seemed to be growing more content laying with Ignis. His big hand moved over top the other. "I've gotta get up, Iggy."

_ They both should get up. _ Ignis pulled away first, now determined to fetch his glasses from the opposite nightstand. "The same people who drop bombs on citadels at four in the morning." He reminded, albeit bitterly. "But if you're determined, she never said you couldn't walk and that I couldn't go with you… if you could wait for a cup of coffee?"

Gladio grunted as he shifted on the bed, feeling his body more now than he ever had. With a shudder, he was seated. "Fuck. Yeah. Coffee. Then a walk." Gladio refused to lay in bed. He was no use to Noctis if he didn't try and be normal. He had to stay strong.

"All right. I'll get started on that. In the meanwhile…" Ignis paused on the edge of the bed. "Maybe a shave? Unless you're growing it out."

"Oh," Gladio smirked and let out a small chuckle before he stopped the pain overwhelming his chest. "Right. Three weeks without shaving. I haven't really looked at myself much, recently."

Standing, Gladio moved across the room to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, he looked at himself in the mirror again. There was already more color in his face than yesterday, but he still looked like shit. He felt it too. 

Gladio expected it to be difficult, finding all of his things in here. To his surprise it was set up exactly like his room at home.  _ Home. _ He hadn't stopped to think about how the manor looked or if the Niffs were trying now to get into the armory. He should have taken more weapons with them. 

Three swords, a handful of guns ... It wasn't enough to defend themselves from a real attack. It sucked.

After about fifteen minutes, Gladio moved through the living room, noting a snoring Libertus on the couch. Gladio wondered briefly where everyone else was before rejoining Ignis in the kitchen. He felt better, but that was still on no pain killers. For some reason Luna had left Jared in charge of his medication. 

Seeing Gladio wince as his arm moved, Ignis took over fetching mugs out of the cabinet for coffee and pouring it. There was no need for Gladio to stress his body on the small things. He was apt to do it anyway, but Ignis would buffer the best he was able. 

"Would you like me to wake Jared?" The blond asked, almost as if he'd read Gladio's mind. 

"Let the old man sleep. He'll be up soon enough. I'm not gonna die without them." Even if he did really want them. 

Gladio accepted the mug and sipped at the black coffee. "Oh gods this is good. I haven't had good coffee in weeks."

Ignis hummed. "The post had acceptable coffee. And for some reason the lot of you seem to have an aversion to anything in a can." But he smirked anyway, taking his time with the fresh coffee that was indeed infinitely better than the instant kind on trains.

"The compound’s coffee was garbage." Gladio sighed, leaning his backside into the countertop. "But nothing beats Ignis coffee."

Which elicited a laugh. "Come now, it's nothing special. You just need the right blend." Though he doubted the beans would last with an entire army to caffeinate. 

In the opposite room they could hear Libertus starting to stir, though it would still be a bit before he woke.

Ignis heaved a sigh, cutting the mood a bit. He had to get it off his chest sooner than later. "Gladio, I have to apologize for yesterday." There was a pause, but Ignis didn't leave room for interjection. "For my embarrassing outbursts… both of them. It was unlike me and I hope you don't think I'm always that… irrational …"

"Ignis," Gladio took one step forward, eliminating the space between them. His free hand went to Ignis's face. "There's nothing to apologize for. You're allowed to have emotions."

"I know that. I'm not contesting the emotions." Ignis let a breath out his nose. "But the way I chose to express them was-" he cut himself off with an irritated sigh, though it was obvious he was not irritated with Gladio, as he never tried to move from his touch. "I suppose even I will overflow when the bottle is filled too quickly."

"Exactly." Gladio smiled. "Now, you wanna help a cripple get some fresh air?"

...

Prompto had been really bad about taking his medication over the past few days. No one could blame him, but when he'd been found out last night, after he had to run to the restroom to vomit, both Ignis and Noct had forced his medication upon him and sent him to bed. The last thing he remembered was Noctis running his hands through his hair and wiping the sweat from his brow. 

The sunlight peeked from around the corner of the curtain, and Prompto expected his head to be ripped with pain. Snuggling into Noct's grip, he sighed. No pain, after almost a week straight. 

The instant she could feel Prompto was awake Pryna was up and circling on the sheets, which was surprisingly enough to wake Noctis, though he still didn't want to move. He pushed his face into the back of Prompto's hair and squeezed his middle, hiding from the loose rays of sunlight. 

Prompto sighed, reaching out and grabbing Pryna as she passed by. "Not this morning." Prompto buried his own face is Pryna's soft white fur. But she didn't stop wiggling.

Outside the room the pair could hear life starting to happen. Voices holding idle conversation, too muted to understand. Footsteps. Other bumps and knocks and clangs. Nothing unusual or loud, but enough to make Noctis groan with the realization they wouldn't be left in bed for long.

"Don't wanna…" Noctis rolled onto his back, one arm still stuck beneath Prompto. 

"I think we gotta." Prompto pushed himself up off the bed, still clutching Pryna who had finally stopped wiggling. 

"What time is it?" Though Noct answered his own question by looking at his phone, which was now nothing more than a fancy clock. "Actually I think we slept in…"

"Been a while." Prompto pulled his feet under him and smiled at Noct. "Think Iggy has breakfast?"

Noct frowned, remembering the previous day's reheated breakfast burritos with vague skepticism. "Maybe if someone went shopping. Otherwise it's day eternity of leftovers." He paused. It was doubtful. Ignis had pretty much cleaned out the fridge and pantry. "Maybe we should send someone shopping…" No one could really blame Ignis for going overboard. They had all coped in their own fucked up ways.

"Hey…. You're late on your medicine, aren't you?"

The smile fell on Prompto's lips. He hadn't charged his phone since it was deactivated. Hadn't seen a point. That had been where his medication alarms were though. "Uh, yeah." 

Prompto looked down at his hands, nodding. "I'll go get them and we can go get food!" Prompto forced a smile on his face before turning and heading to the bathroom, Pryna still in tow. 

The left side of the vanity was filled with various pills. All labeled out to Prompto. He wasn't certain how long they'd be able to keep up with his pharmaceutical needs before he'd run out. But it seemed until then, Ignis and Noct would be keeping him as regular as possible.

Prompto placed Pryna down on the toilet seat as he reached for his morning pills with yet another sigh. This was his morning routine, had been for as long as he remembered. Yet, it was still tedious.

"You… okay?" Noct had hesitantly followed him into the bathroom, mainly because he didn't like the way his sunny mood plummeted so immediately. His eyes glanced the pill bottles lining the counter, they'd been there since the first day they'd roomed together and Noct had tried to be respectful. He knew Prompto had to take a lot of stuff. It was more than he thought, yeah, but it didn't change anything. "I didn't mean to, yanno… is there anything I can do to help? I know I'm not a doctor but maybe if I knew what was going on I could…" 

Noct's voice slowly faded from uncertainty. He really wanted to help but it always felt this way. Like he was some dumb kid who wasn't good at much of anything, despite the fact he knew differently.

Prompto sighed, looking down at his feet for a minute before responding. "I used to take a lot more actually. It's getting better as I get older, or at least that's what Dad says. I don't want you to worry about me. When I take my meds, I'm good. Really. Sometimes it's worse like when I stress and stuff. I don't know why I'm like this ..." 

Prompto drifted off, unable to make eye contact with Noctis. "I don't want to be treated different. I'm fine. It's the same me I've always been."

Noct's eyes were somewhere on a middle plane, so he didn't even notice Prompto wasn't looking at him. "So if you're saying that this has been you since I met you I don't know why things would change, I mean it's not a good comparison," he laughed a little, bowing his head and picking at his hair. "But if you think about it, it's not all that different than me being a Prince, right? This stupid thing we're born with that makes us different than everyone even though all we want is to be normal? You don't think of me different for it so I don't see what the difference should be on my end."

Yeah, he was still terrible with his words. Hopefully he'd made the point, though.

"I didn't know you were a Prince." But Prompto smiled and leaned in to hug Noct. "I suffer migraines. Bad. I also have really bad body aches. Anxiety ... But it's still me. Promise."

Noctis nodded, wrapping his arms into the side hug. It wasn't difficult to believe and actually it explained some things. "Yeah I dunno, you might be a lizard person." But he couldn't keep a straight face even through the sentence. "Naw, you know we're cool. We can be a couple of old guys together. You with your pains and pills and me with my napping and bum leg and shoulder. We've already got nannies and everything." 

Prompto laughed, squeezing Noctis close before standing up straight. "You do know old guys have to eat prunes and shit, right. And lots of greens." 

"Okay gross. Maybe we'll just act like old dudes, not eat like 'em."

As he spoke, Prompto grabbed Noctis by the hand and started dragging him across the room. He was hungry, and even if it was reheated food, it was better than nothing. 

There wasn't any protest, though, as Noct was probably just as hungry as the blond was. When they cracked open the door they first scanned the room, seeing only Glaives and Iris, who was taking up Iggy's normal position in the kitchen. 

Libertus was sitting on the couch, extending his booted foot up on the edge of the coffee table, keeping small talk with Crowe, who sat on the floor between him and Gladio… Who looked like he was dying. 

The duo moved through the room, and plopped down into the couch. The same spot they'd been sitting in the day before just so happened to be free. "Where's Iggy?" 

But before much more could be said there was a knock at the door. 

That's when they spotted Ignis, stepping briskly from his bedroom to the door. His hair was only done up halfway, though it looked deliberate, he otherwise looked as usual.

"There's Iggy. Not cooking."

When he opened the door Luna was there, now dressed in pants and a white corset top rather than a dress. In her hand was a large, hard sided bag. 

"I am here for the boys." Luna smirked as she let herself in. She looked sideways to Ignis as the door closed behind them. "Has he eaten? I do not need him passing out. That will complicate things more. I need him conscious. It is why we waited."

Ignis nodded only slightly. "A little. He's still having a hard time through the pain. Nyx had a hard morning as well, at least in that regard." No, the Glaive was in higher spirits than Gladio, but he was undoubtedly having physical difficulty. "Maybe half a normal breakfast between the two. Hope that's enough…"

"I might need to increase the dose of pain medication. Let me go talk to Nyx, you try and get Gladio to eat. Oh," Luna dug into her bag and pulled out an unlabeled black tub. "Mix two scoops of this with water. It will help. It tastes disgusting, but ..."

"Of course." Ignis paused as he gripped the container. He trusted her explicitly, knowing she would do only get best to help. "Out of curiosity, what is it?"

"It is actually something I made myself. I dabbled with some ingredients, mostly from my store. It seems to be doing really well for Nyx and it is easy on the stomach." Luna smiled as she flitted over to Nyx.

It wasn't much of an answer but Ignis shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to prepare the concoction and to see if there was any soup left. He knew he'd made some but it was becoming difficult to keep track. 

After the exchange, Noct reached out and poked Gladio in the back with his toe. "She's right, you look like shit. There are girls here, yanno. You should try harder." He teased.

"Hey Noct," Gladio took a sharp breath, tossing a glare at the smaller man. "Fuck off. Crowe doesn't care, Luna saw me naked and dying and Iris is my sister ... What's your excuse? I got sliced open. Maybe you should air yourself out." Gladio waved his hand in front of his nose, smirking at the younger man. 

Noct poked him again, knowing it wasn't going to hurt him to do so. "I showered yesterday, FYI. And I roll out of bed this good looking." He snorted, eyes wandering over to the kitchen where he could see Ignis rummaging in the fridge. "And I guess it's fine, then since you already wrecked your chances with the ladies here. Though even Iggy is still making himself up, so he's got a better chance. I mean he gets numbers from girls and everything."

"He does what?" Gladio quirked his brow at Noct. Ignis hadn't mentioned anything of the sort.

Noctis settled his chin on the top of Prompto's head, who might have fallen asleep again, he wasn't sure. "He's got awful taste, but yeah. Like, last week when you were gone. I've never seen him flirt before. It's gross."

Gladio remained quiet, looking back into the kitchen at Ignis. He'd have to bring it up later. "Ignis doesn't like girls..."

Noct lifted a brow and smirked. "I thought you weren’t sure if he liked girls or not? Hope that wasn't a secret 'cause I think you just outed your best friend to the whole Kingsglaive." Minus Nyx, but still.

_ Fuck _ . Well. From what they talked about most of them probably already knew. "Ignis is a big boy. He'll be fine."

"Uh-huh." Noct chuckled under his breath and leaned back. Libertus and Crowe didn't seem to have opinions on the conversation, though Crowe did pat Gladio on the knee and let him know that Noct was wrong and everyone had noticed he'd shaved and cleaned up. But that he still looked like death. 

"Thanks." Gladio grumbled, relieved when Ignis finally showed up. "So I'm looking forward to being Luna's pin cushion. When does the fun begin?"

Ignis noticed a sly look on Noct's face momentarily, but the prince was always thinking something devious, lately. "Once she finishes checking Nyx. He didn't get out of bed this morning after his painkillers wore off so it might be a minute, but then it's your turn. She asked me to get a couple of volunteers for the procedure." He eyed Libertus and Crowe this time who wore similar smirks to Noctis. What was with all the odd looks?

"Oh joy of joys." Gladio grumbled as Crowe and Libertus agreed to help. His stomach lurched forward at the idea of what was to come. "Noct. Your ex fiance is the Dutchess of Pain."

"Yeah she's so good at it too." The smirk was boring into Gladio.

Ignis sighed. "Which would have made you the Prince of Pain if you had tied the knot, right? Maybe the dissolution was a good idea." He was joking, though the less friendly thought had crossed his mind. "Goes to show that not all stereotypes about blondes hold water, as she is definitely not that cute, gentle kitten you used to think she was, Noct."

To which the black haired man blushed slightly.

Prompto smirked as he snuggled deeper into Noct's chest. "Prince of Pain. I like." He never opened his eyes. Noct's cheeks flushed a little deeper.

Gladio rolled his eyes, looking at Ignis who was still holding some off colored green juice and a bowl of steaming liquid. "That breakfast?"

"Second attempt." Ignis murmured, setting both containers on the coffee table near where Gladio was seated, though currently it was closer to Crowe than Gladio. "Per Luna's orders, yet again."

Gladio grumbled, taking a sip of the odd drink. The moment it touched his tongue, he tried resisting the urge to vomit. The taste and texture were overwhelming. "What in Eos is this crap?" Good gods it was nasty.

"Some sort of herbal remedy." Ignis hadn't been able to piece it together by smell, though the herbs he could pick out wouldn't have been so bad to the taste of they'd been on their own, but something else in there had turned it drastically in the opposite direction. "Or it could be poison. Either way, drink."

"Definitely poison." Gladio grimaced as he brought the liquid to his lips once more. "What kinda shitty last meal we working with?"

But through all the complaining he was able to get down the mystery liquid and the two day old soup. And, almost as if she was summoned, Luna came back out, a slight frown on her face. 

"If you are done eating, please head to the bedroom. I am not sure how long this will take, but I will try to be expedient." Before she came to assist Gladio and company, she had a quick few words with Jared. 

There was an awkward combination of silence and muttered words of encouragement as the three led Gladio into his bedroom ahead of Luna. He could walk all right, but it was a slow process, and would be until he had medication in him again. This was serious and uncomfortable, but it needed to be done. 

As Gladio situated himself on the edge of the bed, Luna appeared.

"I need you to sit up and lean against the headboard. You are going to have to remain still, the others are here to assist with that. It is going to be difficult, it is going to hurt and I need to make sure you do not have remaining shrapnel here, too." Luna had bypassed this spot yesterday. As she spoke, she began unpacking her bag and Gladio positioned himself as he had been instructed.

"I am going to run this wand over you and look to see if we missed anything, and then we will stitch you up properly."

...

Twenty minutes in, and Gladio was done with it. She was halfway down his chest and he was trying really hard not to snap, but everyone else was doing a good job holding him down. It hurt like hell, but he refused to make a single sound.

A knock came from the door as Luna finished a suture. "Come in." Luna pulled away to see Pelna walk in, a frown on his face. "Yes?"

"There's a girl here to see Ignis." 

The news was visibly confusing to Ignis, though he promptly stood and headed for the door. "I'm not expecting anyone else…" he said as he switched out with Pelna. 

When he reached the common room the first thing he saw was the woman's back, and Noct looking as though he were all nails.

"Morning, Ignis. Was wondering if you'd accompany me on an early morning, pre work, walk? I need to talk with you." Aranea smirked, completely ignoring Noct, who was hugging Prompto tightly to himself.

His eyes grazed her once again, but overall Ignis's expression remained blank. "Ms. Highwind. This is unexpected." He approached at a slow pace so as to keep an eye on his surroundings as he did so. "I've already had one walk this morning, but you're correct, it's probably best we move the conversation outdoors. It's rather stuffy in here."

He looked to the door and nodded. Ignis was entirely unsure of her intentions and had no plan to leave her inside their home, what with the of the actions of certain affiliations.

"Shall we?" Aranea smirked, enjoying how tense the room had become. But she wasn't here to cause drama. Her eyes moved about the room. With how tense the boys were, the Glaives had picked up on it. They were all paying her their utmost attention, any wrong move would become a sparring match.

Without question, she turned on her heels and left, waiting in the mezzanine for the elevator. Her arms were crossed on her stomach, hip popped out to the side.

It took Ignis less than five minutes to reach the elevator where she was waiting. Most of that time had been spent arguing with the Prince.

Which is why he looked a bit winded by the time he arrived. There was only one direction the elevator could go from this point and that was down. "All right, so I figure I'll forgo the obvious questions and let you take the lead."

"Why, aren't you just a ball of sunshine. I figured you'd be happy to see me?" Aranea stepped into the elevator that she'd been holding for them.

"I assume you want me away from your home?" Aranea held her hand out in front of her.

"Certain people are a little uncomfortable about your presence in light of recent events." Ignis wasn't worried. He had a feeling she wasn't stupid enough to show up two days after a bombing to issue threats. "Can't say I blame them for being on edge, right now. They have lost quite a bit."

"I've seen." The joking tone on her voice fell, as the doors closed them in. 

Aranea was silent for a moment as the elevator moved slowly down. "My condolences."

"Hmm, unfortunately they aren't ready to hear that, either. But in time." Typically in an elevator Ignis kept his eyes forward, but this time he risked a glance, seeing if her eyes matched her tone. "Something tells me this isn't a social visit. The timing is too particular. But of course you know that if you need to speak, I am here to listen."

"They know none of you are dead, except your friend Gladiolus. They actually do think he's dead." Aranea looked up at Ignis, trying to gauge his reaction.

Ignis hummed, remaining flat. "I find it intriguing how much you know about us." The corner of his lip curled. "The reverse, however, is not true."

"It's my job to know. At least in part." Aranea shifted, finding it hard to read Ignis's expression. But that was the point.

"And the rest?" He didn't mean to push, but it had been an itching question.

"The rest of what?" They made it to the bottom floor and Aranea was quick to step out. "You're looking at one of Lestallum's finest. At least as a cover for however long they want. I get my orders. I get my briefings details. And, I get paid."

That, in part, explained her ability to collect information so easily. Ignis was only one step behind but he felt as if it were four.

"Sounds simple enough." Emphasis on  _ sounds.  _ In no way could Ignis force her to speak, and it would do no one any good to be impatient. "At least your work is consistent. I could do with a little of that at this junction."

"At least you're alive." Aranea lead him away from the building. "They don't know where you guys are. They're actually assuming you fled from Insomnia. They're looking east, since that's where they caught Gladiolus."

"That makes sense." Ignis gave a sigh. The news should have been good, but for some reason he was not heartened. "It's only a matter of time before they widen the search." Though at this point Aranea made it very clear she was still under contract. Should she choose, their fate could quite literally be in her hands. 

"I would breathe easy for a while. I would’t expect them to turn their gazes this way. I mean, you can choose to trust me or not." Aranea stopped to examine Ignis's expression. 

"If I chose not to, where would that leave me?" The question was rhetorical. Ignis met her gaze and tilted his head slightly. "To be blunt, everything I have to lose is there, in that flat. You have me beneath your thumb."

"I have no intention of taking anything from you." The tone in her voice was sad. "If you thought I was playing a game with you, do you truly believe this is the way I'd be doing it? Telling you even a portion of what I've said, I would be stacking the game against myself, wouldn't I?"

"I don't think that's what your goal is. To be honest, I have no idea. You have told me plenty, but have been purposely ambiguous. And that's fine. It's your right." But she was wrong about one thing. This game, if that's what it was, was not stacked against her. "As much as you have on our lot, if I were you I wouldn't worry about what we might have on you. The ball is in your court, Ms. Highwind. Where would you like to go? Assuming you aren't late to work."

"Oh, but I promise you that there is nothing for you to have on me. I'm a nothing. A no one. I'm useful in my own rights, just hope you don't have to learn the hard way what I'm capable of." Aranea continued to walk, still uncertain of how Ignis was handling their chat. "Honestly, I know very little about you. I just know a lot about the crazy people who pay me. And," Aranea paused momentarily before continuing. "I think I'm getting double paid now."

She knew just how to word things, didn't she. Was it a veiled threat? Was she serious when she claimed not to be a threat? He was lost.

"I'm still not entirely sure why you needed to talk to me, but I hope you got what you needed." Ignis scraped his fingers through the side of his hair, a practiced maneuver that didn't disrupt the style of it. "Since you are… on the clock?"

"I'm not on the clock for another thirty minutes." Aranea smirked once more. "I'm not entirely sure why I came to talk to you today. I've been by a couple of times, just never went through with it. Honestly, I'm curious to know what your next move is. As a whole."

Pelna had made it sound important. Interesting. "And you see how well my head is screwed on today…" Ignis mumbled. "Perhaps that is my next move. Overall the decision is not mine to make. I am merely an advisor." It had been difficult for him to stay in place and wait while others did the information gathering. 

"I see." Aranea stopped, reaching her hand into her overly large bag. She frowned as she pulled out a manila folder. "Here. For you. Don't open it until you're back home."

Confusion flashed on his face, but only for a brief second before flattening again, his hand closing on the folder gently. "All right. Though I will give one piece of advice. If you wish to see a less… brattish side of our Prince, try removing from the situation your pretenses as well as any binding that may hamper honesty." It might not help, he knew that. The Prince could be a stubborn boy. "Hopefully you can see in him what I do but...It's all right if you can't." he paused. A lot of what he could say or do hinged and what was within the folder. "Unless you can think of something else I can offer you?"

"I'm giving him a chance to sway my opinions. Currently I can only see his hatred of whom he believes I am." Aranea smirked, pulling her phone from her bag. "Think of the information in that folder as a gift. Perhaps your Prince Charming can learn to appreciate what is given to him. He might not like me, but I'm not against him... Yet. That decision is his."

….

The scene in the flat varied drastically from the one Ignis had left. The first thing that greeted him was not a room full of spiny Glaives and a pissy Prince, but a giggling Nyx with a post-it note on his forehead. Apparently his pain medicine was working, now. 

Prompto and Noctis had taken to the kitchen to pout over leftovers while Luna, Crowe and Iris had taken over the couch and were chatting comfortably. Three of the Glaives had gone out to follow up of their previous legwork, leaving only Libertus with his injured foot to watch over loopy Nyx. Gladio was most likely napping after his stitches. 

Ignis clutched the envelope in his hand and silently moved to the bathroom. Before anyone else laid eyes on it he was going to make sure it was legitimate, whatever it was.

….

The file was temporarily left on the dresser in the dim room. Ignis moved to the side of the bed, not certain if Gladio were asleep or simply resting, but he wanted to know before he called the others in to look at the documents received from Aranea. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and let his eyes fall to Gladio's still form. 

"Hmm." Gladio was teetering on the edge of consciousness after everything. He forced his eyes open, looking up to see green.

"Where did you run off to?" Gladio grumbled, but otherwise remained unmoving.

"Business contact." Ignis said without hesitation. He looked Gladio over, noticing the stitches on his forehead had been removed. His wrap had been replaced and so the finished product was also hidden from view. "I wanted to make sure you were awake before gathering everyone to talk about it. Though I'm sorry I wasn't here. Are you alright?"

"Business Contact?" Gladio was drugged, and his brain was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation. "Yeah. I'm fine. If I'm having visitors I should sit up."

Ignis turned so that he could move and offered his hands to help Gladio if he so desired. "If we speak, will you be able to retain the information?" Not being there also meant Ignis didn't know how much medication he was on. He felt a little like he'd missed an important event. 

"Yeah. I'm not as bad as I feel. Luna gave me a bunch of pills and told me to take a nap. I'm not tired though. I don't like this being in bed shit."

"Soon enough." An arm around Gladio's back to help him sit up. Ignis let his touches linger fractionally, though his intention was compassion rather than teasing. "A few weeks. Less if you heal fast. Besides, we took a walk this morning. We can do it again whenever you want. Really you should do whatever you can to keep from feeling trapped while you can't fully exert yourself…"

"Yeah," Gladio grunted and grabbed for Ignis. Not letting him pull away. "Don't go just yet. Stay with me a little longer."

Ignis let out a sigh but didn't fight. He shifted his elbows and hips so that his spine wasn't twisted. "I was going to come right back." Just with the others. "You certain you're all right?" 

"Better now." Gladio smirked, pulling him closer. "I just want to be close to you for a moment. Can you just be with me?"

Any other time Ignis would have been more than happy to oblige. But between Gladio's injury and the mess with Niflheim he was having trouble keeping his mind in one place. 

"Sure. Just for a moment." Ignis pulled his arm loosely over Gladio's shoulder. "If it hurts I'm moving." He warned.

Gladio let out a content sigh, closing his eyes. "Let's just stay like this."

"Gladio…" Ignis knew the drugs were the reason behind it, but it was nice. A bit of departure from all the stress. He chuckled, hand sliding to the big man's neck as he found a comfortable place to rest his cheek. "You're high."

"And you're warm." Gladio closed his eyes, his breathing slowing. "I could get used to this."

"You couldn't stay this still for long." Ignis teased. "I'm surprised you've behaved even as long as you have."

"Hmm. You don't understand my resolve." Gladio gripped tighter around Ignis, keeping him stationary. He could feel himself sinking into the bed. "This bed is also very comfortable."

"That's the problem with comfortable beds. You never want to leave. But you always have to eventually." Ignis breathed out, gently stroking Gladio's jawline with his thumb. "There will be plenty of time once we figure out our next move."

"Can't you just stop time now?" Gladio smirked, keeping himself just on the brink of sleep. His large hand pulled at the edge of Ignis's shirt to expose skin. Slowly, he started rubbing circles on the small of his back. "If you must. What is our next move?"

Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. It had honestly been a long while since he’d been touched, and never in such an undemanding way. “Well, uh, I was going over some documents from the contact I mentioned earlier and… not only does it give us a good edge on what Niflheim knows, but there’s a contact in there I though Noct would find interesting. Among the fact we really do need to get ourselves documentation and means of communication.”

Gladio grunted, opening his eyes once more. “Yeah.” He shifted slightly, bringing his left elbow from Ignis, to prop himself up on the bed. “I suppose this is important. Luna said I need to walk around. Keep my blood flowing or some shit. So ... Bring in the other two and then we can head out for a walk.”

Ignis grunted softly, unwinding his arm from around Gladio's neck. "Sounds reasonable." Ignis's words hesitantly reverted back to 'business mode'. He shifted until his feet touched the floor again and tucked his shirt back the way it belonged. He glanced back at Gladio. 

"Be right back."

….

Noctis and Prompto had climbed onto the bed, choosing empty spaces to sit cross legged where they wouldn't impede Gladio's space. Ignis collected the folder he'd received from Aranea, opening it and sorting through the papers within.

"Before we begin." Ignis paced a few steps, slightly uneasy with the way the boys had been reacting to things previously. "I'm going to let you know that the contact that presented me with this file is currently under employ with the Niflheim military."

Noct grunted. "You mean that Niff girl you were flirting with at the club. Gross."

Gladio shifted, looking from Noctis to Ignis. He seemed to have missed something important. "Okay. So you're in with the enemy? Doesn't sound like a bad thing unless she decides to turn us in."

Ignis sighed, a hand resting on his hip, even as he splayed the file across the top of Gladio's dresser. "She has not done so yet, and her word is that it is not her intention." He could tell by Noct's expression that he wasn't sure he could believe Ignis's words. "You're right, however. I have not forgotten that fact. I'm being as careful as I can manage. Really, it's up to Noct."

"Well then," Gladio glanced at the Prince. "I think we're doomed." Gladio coughed, a smirk on his face.

"I dunno. I kinda think Noct's right." Prompto grabbed Noct's hand, squeezing as he continued. "I mean, how can we trust a Niff? You see what they've done, what they're willing to do. Look at Gladio. They did that to him. Nyx. Our homes? They're ravaged and probably destroyed!"

For the most part Prompto had remained silent about Aranea. It wasn't really his place. 

"Prompto, Ms. Highwind is a mercenary, not a soldier. It's a far grayer area." It wasn't as though Ignis hadn't thought about it in passing. "It was a risk for her to give us this information. While I'm not asking you to give full trust, my opinion is that we should weigh our options from an impartial standpoint and see what we can determine."

Finding what he was looking for, Ignis handed each man a separate, stapled document. 

It took a moment before it was obvious what they were looking at. Prompto hastily flipped through the two pages, his head shaking. The first page had a picture of him, the words 'unknown' were stamped over the top of the page. 'Adopted' 'Best Friend of Noctis Lucis Caelum' 'Origin Unknown' 'Investigation Pending'. That was it.  _ What does that mean? _

His eyes glanced up to meet Iggy's, worry etched on his face. Prompto bit his lip, looking to Noctis.

Gladio huffed, seeing his dossier. A big red 'Deceased' was stamped over his page. It seemed that they truly believed they had killed him. "Cocky fucks." 

"Indeed. Prompto, yours has the least information, but if what I understand is correct, this is all the information Niflheim has on us, not what has been reported to the media."

Noctis had a hard frown on his face. His file, other than the 'unknown' that directly opposed the media response, was practically an outline of his entire life up until the past year or so. He shouldn't have been surprised. He just didn't like it.

Ignis continued, his own file set aside. "There's more here. Most of the people we have contact with on a regular basis are here as well."

"Iris?" Gladio shifted as if to get up, eyes frantically looking at the other man. 

Ignis grunted under his breath and handed it over. It was smaller than Gladio's by quite a bit, but it was, in fact, among them. "Clarus has one as well. So does Jared."

Gladio carefully flipped through several pages of Iris's dossier, grumbling under his breath. They had too much information to make him comfortable. But her file was about half the size of his own. "Where'd they get this information?"

"Some of it is common knowledge, if you're handy with the internet. But there have been notes in the files…" Ignis lifted another file, larger than the one in Gladio's hand. "From the Glaives that defected as well as hired spies and scouts. Mostly Titus Drautos."

Ignis passed the file he was holding to Prompto.

"I see any of those fucks, I'mma skin em." Gladio balled his broken hand into a fist.

Prompto's eyes grew to the size of saucers, his entire body coming to attention. His eyes darted from Gladio's discarded dossier to the one in his hand and back again. A small smile twitched at the edge of his lips. "You mean?" Prompto looked expectantly up at Ignis for confirmation.

Ignis nodded. "It doesn't seem Cor entered Insomnia, according to the final reports." The advisor looked toward Noctis, who had closed his file and was now staring at the front cover, hands gripping the pages just hard enough to crinkle them.

"It all makes sense…" Noctis finally said, eyes tipping toward the ceiling. "With everything Nyx and those guys said. Luna's account… Gladio. Fuck."

"I wanted to bring all of this to the three of you before letting the others know." Ignis added. "And this." He offered a small hand written note to Noctis. On it was a name, a number and the words 'Can have the people hear whatever you want them to hear. For a price'.

"So?" Gladio wanted to rage, take on the whole of the Niff army single handed. "What's next?"

Noctis looked over at Gladio, looking very serious about what he was going to say. "We need to move up the timetable on getting our phones back up and the documents. We need to start helping too. We can't keep hiding away. Gladio's dead anyway, and the rest of us can blend in easy enough."

Ignis sighed. "The only problem with that is that our funds are extremely limited, and these people do not work for free."

"Then we figure it out. There's how many of us? We're not all idiots, we can do this." Noct stood up from the bed. "And send someone grocery shopping. Yeah."

....

Prompto grabbed Noct's hand as they left Gladio's room. He was smirking. "Noct, I, uh, have something I want to show you."

"You're in a good mood." Noctis let himself get pulled along, curious but not at all concerned by the change. 

"Uh hu," it didn't take long to move through the living areas and back to Prompto's room. Ignis and Gladio were making their way into the living room. Prom was planning on being quick. 

Prompto opened his door and quickly pulled Noctis inside, a grin from ear to ear. The door shut behind him. 

Hands still linked, Noct turned and tried to read the blond's expression. "So this is?" He smirked but wasn't sure his read was totally accurate. Prompto hadn't given any real hints, other than closing the door.

Prompto couldn't stop grinning, his heart hammering in his chest. "Over here." Prompto pulled Noctis towards the bed, guiding him into sitting on the edge. 

"Uh-okay." Noct chewed the edge of his lip. "What do you want me to do?" He didn't let go of his loose hold on Prompto.

"Sit here." Prompto smirked, shaking his good hand free of Noct's. He moved it to the back of Noct's head, pulling in for a deep kiss. 

Noctis hummed into the others lips, trying to pull Prompto further into him. A hand snuck to his back, under the hem of his shirt.

Prompto let a pleased sigh escape his lips, feeling the body pressing against him. He blushed through the kiss as what he was about to do ran through his head. 

Prompto pulled away with a gasp, hand tugging at Noctis's shirt. "Take it off."

"Whoa, Prom…" Noct pulled back as well, a little shocked by the demand. He leaned back, doing as ordered. "Yes, sir." He pulled the shirt up over his head then left it on the bed.

"Stop," Prompto blushed at the words, swallowing hard as he squirmed slightly. He'd seen Noctis undress before, but this was different. 

Prompto moved back in, lightly kissing Noct's lips before moving to kiss his jaw, pecking his earlobe, before he kissed his neck. His good hand moved to Noct's chest, his casted hand falling to Noct's hip. 

Prompto felt Noctis move against him, and Prompto continued down. His mouth kissing a trail, pausing momentarily at Noct's nipple. He licked it before gently biting, eyes looking up at Noct for a reaction.

It was the Prince’s turn to gasp. Up to this point his hands had been propping him up, but now he reached forward and gripped Prompto's hair.

Prompto took that as a cue to continue. He moved down, peppering kisses until he reached Noct's waistline, hand gently tugging at the button of his pants. 

Noct shifted under the touches, his breath hitching as warmth pooled down low. "Prom…" it was not quite a question, but it was the last shred of hesitation he had left as his thoughts failed him.

Prompto didn't stop, finally getting the button loose and unzipping his partner's pants. He swallowed hard as he attempted to shimmy the pants down enough, but with one hand it was proving difficult. "Help?" Pleading blue eyes looked up from his kneeling position.

"S-sorry." Noctis let go of Prompto's hair, leaving it a bit of a mess as he hooked fingers over his pants and boxers and pulled, shuffling his hips instead of standing. The room suddenly felt colder than he expected.

Prompto smirked, his hand moving to Noctis's now naked hip. His eyes darted from the revealed member, half hard, to Noct's crystal blue eyes. 

Noctis had been holding his breath and let it out in a soft stream. His eyes were locked on Prompto's as if afraid to look anywhere else. Not afraid, that wasn't it. He was just nervous. 

Prompto nodded, moving his hand to the base of the shaft. His fingers directed Noctis, his mouth moving to greet it. He open wide, closing his lips around the pink member. 

The gasp from Noct's lips was much louder than the first and his hands fell to Prompto's shoulders. Somehow it was warmer than expected, and though he hadn't been fully hard before, he was now.

Prompto had no idea what he was doing, his hand remaining stationary as his mouth moved down Noctis's shaft, choking as he hit the back of his throat. 

Other than the slight scrape of teeth it felt great, and Noct's hips moved slightly. He leaned forward. Even though it made him wince he urged Prompto on, letting out a long breathy sigh as the other man pulled back. Back was actually better, and the heat already coiled fast.

Prompto continued to move his mouth, sucking in air through both nose and mouth. Noctis gasped, and Prompto continued to take in the swelling member as deep as he was able. Prompto moved his tongue, swallowing the spit in his mouth. 

There wasn't much warning. Noctis choked on a groan, unable to last any longer. He spilled into Prompto's mouth, the excess dribbling from the sides of his lips. 

It took a moment for Noct to come down, but once he did he met Prompto's eyes without hesitation. When he was met with a smile, he smiled back. "Was awesome…" not what he'd expected for sure.

"Good." Prompto grinned as he wiped his mouth clean, standing. "We should get back to the others. You good?"

Right. The meeting. Ignis was gonna be mad. "Yeah, I'm great." 


	12. The Pauper Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys are trying to find a solution for their predicament, they must first realize how broke they really are without the crown’s money to back them. After that it is a matter of becoming invisible and blending into the world under new assumed identities.

Prompto gripped Noct's hand. He couldn't help but smile as they walked into the living room. He squeezed gently before he let go, moving over to look at the screen that Pruvia was currently working on. The code was moving. For some reason, Prompto couldn't keep his eyes off it. 

The files from Aranea had been spread across the coffee table, but it looked as though that part of the meeting had already been concluded by the time Noctis and Prompto entered the room. 

"Noct. Prompto." And there of course was Ignis. Stern but more of a questioning tone than a disciplinary one. "Did you have time to contribute to  _ your _ meeting?"

"Prom." Gladio smirked, his eyes moving from the blond to Noct. "Your hairs uh-" Gladio snickered a little as every eye in the room glanced at him.

Prompto, however had his attention completely taken up by the computer screen. 

Noctis purposely didn't pay attention to the eyes in the room, though he did notice the way Prompto was acting. He moved over and prodded him in the arm. 

"Hmm?" Prompto's eyes moved from the screen to Noct. Blinking, he tilted his head. "What?"

"Dude Gladio's commenting on your hair and you didn't even notice…" He didn't mention all the eyes on him.

"What's wrong with my-" Prompto's hand moved to his hair in a blush. "Oh no!" Without another word, Prompto dashed to the bathroom and Gladio burst out laughing.

"Can it." Noct rolled his eyes at Gladio. 

Ignis tried separating himself from the situation by lifting his hand and adjusting his glasses. "Right. So if Pelna and Crowe follow up with Weskham, and everyone else is working on housing and funds, that leaves the Galdin Quay situation."

"Do we have a head count for who we need?" Gladio was still smirking. 

"We have a list." Ignis's hand moved up from the bridge of his glasses to rub at his brow. "Fourteen names."

Noctis moved over to sit on the floor by the coffee table, poking through the files he hadn't seen before. "So then that's on us. Galdin Quay. Can we get out of the city by car?"

"I don't see why not." Gladio grunted, shifting in his seat. 

It was just then that Prompto came back, his hair at full height. He also was trying not to bring any more attention to himself, eyes going back to the laptop screen in Pruvia's lap. 

"We might need to do a little work on the Regalia before that can happen. New plates and a coat of paint. I already asked Jared to stop by Hammerhead on his errands to arrange it. It will have to go… on our tab. But we will manage." Ignis shifted from one hip to the other, refusing to sit. 

And Noctis went back to prodding at Prompto, trying to figure out the fascination. "Hey, you gonna want to go? I'm sure you can… stay here with Pruvia if you wanted."

Before the blond could respond, Ignis cut in. Just because he had been ignoring certain aspects and actions didn't mean he hadn't taken note of them. "Prompto, what is so fascinating?"

Prompto blinked, peeling his gaze from the screen to look between Ignis and Noct. "I think I understand what he's trying to do. Like, it makes sense. But I don't think he's doing it right."

Ignis approached the screen to make sure he was completely certain he knew what Pruvia was working on. He'd had no idea that Prompto knew anything about computers. "He's trying to bypass the blocks on the bank accounts…" Ignis didn't know code, but he could tell that was what he was working on. "Perhaps, Pruvia, you wouldn't mind showing Prompto the basics of what you're doing?"

Prompto smiled, hopping down to sit next to Pruvia. "I'm all ears!"

The older man looked up at Ignis only for a flash before shrugging and starting to do just that.

Noctis watched for a moment but, no offense to Prompto, quickly got bored. "So how much money do we have to work with?" 

The question seemed to make Ignis slightly uncomfortable. He tipped his head, fingers in place as though keeping his glasses from falling off his nose. A couple strands of hair were already falling from his normally pristine hairstyle. "Well, about that… I wasn't able to siphon much out of any of our accounts except yours before they went into lockdown."

Noct shrugged, not seeing that as particularly bad news. "That's cool. I had like 40k in there, I think. Plenty of money to send someone for groceries."

"Tada!"

Prompto flipped the screen around to show full access to his own account. "Now. Where does this go?" Prompto didn't usually spend money so his account had almost 24k tucked away.

"Good." Ignis was actually quite astounded. "Now reroute that to an offshore account. Pruvia will show you how. From there the money will have to filter through a secondary source before it can be withdrawn safely." Ignis had taken care of it with Noct's account, but if Prompto could do all of that he was going to be an invaluable asset. "Nice to finally have friends with benefits." He chuckled, for the first time since the meeting had begun.

Prompto rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips, looking back to Pruvia as they maneuvered the money around. It was only a matter of time before someone realized what was going on.

"One down. Twelve to go!" Prompto smiled, looking up at Noctis who appeared physically distraught. "What's wrong?"

"Okay so that's like almost 70k…. So why can't we get more food? I feel like I'm missing something." Noctis looked to Prompto, though he doubted he would be able to answer. With a shrug from the blond it was confirmed.

With another sigh, Ignis crossed his arms. "Until we have physical documentation and local bank accounts, that money is essentially floating in a digital space. As it stands our physical funds are down to the bills in our wallets." And Ignis, like many of them, didn't carry cash. 

"Why didn't anyone say so?" Gladio chuckled. "If you know where my wallet is, I've got 65 gil. Not sure about you weirdos but I've always got cash."

After a moment, they were able to accumulate 294 gil. It turns out Pruvia, Jared & Petra all had around 60 gil, Iris had 65 gil just like her brother and Talcott had 14 gil. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Ignis agreed to go to the grocery store since he was the most accustomed to working with a budget, thanks to his uncle, who had been(maybe still was) accountant under the Crown. 294 gil was going to be hard to stretch with so many mouths to feed, but if anyone could do it, he could. He opted to take Jared as his required chaperone and leave Talcott with Iris and Libertus. 

....

Gladio was still feeling groggy as he stumbled out of the elevator on the main floor. Four walks a day was tedious. Especially when Nyx, Iris and Pryna were tagging along. Gladio would have preferred they stay at the flat.

"So yanno, before this I'd only ever seen a couple of the Prince's guys from across the room." Nyx didn't like the silence, and if Gladio was going to fill the air with his own brand of grump, he was going to combat it with words. "And I get it, man. If you're going to have these assholes around you all hours of the day, might as well make sure they're decent to look at."

Iris, at least, seemed to find Nyx amusing. Gladio looked him up and down. "You frequently surround yourself with good looking guys? Your best friend is Libertus."

"No. Hey, I only have to see his ugly mug a couple hours a day. You guys are like flies on His Royal Ass. No offense." Nyx seemed to be having a hard time not scratching the exposed burns on his face, which were becoming a bit scaly as they healed. 

"Earlier I snatched Foureyes's glasses off his face. Even though he got pissed I finally got to see why people say he's prettier up close. Weird to think the Prince picked the petite blond over you two…" Nyx gave a meaningful pause. "Unless there's some kind of four way thing going on."

That comment seemed to draw Iris's attention, as though she had never considered such a thing. At least the block was empty as they walked it, Pryna leading the way with dainty, trotting steps. 

"Shove it." Gladio grunted, his eyes darting between Nyx and his sister. "Eyes forward, Iris!"

Gladio went back to glaring at Nyx and looked the man up and down. "None of your, or her, business. The Prince can decide what he wants. It's not our place to decide what he wills."

Iris dropped her head down towards Pryna. Though the frown on her face was more from being treated like a child than anything else.

Nyx struggled with the information for a moment before letting out a gasp. "Oh, you're not getting  _ any  _ right now, are you?" He let out an apologetic click of the tongue. "I was rooting for you, man. Sorry. I thought you were. And here I got a knife throwing date with Foureyes and thought it might make you jealous."

Instinct reacted faster than his brain and in a split second Nyx was pinned by his throat to the brick walk they had been walking by. In that same instant, Iris had turned on her heel, a look of shock spread over her face. "Gladio!"

Nyx choked, then groaned under the pressure. For the most part the move hurt because of Gladio's crushing strength and the location but it did pull a little on the injured side of his throat. "Geez…" he coughed. "Seriously, bro. Overreacting. You know I don't swing that way…"

Iris went so far as to rush over and try to physically pull her much larger and stronger brother away from Nyx. 

Gladio grunted, not admitting to the jealousy or the fact that he'd felt the stitches pull when he'd reacted. Instead he released Nyx and continued walking.

Nyx watched Gladio for a few minutes before he spoke again, this time back far enough he was certain he was out choking distance. He had a feeling he'd figured out Gladio's intentions, somewhat. "So does that mean we have to cancel?" He poked the bear, verbally speaking. "Or is this like a schoolboy crush? I mean I won't do anything but I can't promise he won't fall for me."

"Fuck off." Gladio picked up his pace, trying to move out of earshot of the other man. If he kept it up, Gladio was going to jog home. Even in the heat it was better than being jealous. 

"Not an answer, man. I'd be honest with you if you called me out on some hot piece." Nyx shouted. "Be proud, Gladdy!"

"You ever think your mom sent you to the Crown City because she was embarrassed by you?" Gladio had caught up to Iris, who kept shooting him knowing looks with a cute smile on top.

Nyx chuckled, thriving off of getting under Gladio's skin. "Nope. Pretty sure it was the war torn impoverished thing buuuuut…. You know I'm so much better off here with you than in Galahd. You'd miss me."

"Not on your life." Gladio mumbled, looking at Iris with a glare. "If he doesn't shut it, I'm going to make him."

"Proud." With a pointing gesture was the last thing Nyx said as he pressed forward, accentuating the comment with a wink. "You better not let a lady wait. You never know who will swoop in and steal her from you."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Gladio turned around, eyeing the burned man. He could never tell with Nyx when he was being serious or just being an ass.

"Gladdy?" Iris looked at her brother, though concern was not among her expressions. "You shouldn't worry about him. I get what you're trying to say."

Nyx simply shrugged and kept walking, occasionally rubbing at the edge of his throat. 

"What?" Gladio looked down at his sister, the only one who was allowed to call him that name. "What'dya mean?"

She smiled warmly at her big brother, even staying calm as Pryna tried to tug them forward. "It's not anybody else's business who you love." She fell in place with her brother. "Nyx sucks at trying to get you to talk to him though. He's basically the worst."

"Iris..." Gladio flushed, his eyes averted.  _ Love? _ Gladio shook his head, glancing back at a disgruntled Nyx. "I'm not sure what ya mean." Why couldn't Iggy have stayed to walk him around?

"Me either." Nyx snorted. "I'm not the worst."

Iris laughed, though she reiterated that he was, in fact, the worst. "Gladdy you don't have to talk to Nyx, but I'm always here to help, remember? I get that you've been with a lot of people so it might be a little different for you, but I've always been honest with you about boys and I'm gonna trust that you're the same with me, okay? Anything you say I'll believe."

Gladiolus smirked, reaching down and grabbing Iris from under the armpits and brought her up to his chest in a bear hug. "Thanks kid."

...

The day ended up being better than most, with the cabinets full of rice and noodles and the freezer full of discounted meats and frozen vegetables. It wasn't optimal, but they were feeding fourteen people. 

They decided to head to Galdin Quay first thing in the morning, and currently Jared and Iris were picking up the newly remodeled Regalia and Gladio's bike. Prompto had managed to crack and transfer one more account and when Pruvia had decided to call it quits Prompto continued to work.

Gladio sat in Ignis's chair, looking over the room as Ignis brought over a cup for each of them, hot chocolate for Prompto and Noctis and coffee for the other two. 

"So we hope for the best?" Gladio took the coffee from Ignis, noting that the sunset could be seen distinctly through the kitchen.

"I think it's our best bet." Noctis had thoroughly ruffled the front of his hair throughout the last few hours from the way his palm was still settled on his forehead. There was a smudge or two of ink on his brow. "I looked over all the stuff the Glaives brought on this Dino guy, and when it comes down to it… we don't have anything to offer materially. I looked at everything." 

Yes. Noctis had actually put his elbows down and done some work. There wasn't much else to do with everyone else being busy. 

"But we've all got skills he doesn't. I'm banking on the fact a guy under the law like him might need some favors."

Ignis frowned, not because he thought Noct was wrong, but that it was a risky course of action. "And if not?"

"We grovel or threaten." Gladio didn't like the idea but it was all he had at his disposal. "I mean, what's scarier than being threatened by a dead man?"

Prompto chuckled a little, leaning into Noct's back. he yawned, eyes forcing to stay open as his hands stilled on the laptop keyboard. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah." Noctis yawned, almost marking his face with the tip of the pen in his hand. "We should get some rest. It's probably better if we move out of town right after sunrise."

Prompto shot up, turning around wide eyed at Noct. "Are you feeling okay?" Prompto's hands went to the side of Noct's face, pulling him up and away from the marker. The backside of Prompto's hand was then placed on his forehead. 

"What'd you do with the Prince?" Gladio quirked his eyebrow, a smile curling his lips.

Noct pushed Prompto's hand away with a slight scoff. "I didn't say I  _ wanted  _ to, it's what we  _ should  _ do. And if I don't wake up Gladio can just carry me to the car." 

Ignis laughed, leaning on the chair in which Gladio sat. "For a moment there I thought you were starting to become a  _ responsible adult. _ "

Prompto smiled, offering his good hand to Noctis, implying he too was ready for bed. 

Gladio watched as the two disappeared back into Prompto's room before looking back at Ignis, cup still in hand. "I need to ask you something."

"Of course." If Ignis had any idea what Gladio meant, it didn't show on his face. All he had was the same soft smile he'd worn since the conversation came to an abrupt end. 

"In private," Gladio glanced at the room, still full of bodies. He looked back at Ignis, making to stand.

Ignis repeated the glance, as though he would glean something more from doing so. "If you wish…"

Gladio sighed, trying to keep his emotions level. He walked back to his room, leaving the door open for Ignis to follow. He was exhausted from the day, but there was still some things he had to get off his mind before he'd be able to sleep. Ignis silently followed, closing the door behind them.

"Gladio, is everything alright? You look a little off." He wasn't sure how to explain what he meant by that. It was obvious he was off due to his injuries, but it was in his expression. Something more. Ignis stopped beside the bed, arms crossing over one another. 

"Sit. I've been thinking about some things that happened today." Gladio sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ignis to get comfortable. 

Once they were seated side-by-side, Gladio continued. "I, uh, fuck. You ever been jealous and done something stupid?"

An expression of memory washed over Ignis's face and his brow twitched briefly. "No I--actually yes. I have." He snapped back to the current time and shifted bespectacled eyes toward Gladio. "What happened? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"No." Gladio shook his head in the little white lie. It had hurt but he hadn't bled or popped a stitch. "I uh- Nyx said some stuff on our walk, and I well-" He was having a hard time with admitting it and he started to flush. 

Nyx hadn't mentioned anything had gone amiss. Ignis lifted his hand to his chin and hummed beneath his breath. "I wouldn't take anything Nyx says too seriously. He's an awful flirt for a man who only claims to be interested in women. Though possibly it's his nature, such is yours."

"It's not that, it's just-" Gladio looked up from his hands, moving his hand to the side of Ignis's face. He twisted his body, moving off the bed to almost squat in front of him. "You don't like him do you? He said you were going on a date together and I want to believe it's not true."

Gladio didn't break eye contact as he tried not to lose his nerve. It was odd, this feeling inside. Iris had said 'love' but that was such a strong emotion.

Ignis scoffed again, pressing a hand over Gladio's. It was the last thing he'd expected to hear. "Gladio. There's a wide berth between a training session and a date. He needs help to make sure his dagger skills don't deteriorate." He paused, reminding himself it was a two part question. "And I've had enough pining for a lifetime… why would you even think these things?"

"Jealousy." Gladiolus moved his head in without thinking. Without letting himself talk himself out of it. Lips pressed into Ignis's, holding his breath until Ignis either returned it or push him away.

The amount of self control it took to do neither of those things was a lot more than it should have been. Ignis's lips melded with Gladio's, but the kiss did not deepen. After a few moments, the instant he felt the implication of heat, Ignis reluctantly pulled away. He was certain he would regret the choice, later. "Have you thought this through? I mean have you  _ really  _ thought this through?"

Had Ignis not had three weeks to think everything through, himself, he might not have pulled away at all.

"Ignis." Gladio braced himself on the edge of the bed, trying not to stress his sutures. Behind his eyes flashed desire, and he was trying to keep it at bay. "I've been thinking of nothing else. I can't stand it Ignis. I don't know what to do with myself. I can't even let someone joke about dating you without pinning him to a wall. I don't want anyone else to fill that role. It's tearing me apart."

Gladio dropped his hand from Ignis's face, moving it to rest over his heart. Without a moment of hesitation, Gladio pushed inward, his lips moving to Ignis's soft neck, kissing before nibbling slightly. "Please."

That word. Ignis felt his breath hitch and shudder, trying to steal the last of his restraint and concentration. "Your sutures…" the words barely made it out, one hand desperately clinging to Gladio's sheets for purchase while the other wrapped around the back of his neck. The heat he'd pushed away was back, and far more persistent. 

Gladio smirked, nibbling at the spot on Iggy's neck. One hand moved down Ignis's back, playing and rubbing until he cupped under his butt. His other hand moved to the back of Ignis's neck. In one swift movement he pulled Ignis into him, completely removing Ignis from the bed.

Gladio bared teeth as he felt Ignis against him. Before Ignis could remark, Gladio stood over the bed, taking Ignis to the center before laying him down. He could feel the sutures complain, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

Ignis's body did not at all object to being manhandled but, internally, the shreds remaining of logical Ignis protested heavily. Even as his knees shifted to hug Gladio's strong sides he knew he should stop. Fucking stitches. He groaned deeply, at the same time his hand coming to firmly rest on Gladio's shoulder. "Gladio… s-stop…"

"Is that what you really want?" Gladio smirked, lifting himself further away from Ignis. He could see and feel the desire. Of course he didn't want to stop. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."

The shallow breaths that escaped Ignis were impossible to control. "I can't do that…" His body arched as if reaching desperately for the large body hovering inches away. "But I--if I hurt you I--" words. He had to snatch them from the dissolving logic prodding the back of his skull. He swallowed hard. "I'll never forgive myself."

"You're not going to hurt me." Gladio was pleased watching the way Ignis squirmed below him. But still, he was waiting for the final response. He knew Iggy was right. But he didn't want him to be.

Ignis moved the hand from Gladio's shoulder to his chest, tented over the fresh stitches. He felt Gladio's muscles tense and heard the slight hiccup in his breathing. It was all he needed to know. It wasn't the answer either of them wanted. "Gladiolus… can't you wait… just a little while so you can heal? I told you before… I will still be here."

"Why do you have to be right all the time?" Gladio let out a sigh, trying to force himself down, but he still craved it. He closed his eyes and lowered his head next to Ignis's. "It only hurts a little. Promise."

"Gladio…" the hand moved from Gladio's chest to his cheek. Ignis was trying to push everything down. Cool his blood. "I can take care of you, if you want me to, but I can't do more than that… not tonight."

It seemed Ignis's willpower was kicking in. 

"Iggy," Gladio nuzzled into the other man's neck. "I've never, uh- you wouldn't believe me." 

Gladio sighed, rolling over onto his back, not able to hold himself up much longer.

Ignis rolled onto his side, hoping a change of position would ease the physical tension. "What wouldn't I believe, Gladio?"

"Its-" Gladio shook his head, unable to make eye contact. "I've never been with a man." And if he hadn't been blushing before he was now.

Ignis breathed through his nose and propped his head on his hand. "Well, I'm surprised but… I'm only surprised because when you made reference to being interested in men I thought you would be with men as you are with women…" if Ignis were right Gladio had been with ridiculous amounts of women. 

"Iggy," Gladio moved his hand up to his face, once again, "I haven't, though. So-" There was a distinctive pink lingering on Gladio's cheeks. 

"It's fine." Ignis closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "At least I know I'll have something to teach you." 

"Hey." Gladio gripped Ignis's head and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm not inexperienced."

Ignis hummed into Gladio's lips and reached a hand to gently card through his hair. "Quite the opposite…" he purred, never entirely breaking contact.

Gladio closed his eyes, let himself feel Ignis's touch on him. "This is nice." Gladio didn't remove his hand from Ignis's neck.

Since kissing seemed to be doing no harm, Ignis pressed in again. "You are quite amazing, even like this…" he could only take and give so much without hindering Gladio's physical well-being. While the thought was disappointing in ways, at least there was finally something to look forward to, many of his doubts and concerns washing away in the heatwave that was Gladio's lips. 

"Mmh," Gladio nestled into the plush bed, his broken hand falling from Ignis's neck to rest above his head. Gladio's good hand moved to Ignis's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Seeing very little chance that he would be allowed to leave any time soon, Ignis removed his glasses and used the full length of his arm to set them aside. "Getting tired, after all?"

"No," Gladio opened his eyes again, shaking his head. "I have a question for you."

"More questions?" Ignis picked himself back up, this time resting on both elbows. Half lidded green eyes looked down at vibrant amber.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Gladio smirked, his hand moving down as far as he could reach on Ignis's side without twisting or straining, tugging at the fabric there.

There was a series of blinks and then Ignis laughed. "Is this middle school?" His head rolled to the side.

"Oh, fuck you." Gladio grunted and pushed himself up on his elbows, to match. "So? Ignis Scientia."

Of course Ignis didn't mean anything by it, but he found Gladio's choice of words amusing. It was the rest he couldn't stop from spewing from his lips, despite how badly he wanted to give a simple, thoughtless 'yes'. "You aren't put off by all the things I've said thus far? Not by my inability to give you my life? You aren't rebounding or moving too fast?"

"Ignis." Gladio adjusted to get a better view of the man. "Our lives have never been our own. They forever belong to our Prince. But our affairs, we can choose those. If you want it to be used that way, any one will always be a rebound for Noctis. Because he is my life. Always."

And Ignis understood that. Probably better than anyone. Yet it still hurt when Gladio so blatantly admitted to it as a rebound. Ignis should have expected such. "All right, Gladiolus. Then for you, I'll do my best to be 'boyfriend material', though I'm not sure how well I'll fit that title. Maybe 'partner' would have been a better choice."

"Words aren't my forte. They're yours." But the answer was good enough for Gladio. "So long as you're mine, and not going to run off with random Kingsglaive to bed."

"I don't  _ think _ I've ever slept with a Glaive." Ignis was a hundred percent sure of it. "In fact, if you so wish I won't sleep with  _ anyone  _ else unless you permit." He had meant for it to be teasing, but he still lifted a brow to see how the Shield received it. 

"I think I'm reserving that right for myself. At least for now." Gladio's voice was husky, his body craving to be touched.

Ignis shifted until their sides were touching despite their positions and slowly read his fingertips across any exposed skin he could reach.

A moan escaped Gladio's lips as he leaned back, ready for whatever Ignis had for him.

Gladio's body language was insistent, despite the fact the man never gave a verbal confirmation. Ignis supposed it was something he'd have to get used to.

Once his fingers trailed down to the Shield's bandages, Ignis stopped, slipping down to the waistband of his pants. The ragged breathing was nice. He couldn't get enough of it. It was just a shame how little skin he'd had access to up to this point. 

A little more shuffling of position and Ignis could finally hook his fingers into the waistband of Gladio's sweatpants and start shimmying them down. 

Gladio groaned, feeling the desire welling in the pit of his stomach. He shifted just enough to allow Ignis whatever access he wanted. His eyes continued to follow Ignis, not wishing to miss a second of it. The lower he got, the more small noises came from his throat. 

"Yes." Gladio groaned as his pants were pulled down enough to expose his half hard member. 

A trail of kisses led down Gladio's hip, curling around the inner crease. Ignis's hand teased Gladio's inner thigh, though he was met by and respected the barrier created by the lowered sweatpants. The trail of kisses continued lower, stopping only as he reached the hair at the base of Gladio's cock.

"Hmm…. Magnificent."

His fingers wrapped around Gladio's base, his thumb pressing at the underside.

"Ah'" Gladio groaned, feeling the pleasure curl inside. He leaned his hips into Ignis's touch and tilted his head back for just a moment, his fingers balling the sheets under him. He lay there for a moment, expectantly looking down at the other man. His expression was laced with lust. "Yes. Please."

Ignis couldn't help another chuckle, though it didn't stop him from lightly running his lips up the length, making sure he was sufficiently hard. 

"So very polite." Ignis did not bother to hide the mild surprise that came with those words. Even so he punctuated the statement with a kiss to the tip. His tongue came next, taking a moment to tease the slit. The hand on Gladio's shaft started a slow, even stroke. 

"Mhm," Gladio groaned, his muscles convulsing under the touch. He shuddered, feeling the heat coursing in his body intensify. "You look so, mmmm.”

Gladio was finding words hard as Ignis expertly worked his magic. His breathing was getting heavier, sharper. Ignis slipped his mouth around the head, keeping his attention there while his hand increased pressure and speed only slightly. He was going to make it last as long as Gladio wanted. 

Ignis purposely hummed, his lips firm for a moment before sliding down father, the pace slow and teasing even as his tongue pressed against the thick vein running down his length. He met his hand halfway, then began the tortuous journey back upwards. 

"Nnn-" Gladio groaned, his breath hitching in his chest. "Ignis." Any semblance of thought vanished as he felt the warmth around him. Ignis's touch was perfect, the slow pace causing him to once again throw his head back. He wanted to arch towards Ignis, but he knew better. Not with his body in the shape it was. Gladio wanted to watch, but the pleasure was riding him instead of the other way around.

Pleased at the reaction, Ignis repeated the motion, altering speed and pressure. He kept it simple, not intending on revealing all the cards in his hand until a later date. 

Figuring he'd been cruel enough, Ignis slowly started to pick up the pace.

The warmth spread and deepened through the Shield’s entire body. Muscles tensed as Ignis increased speed. The sensation and pleasure rippled in waves as Gladio tried to control it. 

"Iggy" Breathlessly Gladio lost himself to the feel of Ignis's warmth, calling out as he released, finally resting his whole weight back into the bed. A smirk spread across his lips, blinking at the ceiling. His arms lay loosely to either side. "That silver tongue of yours truly lives up to its name."

Ignis took a moment to respond, trying to clean up what he could as he sat back on the bed. They'd made a bit of a mess of the sheets… among other things. He checked over his shirt. "So do my nimble fingers, but that's for another time. Feeling better?"

Gladio was exhausted. Not from their tumble, but from everything that happened that day. 

"Yes. And no. That was a first. I think it was, uh, premature." Gladio looked to the side, in hopes to hide the embarrassment forming on his cheeks. 

Ignis shook his head, scooting over Gladio's leg to get closer to being face to face. "Hardly. Maybe not as long as I'd expected you to last, but I'll take it as a compliment." He gave a smirk.

Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis's shoulder, pulling him into his good side. "That was pretty fantastic." Gladio rolled onto his side, embracing Ignis firmly against him. He was tired. He wanted to kick his sweats off, but as he lay there in the warmth, he just couldn't.

After a moment, Ignis tugged against the arm holding him in place, worried he'd fallen asleep and that Ignis was now trapped. "Gladio… could you release me for a moment?"

"Uhn," Gladio groaned, loosening his grip, but only in a half asleep state. "Sorry." The words were a slur, but distinct.

"I just need to clean up, then I'll be back…" he whispered, pulling himself out of Gladio's grasp. He was certain Gladio would be asleep by the time he returned, but he wasn't concerned.

Ignis began what he assumed was going to be a new temporary routine. Once he'd cleaned up and taken care of his own needs he would change, come back and settle Gladio properly on the bed if he had not managed to do so himself.

He would have to remember to stash a set of sleeping clothes in Gladio's room should he end up again, since he dare not attempt a trip to his own room while Nyx was borrowing it. For now he'd have to acquisition something of Gladio's, since his day clothes were both soiled as well as uncomfortable to sleep in… and hope the bigger man didn't tease him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, and after the other two had their little tumble, it was only fair that Gladio and Ignis go theirs. Even hurt Gladio deserves a happy ending. And why does Ignis have to be the reasonable one? Why do injuries take FOREVER to hea?l between broken Prompto to beat up Gladio .... Well, I guess it's better than having a broken rib *coughCorcough*
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art or XHidaka on Tumblr


	13. A Gentlemen’s Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gladio and Nyx being 'dead' And everyone else being undercover, they need to find fake identification and quick. Dino is the man with a plan. But what's his price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really wanted to get a couple chapters out, so here we are. I believe this might be it for tonight, though. But we have this whole section written. Just gotta make sure it flows!

The set alarm went off sharply at 3:00, a whole two hours earlier than normal. Even Ignis woke bleary eyed, his face buried in the back of Gladio's neck, his arms wrapped loosely around the bigger man. He had been the one to set the alarm, but even so he glared at it, sharply.

Other than how much earlier it was and the car ride out of town, the morning wasn't supposed to flow any differently than normal. However, Ignis had a foreboding feeling that none of the other boys had packed their overnight bags and that he was going to end up as stressed and exasperated as he always did in these situations. 

It was likely the reason that instead of getting out of bed to start a pot of coffee Ignis groaned and tried to hide himself away in Gladio's hair.

"What's that noise," Gladio grunted, moving to his pillow to subsequently toss in the direction of the offending sound. Groggily, he tried burying his head in his large hands.

Reaching across, Ignis silenced the offending alarm clock with the palm of his hand. Then he receded back into his previous position. 

"It's your alarm, Gladio…"

"I didn't know that thing actually worked." Gladio grumbled, his good hand searching out for Ignis's. "I wake up before my alarm and turn it off. What time is it?"

"Three." Came the curt response. "We're heading out at dawn, remember?" And since the sun was rising early, so must they. Ignis laced his fingers with Gladio's once they found one another and sighed against his neck. "This was Noct's idea…"

"You think he'd notice if we slacked off?" But even as the words left his mouth Gladio knew they'd be getting up soon and prodding the other two from bed.

"I don't even feel I have to answer that…" after the third sigh, Ignis knew it was time to get up. He propped himself up and once again reached over Gladio to retrieve his glasses. It wasn't that he actually needed them, yet. It was a mental thing.

Gladio couldn't help but wrap his arms around Ignis and pull him close. He easily used Ignis's weight to shift him over his body, a sly smirk on his lips. He was awake now.

Ignis let out a gasp, his hand having been just short of his glasses. He narrowed his eyes at the big man. "Are you trying to make sure we never make it to Galdin Quay? You keep me here and maybe you won't regret it now, but you will when the Prince starts whining."

"Maybe I'm hoping for a punishment." Gladio smirked, pressing his lips to Ignis's. Through the pain, Gladio was feeling great. It might have even been the best morning he'd had in a long while. "And maybe, I just want to make sure this is real."

"Do you need me to pinch you?" Ignis momentarily smiled into Gladio's lips, then pulled away. "Because you'll get your punishment soon enough if I don't get some coffee."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Gladio couldn't help but let out a chuckle. But the threat was real enough that Gladio released the blond, pushing himself from the bed with a grunt. He needed his pain meds. Hopefully Jared would relinquish them to him. 

Ignis rolled his eyes and snatched up his glasses, affixing them on his face. "You don't want to find out." 

He wasn't quite to that point, however, only slightly disgruntled from being woken up so early by an alarm Ignis had set himself. He also wasn't used to waking up next to someone else and his brain was sending him all sorts of conflicted messages.

"Waking up in your clothes and your bed." Ignis muttered. It was as though his world had turned on its head. Waking up in  _ Gladio's  _ bed wearing  _ Gladio's  _ clothes. He wasn't quite sure it was real, either. He desperately needed that coffee if he was to find clarity. He walked past Gladiolus and, just to be sure, let his hand brush across the other man's hip.

"I'm going to have to brave Nyx to get a clean change of clothes." He teased.

"Hopefully he allows you a swift exit or I might get jealous." Gladio stretched a little, feeling his body. He was sore, and he could feel the bruising. But he was healing. "You do that, and I'll start your coffee." 

It was a fun tease since Ignis knew neither were serious. "All right. I'm trusting you. And after that a change of bandages, sheets and a walk? Or should I make breakfast and let Noctis or Prompto go with you?" As much as he didn't want to flip the switch to business mode it was happening. And fast. He sighed and tugged on the loose tee over his torso, no longer making eye contact. "Today is going to be a long day."

Gladio grunted, hoping he'd be able to sneak out for a walk alone. It seemed that Ignis was thinking a step ahead. "Yeah. I know how you make your coffee. Been watching ya for gods know how long." 

"Watching and doing are different. But I already said I'd trust you." But it made Ignis smile just a little. And on with the morning plan.

….

"Gladio." This morning Noctis was wearing a loose long sleeved black cotton shirt two sizes too big, looking like he'd been tossed out of bed, shaken awake and then scolded before being sent to the Shield like an errand boy. "Iggy said it's my turn to walk you."

"I don't need a sitter." Gladio grumbled, as he came out of the kitchen. Apparently Ignis was going to make sure that Gladio didn't end up hurting himself. One week without running or working out at all. He was starting to get grumpy. "You think it's safe for you to be out and about?" 

Prompto had moved from the bed to the couch yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was bent over his cast like it was a teddy bear. It was likely he was asleep, curled up near where Libertus snored. Gladio crossed the room to the door.

"Iggy said if you were worried to put on a baseball cap." The younger man kept at Gladio's heels. "Hey you know I haven't been allowed outside  _ at all _ since we heard about Insomnia… you got blown up and they still let you out. Nyx was  _ in the enemies face in the citadel  _ and he's been out. Give me a break." When Gladio stopped abruptly, Noct accidentally bumped into him, bouncing him back a step. "and you're the Shield. There's nobody safer for me to go with."

"Fine." Gladio couldn't argue with that reasoning. He opened the door, letting Noct exit before closing the door behind them. "Ya know someone's eventually gonna let me go on a run."

Large fingers punched the down button on the elevator pin pad. It was nice having a whole level to themselves. Meant no one could accidentally run into them. On the elevator, that was a different story. The elevator opened empty and the two men stepped inside. It was early. They weren't likely to have company. 

"I'd let you but then I'd have to keep up…" and Noctis hated running. For a moment he shifted, fumbling through the pockets of his pants, which were hidden beneath the baggy shirt. "Hey, so I sorta asked Iggy to let me go with you instead of Prompto because half I wanted some advice and half 'cause I got you something and can't find a good time to give it to you."

From his pocket, Noctis pulled out a small package, wrapped loosely in plain brown paper. Across the paper were drawn cute little gladiolus flowers. Iris's doing. The wrapping was crumpled and there was a rip in one corner. He thrust it towards Gladio, turning his head to hide the slight flush.

"Here. It was supposed to be a welcome home sort of thing… then…. You know…" 

Gladio eyed the package, and was surprised by how heavy it was. Gladio looked back at Noctis, a confused look on his face. Shrugging, Gladio ripped into the brown packaging. 

In his hands was a thick banded chainmail bracelet over a black leather band. The colors were striped black, pink, purple, blue and black again. It was nice, but Gladio wasn't necessarily a fan of those colors. "Thanks. Not sure I understand the colors though?"

The elevator came to a stop at the base floor, and opened up to the quiet street light lit sidewalk. Gladio was used to being up running before the world awoke, but this was mildly uncomfortable.

Noctis seemed to notice the uneasy quiet as well and hung back for a moment before catching up to Gladio and standing closer than before. "Oh, its pride colors. Pink purple and blue is bisexual pride. Because of that conversation at your house the other day." He lifted his wrist to show off the one he'd bought matching with Prompto. It was a black leather band with vertical lines of rainbow thread twisted around it. "I mean we could have got rainbow but thought you'd like this better."

"I do." Gladio smirked, rolling his eyes a little. "Thank you Noct. You mind, uh, helping me with it?" With a broken hand there was no way he'd be doing it by himself. He offered up his left wrist and waited for Noctis to fumble with the buckle.

Once the armband was on right Noctis stepped back and smiled nervously. "Prompto bought you some clothes too. Which kinda sorta leads me to my first advice thing." He tugged at his bangs. "How do you give a guy a ring without it being weird?"

"Uh," Gladio continued their walk. "Isn't Prompto your boyfriend?"

"N-no, I mean for Specs!" Noctis flushed bright red even thinking about it. 

"Oh," Gladio looked away momentarily before looking back at him. "Just give it to him. Or I can do it for you?"

"No, I'll do it, I wanna see if he makes a face or not… I just didn't want him to think I was proposing to him or something because it's a ring. I mean we got it at the same place we got these other ones and I know you said you didn't know if he was gay or not, at the time, but me and Prompto agreed we don't think he's straight even then so the rainbow should be okay right? It's tasteful and everything." Noctis shut his mouth, jamming his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to ramble, it was just hard not to when Gladio stayed so quiet.

"He's gay. 100% no doubts about it, gay." Gladio felt a heat sneak up his back at the thought. "Just give it to him. He'll love it. And logical Ignis says you aren't proposing." Gladio barked a laugh, before looking back down at Noctis. "You worry too much."

"Not really." Noctis couldn't look Gladio in the eye. "Just about what you guys think." They were his only friends and he wanted to think their bond meant more than just oaths. "I'm glad you finally asked him it's… the sort of stuff you should know about your best friend."

"Yeah." Gladio smirked, the heat crawling up the back of his ears. "It was a rather enlightening conversation, actually."

Noctis glanced up at his friend but it was too dark to make out the subtleties in his facial expression. "Good. You guys need to be in sync, not just because of me. Everyone has been a little off recently and I kinda feel like an ass for how little I really know about you guys. You guys know pretty much everything about me. I'm gonna make more of an effort, too, 'kay?"

"You're fine, kid. You've got a lot of shit going on. Honestly," Gladio looked ahead of them letting out a sigh. "You know pretty much everything about me. And Ignis too. I mean, besides a few things. You are free to ask me anything, though."

"Then can I ask you something really personal and awkward?" Noct went eyes forward, actually starting to walk more quickly.

"Yeah?" Gladio kept pace, glancing next to him at the smaller man. 

"You've had a lot of sex, right? Like, a  _ lot? _ " The burning red across Noct's face wasn't going anywhere any time soon. 

"Thought that was common knowledge."

"Y-yeah…" Noct looked off to the side. "Well… so like, I would have just looked this stuff up online but I can't so… are blowjobs supposed to hurt?"

"No. Exactly the opposite. Did Prompto?" Gladio shook his head. He thought back to his first, and only, blowjob. His cheeks erupted in red. "Oh fuck. Blowjobs are about tongue and lips and play. Unless you like a little pain. Have him practice on like a banana or something. Did Iggy even buy fruit?" Now he was rambling.

Noctis grumbled, though it was hard to tell which of them was blushing harder. "Not really. Apples I think. He was so cheap about it I don't think he even bought any cup noodles…" Though he’d bought a bunch of frozen vegetables of all things. "It was teeth I think. Hard to remember…"

"Well," Gladio cleared his throat, seeing as they were coming to the end of their walk. "If you don't tell him what you want, you'll be stuck with habits and he won't know he's hurting you. With sex, you need to make sure your lines are clear. You gotta communicate. Sex should feel ... the best of everything!"

"Thanks…" and Noctis meant it, but the words were hard to find through the pink in his cheeks. "You're right. I-uh-sorry I'm putting this stuff on you. Wish I could repay the favor…"

"Don't mention it, Noct." 

....

After about an hour and a half of driving Prompto was done. As soon they'd gotten into the Regalia, Prompto was awake and ready. He'd excitedly looked around as they left the city and hit the open road. 

However, there was little talk, not even of what the music should be, regardless of all their vastly different tastes. By midday Gladio was in a book and Noctis was itching to fish at the coast.

They had not taken any stops along the way, Ignis being adamant that anything they needed could wait until they reached the Quay.

Noctis had taken to complaining only once he finally saw a road sign signaling they were less than forty minutes to the end of their journey. By that point his ass hurt and no manner of shuffling took away the discomfort. He was also getting hungry and knew he was not alone. 

Ignis very much wanted to get the trip over with and ignored everything except the sound of Prompto's voice reading back the hand written directions. Eventually they pulled into the lot of a fine looking resort restaurant. Apparently a place their contact liked to frequent.

"Maybe we should take a break before we get down to business." Noct suggested, not at all because he was hungry, sore and grumpy. 

"I'm dying! And hungry. I agree with Noct!" Prompto's stomach grumbled loudly in agreement. "But  _ that place  _ looks way too expensive. Oh. And my ass hurts!"

"You may scavenge the wallets for loose change, but don't expect much." Ignis knew they'd forgotten something. It had been picking at him the whole drive. They hadn't packed any food. They'd checked their gear, the gas tank…

"That's it, I'm going fishing." Noct slipped out of the car and headed directly for the trunk. With a groan, Prompto followed.

"Iggy is trying to kill us! Seriously! No food whatsoever! Ugg!"

Ignis tried to move to the backside of the car to reason with the two, who were already pulling out the rod and tackle box. "Noct we don't have time to fish right now. We brought those in case you had  _ extra _ time!"

"Nope. No food so I'm thinking on my feet." Noctis pulled out a floppy fishing hat and plopped it on his head. "Whatever I catch you're cooking. Even if that means roast bluegill."

"Noct. Be reasonable. That's disgusting." Ignis reached over and snatched the hat off of Noct's head. "The meeting shouldn't take more than an hour. If you can wait that long we can figure something out. Or go to the tackle shop around the corner and sell some of your lures if you're that hard up."

Gladio chuckled. He moved up behind the three of them, pulling on the loose shirt over his torso. "One hour. You two aren't dying in the meantime. Promise." 

Gladio placed his large hands on their shoulders, sternly giving them the look.

"I'm holding you guys to that, both of you." Noct glared at the taller men. "And just so you know I suck at negotiating when I'm hungry."

Ignis sighed, helping to pack the fishing gear back in the car. "I will take full responsibility for the lack of food, but I cannot fix this if your attitude makes a bad impression so please do not go in there with that mindset."

Noctis grunted. At least the meeting point was below the restaurant and not actually on the main floor. "No promises…"

The restaurant sat on the water and as they walked up, and they quickly found they were severely underdressed for the occasion. When they reached the reception desk, a cheerful young woman greeted them. Ignis took the lead, informing her they were looking for Dino.

She nodded, although her face fell. She moved swiftly through the restaurant, past a spa and the entrance to their 'resort bungalows'. They climbed down a set of stairs to a large half booth table where a silver haired gentlemen sat in waiting. Despite his hair color, he couldn't have been more than thirty.

This must be Dino. His silver hair was spiked up. He wore a light gray waistcoat under a dark blazer with black lapels along with black jeans. A mint green tie was pressed firmly to his chest, crisp and clean. His right wrist had a thick leather bracelet, his fingers folded on top of the table as they approached.

"Oh ho." His shifty gray eyes moved between the four men, a disconcerning smirk spread wide over thin lips. "Leave us, Anna. And bring me the large sampler plate."

The hostess nodded before vanishing back the way they'd come. "Do sit. It must be a special day when I am graced with Royalty. The Crown Prince of Lucis."

"Dino Ghiranze." The Prince moved to do just that, allowing the others to sit or stand as they wished, taking a place directly across from Dino. "You had to know we'd show up at some point. I doubt you leave your name hanging around like low fruit in Lestallum, often."

Gladio choose to remain standing, one hand on the back of Noctis's chair, eyeing the situation at large. Prompto took a seat at Noct's left while Ignis sat to the right. 

"You are a sharp one, your Highness." The emphasis on the words was bitter and almost mocking. "I can only assume you're in need of some, uh, how do I say, identifying documentation to remain incognito. For you and your boys?"

Noct tilted his head to the side and folded his hands on the table, mirroring that portion of Dino's stance. "Sure, you got me there. Heard you're the best, though that might have been a flourish of your own making. But hey, I'm willing to go with it. You know what we need or we gonna have to make you a list?"

"I got a good ideas what you need. My information says fourteen. Twelve fullgrowns and two minors? S'not gonna be cheap, your Majesty." Just then a waiter came up, a tray artfully balanced on shoulder and hand. Without so much as a hesitation, a large platter of assorted fresh foods was placed on the table; fish sticks, calamari, butterflied shrimps, and more. It was almost a mini feast. 

"This is a gift. Wouldn't have you visiting Galdin Quay without you trying some of their delicacies." Four additional portion plates were placed on the table. 

Without a second's hesitation, Prompto greedily snatched and filled his plate. Noctis wasn't going to say no to free food either, though he did notice neither Gladio or Ignis moved a muscle. 

"We've got all the info you need. But gonna need to know your price. It wasn't exactly spelled out on your business card." Noctis had to stay in business mode, even if the food was making him want to do otherwise. He glanced between Ignis and Gladio for inspiration.

"I'm glad you asked." Dino shifted slightly, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I got a task or two I'm in need of someone to do me for and you see, I'm in no position to do 'em myself."

"Something I can do that you can't? What could that possibly be." Something illegal and or dangerous would be Noct's first two guesses. 

Dino pulled a pen and a pad of paper from the far end of the table and began making a few notes, nodding and referencing his phone. He took the paper, tearing it from the pad, and folding it a few times. He smiled as he stood, moving around the table.

"There's something up in my room you'll need. This is sensitive, these two packages." Dino handed the paper to Ignis, leaning back on the table. "I will know if you backstab me and it won't be pretty, my friends. Those packages earn you four. If that holds any weight to you." 

Four would be enough to get them started and was nothing to scoff at. Noctis looked to his friends, questioning without words. 

Dino cleared his throat and moved to leave. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah but don't take too long or we'll have to assume you split." Noct's words were cold, but he wasn't about to let Dino think they actually trusted him at this junction. He watched Ignis carefully unfold the paper and hold it in a manner that only he could see the contents.

Gladio leaned over Noctis, after watching Dino disappear, and made himself a quick plate. His stomach was grumbling and with how his body needed to recover, well, he wasn't going to just watch Noct and Prompto eat without him. "What's he want?"

Ignis folded the paper back to its original state. "These are coordinates." He grumbled. "We're going to need to procure a map."

"What kind of fuck gives a bunch of guys without technology coordinates?" Gladio finished the food just as Dino returned. In his hands was a large folder and a small box. 

Sitting down, he smiled. "This one's for free."

Of course they all knew 'free' was a misnomer. They would be paying for it one way or another. It was, however, a good way to see if his skills were really as top notch as he claimed. 

Ignis was the one to reach for the folder while Noctis went for the box. Having dealt with most of Noct's documents and identification the majority of his life Ignis knew all the necessary details by heart, as well as what to look out for. And of course the falsified documents were for the Prince himself. 

"They certainly look authentic." The blond said under his breath. He then passed the file back behind him for Gladio to double check. 

In the box Noctis found keys, each with a string of numbers stamped on it. And attached to each was yet another string of numbers. 

"Well, you guys know where to find me. You makes sure not ta get caught, ya hear me?"

...

With hardly anything that constituted lunch and no technology, Gladio set out with a map and the perfectly folded paper. It had taken him longer than he wanted, but after about an hour, he had deciphered the coordinates to the two banks and he was beyond grumpy. 

"What's the plan, Iggy?" Noctis and Prompto had long ago disappeared to 'catch dinner’ and if they were lucky, they'd done just that and not ended up snogging on the pier.

"The part that concerns me is that Dino had the keys and codes, but for some reason he wouldn't gather the lock boxes himself." Between the combinations, keys and locations it had become blatantly obvious what they were being sent to do. But Ignis felt more uneasy by the minute. He hated uncertainty. "Specifically because we were given no other clues. Walking in blind leaves us exposed. The boxes could contain anything. The locations could be guarded. It could be a trap. Or it could be smoke and mirrors over a simple fetching task. We don't know. We may have to scout."

"From what I can tell," Gladio continued looking over at the pier, making sure Noct and Prompto remained partially in sight. "They're banks. How heavily guarded can a bank be?"

Ignis looked up from his own notes, eyes looking forward toward the pier before switching to Gladio. "Depends on the bank. Also depends on what they keep inside, if they are suspecting a robbery and how much Imperial activity there is in the area." As far as Ignis knew the Empire did not yet have a presence in Galdin Quay, but his information was sorely out of date. 

"Well. There's only one way to find out. You bring anything?" And what Gladio meant was weapons. By the time he and Noctis had gotten back from their walk that morning, Ignis and Prompto had already packed the car.

"Enough…" though Ignis had an uneasy edge to his tone, one that would be difficult to detect except by those that knew him well. On his person he had a single handgun with one clip and a set of six knives. He felt a bit unprepared but had to be confident in his ability to make it work. Next came a silly question. "You?"

"Always." Gladio smirked. Two knives were in each boot, unlike Ignis he had hunting knives, and of course, his concealed carry. It wasn't much and he wished he had more, but it was his standard. Hopefully, they wouldn't need to use any of it. 

....

Ignis had taken the car while Gladio began setting up camp. It was easy enough to find a secluded place for them to bunker down and enjoy. There was no way at this point that they would be able to afford a stay at the resort, so this was what they were getting.

Noctis had been a fishing champ, catching seven fish in a little over an hour, of that being six edible fish. He was quite proud of himself, while Prompto's grunting and complaining was evidence that they had fished and nothing else. 

Their makeshift camp was wedged between rocky outcroppings, a short hike from the beach. Here it was unlikely anyone would bother them or find any concern in the small fire Gladio built from dry sticks and beach rocks. Ignis had brought a propane camp stove and was warming it up. He'd complained briefly about a lack of both spices and vegetables, which was his own fault.

After which, Gladio ended up scouring the beach side and produced a bit of salt, enough sea greens for a wilted salad, to Noct's dismay, and watercress. It was probably the best thing they'd had in a while, though, and even Noctis didn't complain too much.

"So?" Once the food was gone and dishes reasonably cleaned, Noctis decided to be the one to bring it back up, as little as he wanted to. "Did you guys think up anything smarter than my plan of just walk in mid day like everything was cool?" 

"I think we'll be good just going in but...." And that was where it started getting more complicated. Gladio shook his head. "The dangerous part is that it has to be Noct by himself and it's probably heavily Niff infested."

Noct nodded, looking oddly serious. "I'll be fine so long as you guys have my back."

"What kind of body guards would we be if we didn't?" Gladio placed his large hand on Noct's shoulder. 

Ignis nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow morning then. Mentally prepare yourselves." He glanced over at Prompto. "And be careful not to tire yourselves out. There will be no sleeping in."

Prompto wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out. "Don't wanna have the old guys watching us do it anyway!"

"Your definition of old is rather startling. Considering you'll be there yourself in a little over two years." Ignis rolled his eyes. "And for the record I've already seen more than I signed up for."

"And you're stuck with it!" Prompto moved over and grabbed Noctis in a protective way, as if claiming him for himself and no one else. He smirked and kissed Noct on the cheek. For a moment he stood behind Noctis, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Do be careful though." He whispered for only Noct to hear. 

Prompto stood up, and moved a few steps away. "Noct. Help me get some shots of the sunset over the ocean!"

Which Noct really couldn't say no to, not after dragging Prompto on his fishing excursion earlier. "Sure." Noct stood, albeit slowly. "Unless mom and dad have any objections?" He flashed a toothy smirk at the two taller men, expecting either a middle finger from Gladio or an insistence on sending them with a babysitter from Ignis. 

"Go before I change my mind. But don't stay too long once the suns down." There was virtually no Niff presence here. They'd be safe. Gladio watched as they ran off, smiling to himself.

"You wanna fool around while the kids are away?"

Ignis laughed, moving close enough to hook a finger in one of Gladio's belt loops. "I had some improvements in mind since last time. That is, if you think you can last?"

"Mmm" Gladio grabbed Ignis by the waistband and pulled him close. "You're gonna put me to the test? Eh?"

The motion had Ignis practically falling into Gladio's chest, though at the last moment he caught himself with a hand to Gladio's good shoulder. Now he was grinning and shifted until he was properly seated on the bigger man's lap. "Nothing too rigorous." He leaned in to nibble at parted lips. "But I still need to find out just how much you can handle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun and I always felt like Dino was slimy enough to be a bad guy. So while he's not bad enough to be the main antagonist, this role suits him well.
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


	14. The Errand Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and company must acquire the packages that Dino requested. However, when they are met by a strange man and a familiar old friend, how are they going to deal? Nocits has to put himself in danger. Will the shark tank be too deep for him to swim safely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I lied. Here's another chapter .... Maybe we can get this section posted before the end of the month. That would be a real treat, wouldn't it!

The Lucian National Bank opened at exactly 8:00 and the Regalia pulled into the parking lot at precisely 7:45. In the early morning light, the new blue gray paint job that Cindy had been so proud of, glimmered. It was a far stretch from the black color it used to be, and they even had the VIN scratched off and fake Lestallum license plates on both sides. If they didn’t know it was King Regis’s car, it would be easily overlooked. 

Ignis continued to go over the plan, four times already. Noctis was to go inside, and retrieve the first package. The other three were to sit on standby, and only if they were needed would they come in. Even as they sat and waited, the tension rose, as they watched multiple cars sporting Niffleheim’s flag on the license plate, pull into the lot. 

“8:01” Prompto breathed, grasping Noctis’s hand tightly. 

Noct wanted nothing more than to wait until the Niff cars had gone, his guts twisting with every moment he sat. He was a Prince, he was supposed to be brave…. But fuck he hadn't signed up for any of this. "I thought you said the Niffs weren't strong in Galdin Quay…." 

Ignis gripped the wheel and tried to peer into the other cars. Their windows were, of course, tinted. "If Niflheim has control of the capitol, there's no one who can bar them from anywhere in Lucis… it was only a matter of time. There's no reason this should change anything."

Uncertainly, Noctis released Prompto's hand and reached for his door, the first to step out of the Regalia. "You guys keep an eye on those cars, 'kay?"

“You know it.” Prompto bit his lip. “Be safe dude.” 

“I will fuck em up if they fuck with you.” Gladio huffed, hands balling into fists at his side. 

"As will I." Ignis gave a nod.

Letting out a breath, without looking back, Noctis started toward the bank's entrance, hands in his pockets, one clutched tightly around the key. He had to breathe through the growing nerves in his gut. The automatic doors whooshed open at his approach, and he briskly stepped into the building and out of sight of the other three. 

The inside of the bank was large, and open, except for the first section. An entrance checkpoint had been erected, and before he could reach a teller, Noctis was going to have to go through the metal detectors, which, joy of joys, were being run by a couple of Niff militia men. 

Another breath. Noct repeated to himself: He was brave. He could do this. He reached in his back pocket and withdrew a beat up wallet that held his shiny new fake identification, an expired bus pass and really little else. After removing the ID card and handing it to the first man he placed the wallet, and hesitantly the key, into the small plastic tub. The second soldier asked him to step forward and he obeyed. The scan took only a moment and he was through, where he was instructed to wait while his identity was verified.

This is where the anxiety and panic would set in if he couldn't control it. He focused on a spot on the wall, breathed and stared until his heart rate slowed. 

“Noct Gar?” One of the men grunted. “Don ‘e look like someone ta you?”

“Yeah,” The other Niff man said, grabbing the ID card. “Jus’ can place ‘im. Where you from kid?’

Noct turned and met the soldier's gaze, his eyes a little widened. If he wasn't careful-he scanned his memory, finding it blank. "I-ah, I'm just a local, d-down here at Galdin Quay for a vacation while I, uh, pick up this thing for my, um, uncle." The end of the sentence was much more of a question than he'd intended. He was screwed. He knew it.

“For your, eh, you say uncle?” The first MT looked back towards the back of the bank. “Mus’ be some important stuff sendin’ your nephew in. What’s your uncle’s name?” 

Just as the man was finishing the sentence, a middle aged man with red-violet hair approached. It seemed almost as if he had rolled out of bed, with that look. He wore a fedora atop his unkempt locks and a black trench coat over pinstriped trousers. A red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle clashed as if he was a toddler whose mother had allowed him to dress himself. Amber eyes, not as stunning as Gladio’s, stared down at them. 

Both men immediately stood erect. “Is there a problem?” The auburn haired man's words were slow, deliberate.

Noctis didn't like the look of this eccentrically dressed stranger, or the way the soldiers seemed to lock up in his presence. He straightened his back and looked for anything to indicate rank or status.

"Uh, no sir!" The soldier gave a quick salute. "Routine identity checks, sir."

“Oh,” The man moved over, to peer over the first MTs shoulder, smirking. “Oh, Mr. Gar. Everything looks to be in order. I do apologize for the rudeness of my underlings. They know not their place. Let me help you finish your errand.” 

The ID was snatched from the officer’s hands, as was the white basket with all of Noctis’s things. He floated towards Noctis, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Shall we, Mr. Gar?”

Though there was a chill running down his spine with the languid tone of the stranger's voice and fleeting but heavy touch, Noctis had no choice. When the bin was pressed to his chest he removed his things as quickly as possible. 

Noctis sucked in a breath, finding the air slightly stale and sour, and followed two steps behind. "Okay, so what should I call you, then? You already know my name…"

“Ardyn Izunia,” There was a smirk on the weathered features. “I’m really a nobody. Inconsequential.” 

A nobody who could get Niff soldiers to step aside with a flick of his fingers. 

They moved swiftly up to a teller, bypassing the others standing in line, as Ardyn leaned casually into the countertop. “Mr. Gar here is looking for some assistance,” Ardyn’s hand went to the small of Noctis’s back, pulling him closer to the counter. “You do be a doll and help him, won’t you?”

Noct stumbled awkwardly to the counter, the key and code hesitantly in hand. "Uh, yeah." He glanced between the tall stranger and the girl behind the plexiglass barrier. She was smiling brightly, as if Ardyn's off-putting aura didn't penetrate that far. "I need to get into a lockbox, number 7812." 

“Of course.” The girl smiled. “Let me go fetch that for you. If you boys would follow me.” She stood, gestured towards the left, and began walking. She exited the counter, and continued to move off, further away from the entrance and deeper into the bank. 

Ardyn’s hand returned to his pocket, as he hummed just a step behind the Prince. His eyes were lingering, moving about Noctis, a notable hop in his step. 

To the back of the bank, the teller opened a door, and allowed the two into a small room with two doors. In the center of the room was a rectangular table and two chairs. “I will be back momentarily.” Never once losing the pep in her voice. 

Ardyn moved to the center of the room as if he had been invited. He leaned his backside into the table, arms folded, as he eyed Noctis. “So, Mr. Gar.” The tone lingered as if he knew that the name was a fake. “What is it that you must fetch on this beautiful, sunny, Lucian day?”

Noctis remained standing on the far side of the room, his arms crossed tightly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Nothing that's anyone's business but my own." Not that Noct even knew what he was fetching. 

“Why so hostile?” Ardyn smirked around the lilt in his voice, gesturing to one of the chairs behind him. “Why not come and sit. There is much to glean from a chat, do you not agree?’

"I'm fine on my feet. Sorta want to keep this quick." Though Noct did take a couple steps toward the table. He couldn't let this Ardyn-whoever to get to the box before he did. "Not really in the mood for smalltalk."

If Gladio and Ignis were there…

“Oh,” Ardyn chuckled, “have somewhere to be? Perhaps looking for another parcel?” 

Just then the far door opened and the small girl from before brought in a box. The smile was still firmly planted on her delicate features as she placed the box on the table. “Alright, Mr. Gar. Here is your box. Feel free to leave it when you are finished and we will return it to where it is being stored.” She nodded, before happily exiting the room. 

Noctis waited for the girl to leave before closing the distance between himself and the lockbox, which put him much closer to Ardyn than he was comfortable with. He let his mind reel, trying to think up a viable excuse. "Not looking for anything. And yeah, thinking about going fishing, and don't wanna miss the morning bites."

“I believe by,” Ardyn fished his phone from his pocket, checking the time, “8:42 all ‘morning bites’ are long gone.” 

Ardyn didn’t move, didn’t even look back behind him as he heard the lockbox click. He hummed, filling the silence. “If I do believe I am correct, you are going to need an escort to your next location. Wasn’t it another First National Bank of Lucis?”

….

After about fifteen minutes Ignis had exited the Regalia and began pacing. At first it had been impatience, but as more and more time passed it was overcome with worry. Everything was quiet, calm, normal. It was as though some sixth sense was telling him that Noctis was in trouble…

"Gladio, have you checked for any back exit, yet? Prompto, what vehicles have moved in or out of the area?" Ignis bookended the questions one after another and punctuated with a sigh. 

Gladio had long ago abandoned any attempt at reading. He joined Ignis in the hot sun, about to take a step towards the building when, a somewhat familiar face came to his attention. The stunningly white hair was familiar, but where had he seen it? The figure was moving quickly towards them from inside the bank. 

“No time for that,” Gladio grunted, moving to a defensive position in front of the Regalia. His fingers twitched, as if willing them not to draw a weapon. “Prompto. Attention.” 

Ignis stood straight, hands falling to his sides with elbows slightly bent. If he was not mistaken it was Ravus, brother to Lady Lunafreya, a man who had forsaken his country and people to join the petty ranks of the Niflheim military police. 

The white haired man approached them slowly, a confidence in his long strides and a squared posture befitting of a former Lord of Tenebrae. "So, here you are, the infamous coterie of the Crown. And here we believed you scattered to the winds. It's a good thing my sources are more reliable than that." His lips creased to a cocky smirk and his right, gloved hand found its way to the waist of his equally stark overcoat, barely displacing the half-cape that slung over his left side. Sure, he was overdressed for the weather, but he seemed to pay it no mind. 

“And here you are a traitor to your people and flaunting the Niff colors with pride. When was the last time you spoke to your sister? Or do you not care for her any more?” The growl rumbled from Gladio as he stood between Ignis and Ravus, Prompto taking the rear. If Ravus even twitched wrong, Gladio was ready. Ravus had a sweat on his brow and was heavily favoring his left.

Subtleties that only a Shield would pick up on, it seemed.

"Do not speak of my sister, Lucian dog." Ravus scoffed, lifting his hand to brush a lock of hair from his face. When he lowered it, the hand settled on his gun holster, but not in a way that suggested a draw. 

Ignis had lowered himself a bit, seeing a fight as a distinct possibility. He kept his voice quiet. "Ravus Nox Fleuret was considered a prodigy on the battlefield. Both in martial and light weapons. He is not to be underestimated."

Ravus chuckled, though it wasn't certain if he heard Ignis speak or he simply had found something funny in the way the lot of them huddled in formation like cornered animals. "If you want a fight, I've no objection seeing as you're in my way, but if you'd prefer we can play a game of words. Though I fear none of you would be a match for me, at either junction."

“Prodigy or not,” Gladio scoffed, “you'd do well not to underestimate me.” There was a definite strain in his body as he kept himself at attention. He would draw, he would fight, and Luna would kill him for popping his sutures, but later. Now, this was serious. “What is it you want, traitorous filth?” 

Prompto grabbed onto Ignis’s shirt loosely. He was unarmed, and underprepared, especially with the fact that he only had one functioning arm. Ignis turned his head and whispered towards Prompto, "In the trunk, by the emergency pull."

Prompto nodded, releasing Ignis as he moved behind the Regalia.

Ravus took a few slow steps closer, watching each action the men in front of him decided to take before focusing on the big man in front. 

"What I want is none of your concern. In fact your small mind wouldn't understand even if I told you. Gladiolus Amicitia, am I correct?" Ravus stopped, gazing the taller man up and down. Gladio was taller than Ravus, and a bit wider, but not so much that he could be intimidated. "The chosen guard dog. Supposed to be dead, aren't you?"

“The Amicitia are harder to kill than that.” Gladio growled low between clenched teeth. His blood was raging in his veins. Patience. For Noct’s sake. “Guess my cover’s blown. You gonna run back to your masters like a dog on a short leash? Tell them they failed to kill me?”

Ravus rolled his eyes at that. "Your being alive might matter to some, but I couldn't care less." He shifted his stance, pointing his right shoulder to the Shield. "Besides, if I wanted you dead, I'd simply do it myself."

"Gladio, I'm sure you already noticed, but mind the left. He's hiding something." Ignis had drawn a knife by this point, though it was expertly concealed in his overturned hand.

Gladio nodded, his hands itching for something to hold. Prompto returned, standing back behind the other two, looking a little less flustered than before. “If an entire Niff batalion couldn’t take me down,” Not that they hadn’t gotten damned close, “What makes you think you’re able?”

"You think that a pack of grunts is any comparison? I pity your stupidity." Ravus shifted his hand to the handle of his revolver, finger loose on the trigger. "An injured meathead, a bespectacled dandy and a little blond boytoy? Is this the best the Crown Prince of Lucis can do?"

“I pity Luna.” Gladio growled. His hand was now on his hidden gun, and he was ready to draw. Ready to fire. He could feel the others tensing for the shootout to follow as well. “She saved my life, ya know. She will never talk to you again if you hurt any of us.” 

Gladio began to unclip his gun, just as a voice called out from up at the top of the bank’s steps. “Yoo hoo! Oh, Ravus!” 

It was sing songy, and made everyone freeze. An uncomfortable Noctis was being lead towards them by a very comically dressed individual. But no one moved a muscle, eyes still locked on one another as Ardyn and Noctis approached. 

“Oh looky!” Ardyn spoke, placing a large hand on Ravus’s ‘good’ shoulder. “You have been doing well to keep our guests company! It seems like we are finished here, but we are to escort Mr. Gar to the next bank. What do you say? Mr. Gar will be riding in our car!”

Noctis flinched visibly at the comment. At no point had he even considered riding alongside this strange man. Especially not since he was acting so chummy with Ravus, which all but solidified his Niff ties. Ravus's betrayal was common knowledge to anyone in the upper Lucian ranks. 

"Excuse me." Ignis took a step forward, though even he was not sure if he recognized the oddly dressed man who currently had a hand on his Prince. "This may seem paranoid of me, but I think I speak for all of us when I say I am not comfortable leaving our friend's safety to strangers."

“Oh, but please,” Ardyn lifted his hands from both of the boys, a wide grin on his face. “What do we have between us? Let us not be strangers then? It is a quick ride, if you must. But with my assistance and my ties, it’ll suit you well to be in my presence!” 

Prompto shifted, moving away from Ignis, hiding the gun behind his cast as he tried getting closer to Noctis without seeming awkward. “Noct,” 

Gladio on the other hand was actively moving towards Ardyn, physically ready to be a shield between Noctis and him.

That something Ignis had felt before was rearing its head. "We take two cars." Ignis said, more of a demand than a suggestion. "Noct rides with either myself or Gladio. No exceptions. Your car in front of ours."

“Oh boys,” Ardyn reached out to touch Gladio, but the taller shield grabbed his wrist before that was possible. 

“Noct rides with me.” Gladio growled, looking down at the other man. His grip was tight and firm, but he wasn’t afraid of whoever this man was. “No exceptions.” Gladiolus was firmly planted between Noctis and Ardyn, just enough so that now Prompto was clutching onto Noctis. 

“Oh fine now. Do what you will.” Ardyn flicked his wrist as he turned around towards one of the Niff vehicles. “Ravus, if you wouldn’t mind being a good little driver?”

The white haired man said nothing as he turned on his heels, sparing one last look back at the cluster of men. He seemed tense as he walked briskly towards the cars, entering the driver's side of a clunky red convertible with white racing stripes down the sides and front. His right hand came to the wheel and he waited.

Ignis moved to place a hand on Noct's shoulder, urging him away from Ardyn. 

Prompto clutched at Noct’s arm, refusing to let go. His breathing was quick, and his heartbeat in his ears. “Noct. Lets go.” 

Ardyn hummed as he climbed into his seat, and tapped at the dash, expectantly. 

Gladiolus only moved when Ignis had begun to lead the other two back to the car. He had been more than ready to throw down. And he still would if he needed to. “I don’t trust him. Not one bit.” Gladiolus grumbled as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Regalia. 

No one did, that was more than obvious. Ignis took the driver's seat and adjusted his rear view mirror just a fraction. He could always see Noctis in the back, how it should be. After everyone was inside he started the engine. "But I fear he was not willing to take no for an answer."

"Yeah, he's persistent all right. Specs, don't you know everyone in the Niff upper ranks?" Noct had his arms crossed, though he was also still pressing against Prompto. 

"Afraid not." The advisor said, solemnly.

The car ride was brief, as they moved through the early morning traffic. It was light, and only a few other cars were on the road. But Ignis made sure to keep a reasonable distance between them. Prompto was glued to Noctis, the pistol sitting in his lap, and he leaned his head on Noct’s shoulder. 

Once they arrived, they parked several spots away from Ardyn, to be safe. 

“Are you gonna be okay, Noct?” Prompto wished he could go in with them, but he was certain this Ardyn would want to do it alone. Not to mention they still only had the one ID card.

Noctis looked over at the blond with a nod. "Was always the plan anyway, wasn't it? I dunno what this guy wants from me, but if we don't play along we'll never know, right?"

"Sometimes it's better not to know." Ignis chimed, his eyes gazing up at them through the rearview mirror. "Though I'm not entirely sure we'd be strong enough to handle the consequences should we refuse. Not at this point, anyhow. We're hardly at our prime." With two injured in their ranks it was likely their effectiveness was actually less than half. Even if the thoughts about Ravus being injured were true, they still didn't know to what extent or what Ardyn was capable of. 

Noctis double checked the parcel from the lock box. He tucked it under the seat when he was sure he couldn't see eyes from Ardyn's vehicle up ahead. Being after the parcels at this point was the only thing that made sense. It didn't, however, explain some of the offhand knowledge the duo had on them, though.

"Just come back to me in one piece, kay?" Prompto leaned in kissing Noctis on the check and giving one final squeeze of his arm before fully detaching. 

Gladio was first out of the car. He couldn't remain seated knowing the enemy was just feet away and that they were being played with. He was no mouse on a stick. How Gladio wished to be at his full potential. "Let's get it over with." Gladio's amber eyes were locked on the two figures hovering near the bank entrance.

Noctis paused to look up at Gladio, reading the tension in the tall man's face. "I'll be okay. I'm good at getting out of tight spots, if I have to."

"If Ravus can walk to the door, so can we." Ignis took to Noct's side, unwilling to compromise on this fact. 

Gladio grunted, taking Ignis's cue and leading the group up to the bank. Prompto hastily checked the safety on the gun before shoving it into the back of his pants. He wasn't comfortable leaving it behind.

The walk seemed to take forever, but too soon they were standing before the large doors of the bank. 

"Make it quick." Gladio's eyes remained on Ardyn as he spoke. 

"With my help, it will be." Ardyn smirked, looking from Gladio to Ravus. "Do mind your manners." Before shooing Noctis into the building.

Once again Ravus was left, sternly eying the remaining three men as Ardyn closely followed Noctis into the building. 

….

It was almost 11 before the engines of the Regalia rolled back on and Ignis peeled from the parking lot. They were a ways ahead before Ardyn's car did the same, Ignis peeking back every so often until he was certain they weren't being followed. At that point he also realized he'd been speeding and slowed back down to the posted limit.

By 11:30 they had returned to the Mother of Pearl. 

Noctis retrieved both parcels from their spot under his seat, made sure they were undamaged, and sighed deeply. It had been a long morning and he never wanted to repeat it again. However, he wasn't so stupid as to think it wouldn't have taken much, much longer without Ardyn at the helm. 

Prompto was almost literally glued to Noctis and only separated long enough for them to exit the car. 

Dino was exactly where he'd been the day prior, but today he held a huge grin spread over his lips as he eyed them. In front of him were a stack of identical folders to what Noctis received yesterday. 

"Welcome back!"

Since they hadn't set a timeframe for their return, Noct should have been more surprised Dino was already waiting. But he wasn't. Either the guy had pretty good info on his end or he never left the place. Either one seemed highly plausible. 

"Yep. We're back. And it looks like we both have everything we agreed on?" Noctis eyed the folders, then glanced between Ignis and Dino. "We all want to make sure no ones getting the short end, here?"

Noctis removed Prompto before pulling the parcels from his jacket and placing them close enough for Dino to reach. He honestly didn't care what was in them, but didn't want the man thinking they crossed him, either. 

As soon as Dino had hands on the parcels, Ignis took it as a cue to flip through the folders, briefly. He gave a nod when everything seemed to be in place.

Gladiolus. Prompto. Ignis. Libertus? Plus Noct made 5. 

"This is perfect." Dino almost purred as he looked through the packages, pulling out several fine looking gems. He rummaged in his pocket and found an eye glass, eyes sparking almost as much as the jewel.

"A week from today," Dino looked up from his work, quickly stowing the gemstones away. "I'll have more in exchange for another pickup. Deal?"

Noct thought about it for a moment, then agreed with a nod. "Do you care if it's some of our associates next time or do you want it to be us?" 

"You send this Libertus fella and you gotta deal." The smirk on Dino's face never leaving, his hands greedily clutching the packages. "You do well to take care, your Highness."

"One more thing…" Noctis stopped mid turn, raising a finger to the sky. "Have you, be honest with me now, ever met, heard of and or associated with someone by the name of Ardyn Izunia?"

"Ardyn," the name seemed to stick on Dinos tongue like peanut butter. He shook his head. "I have Your Highness. Ain't no associate of mine though. But that knowledge is dangerous, anything relating to that man. Why do you have that name?"

Noct paused, wondering how forward he should really be. "Had a run in recently. Just wanted to make sure he wasn't one of yours." He smirked and shrugged, acting as though it were nothing. Now the fact he'd found them so easily and acted so 'helpful' was even more concerning.

"If I may, a word a’ advice? I would steer clear if this Ardyn character. He ain't the most savoury of characters, and that's coming from me. I like you kid. Be a shame should anything happen to ya."

"Yeah… thanks." Noctis furrowed his brow as he turned to walk away. The other three followed him back up the stairs and through the main portion of the restaurant. 

Ignis was first to speak up, once they had reached the long raised path back to the beach. "We might want to check the Regalia for bugs. I'm still having a bad feeling."

"We were with her the whole time though." Prompto peeped up, turning and walking backwards as they walked over the water. 

"Yes, but they found us, somehow." Ignis pointed out. Really it could have happened as early as Insomnia. Cid wouldn't have known to look for anything of that sort.

"Hey. Can we get a group photo?" Prompto smirked, but not before he tripped and fell backwards on his ass. A soft 'mew' came from under Prompto's legs. 

"Dude!" Noct fell down to his knees, but instead of helping Prompto, he seemed to be concerned about the tiny seal point cat Prompto had apparently tripped over. "You okay, little guy?"

Prompto frowned, pushing himself up with his good arm. "I'm fine dude. No worries. Hope Mr. Kitty’s okay." Prompto grumbled, receiving a hand from a smirking Gladio..

Noct reached out and scratched the little cat atop the head, only to be met with another soft 'mew'. "You fall on your butt all the time, this guy is like… an eighth your size! You coulda crushed 'im!"

Prompto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. It wasn't that he didn't like cats, but he was a little jealous of the affection the kitty was getting and not him. "Yeah. So long as he's not hurt ..."

Noctis clicked his tongue and checked over the little creature. "Yeah think he's okay. How's your butt?" Noct had scooped the kitten into his arms and fixed his gaze to Prompto.

"I'm fine." Prompto bit his lip before going over to check on the kitty, himself.

Ignis didn't care for the dallying after the roller coaster of a morning. "Really we should either get moving or take the cat to the hostess and see if it belongs to someone in the area."

"I'm gonna once over the Regalia." Gladio shook his head, continuing down the pier. 

"Lets go ask the hostess." Prompto smiled, grabbing Noct by the arm once more.

For only a split second Ignis was torn, both by the thought of leaving Gladio by himself while injured and also by the prince and Prompto trotting away on their own, poorly armed. He decided the latter was the correct choice. Especially considering their run in with Ardyn and Dino's ominous warning. "Gladio, be careful. If anything seems amiss don't try to be a hero. Come get us." 

"Yeah." Gladio tossed his hand in the air, already almost out of ear shot. 

Noctis didn't refuse the escort, instead focusing on Prompto and the cat. "It'll only be a minute, then we can leave town."

A lot of words had flown through his head, but honestly even Noctis was feeling a touch paranoid.

It didn't seem like anyone wanted to claim the tiny kitten, who began purring and rubbing up to Noctis as they wandered around. Even Coctura the chef admitted to seeing the cutie around. She'd been feeding him for quite some time.

"No luck. But he's taken a fancy to you!" She hollered between orders.

"I can't take him with me!" Noct called back, knowing well enough the look Ignis was giving him as well as the fact there was already Pryna and an overcrowded condo waiting for them back in Lestallum. "Isn't there someone who can take care of him?"

"He's been doing fine until now." But from the sounds of it, it was a no. 

"Noct, we have to go." Ignis already felt they'd stayed too long. There were people waiting for them as well as responsibilities to be considered. 

Noctis put the kitten down outside the restaurant, assuring himself that at least it had food and a safe place to sleep. 

He only felt worse when the kitten followed them back up the pier, all the way to the parking area. 

With confirmation from Gladio that nothing noticeable was found, they drove off. Prompto opened a bag of Gysahl greens, as the tiny kitty meowed from the dock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being cat lovers, the cat on the pier was one of the best moments in the game, and we kept visiting him when we were in Galdin Quay. Of course he made a cameo into our story! Wish Ignis wasn’t such a hard ass.  
This chapter and Ardyn, I swear, Gladio and Ravus might kill each other if we let them! Slimy Uncle Ardyn and Sketchy Dino. They are two peas in a pod.
> 
> If you want to see more FFXV art, feel free to visit [Midnight Muse Art on Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/midnightmuseart) or [XHidaka on Tumblr](https://xhidaka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
